Messenger From the Future
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: Amidst the daily life and the confrontation against union, a new enemy arises, and at the same time, a strange boy comes from the future, but is he an enemy or ally? And how does he know the Noblesse, Frankenstein and all the others? The epilogue is finally ON!
1. I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Amidst the daily life and the confrontation against union, a new enemy arises, and at the same time, a strange boy comes from the future, but is he an enemy or ally? And how does he know the Noblesse, Frankenstein and all the others?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

I

 **Night time,**

 **on South Korea**

The silhouette of a caped human was standing under the night, on the destructed site of buildings that not long ago, had held the fight between Frankenstein, Seira, Rajak and the 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th elders.

"Things went pretty violent around here…" he sighed.

The black mantle fluttered with the strong gusts of wind blowing through the darkness, soon, the attention of that person switched abruptly. Instead of idly staring at the destruction, he looked back.

"An enemy is approaching…" he snorted.

When he leaped, a surging blow came to his side, forcing him to avoid before the attack could tear him apart. The ground was fended and a sand cloud formed, he took the opportunity to run, looking back, fetching his opponent's presence while hiding his own .

.

.

.

 **Frankenstein's house**

"Master, Regis and Rael had just arrived. They've accompanied the children to their houses."

Raizel sipped the tea while listening to the usual polite tone of his butler. M-21 and Takeo were washing dishes, with a displeased expression and fatigue, while Tao cleaned the table and sofa.

Those events would often happen on Frankesntein's house. Children came to play with his master and with the other residents, they were lively and he appreciated the enjoyment of Raizel as he played with those children. Maybe, if they weren't like a hurricane and made a mess in his house every time they came, he could like them a bit more.

"Tao, have you checked school's surroundings?"

He blonde asked, frowning. Crombell has found out about the school and the children, it caused worry, for a good reason. Not only his master, but everyone living on the house wished to protect the school too, it was an important part of their lives, he couldn't allow anyone to touch one of the most cherished places of his master, nor the place where his "children" were in too.

"I'll do it right away, boss!" he saluted like a soldier and rushed to the monitoring room.

Recently the things had been calm, since the invasion of Lukedonia and the death of Edian and Gradeus, the only potential enemy that escaped was Ragus. However, the Lord of Werewolves, Maduke was starting to move their race, which was also a source of preoccupation.

Rael became a clan leader, though he still need to hone his skills, and was currently training with Regis. Karias had returned to his home after the invasion, to help. The Noblesse was truly concerned about the welfare of his nobles companions, Raskreia suppressed the invasion, but it was clear she still needed strength, and with the number of enemies increasing, without knowing when the union would move again, they shouldn't relax.

"Boss, there's nothing wrong!" Tao came back giving his usual cheerful smile

"Good." He sighed inwardly "Master, I'll be absent for a while, training with Rael and Regis. The last time they had difficulty against the enemy and the situation will only worsen from now on…"

The stoic expression of his master never changed, and he sipped the tea elegantly, but his eyes had a glint of worry as he listened to the servant. His powers were becoming feeble at each time he used them and he pondered if he would be able to protect the people he loved with those weakened powers.

"Seira will stay. M-21, Tao and Takeo will also be here for any eventuality, master. If something happens, they will contact me."

"…"

He only glanced and nodded once with his head, approving the travel. Frankenstein had everything prepared after some time, and the troop parted. The destination was the island he used for training.

Both Rael and Regis had a hard time battling against Frankenstein, even when they worked as a team.

"What's the matter?"

The blonde human grinned deviously with a dark eerie aura pouring out of him, Regis was already on the ground and the other noble insisted in standing, curving down with pain, almost out of breathe.

"I can't blame you for your inexperience, there are so many inutile moves on your 'teamwork' I could've killed you thrice. In a real battle, you would be dead."

Rael gritted his teeth and Regis clenched his fists, although he had a sadistic personality when training them, he was right. A message came from the notebook Frankenstein had left near the battle grounds. He paused for a bit to take a look after listening to the alerting sound of the message. Did something happen at Korea?

"Tao, why did you call me?"

[Oh, boss… Something strange had happened…]

"An enemy?"

[We're not sure, that's why I called you… Actually, do you remember that destructed site where you fought once? The one you had the battle against four elders…]

"Yes. It's under KSA's surveillance, right? They already made up an excuse for the destruction and took care of everything regarding the matter…"

[We know. I was just taking a look out of curiosity, but we've detected some movement around that area…]

"So someone visited the place?" his expression darkened as he thought

[Not only that, there are signs of a battle… We've compared some images from some days ago and images from yesterday and noticed there are new marks on the ground that clearly hadn't been there before, suggesting there was a clash recently…]

"Did you check with KSA?"

[Yes, we've talked to them and they showed the records from the cameras, it seems there were two people there, but the image is in low quality… Also, M-21 and Takeo went to the place and found some traces that leaded to the sea…]

"The sea…?" he frowned

[Yes, it vanished on the coast… We couldn't identify the people or their affiliation… Both of them were using hoods, and the cameras couldn't catch an angle that showed their faces, however, there's a highly possibility one of them is a werewolf due to the marks he left on the ground…]

"A werewolf appearing on such place…?"

[Well, that's it… When you come back, you can help us with the investigations, boss...]

"And My master… How is him?"

[He is fine… Don't worry!] He thumbed up [Now, I have to take my leave, boss! We need to do further research about the mysterious duo in the records!] He finished the video call.

"Are they after Muzaka…? Or maybe… An enemy of union coming to investigate what happened in Korea…? They should've already know my master was the one that purged the traitorous clan leaders…" his thoughts ran fast on his mind.

"W-what happened? I-is there some problem with Raizel-nim?"

Regis dragged his feet to approach Frankenstein and asked in concern. Rael was also paying attention to the monstrous blonde human.

"No… My master is fine… But I'm afraid we need to stop our training for now and go back home…"

"Why?! We don't have time to waste!" Rael blurted out impatiently "We need to get stronger! There is still a traitor alive!"

"Rael, calm down." Frankenstein only cast a brief glance to the curly haired "An incident happened and we need to investigate, for that, I need to go back to Korea."

"Incident?! And Seira?! Is she fine?" Rael panicked

"The incident has nothing to do with Seira or anyone in the house…" he explicated and heard a heavy sigh of relief.

"So why did Tao call you…?" Regis brows furrowed in a complexed expression.

"… Someone visited the destructed site where we fought once…" he briefed them on the situation

He looked at the youngsters, reflecting the current state of their troubles. Not only had they watched their enemies' movements while training; now they should also search for some unknown people who could meddle with their affairs. Or could it be only coincidence that the two strangers passed by the destructed site? Were they investigating? Were they from another corporation like union?

As a matter of fact, Rael and Regis had just become clan leaders, and Regis' soul weapon was still incomplete because Gejutel was alive. They lacked experience and that's why Frankenstein was "taking care" of them, training them to match up with the upcoming enemies, but now, another matter he also should get involved sprouted and he was wondering if the headache would get worsen from now on.

His preoccupations were irrupted when they felt a power approaching the island. It was distant, but he could sense a strong power drawing near. His startled expression scared the nobles who looked at each other trying to understand, then, they also felt the power coming.

"Rael, take Regis out here and go back to Korea. There's an enemy coming."

"Wha-" he let out in a complaint tone "We need to fight him, then!"

"Take a look at your own condition, you two are barely standing thanks to the training, your wounds need to recover first, before engaging in a battle…"

"But… You're also wounded…" the silver haired contested.

"This is just blood, my wounds are almost completely healed by now… Just go! I don't know who could have found out about this island! If it's an elder, I'll have a hard time if I need to fight protecting you two!"

"…!"

Rael clenched his teeth, not agreeing with the decision, but the younger noble put a hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly left the scene as Frankenstein prepared to battle against the enemy. Notwithstanding the overwhelming presence vanished.

"What?! Where did he go?! Don't tell me…" he wheezed.

"His intention was being noticed to hide his presence after I had accepted the battle, just for distraction? If so, his objective would be…" he grinded his teeth "Damn! Where are Regis and Rael?"

He dashed to catch up to them. Meanwhile the duo was going towards the ocean to go back to Korea, but when the sea was finally on their line of sight, a shadow appeared before them, blocking their path.

"Tch! Who are you?! Get out of the way, trash!" the rudeness of the blonde noble was evident on his tone

The enemy had a hooded mantle, occulting partially his face, however, they could identify easily his race when his hands become covered in a silver and brown mixture of fur.

"A werewolf?!"

There was no time for a response, an attack was already coming to dilacerate them, and each one stepped to the side, watching as an enormous cut-like crater was opened on the soil.

"This aura… He doesn't seem like a common werewolf… Is he modified…?" Regis clicked his tongue.

"Such shameful creature! I can't even look at this unworthy _thing_ …"

Rael jolted onwards, using his hand to drawn a cut on the enemy, but he avoided. Regis tried to attack too, but the man defended with his transformed arms. The blonde noble could catch a glimpse of the face of his enemy, of course, he didn't recognize but it was an old man with silver hair and yellow colored thin-pupiled eyes.

In an instant, the Kertia's speed couldn't match with his enemy's and he barely defended the claw's attack. He flew some meters, falling to the ground. He couldn't believe the man was actually that strong, or it was just him that was very weak?

"Rael!" he stood up with Regis shouting.

"Don't be too loud, Regis! It's disgusting!"

The moment their attention was diverted was enough for Regis to receive a blow, being send away like the other noble. The blonde tried to attack the enemy, but he received continuous blows from the werewolf who battled furiously. When he called out his soul weapon, the opponent stepped back, but invested again.

"Preposterous! How can a Kertia descendant like me be not able to match up his speed?!"

The curly haired was extremely irritated, he lost his temper easily, and his attacks became unclear as he tried to slice open the strong werewolf. However, his attempts didn't last long, Regis also took out his soul weapon, and the young clan leaders decided to attack in unison, with all their power, their stamina was decreasing and they wouldn't last long if the battle continued.

They concentrated their powers and shoved towards the opponent, the man stopped and stood firmly in front of the blow, with a single movement of cutting, he also made his attack, using his strength to slice the energy, which dissipated on the air, causing the attack to hit the ground on his sides.

The Landrege heir coughed as the dust cloud spread. He felt the Kertia leader's presence near him, but he couldn't feel the presence of their enemy.

"Where is him?! He just vanished!" Rael was impatiently looking around.

When the dust began to dissipate, they identified a silhouette, however, it was too late, at the same second they saw a cut flying towards them, slicing the dust, before they could fully evade it hit both of them. They fell to the ground as the claws marked their skin.

"G-guh…" Regis grimaced, trying to stand up, but his muscles didn't obey him.

"… How could he…?" the Kertia leader stood up with difficulty

The man approached them menacingly baring his fangs and raising his arm, to deliver another blow, and before Rael or Regis could regain their composure, another attack was already coming.

The blow exploded, and the enemy smile in satisfaction, but soon, his smile left his face, when he understood that his enemies were still alive and something had blocked his attack. There were spear-like things made by a dark matter around the two young clan leaders.

"Did he come…?" Regis was astounded.

Rael felt the unpleasant, eerie feeling coming from behind, making his heart almost stall and his whole body shiver; he knew that sensation, no matter how many times he had felt. Regis knew too, that was the vibe Dark spear produced.

"Frankens-" the Landrege turned his eyes to the person arriving.

He stopped middle-sentenced and his eyes opened wide, just like Rael's when they saw that it was not who they were expecting. The man coming wasn't Frankenstein, but a guy around Rael's age. He was using a hood, but they could still see the blue color of his eyes and his rebel wavy-brown hair, falling on his nape.

A strong gust of wind blew the hood, showing his face clearly, he had a grave expression when looking to the enemy. Casting a brief glance to Rael and Regis, he frowned feeling bothered by the vision, and curved his mouth down, stepping in front of them.

"Is this power coming from him…?" the silver-haired thought frightened with the possibility "But… This sensation… I can't tell if he's a human or not… He does not look like one…"

"Who are you?!" Rael blurted out aggressively.

He just looked to the blonde noble, not interested in responding, and turned to face his enemy again. The werewolf had an annoyed expression.

"You…!" the enemy growled "How do you **dare** to interfere?!"

" _You're_ the one interfering… That's why I came, to impede you."

Without a hint of what was going on, the young nobles exchanged a glance, trying to take an opportunity to get out of the place, but, they felt another power, and dark stakes came flying towards the newly-arrived boy and the werewolf, forcing them to avoid.

" **What do you think you're doing, shit-heads?"**

Frankenstein's said between his teeth, making a quiver run down the spines of the young clan leaders.

"You…" the brown-haired boy was flabbergasted.

"Whose children do you think you're messing up with?!" the definition of fury was stamped in the smirk on his face.

A laugh soared on the air, turning into cachinnate while the perplexed looks of everyone fell upon the werewolf. Instead of being intimidate, he seemed happy the blonde human had appeared now.

"What's going on…?!" Regis gave a scuffed murmur

Who were those two and why were they involving two clan leaders on their fight? It all didn't matter anymore, because he was sure the dark-spear master would pulverize them to death. Oh, god. The worst error they committed was to lead Frankenstein to lose his temper.

 **O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

What are your theories? Did you like the new character or is it too early to say something about him?

All the images for this fic are on "Aleli0" profile on deviantart.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Amidst the daily life and the confrontation against union, a new enemy arises, and at the same time, a strange boy comes from the future, but is he an enemy or ally? And how does he know the Noblesse, Frankenstein and all the others?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

II

The situation was dire. While both Regis and Rael were out of battle conditions, Frankenstein had arrived to help against the two foreigners. Strangely enough, the brown-haired boy wasn't willing to commence a fight against them, but rather he wanted to help instead…?

Frankenstein was ready to attack again, still, the brown-haired boy stepped between him and the werewolf. The oddest thig was that, despite not knowing the boy it seems he was trying to protect the since he was facing the werewolf.

"This boy… He gives the same feeling as… Just who in the world is him?" the blonde human frowned in vexation.

"You can't play with the past, Maduke." The boy's angered voice was directed to the werewolf "Your opponent will be me." A devilish grin appeared on his face "Shall we start?"

"Maduke?" the dark-spear master thought "I'm sure I've heard this name before… Isn't he the…? Moreover, this boy… The more I look at him, I can't help but think his powers are like _mine,_ yet, slightly different…"

In fact, the werewolf in question was Maduke, although his appearance was slight different with the mixture of brown and silver fur on his body and hair; whilst the boy was a complete stranger, at least, to Frankenstein.

In a blink of eye, the battle between the two foreigners started, while Maduke barged to slice open the boy, he avoided skillfully, with a smirk on face, which remembered Frankenstein of his own self when in battle mode.

"What's the matter? I thought you've undergone modifications, Lord Maduke… Can't you even match up to my speed?!" he defied.

"Shut up! Half-breed!"

He drew a desperate cut with his ferocious claws, the boy almost didn't make it, and acquired an injury on his head.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" his smile enlarged, irritating the adversary.

Maduke dashed swirling in the air to deliver a powerful drill-like strike, the brown-haired teen reunited the dark aura around him to make a shield, but it wasn't strong enough, and it broke, only retarding the strike for brief seconds.

The boy used his arms to defend the blow, it didn't impede him from being throw away by the powerful hit. The spectators could listen to the sound of the nearby trees going down and the ground breaking when the boy was sent flying towards the forest.

Frankenstein frowned and followed the battlers, going to the forest that was partially destroyed due to the violent exchange of blows. The brown-haired boy was having a hard time, but he stood up when the enemy came bloodthirsty, defending himself from some hits.

The scientist's eyes opened wide when he felt the eerie aura pouring from the boy's body, just like his aura. Surprisingly, not only his aura was the same, but his attacking style, because he also materialized the dark matter into lances and made them rain down, as violently as Frankenstein.

Maduke approached fast and suspended the boy by his collar, threw him away to defend from the rain of dark lances. The teen coughed and the werewolf growled in anger, jumping furiously to dilacerate the teen, nevertheless, he was interrupted when dark lances were sent flying to hinder his way. His glance swerved to the side, where Frankenstein was standing with an arrogant smile.

"I can see how impressive, first you fought against two injured children, and now you are fighting against a child that mustn't ever have a tenth of your age." He clapped his hands praising falsely the enemy.

"Damn human!" he snarled "I'll put an end to your life here, Frankenstein!"

"Oh, do you know me? What an honor. I'm sorry, but I really don't remember meeting you before." He confessed with irony "Maybe you were not important enough for me to remember."

"As insolent as ever!"

His focus averted from the boy to the new enemy, and he headed rashly sending a cut through the air. Of course, the blonde didn't make much effort to avoid with a single movement, aggravating the annoyance of his opponent, but the brown-haired boy didn't seem pleased, in fact, he was seemingly worried.

"Hey! I am your opponent! Don't dare to attack another person in the middle of our fight!" He recklessly called.

Maduke glared to the boy, his eyes shone in fury with a blazing glimmer oscillating, sending a shiver to the boy's body.

"I'll take care of you later, your filthy creature!"

Then, he attempted to kill Frankenstein again, but the blonde wasn't even bothered by his aleatory attacks. The boy frowned and interfered, irritated for being ignored. His injuries had leaded his attacks to become slow and less heavy, but Maduke paid attention to them, and evaded.

"Your… Half- _thing_ …"

He bared his fangs and delivered a blow towards the boy, but before he could complete his movement, a dark stake plunged his body. He coughed some blood and turned to Frankenstein who was smiling deviously.

"Well, well… Look where it had gone… I guess you should pay more attention to your sides, pal."

Seeing the evident delight of Frankenstein in torturing an enemy, Maduke grinded his teeth, and delivered another attack, but the blonde evaded again, however, this time, the attack hit the ground, and only when the dust covered the place, he could understand the purpose of his enemy.

"He disappeared…" the dark-spear master frowned.

"He can… Hide his presence." The brown haired boy commented.

"And who are you?" he scrutinized the boy from tip to toe.

He was a teenager, about the children's age. He was full of cuts and injuries, most of them seemed superficial, but his arm was in a particular bad state, it was trembling. His head was bleeding a bit too. Was he inexperienced in fights against stronger opponents? Or was it he lost his coldness in the middle of the fight? One or another, the most intriguing thing were his powers and his _essence_.

"… I can't tell you much… But let's say I'm on your side…" he bowed deeply.

"If you want me to trust you, I guess you're asking too much." The blonde scientist narrowed his eyes "I don't know what problems you arranged with werewolves, but don't bring it to my place."

"S-sorry." he sweat-dropped nervously speaking "It won't happen again…"

That moment, the two clan leaders arrived at the fight's field in a state of anxiety and preoccupation.

"Where is him?!" Rael looked around, irritated.

"He fled." Frankenstein answered vaguely.

"Ah! Sir Regis and Sir Rael, are you fine?!" the brown haired boy hurriedly approached them

The young nobles were dazed with the sudden address of the boy. From what they remembered, they had never met him once, so… How could he know their names? Even if he knew the names of nobles, he wouldn't have any means to recognize exactly which noble he was talking to.

"Why are you talking to me?! We have never met before!" Rael was annoyed.

"… Back then that werewolf called you a half breed… And your attacks from before definitely weren't those of a werewolf… You don't seem like one…" Frankenstein commented.

The cold, analytical glance of the blonde warrior made the boy gulp and he casted his glance down, worriedly.

"Also, your presence, I had difficult in deciding if you were a human or a werewolf… You're or a modified human, or a modified werewolf… Or could it be… You're really only half of both?"

"Tch…" the brown-haired clicked his tongue "You're not an easy person to deal with, you know?" he smiled resignedly.

"If you're not our enemy, then, what you want from us?" the silver-haired inquired.

"I'm sorry for appearing so suddenly, I hope you all understand the circumstances did not allow me to present myself…" he bowed politely "I'm an ally, and I came here to help, mainly because that werewolf was coming to slay all of you…"

"I'm more interested in knowing how you know us…"

"I'll tell everything I'm allowed to, Sir Frankenstein…"

"So, you also heard my name?"

"Many people do hear your name around the world, Am I right?" he sighed troubled "I'd love to explain everything, but I really can't… Before talking to you properly, I'd like to have a word with Raizel-nim."

The last name he pronounced changed the mood, now, the three listeners wore serious expressions and had a doubtful gazes resting on the boy's figure.

"Do you expect I will really happily lead you to my master?" there was a hint of rage on Frankenstein's words.

"You do not deserve to talk with the noblesse!" the Kertia leader exclaimed in disapproval.

"I'm well aware he deserves the utmost respect." The boy affirmed with education and calmness "However, the situation demands his participation…"

"And why did you suppose this?" the Landrege heir questioned.

"Raizel-nim has all of you under his wings, thus, every situation concerning your welfare is linked to him…Moreover I cannot openly talk to you about this issue…"

"Are you asking us to trust you when you can't trust us? That's not very wise." Frankenstein retorted.

"You're misinterpreting me. It's not that I don't trust you, but rather, my situation doesn't permits I talk about it… Because…" he looked into the eyes of the scientist "I came from the future."

There was a dramatic pause before they could process his words on their brains: Regis was wordless for a moment, Rael was too, but as soon as he listened, a sarcastic smile played on his lips, raising one of his brows in discredit; as for Frankenstein, he was confused for one moment, narrowing his eyes afterwards.

"Of course, it may sound like a prank, but, trust me, I'm telling the truth. I can tell everything you wish to know about your enemy too, I only ask you to not make questions regarding me, it could cause troubles in _many_ ways…"

The solemnity on the boy's words showed how his opinion was steady, it did not refrained him from receiving doubtful glances and mockery, though.

"If you really came from the future, what was the reason you came back? People shouldn't mess with time travels." The blonde scientist criticized.

"I know it's not right, but Maduke, the guy who attacked you before, it was him who traveled first… I merely followed him to prevent he changed the past, but I guess it's impossible, since the simple fact we're having this conversation now shouldn't happen…" he sighed worriedly.

"Who is that Maduke?"

"In your time, he is the current Lord of werewolves…"

"What?" Regis frowned "Why would the Lord of Werewolves come back to the past, then?"

"Many things will happen on your battle against union, and he will end up becoming an enemy. To eliminate the ones who hindered his way, he came back to kill them before they had the chance to ruin his plans…"

"Do you think we will fall for your blabbering?!" Rael scowled stepping onwards the boy.

"Calm down, Rael." Frankenstein blocked Rael with an arm "That still doesn't explain why someone like you would be helping us. What's your relation to the werewolves and us?"

"…" he glanced down again "I know you all… In the future… Though, I'm not born on this time yet…"

"…"

The dark-spear master narrowed his eyes, thinking thoughtfully on the words, Rael was still skeptical and Regis also was pondering with more consideration to decide whether he should believe or not on the boy.

"Sheesh… I guess it was too much to listen now… My mistake." The brown haired sighed tiredly "Listen, that man will come for you all again, you need to be on alert." He frowned "I'll be excusing myself for today, but we will meet again."

He bowed politely, turning to take his leave, but felt a quiver after hearing an unusual calm voice calling him:

" **Wait there,** future boy." Frankenstein crossed his arms. "Where do you plan on going with those wounds?"

"Those will heal in a minute… _Sir_ , but…" he sweated thinking about an answer "I guess I'll stay on the… Streets? Anyway, I'll be fine on my own…"

He quickly walked, but stopped once again after listening to another voice:

"The streets?" the silver haired gasped.

"That a bit…" even Rael was shocked.

"Is he a stray dog?" the two clan leaders thought in unison.

"Ahem." The blonde human put a hand on his mouth "I'm not willing to believe your whole fairy tale, but I'm not inconsiderate. I'll let you stay on my house until you're fully healed; after all, you helped those two before, didn't you?"

"… Thank you…" he bowed clumsily.

.

.

.

On the laboratory, Frankenstein tended to Regis and Rael first, since their condition was worse. Fortunately, it wasn't something grave they couldn't get better with some rest. On the other side, the brown-haired boy had some serious injuries, or it was what he thought.

"You seem quite well… Your arm is almost healed…" Frankenstein was impressed "Your rate of healing is not of a common human, it's higher than noble's standards, but it's still slower than a pure-blood werewolf…"

The three of them were still trying to find out the boy's purpose, and glanced to him, making him feel uncomfortable, but he had to keep his silence. The scientist broke the tense and awkward moment:

"Anyway, what's your name? You know our names, but you haven't told yours… We can't call you future boy forever…"

"It's Victor, _Sir_."

"Talking about it, your powers are quite similar to him…" Regis commented to Frankenstein.

The boy seemed somewhat nervous, though, his expression didn't waver much and he awaited the rest of the conversation, refraining from telling anything compromising.

"I-I thought the same…" Rael gazed at the brown-haired.

"Well, as said, he has powers and fighting style similar to mine, however, he gave a similar vibe of a werewolf, and seeing how he is related to them, I assume you're an hybrid? I'm perplexed about the fact we know a hybrid in the future…"

"It's not strange." He snapped "You already know one, I mean… Even if M-21 ajusshi is a human, he can be considered a hybrid since he was implanted with a werewolf heart, right?"

They were shocked with his impulsive declaration. He also knew about M-21, and even the details of his modifications. Maybe he was really telling the truth about coming from the future?

"How do you…?" the Landrege leader was amazed.

"Shit." The future boy clicked his tongue, he had talked a lot more than he should already.

"You're right. It's not strange you would know him too…" Frankenstein accepted that answer as the truth "If you know him, there's a highly probability you also know us. That would explain the things…"

"R-really, do you believe me know?" his eyes were full of expectation, if not an admiration with the man's intellect.

"I only said it makes sense, I can't simply trust you yet. If you, in any way mean to cause harm to my master or to any person under my care, if you really know me, you must know what will happen…"

The menacing glare he sent to the boy was understood, and he again, gulped a bit frightened with the open threat, feeling the dark aura that emanated from Frankenstein for a brief moment.

"I-I understand…" he said, paralyzed by pure fear " _Sir._ "

"He does know how to show respect towards the others…" Regis approved satisfied "But… I didn't think he would also respect us, nobles…" he thought "Maybe we will be important in the future…?"

"Do you think so?" Rael also started to wonder a bit excited with the idea.

"If this new enemy really came from the future and is trying to kill us, we need to return home and inform my master and the others about it as soon as possible."

"Good…" Victor sighed in relief "I'll tell everything I can when everyone is reunited."

With eyes full of determination he clenched his fists, thinking about his mission of saving the past.

.

.

.

 **Far, far away**

 **On the Werewolves Reign**

Maduke, the current Lord was impatient and angered by the inutility of his subordinates. Lunark and Kentas were kneeled in front of their lord, awaiting his orders.

"Our race thought we could deal with the current clan leader, notwithstanding we suffered a ludicrous fail on Lukedonia's invasion, we still lack preparation for this battle… But, before that, there's an enemy we must eliminate no matter what happens…"

"My Lord?" Kentas raised his eyes, expecting the continuation.

"The traitor Muzaka is our priority, we can deal with Lukedonia later… However, I'm afraid just the two of you won't suffice to fight against him… That's why, this time, I guess it's the opportunity for his clan to mark presence on this matter."

His eyes were sheer cold, infected with a silent anger that caused chills and tension on his servants. When he finished the sentence, a fourth person arrived at the salon. It was a white robbed werewolf with silver spiky hair a face with brusque traits and gray eyes, his body was muscular like Kentas.

"Bertrand will support you on this mission…"a stern expression possessed Maduke "Your orders are to intercept Muzaka and kill him! That's what the traitor of our race deserves!"

"Yes, My Lord." Kentas bowed respectfully.

"Yes…" Lunark bowed, but her expression was far from satisfaction, instead, she was consternated in saying the words.

"Shall we go?" Bertrand, the silver-haired werewolf smiled doubtfully as he thought on killing the traitor.

The werewolves began to move. Is this scheme something that should happen on the present or the presence of the two individuals from the future has already changed the facts?

.

.

.

The future-self of Maduke was cursing the young half-werewolf as he hid his presence, escaping to land, crossing the sea.

"Victor… Muzaka… Frankenstein… All of them… ALL OF THEM! I hate them!" he shouted in anger and drops of his saliva fell on the sea. "I'll kill them, and the first one will be Muzaka!" he smiled with madness, blinded by his wrath. "The first Place I shall go is… _Korea!_ "

The villain makes his move, and now the pieces are set into motion. What will this encounter that soon will happen, seeds and alter in the distant future?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So, who is Victor? Do you have any suspicion? Any idea? *giggles* Let us know!

Thanks to all the readers! Thanks for your support!


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Amidst the daily life and the confrontation against union, a new enemy arises, and at the same time, a strange boy comes from the future, but is he an enemy or ally? And how does he know the Noblesse, Frankenstein and all the others?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

III

"Boss! You're back!" Tao cheerfully greeted "Hi, Regis, and Sir Rael!" he smiled.

However his smile turned into a baffled expression when he saw there was a fourth person accompanying them.

"And… There's another one… Hi for you too."

"Hm? Who is that?" M-21 asked.

"…" Takeo stared at the brown-haired boy, trying to understand his essence.

"This is Victor." Frankenstein introduced "There's a lot to tell, but before that, I need to talk to master. Is he fine?"

"He is fine. Seira has done his tea in your behalf." Takeo smiled slightly

"That's good."

"Oh, but, boss…" Tao put a hand on his chin "This boy you brought… He looks like a young brown-haired version of you!" he giggled "Is he your long lost brother, disciple or something like that?! It's impossible, right?" he laughed "Boss has lived for many centuries, there's no way he has a brother that can live a lot, like him, right?"

"T-Tao…"

Tao laughed scandalously and the other two from the trio scolded discreetly the colleague. Frankenstein just sighed, but, the boy seemed very bothered by Tao's unthoughtful comment and shivered just by hearing him, with some kind of preoccupation, that attracted their attention.

"No way…" M-21 glanced to the boy

"Am I right?" even Tao was surprised

"No." the boy rebuked harshly.

"Don't importunate him, I'll explain everything later, show him a room to rest." The dark-spear user ordered, making the human trio stiffen in fear.

"Yes, boss!" Tao saluted as if he was receiving a mission and averted his attention to the newly-arrived "You can come with us… _Sir_ Victor."

"Ah, please, don't call me Sir. I'm the one who should be using respectful terms here…"

"Huh? But you're boss guest, right?"

"Ahem." he coughed fidgeting "I guess so…"

M-21 was confused, he was also trying to discover why the aura that boy emanated was similar to him, yet, different. It was an inconclusive mixture. He definitely wasn't a normal human, he must have undergone some modification process, at least, that was the kind of aura he felt from the boy. Noticing the curious glances he received, Victor stopped walking and turned to them, bowing profusely.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Takeo asked startled by the sudden gesture.

"No… Just… I'm sorry."

He cast his eyes down, somewhat afflicted and continued walking, as if he already knew that house. He looked around, searching for a room and stood in front of a door in the end of the corridor.

"This room must be vague _now_ … Right?"

"Y-yes…" Tao scratched his head .

The boy bowed briefly and entered the room. The trio was fazed by the boy's attitude. They couldn't come up with a proper opinion about him beside the fact he was really **weird.**

"How does he know the house?" M-21 snarled.

"Who knows?" Tao responded as perplexed as the friend "He could be really boss' disciple in the future, but I doubt someone beside us would accept boss's training…" he was terrified remembering his last training session with Frankenstein.

"His aura is a bit familiar, but it's different from any other person I've met so far… I can't tell if he is a werewolf, a human, or even a noble…" Takeo was perplexed.

"Yes, and I felt _that_ aura too…" Tao quivered just by pronouncing those words.

"You mean…" M-21 gulped "Dark spear…?"

"I thought it was only my impression." Takeo was surprised. "But that thing is unmistakable." He sweated.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Frankenstein talked to his master who was appreciating the smell of the hot tea.

"Master, I've brought a boy here, Victor… He doesn't seem a bad person, but he says he came from the future… I don't know to what extent we can believe in what he said…"

"…" Raizel glanced to his servant and sipped the tea calmly.

"Also, he has a strange presence that is both similar to dark spear powers and that of a werewolf…" he continued in an educated tone "He wishes to meet you, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I let him in because he got injured while protecting Regis and Rael, but he yearns to talk to you, master."

"Frankenstein. You do not need to be anxious." He responded in a peaceful tone "I'll meet him."

"Master… I comprehend …" there was a faint hint of preoccupation on his voice "I'll let him talk to you when he gets better…"

The Noblesse simply stared at his image reflected on the tea's surface and sipped it quietly. The blonde servant took his leave.

.

.

.

The next Morning, when Victor left the room, the house was tranquil. There was no one except for Rael. The noble was cleaning the house and frowned when he felt the presence of the stranger.

"Where is everyone…?" Victor looked around, astonished.

"Why do you want to know?"

"The house seems… Lonely without everyone around…" he answered abashedly.

"They're on a place called school. But don't you dare to go there, it's the favorite place of the Noblesse! If you mess with it, you will awaken the dormant anger on _that man_." He adverted in a threatening tone.

"Ah… That's right, the school time…" Victor forced a smile as if he knew exactly of whom Kertia was talking "And, I know that, Rael-nim. He is a terrible person when he loses his temper… But…" he looked to the spacious living room with a soft glimmer on his eyes "He isn't a bad person; after all, he was generous enough to welcome many people in his house without taking their race into account…"

The Kertia was curious by the comment of the other, somewhat enchanted by the peculiar opinion, he had never thought about this optimistic side of the situation. Had this person really come from the future? That question remained on his mind as he watched the boy sitting on the sofa.

"Aren't you following them?" the blonde asked irritated "To the school…"

"No." the brown-haired looked into the noble eyes "I can't. I mustn't interfere on this world, because I'm not a part of it. I can't interact with people more than necessary…"

Although he said that in a diligent manner, he gripped his knees tightly, showing how contradictory his feelings were, yet, he stood still, locked in the house, aware of the fact his presence was a menace to the future. Even Rael could tell he was not comfortable with that decision.

"No matter what you say, that guy will still come after us, right? It means your efforts would be in vain, since he doesn't seem to bother in showing off to the others." He grinded his teeth, putting some blame on the half-breed shoulders.

"… Yes. I'm sorry." He stood up "I will take your advice, Rael-nim." He bowed "I have to search for him without being noticed, though I'm sure I haven't perfected my skills as yours in occulting presence…"

"W-What are you saying?!" he stepped back, internally bashful about the praise.

"I'll take my leave, please report to my fa- I mean; to _everyone_ I'm investigating the whereabouts of Maduke, though I have a huge hint of where it is…"

His eyes became sharp as he pronounced the last phrase. After that, he took his leave and left Rael, again, with some doubts. He still couldn't fully understand the personality of the guy, sometimes he was deadly serious, and on other times, he looked like a timid teenager bewildered with the world, full of expectations about the others.

.

.

.

 **School yards**

"Principal Lee! We've come to drink tea too!" Shinwoo cheerfully announced barging in the office.

The two silver haired nobles sitting on the couch across Rai looked to the animated crowd invading the place, much to the chairman's dismay. They could listen to his distasteful heavy sight, but he had an impeccable smile on face.

"Sorry for entering like this…" Yuna bowed "Shinwoo insisted he wanted to drink tea with Rai, Regis and Seira, at least once…"

"Yes, yes, he was babbling all the way about how he couldn't understand why you liked drinking tea on principal's office." Ikhan adjusted his glasses, still annoyed with his companion.

"I said that he has nothing to do with other people's hobbies, but he wouldn't listen…" Suyi sighed tiredly.

"Hey, hey. Stop the criticism! I only was thoughtful about my comrades, because they stay here holed up with Director and do nothing besides drinking tea! I was worried they would be sad with such boredom." He nodded twice, convinced he was the best friend they would ever have.

"Shinwoo!" Yuna reprehended.

"What?"

"We're not bored. It's an elegant hobby in which we find a pleasant time in delighting ourselves with the tea's flavors, peace and calmness." Regis explained.

"See?" Ikhan frowned "I said that's because they're nobles. They do have noble's hobbies."

And a new discussion started between the children. Seira and Rai simply enjoyed their tea time, while the young Landrege tried to not display his irritation, unsuccessfully. At that time, Frankenstein had already given up on reading the lots of papers on his desk, it was impossible with that noise. He put a hand on his forehead, trying to find a solution, however, another three individuals arrived, the security guards trio. Now, it was not different from the scene he saw almost every day on his house.

"Now my office also became a playground…" he suspired internally "The house… I wonder if Rael is doing his job right…"

Ignoring the mess being made on his office, he immersed on his own thoughts, and remembered something important. His expression made a subtle change. He was disturbed with a fact he had completely forgotten when he left house that morning…

"Is that boy, Victor… Is he still there…?" he frowned "… If this future plot is some invention or if he was speaking seriously it's unclear for me…" he put a hand on his chin, staring doubtfully to the ground "The thing that bothers me most is… His powers… Where did he get it…? If he's from the future, maybe my future-self gave it to him like with Tao and Takeo, or if he stole it like union… He could be either a union agent disguised or he stole my research just like them… No… I don't believe the union would send a greenhorn and he doesn't seem the type of guy who would steal someone else's research… He is strong, but definitely lacks experience, and still hasn't got a hold of his whole power…"

While he drowned even more on his mind, something called his attention. The noise had ceased, and he got startled when he saw all the gazes of those on the room looking to him. Even his master who usually did not stare at him was slightly concerned.

"Hm?" he forced a smile "Is there any problem?"

"Boss, you were acting strange… As if you were travelling to another world on your mind…" Tao scratched his head plainly, looking suggestively to the sides to tell the children were there.

"Director, you seemed very perplexed…" Shinwoo raised a brow.

"There's something bothering you?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"It's the noise right? We're disturbing your workplace…" Ikhan felt ashamed.

"Sorry, Director, you could have just yelled at us if we were interrupting your work…" Suyi felt guilty.

"Ah, that's not it." he smiled to soothe their preoccupation "You can continue, as long as you don't extrapolate the break for lunch. You can't skip classes to stay here."

"Then why were you looking so worried?"

"I was just thinking about some matters I need to settle today after work …"

"Oh, you will be occupied today?" Shinwoo asked disappointed "Ah, you could've told us earlier. We won't go to your house today then, rest assured, Principal Lee. You can have your time to solve your business!" he thumbed up.

M-21, Tao and Takeo exchanged a glance, they could guess the motives of Frankenstein worries, they were also confused with the situation after the arrival of Victor. They were trying to find out the boy's intentions too, nonetheless, they decided to concentrate on their morning work instead of thinking too hardly about the case.

In the right time, the signal sounded over the whole school, the children had to go back to the class. Good for them they didn't ask many questions. The trio turned to the boss after watching the children leaving.

"Boss, we can watch their movements… That boy is on our house, so we can watch him closely, but… About the other one you saw… We're still investigating…" Tao reported.

"Are you sure it's a good decision to let him in, Frankenstein? I know he helped Regis and Rael, but what if he's like M-24? An undercover agent of union or any other enemy…?" M-21 frowned.

"He doesn't seem like a bad boy, but I'm not certain if we can trust him… He is hiding many things from us, right?" Takeo tried to be fair on his judgement of the situation.

The blonde supported his elbows on his desk and furrowed his brows listening to their opinions.

"Tao, could you invade union's information depository and search for any experiments involving human implementation like on 21's case or anything about breeding between different specimens?"

"That's a difficult task, boss! But I can do it!" He laughed proudly of himself "Of course, if I intrude too much, they will notice… So I can't promise I'll find something good, or even if I do, probably it will leave some traces, and they could discover soon…" he put up a serious posture "Is it very important?"

"… Yes." He glared firmly at Tao who sweated a bit "We're trying to discover if that boy is from union or not. If all he told us was a lie, there must be some proof on union's archives since depending on how advanced they are in biological research, we can tell if he is a laboratory rat or really a unique individual that doesn't have any tie with union and with our time…"

"Hm… Boss... Are you thinking about…" the computer hacker gulped nervously

"I'll ask him to make a medical checkup to study the condition of his body and take this opportunity to perform other medical exams to find out if he has undergone human modifications like you."

His astuteness scared the subordinates, even more when the dark aura started to pour out of him and he laughed out loud.

On a completely different and distant place, Victor was on the rooftop of a high building, observing the streets when he felt an intense chill running down his spine. He shuddered and looked around in suspicion.

"What was that? I suddenly felt like something impish was watching me…" he shook his head in disagreement with his idea "There's no way… I'm imagining things."

Discarding the ridiculous idea, he left that building and walked on the streets, mixing with the crowds and searching for a clue of the presence of the future-werewolf. His eyes became vague along the way, and he eventually stopped walking in the middle on the crowds. A nostalgic feeling invaded his heart and his face became slightly depressed.

"I wonder if this time I will be able to do something about the enemy…" he thought staring at a fix point on the horizon filled of streets and cars "Everyone had to bet on me, I hope I can fulfill their expectations in the future…"

Sighing profoundly, he began to walk again, losing himself in the beautiful and busy city, unaware his enemy was already on move and their presence would alter the past itself…

.

.

.

 **On Crombell's lair**

The elder scientist went to Muzaka's chamber and found the werewolf looking into the void of the room. The wolf was pondering, traveling to a distant universe on his mind. It did not mean he hasn't perceived Crombell's arrival, he only didn't want to look at the man now.

"Muzaka-nim, I'm sorry for bothering you at this time, but-"

"It's about my family, right?"

"Yes Sir."

"What did they do this time? Are they picking fights with Raizel's underlings again? Or it has something to do with the nobles?" he asked, still looking at the distant walls.

"No. One of my subordinates found some traces of a recent fight on a destructed ground that once was place of a clash between elders and a strong man that is related to the Noblesse. Some nobles also took part in the fight, I believe the 5th elder was there too. She's from your family, right?"

"Are you saying some werewolf has been hanging around the human world vacantly?"

"… We're still investigating, but yes, we do believe on this possibility."

"I see…" Muzaka narrowed his eyes "It seems my turn to act is nearer than I expected…"

A sly, evil smile played on Crombell's lips as he listened to the words of the former werewolf Lord, though, none of them knew the fact that some uninvited people were there to alter the story. And Muzaka couldn't know that one of them was a powerful enemy for him…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor, the new boy arrives saying he came from the future, but how can he probe the veracity of his words? How does he know everyone from Raizel's side? The werewolves are also on move, what will they do?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

IV

At night, Victor came back from his tiring unfruitful investigation on the streets, when he entered the house, everyone was gathered on the living room, and the attention was draw to him. He stopped dead on his tracks, staggering with an uncomfortable feeling, there were so many gazes felling upon him, he was not used to that.

"I've heard from Rael you were investigating." Frankenstein was the first to initiate a conversation, with his arms crossed and a dry look on eyes.

"Welcome back!" Tao tried to break the awkward tension build up in that minute he had just arrived and put a hand around the brown-haired shoulders, dragging him to the sofa "Boss, he must be tired, don't be too rigid with the boy! Let him rest a bit and breathe properly, right?"

"He has just interrupted Frankenstein, right…?" M-21 commented in a low voice.

"Yes. He wants to die." Takeo completed the logic.

"Wasn't he injured?" the Landrege glanced with distrust to the boy.

"My wounds must be healed by now… They aren't a problem…" the new resident bashfully stared to the ground.

Tao felt some pity and tried again to make the situation more comfortable to the boy who always ended up being pressured by the strong glares full of doubts that landed on him. For some seconds, the room was in a weird state of silence, when Victor raised his eyes, Raizel was looking at him and he couldn't tell which thoughts or emotions the noblesse had. He was so blank, devoid of any cognoscible emotion he ever saw.

Soon the dark-haired vampire was sipping his tea again, uninterested on the whole situation.

"I'll make a checkup on your body to make sure it's everything all right." Frankenstein told in a nonchalant tone.

"Ah, I see…" the boy answered without a second thought, then, he paused and jumped out of his seat "Wait! You said what?!" his eyes widened.

"I'll do a checkup to verify if your body is fine." He repeated calmly not understanding the sudden alteration of the boy.

"Is there a problem?" Takeo asked with a raised brow.

"No-" he tried to think on an answer "I mean, yes! I don't need a medical checkup, my body is perfectly fine!"

"Oh!" Tao exclaimed when an enlightening idea crossed his mind "Boy, could it be you're afraid of boss experimenting on your body?"

"T-Tao…" his friends were astonished and fearing the reaction of the dark-spear's master. He was just behind them.

"Wha-? No! That's not it!"

"I know he looks like a mad scientist, but he is not this kind of person!" Tao put his hands on the shoulders of the younger.

"I wouldn't change a person's body without their consent, of course." Frankenstein surprisingly responded to the ridiculous topic "Just what kind of impression did you picture about me?"

"I'm saying that's not the problem…" a drop of sweat rolled down his face warningly.

"Then why wouldn't you want him to check your condition? He is doing a favor. It's inelegant to not accept his generosity." Regis frowned.

"Well…" the young brown-haired thought for some seconds and gulped, not knowing an argument he could resort to.

"You asked us to trust on you, but can't give a proper answer to a simple question?" Regis proceeded with the pressurized words.

"Ahem" Victor put a hand on his mouth "I'll answer… It's because I still do not exist on this time, so seeing my DNA also is a form of breaking the non-involvement rules… I mean, if he wants to research if my body has passed through a process of modification, I cannot permit. If he wants to become a better scientist, he should study more instead of peeping on people's DNA."

He said the last sentence with firm words, but he did not dare to glance to Frankenstein once and he sincerely didn't need to, although everyone instantaneously turned to the blonde human, scrutinizing the minimal movements of his twitching face as his menacing aura poured out of his body and his anger started to boil, making his blood run faster on his veins.

"Hey _, brat._ Are you insulting me?"

"God! He snapped!" the whole cast inside the room thought in unison, even Seira was anxious to see the conclusion of that conversation.

Tao immediately put his body in front of Victor, and so did Takeo and M-21, afraid their chief would kill the boy in the middle of the living room.

"Frankenstein." Raizel's voice irrupted the tension on the right moment "Your power…"

"My deepest apologizes, Master." He instantly locked up his powers and bowed "It's just that… _The brat_ …" he looked annoyed to the future boy "It seems he needs some lessons to fix this insolent behavior…"

Victor's mouth twitched with a smile, but not from happiness or satisfaction, instead it was more a smile of someone who had just committed the biggest mistake ever and was sentenced to death.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but you're very smart. My pardon, please, you can berate and beaten me up as much as you wish _in the future_ , just comprehend I'm on a thick situation here…" he thought without uttering a single word.

"Excuse me." He bowed and left the living room, with his soul almost leaving his body when he supported his shoulder on the corridor's wall regretting the impulsive words he spoke impetuously.

On the living room, the dark spear master was reminiscing about the insults. How could he, a great scientist appeal to such unpleasant methods like deceiving children to study their DNA or do any kind of experimentation without their agreement? He was feeling extremely offended as a scientist and as a Principal of a high school. He never intended to harm any of his students; neither would he do it now.

"He has said those words, but I didn't feel any hostility coming from him." Seira commented for the first time something related to the new boy.

"S-Seira?" Rael nervously looked to her "Why are you defending him?"

"She is right, Rael. Though his true intentions are unclear for us…" the silver-haired clan leader sustained her point.

"I know he helped us in that battle, still…"

Rael couldn't accept the act of the good guy Victor was showing, but before he could dismiss the arguments Seira and Regis told, a familiar voice sprout amidst the strangeness of that conversation:

"He resembles Ashleen."

Raizel's commentaries always called attention, because it was unusual for him to talk, and he had interesting things to say every time he opened his mouth. All of the listeners were amazed and at the same, time confused.

"Master… Isn't Ashleen the daughter of Muzaka…? The one he had with a human…?" Frankenstein asked, just to make sure he hadn't listened wrong

"…" His master nodded once and it was enough for his servant to complete the logic.

"Are you implying that Victor is not a modified human, but a half-human like Ashleen?"

"H-half human… Then the other half would be… A-a werewolf?" M-21 was astonished.

"B-but even if he is half-human and half-werewolf, it still doesn't explain why he has dark-spear powers…" Takeo was perplexed.

They all looked to Raizel as he sipped the tea elegantly, and he put his cup on the table, responding without looking to them.

"He has a presence that is similar to Ashleen's, however, slightly different…" he continued the wise explanation "Ashleen's mother was a common woman, but his presence resembles more…" his gaze moved to the side and landed at Frankenstein.

"Hm? Master?" many question marks were above his head.

"….." he stared to the blonde subordinate with his inexpressive traits on face, almost as if analyzing him.

"Master…?" Frankenstein's lips twitched, trying to form a smile "Are you suggesting I…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"He took after your temper." Raizel concluded and took his teacup again, sipping it calmly, disengaging on the dialogue.

"What was that?" Tao asked in confusion.

"Was he trying to say something else?" Regis was curious.

"W-who knows… Raizel-nim shouldn't be more bothered than this… I bet he want us to find the truth ourselves!" Rael was marveled by the noblesse who could always give wise advices and words for those around him.

Frankenstein knew that too, he started to put deep thought about the situation, trying to find the hints he had missed along the way. As for the human trio, both Tao and Takeo were as perplexed as the rest, but they became concerned when they saw M-21's face. He was vexed.

Clenching his fists, he dashed out of the room causing confusion on the others. Tao and Takeo gestured to the others and rushed to follow him, he would act unthoughtfully again. Without hesitation, M-21 caught a glimpse of the boy on the entrance of the room he was staying, and grabbed him by the collar. His eyes blazed in indignation.

"Let's end up with those little secrets you're hiding from us." He frowned "You're really half-human and half-werewolf?!" he almost shouted.

"M-21!" Takeo touched his shoulder, but his hand was shoved away.

"Don't try to impede me! This boy will tell everything to us!"

"I know you're probably eager to find out about him, but pressuring him or hitting him won't work, right? Let's calm down…" Tao tried to placate his friend, but he didn't want to listen.

"Answer me!" he tightened the grip on the boy's clothes.

"… What if I am?" Victor didn't mean a joke, his face was deadly serious.

"Grrr…Has the union made you? What are you doing here?! Why the hell did you invented that story about future?!"

The number of questions he asked was limitless, all of his anger was concentrated on his words and fists, Tao and Takeo were worried with the situation, they knew how M-21 should be feeling since the boy could be the most similar existence to his insofar as he also had a human half, but they felt worried over the boy too, although he did not said a word, as if waiting for M-21 to discount all his rage on him, his expression was saddened.

Then, the gray-haired finally stopped questioning the boy and shook him in a brusque manner to demand his answers, the youngster finally talked:

"I know you must be confused by now, but please, don't ask me more questions… I really-" he paused with consternation "… Really wanted to give the answers you might be seeking, but-"

"M-21…" Takeo's hand reached his shoulder.

Gradually M-21 left the collar of the boy, and his anger started to soothe as he observed the pained expression on Victor's face.

"I'm sorry…" he bowed deeply "I'm truly sorry…"

"Don't apologize, please. Our friend just lost his coolness…" Tao scratched his head smiled to lighten the mood, but the boy wasn't satisfied with the ending of that situation, and answered.

"It's true we are similar, because we both have a human's essence…" he raised his head and his face had a mixture of preoccupation and determination "But you were the first to fully awaken your powers even having the underestimated 'human essence' amongst the werewolf race… So, there's nothing that I know that could be as valuable as your effort in fighting proudly with the powers given to you… Raizel-nim awakened your powers, and Frankenstein helped to stabilize your body, but the rest was up to you… If you could reach so far, I don't think you will have problems in finding the answers you want to know… Furthermore, you were the one that taught me many things about my powers in the future…"

"…." He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it right away.

"Wow! Has M-21 taught you?" Tao laughed dryly, but his face was serious on the next sentence "You're well informed about our pasts… Did you know he was a werewolf too?" he was slightly concerned about the extent of information Victor held.

"Yes, that's because my fa-" he stopped in the middle of the word and quivered a bit, covering his mouth, looking impatiently to them "… told him to…"

"Your- what?" Tao's eyes widened.

"I mean, I know you all in the future… It just happened that someone told me about you all…" he tried to look cool, but he was completely upset.

"Huh? Someone? _Who_?" Takeo raised a brow.

"Anyway, I'm really tired. Could we finish this talk tomorrow? I'd be grateful if you do me this favor."

Victor turned and locked himself inside the room in a second, before they asked further questions. Tao was still fazed and elaborating his theories. He wanted to confirm if he was not being deceived by his ears:

"He would just say 'father', Am I right?"

"I don't know, it could be any other word…" Takeo tried to stop Tao's nonsense before it grew bigger, but it was futile.

"Hehehe…" he smiled playfully and even M-21 was now wondering what could happen now that Tao was starting his nonsense stories again.

"I'm going to bed." M-21 said leaving that place as fast as possible.

"Tao, control yourself…" Takeo sweated.

"I didn't say anything yet!" he complained "Even so, this father story is tingling on my senses… The great Tao will uncover the truth!" he exclaimed happily.

"This isn't a detective drama. Stop dreaming." Takeo scolded.

"No way! I'm a genius, my theories are usually right! The truth waits to be unraveled!" he laughed scandalously with his hand on hips.

.

.

.

In the city, were the high buildings illuminated by the artificial lights scattered all over the city obfuscated the stars. The crowds walked busy, in a hurry, without even noticing it. Above them, all, on the rooftop of the highest building, three werewolves were standing, observing the strange ephemeral existences below them.

"They're funny, those humans… They've changed a lot, yet, I still can feel their greed." Bertrand commented with a smirk

"You can admire them later. We've got a mission to do, Bertrand." Kentas frowned casting a side glance to the silver-haired werewolf.

"He is being too incisive, it's your influence, Lunark?" he looked at the woman.

"Our Lord was crystal clear about our mission here, Bertrand. Let's look for Muzaka-nim. Be prepared, once we encounter him, we will engage in a battle…"

Her tone was serious and she rushed out of the rooftop first, leaving Kentas and Bertrand behind. Both of them exchanged a violent glare.

"I particularly don't like you." The brown-furred said honestly "But… Since it's a direct order from our Lord, I'll bear this. However don't think I fully trust you, I know you are here to keep an eye on us, but be alert because I'll also be surveilling your actions…"

Saying that with a death glare, Kentas set off, leaving Bertrand, who still had the cynical smile on his face. When the other vanished, his smile enlarged, as if amazed by his companion.

"Oho… Kentas and Lunark have become quite clever… I guess it's because of the humans from union they've been in contact with… Pft…"

"Well, it does not change the fact that I'll observe how they will deal with Muzaka… Are they really loyal to our current Lord, or the feelings of deference and the 'honor' thing they believe will stand in the way?" A sonorous laugh escaped from his lips, before he followed the two that were far ahead.

The chessboard was set, and the pieces are making their moves. Would the future have any relation to the events of this night? Perhaps, it was only the start of a storm that they had never seen before.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So, do you believe Victor is on the good guys side or will he switch sides soon? Is he really a half-breed between a human and a werewolf? If you think so, who would be his parents?

Give us your opinion!

Thank you for your support! Continue reading the story, many surprises awaits you readers!


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor, the new boy arrives saying he came from the future, but how can he probe the veracity of his words? How does he know everyone from Raizel's side? The werewolves are also on move, what will they do?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

V

Victor was impatient on his bed. He turned to one side, after some seconds, to the other, but couldn't sleep. His brows came together on his face that had a mixture of uneasiness and consternation. He was sleepless.

When his feet touched the ground, it was cold, but he didn't bother and walked out of his room. The house was already in a deep silence, probably, at that hour, everyone was sleeping soundly and comfortably.

His problems in sleeping weren't due to the fact he was in that house, after all, even in the future he _knew_ that place like the palm of his hand; He was worried, afflicted and felt the heavy burden on his shoulders. Any other person could be better to do this job, guarding the past while being discreet was a serious task and he wasn't sure if he was doing it very well. Only two days on that house and they could almost figure out his identity.

His steps ceased on the living room, where his vision contemplated a familiar sight: Raizel was sitting on the couch, reading with his vibrant red eyes, concentrated on a book that was apparently a manual which taught how to use modern conveniences, mainly, computers and alike.

He froze in place, gulping. His heart was almost pulling out of his body, he was scared. Putting a hand on his chest and sighing in relief he would turn, until he heard the muffled sound of the book being closed.

Raizel looked at him. He didn't voice any word, but Victor felt his glance meant something very profound, and an entire sentence. He sat on the couch too as the noblesse followed him with eyes.

"Hm… I can't sleep… And I'm sorry for interrupting your reading time, Raizel-nim…"

The vampire stared blankly at him and awaited for the monologue, it seemed his intervention wasn't necessary yet.

"I know I shouldn't bother you with my troubles… But, would you listen to me?" he looked at the black-haired that nodded softly

Frankenstein was going to the living room to check upon his master, but paused when he listened to Victor's voice, and hiding himself behind the wall, he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What is he talking about with master?" his brows instantaneously scowled as he thought.

"Raizel-nim, by this time you must know who I really am, and it's really shameful I can't even hide it properly… Still, one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you beside the fact you already know my identity is because you will not tell anyone about my secrets and you will act, if necessary, though, I really wished you didn't engage in any battle since your health is not good in this age…"

"…." Raizel's brows furrowed slightly

"The truth is, I'm not as strong as that enemy that came from the future too… I'd be dead if he had battled against me with his full-powers… In fact, any other person would do a better job if they'd come to the past, M-21 ajusshi, my mother, Tao hyung, Takeo hyung, Regis-nim, Lady Seira, or… My father…"

"Why do you feel insecurity?" Raizel's expression was neutral, but his voice had a hint of preoccupation

Victor was startled at first, after listening to the awkwardly calm voice of the noblesse who always held the elegant, polite tone.

"I'm… Afraid my presence here will alter many things that are irreparable in the future… If I commit any mistake, I may even disappear from this time, my existence could vanish at any time…"

His gaze looked directly at Raizel. The boy had the same eyes as a lost child, he didn't know what to do or even if he could hold up against the enemy.

"This power of yours also is longing to consume yourself?" the consternated expression of the noblesse affected the teenager, who cast the glance down, saddened by the sudden perception of the reality.

"Is he talking about dark spear powers?" Frankenstein thought perplexed as he listened to their conversation "So he suffers from the same things as me… And my master knew it all along…"

"Yes…" he stared at his own hand "I inherited it since I was born, but it only had his first manifestation when I was three… M-21 ajusshi, my father and my mother helped me in controlling my werewolf powers first; my father said it would help controlling dark-spear powers… But, of course, with my lack of experience I cannot control it properly yet… It's a heavy burden to my body and mind…" he looked at Raizel again "Howsoever, Noblesse-nim, although it's hard to control, it is a part of who I am, and I'm eager to learn how to control it better and put a good use to those powers, because it was something I inherited from my father."

He said proudly and for a brief millisecond, he could swear he had seen the sketch of a smile on the black haired face. The blonde servant who was peeping on their dialogue was astounded, wordless and confused at the same time, he couldn't believe his ears and his mind leaded him to some conclusions he was not sure if he could accept just yet.

" _Inherited_ …? Does it mean He is...?"

"Raizel-nim, the other reason I wanted to talk with you was…" he gripped his knees and did not avert his gaze from the vampire's eyes, saying in a decisive tone "If something occurs to me, if I disappear or even if I die while battling against the enemy, I'd like to ask you, even if I do not deserve such consideration, to… Protect my family and kill Maduke."

"Family, does he means his parents…?"

Frankenstein had mixed feelings about the dialogue, but he did not felt he should intromit. His decision proved to be the right thing when the boy continued:

"I've heard the entire story… At first, you were alone, then you found a servant, and just the two of you helped and sheltered many people from different places and races. Not only that, Raizel-nim used his powers to protect this important family and your servant fought too to guard it… But, like in the future, now this enemy wants to destroy everything you've been fighting for, and that's why I'm willing to risk my life to protect it too… I don't really care if my existence vanishes for altering the future, that's the least of my worries… I've been using this excuse just to not reveal my identity, but the truth it's that from the very beginning the thing that scared me most was the possibility of losing you all while being alive, it doesn't matter if we're in the past or in the future, you're the only family I have… So, I _beg_ you, please protect them if something happens to me… Because only you will know what to do if I'm gone…"

His voice was low, but Raizel listened carefully and speechless. Frankenstein was surprised and bothered he clenched his hands with a sorrowful expression.

"This boy…"

"In the future, I could not protect the people I loved, despite that; they almost died to save me. That's why, at least on this age I want to do something… But, if for any reason I fail, Raizel-nim, I'm sure you will protect them for me too, right?"

His eyes had a faint glint of plea, and Raizel's expression became preoccupied as he met the boy's eyes. He then, calmed his expression and responded

"You do not need to beg to me."

"H-huh?"

"Being afraid and feeling insecurity is part of bearing huge responsibilities…" Raizel told in a cordial tone, and the boy knew he understood that feeling more than anyone "Nevertheless, you must not lose your courage. You don't need to worry, even if you don't feel capable, when the moment arrives, you will use your powers with wisdom. The significance in inheriting two different kinds of essences by blood resides in having the power of them both, and being capable of understanding both."

"Master…" Frankenstein sighed in relief and smiled.

Victor was amused with the words of the great and wise noblesse. His eyes wavered quickly in admiration, full of gleam, but he couldn't put it up to words. He stood up and bowed obtusely.

"I'm elated to listen to your sapient words. Thank you very much, Raizel-nim! I won't forget them."

He almost gasped in happiness, with a smile filled with the utmost respect he could have towards the noblesse. He hurriedly left the living room, going to his temporary bedroom. After he left, Raizel remained on his seat and landed his gaze on the corridor.

"Frankenstein." He called and in a second, his butler was there, bowing saddened.

"Master… I'm sorry… You noticed I was there all the time?" he sweated a bit, risking to give a sidelong glance to his master

"….." the black-haired stared for some seconds before talking again "He looks a lot like you."

"M-master?" he forced his lips to curve up with some kind of rejection.

"But…" Raizel turned his face to the distant walls "He begged me to protect his family…"

"Yes." Frankenstein said serious "I've heard everything from the beginning, Master." His brows contorted ruefully "That child has been enduring a lot. It just makes me wonder what my future-self was doing or thinking to make that boy come here alone…" he sighed "Notwithstanding, we need to destroy the enemy that came back along with him, but, if possible, I'd like to soothe the responsibilities he keeps all for himself…"His gaze conveyed the compassion he sincerely felt.

"…." Raizel stared blankly at him and frowned slightly worried

"I'll invite him to school, since it's a place where everyone is gathered. I believe it will make him feel better for now." He furrowed his brows "About the investigations, I'll personally make some research…" his face darkened "It seems the werewolf from the future is an important figure even on our time…"

.

.

.

The werewolf trio was next to the crashed battleground. Lunark had her usual collected expression, Kentas too, however, their companion, Bertrand was smiling from one side to another of his large face.

"What's the matter?" the silver-haired asked.

"You can see quite well, Bertrand." Lunark cast a deadly glance to him. "Someone has been here, and these are marks from one of our race…"

"It could've been Muzaka…" the brown-haired muscled man pondered.

"… Or any other werewolf." Bertrand commented "I'd not be surprised if union had messed with some experimentation to create one of us, just like they did with nobles."

"That's impossible, Bertrand!" Lunark denied with obstinacy "The extent of their knowledge in experimentation is with body's modifications, and they could only perform it with humans, vampires and even us, werewolves, but the possibility of creating a strong individual as powerful as us out of nowhere, a real pureblood, is just zero."

"….." Kentas remained in silence, then, intersected her opinion "This time Bertrand may be right, Lunark." When saying that, his mind could only remember M-21, whom he had fought not long ago

"Humans always had an impressive rate of evolution, that's why we decided to adapt like them, right? Allowing that they could experiment on our bodies to make us stronger… Of course, some old fashioned guys like you couldn't accept it and preferred to be as stuck as stones, like we were on ancient times…"

His smile was slyer than before, turning into an open provocation. The other two controlled their swelling emotions and acted rationally.

"Anyway, we don't have time to waste, let's find who did this and then, we can conclude if humans are or not good enough to try on mimicking our race." She said in a challenging tone and Bertrand laughed dryly.

"Very well-" he jumped off the destructed site.

"…." Kentas also jumped, giving a last glance to the 5th elder before going away, as if he wanted to say something, but decided to not after looking at her reaction.

"Just what's wrong with them…?" she snarled between her teeth "The only human I know that has been capable of competing against our race was Frankenstein, but I doubt the union has as much scientific expertise as him..."

She went off, irritated by the men's thoughts. Yet, she wasn't aware of M-21's experiment, nor she knew that her Lord would go under body improvement in the future. Both her and Kentas naively believed their race still held the same honor of when Muzaka was the Lord, unaware that their race has been being corrupted by the greed of Maduke, though, they were beginning to distrust of the so called dignity was evaporating on the actual family.

.

.

.

Morning at Frankenstein's house, Seira was preparing breakfast while everyone talked on the living room, Victor awoke with the noise, mainly, Tao's voice reverberating through the walls of the house. Even on a time of crisis, they always had so much fun, what a lively bunch they were. The brown-haired boy smiled briefly with the thought, but he was startled when arriving on the room.

"Ah~ Our guest has arrived!" Tao ran in disparate to the boy's side "Come here, will you have breakfast with us?!"

"Hm…" he sweated trying to understand the intentions behind the cheerful smile "Yes."

"Seira cooking is simply delicious! The best!" Tao continued his blabbering

"Just ignore him when you feel it's getting weird. Tao can spout nonsense from times to times." Takeo greeted Victor politely.

"Humph. I can't understand how such an impure creature can share the same room as us." Rael blurted out in annoyance.

"Rael, behave yourself! _He_ was the one who permitted that, moreover, the owner of the house invited him." Regis corrected the other noble, much to the other's irritation.

"So, what do you think about them, Victor?" Frankenstein's voice asked, surprising the future-boy.

"Huh? Me?" he stared at them "I… don't know... They are a bit different from those I know in the future… Actually… In this age, they seem more… _Lively_."

"I see." The blonde scientist smiled faintly "So, do you want to come to school with us?"

"To school? Wha-" he gasped and his eyes quivered.

"Boss?!" Tao exclaimed in confusion.

"What are you saying?! That's that place you've made for him, right? Why would you…?" Rael was disconcerted.

"You've said the enemy will come for us at any time… Wouldn't it be smart if we all stayed on the same place? If he dares to attack us on the school…" his face darkened with a smirk and a dark aura started to originate from his body "I can personally give him a lecture as the principal."

"…" Rai sighed heavily, worried about his subordinate's conduct.

"The uniform will fit you well." Seira commented nonchalantly.

"Seira?!" the Kertia was flabbergasted and worried with a possible concurrent in love matters.

"It will be super funny!" Tao laughed loudly "I knew it! I knew it!" his eyes had sparkles of excitation.

"T-Tao, you're looking like a maniac…" Takeo gave one step away from his friend.

M-21 was unusually quiet, he would glance to the boy occasionally, furrowing his brows in disagreement, yet he didn't voice his thoughts or complaints.

"C-Can I…?" Victor gulped in apprehension.

"Of course, you're welcome on school ground too… I'm sure you will enjoy yourself there…" the principal reassured as if it was a merchandising of his foundation.

"W-why is he being gentle to me now?" Victor thought while feeling some kind of repulsion towards the sudden change of heart of Frankenstein.

The blonde scientist went away to stop a discussion between Rael and Landrege while Tao and Takeo also tried to calm the Kertia leader. A spontaneous slim curve formed on the young half-breed lips. They were sure having fun, and that side of them he could never know in the future, that's why he had to protect them on that time. As his mind switched the focus to his mission, that smile disappeared like it had never been there.

"I hope I can save them all on this epoch, at least…"

His indwelled pray resonated on his mind only while he watched the funny scene of his companions. When would the future Maduke make his move? Maybe the time to start a war was not distant as he wished it would be…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

You must know who is Victor by now! *giggles*, yes, yes, you know. (Tao also knows)

What do you think about him? Is he too soft or too inconstant? M-21 will get along with him or not?

Give your opinions!

Thank you for your support and See ya!


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor, the new boy arrives saying he came from the future, but how can he probe the veracity of his words? How does he know everyone from Raizel's side? The werewolves are also on move, what will they do?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

VI

"So, is this the uniform?" Victor looked to his white clothes.

"Yes. Everyone uses it. Have you never been to school?" Regis frowned slightly bothered by the question.

"… No." he answered simply "I've never been to school, although I did heard a lot about how it was from M-21 ajusshi and hyungs…"

The silver haired noble didn't know if he should get irritated with the boy's naivety or just pity it. How could he never be to a school? Was he prohibited to or did he simply not want? Wasn't he half-human? There's no way he had never studied in a school before.

"I guess the fact he is half of two races had robbed him some privileges like going to school, huh?" that was the conclusion the Landrege reached on his mind after thinking a bit.

"How is he allowed to go to school? We don't even know him enough!" Rael said between his teeth with crossed arms and an aggressive tone "I don't understand…" he turned his face.

"Let's go, or else we will arrive late." Takeo put a hand on Victor's shoulder

"Right…"

.

.

.

Parker, the mathematics teacher twitched his eyes. Again, his chief, the principal Lee had asked him to introduce an exchange student that apparently had some relation to principal's family. He sighed heavily, already annoyed by the girls that blushed and the chit chat on the class.

"Here is an exchange student, he will be with us for a short time, but treat him well and help him learning our culture." He glanced to the boy who stood still with an unfazed expression all the time "Tell your name to your colleagues."

"Victor." He responded.

"Sheesh." The teacher sighed heavily he had the sensation all the foreigners on that class committed the same mistake over and over again "Is that your full name? Tell us your _full_ name."

For a brief moment, the student looked at him, he had an unperceptive confusion and some worry. Then, he coughed and frowned, as if troubled to tell his full name:

"I'm not fond of my second name." a drop of sweat rolled down his face and he closed his eyes, visibly avoiding telling too much.

"I-I see… " Pedro scratched his head with a perplexed smile "We shall call you by Victor then. You can take a seat…" he offered.

The boy walked through the classroom elegantly. It attracted unnecessary attention, mainly from the girls who blushed with his presence and perfume. Regis observed, suspecting about the boy's true intentions, though he meant no harm to any person in that classroom.

Raizel glanced to him when he took a seat next to the silver-haired nobles, Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna and Suyi were also interested on the new student. The red-haired human was criticizing the newly-arrived with an envious air; Ikhan also adjusted his glasses analyzing the boy, but reprehended Shinwoo instead, for badmouthing the other.

On the break for lunch, Ikhan invited Regis for lunch and offered to pay, saying they should eat a lot to grow taller.

"Hump. Consuming more food than you need is inelegant." The Landrege pouted.

"Don't be like that! We will pay for Rai and Seira too!" Shinwoo intromitted on the conversation putting his arm around Ikhan's shoulders "Let's go Regis and Rai!"

"I don't think he will-"

The silver haired boy looked to Rai's seat and stopped in the middle of his sentence. The noblesse wasn't there and some question marks hanged around the noble's head.

"Eh? Rai?" Shinwoo looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He is in the principal's office." Yuna told them in a shy voice "He left the classroom a while ago, you know…" she smiled resignedly.

"But you were too absorbed on your little discussion that you didn't notice!" Suyi frowned, crossing her arms "Seriously, pay more attention to your surroundings!"

"Was I distracted? How inelegant…" Regis felt bothered by his falter.

"Well~" Shinwoo's eyes sparkled "If that's the case then, we should visit director's office!" he grinned.

"I don't think we should-" Ikhan was completely ignored. At that time, his friend was running on school corridors in direction of the headmaster office.

.

.

.

Victor walked on the school grounds, looking around idly, with vacant eyes and a seemingly inexpressive face. He studied the corridor walls and observed the people passing by him; he watched the students on the court and their recreation playing with friends. His feet leaded him to the open gymnasium children used to play sports, he observed them outside the court. His eyes got lost on his own world.

"I've never seen you around here. Are you a new student?" the old man sweeping the ground asked with a smile from a side to the other of the face.

"Hm… Yes." He was taken in a moment of distraction.

"You're not from Korea, are you?" he chuckled "Principal Lee really likes to accept strangers on this school… It's good for the students. I hope you like this place. But…" he looked into Victor's eyes. "Why are you standing here? Don't you want to play with them?"

"… No… I was just…" he paused, not knowing how to respond "… Wondering about how this place is amusing…" a faint smile rolled on his lips for a short moment.

"Hahah. I'm relieved you like it. I'm sure you will adapt, you're a handsome young boy, and you'll get along well with other students…"

"Excuse me."

A third voice meddled into the conversation, the janitor looked to the owner of the voice. It was no one other than M-21, with a displeased expression. Victor's shoulders slumped involuntarily.

"I'd like to have a word with you." His brows furrowed in an obtuse angle and the brown-haired could already tell it wouldn't be an amicable dialogue.

"I'll leave him on your hands, them." The janitor innocently said, taking his leave.

When only M-21 and Victor were standing there (with the first glaring intensely to the younger) the conversation initialized:

"I'll be straight" he spat in an irritated tone "Who are you? You're not a noble or a pure-blood werewolf, you're not a common human too, and you do not seem to be part of union… Which side are you trying to help?"

The half-breed youngster also furrowed his brows, perplexed and somewhat afflicted by the sudden question, still, he answered in a firm and concerned tone:

"If I'm not on the enemies' side, then, it should be obvious in which side I am…"

"… That's not what I meant… I'm asking how you exist in this world. Aside from the union, I don't believe any other scientist, except Frankenstein, would be able to make an experiment as singular as you…"

"Experiment?" a smirk born on his face and his mockery expression aggravated M-21s wrath "You're _insulting_ me… But, you're right… And I'll repeat myself: you already answered your question… I said I'm neither from union nor anything like an organization…"

The vexation expressed on the gray-haired face turned into confusion, his mind was set in a state of bewilderment and a lot of information passed inside his head at the same time.

"Is he implying it was Frankenstein who… did create him…?" he gulped with the thought, but the boy's smirk seemed to confirm his suspicion.

.

.

.

 **On Headmaster's office**

Raizel passed the teacup near his nose to appreciate the smell of the hot tea his servant had made not long ago. The blonde was watching pleasantly his master's tea time. He walked to the window and looked outside, sighing when he saw M-21 picking on the half-child again.

"He was raised with great affection." The noblesse said, calling Frankenstein's attention.

"Yes?" he sweated "Are you talking about Victor?"

"You are unusually restless today, Frankenstein."

"Restless? Hahaha… Master, don't say things like that…" he scratched his head "You see, I'm only keeping an eye on him…" he laughed clumsily.

"He begged me to protect his family." Raizel continued in a concerned tone "I told him he didn't need to beg, nonetheless, he asked me to do so… This shows the extent of his love and respect towards his family… Yet he doesn't consider himself capable of displaying the real amount of strength he was naturally endowed with."

"…" Frankenstein's expression changed, becoming unfathomable "I hoped he could at least, enjoy a normal day like any other child, but it seems it didn't go as planned…" he observed the brown-haired young again, feeling compassion.

"I believe he would be extremely happy if you told your intentions from the start." Rai sipped the tea.

"Master…" he spoke in a bland voice, surprised with the sincerity of his superior's words.

There was a knock on the door, the principal asked who it was. Tao and Takeo came to his office. They were serious and with fretted expressions.

"Tao, what happened?"

"Actually, boss, M-21 is exasperated and he is arguing with Victor…" he clumsily told rubbing his face with one finger.

"He holds a grudge against the boy because of their nature… He believes the boy is an experiment like him…" Takeo explained.

"And Victor has a personality similar to yours, boss, so… It's a bit difficult even for M-21 to put up with him… Hahahaha!" Tao told blankly laughing aloud.

"What does it mean, **Tao**?" Frankenstein's voice made the cheerful one quiver in fear.

"I-I was just joking, boss…!"

"Call M-21 here, and call Victor too. I guess I should explain, at least one or two details about his circumstances…" he frowned thinking carefully what to say.

"Right now, boss!" with a salutation, the T-duo left the room.

In less than one minute, the door opened with a bang and it got on Frankenstein's nerves, he was about to voice a complaint to Tao, but before that, he noticed it wasn't Tao.

"Shinwoo? What are you doing here?"

"You brought Rai here but didn't invite us to drink tea, director! That's cruel!" he pretended to be offended.

"I told them to not barge in other people's office like that…" Ikhan sighed heavily in disapproval.

"Ah…" that was the only sound the blonde scientist could do when he saw his office invaded by children.

"Boss!"

Another yell came from behind the door, calling the attention of all the presents. It was Tao along with his partners and Victor. What a bad timing, it was what Frankenstein thought intimately. It couldn't have been worse. Now children would inquire him too.

"Oh, you are all here!" the security guard cheerfully greeted.

"Tao Hyung!" Ikhan was gleeful.

"Wow, it looks like the reunions at Principal's house!" Shinwoo smiled.

"Hey, don't you think you're doing too much noise in the middle of the day?" Suyi scolded the boys "It's an office, you know."

"Don't ruin our fun!" Shinwoo mugged.

When the children finally looked carefully at their hyungs, they noticed Victor's presence. They were dazed, if not amused.

"Hm… It's the new student, Victor, right?" Yuna commented "Did he come here to finish his transfer? If so, we shouldn't bother Director Lee…"

"No, his transference is finished." Frankenstein said in a crude tone.

"Then…" Shinwoo looked at the boy who seemed a bit abashed with the attention he was receiving.

Tao smiled in a strange way, like he was planning something, Takeo instantaneously felt the unpleasant inner voice of his friend and stretched his hand to stop the other, but unfortunately it was too late. Tao had already taken the opportunity:

"Ah, that's not it!" he giggled "Don't you know? Can't you see?" he asked to incite the curiosity of the students.

"Hm… Tao hyung you're not making sense…" Ikhan was perplexed.

"That's right, what are trying to tell us?!" Shinwoo raised a brow a bit irritated.

Tao chuckled and covered his mouth with a hand before taking the courage to tell cheerfully and loudly:

"He is here because he came to see his papa!"

"P-Papa?" M-21 sweated aplenty.

It was a chain reaction, everybody, even Seira was startled with his sudden declaration (and the fact he told it as if it was nothing), Raizel was the only one calmly drinking his tea.

"Yes, didn't you know? Victor is boss' son, that's why he came to study here! Hahahaha!"

Some jaws dropped, M-21 sweated more and Takeo was in the same state, Frankenstein's eyes under his glasses could not be seen, Raizel sipped his tea tranquilly, and Seira was astonished with huge exclamations above her.

"W-what? I-I think my ears aren't working properly…" Yuna sweated.

"Y-yes… Director Lee already has a son?" Suyi's mouth twitched a bit.

"Tao Hyung, it was exaggerated even for a joke." Ikhan sighed in deception.

"Yes, yes, no way director Lee could have a son that lives abroad, right? It's not like he is an irresponsible father who abandons his son alone on another country, right?" Shinwoo laughed audibly.

A burst of laughs filled the room, but Tao continued with the same smile.

" **Tao** …"

An awkward silence fell on the room when they heard the principal's unusual grave voice, almost irritated. The students gulped nervously. Seira and Regis exchanged a worried glance, and the modified-humans trio felt a chill, making their spine shiver, afraid of the next words they would listen to. Frankenstein took off his glasses and looked at the people in the room.

They were so apprehensive that even Rai was forced to stop sipping tea and seemed anxious for his servant's reaction.

"I feel sad you consider me an irresponsible father, Han Shinwoo, but, in fact, Victor **is** my son like Tao has said." he spoke clearly all those words.

The spectators were even more confused, even Victor didn't know what to say on a moment like this, though, his eyes wavered in a mixture of surprise and a sheepish happiness.

"C-chairman really has a son?" Yuna did not believe yet.

"Yes, you never told you had a son living abroad…" Suyi gestured in indignation.

"How is that possible…? I'm sure he is…" Regis was astounded.

"Rai, did you know it?" Shinwoo directed his gaze to the noblesse who simply nodded.

"Why? Is that a problem? Can't I be a father?" Frankenstein asked blatantly.

"N-no… That's not it, Director Lee…" Ikhan gestured trying to tell he wasn't depreciating the blonde "W-we only couldn't have imagine you'd have a son…"

"Did Ajusshi and oppas know it too?" Yuna asked the trio looking at them in high expectations.

"Ahaha…" Tao scratched his head "We suspected only, but… I guess it came as a surprise for us too…"

"Then…"

Shinwoo and the other children stared at Victor for a long time, as if trying to read him, and he felt a bit bothered by their analytical gazes. The tension dissipated when the children smiled in relief and started to talk like nothing strange had happened:

"You two are quite similar!" Yuna chuckled.

"Yes, look at the color of the eyes they're the same!" Suyi commented.

"Wow, I didn't know Director Lee had a son… And he has the same age as us…" Shinwoo crossed his arms "That's impressive!" he nodded firmly in approval.

"It's because Director Lee must be older than he looks." Ikhan giggled.

"You're right, boss is _much_ older than he looks!" Tao approved in a perky tone, receiving a killing glare from the blonde scientist.

"Hm…" Seira studied Victor's face "They're similar…"

"Ooh, I got it now!" Shinwoo punched his own hand as if something came into his mind "That's why director always traveled a lot!"

"Ah, were you visiting your son?" Yuna smiled.

"Yes…" Frankenstein's smile was emotionless, but the children mistook it for a real one due to the politeness imbued on his smiling face.

"Do you live with your mother abroad?" Ikhan asked with a glint of curiosity on his eyes.

"Yes… I guess…" he looked at his father, waiting some kind of approval.

"That's right! He lives with his _beautiful_ and _lovely_ mother! And boss visits them frequently, Am I right?" Tao cheerfully laughed, putting his arm around Victor's shoulders "His mother is very passionate about her country in Europe, so she doesn't like to travel to other countries, that's why boss visits her frequently, isn't it cool? Boss is a cool man!"

"T-Tao…" Takeo reprehended almost telling the lie was a bit exaggerated.

"Ah, maybe Seira and Regis came from the same country he lives in? That would explain how Director Lee knows their parents!" Ikhan hypothesized.

"Ahahaha, that's right!" Tao thumbed up.

Victor was still stunned with the conversation, first because Frankenstein had just told him he knew all along about his "secret", what meant he was not being so discreet as he wished to; secondly, in part, because many people knew it now and it could alter the future in many ways; and the other part was because he felt a little piece of happiness after hearing his father saying it out loud.

"Shit… They're too smart… I should've been more discreet… I'm such a simpleton…"

The half-breed sighed and pouted internally, but, seeing how animated the room was, he couldn't put himself to be sad. Although it was not a lie, it was partially not true what Tao had said, because he still hadn't born on that time, so, they had to make up some other lies to cover it up. They were clever enough to do this, and he should start learning on how to deceive someone with the eldest.

A small curve appeared on his lips when he thought about the happening. That place was eliciting many smiles on his face. Differently from him, there was a lone person that was still fazed, M-21, thinking thoughtfully the situation.

"So he is really Frankenstein's son… That explains a lot, but… If he is only half-human, a part he inherited from Frankenstein, then… From whom does his werewolf half comes from…?"

With this doubt on mind, he stayed far from the children's loud and cheerful voices. However, for how much time this mild life Victor was leading would continue? This ephemeral moment would turn into a memory once he set his eyes on his mission again…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Who do you think you attack first: future-Maduke, the werewolves, Crombell or Muzaka?! (Comment and tell us why!)

Sincerely, one of the best characters is Tao, his hunches are right and it's funny to write the parts of the fic he is in! Did you really believe his story about Victor's mother?! (Beautiful yes, maybe not so _lovely_ … I'd say.)

What did you think about Frankenstein's reaction? (though he already have a lot of "children" under his care).

Tell us your opinion!


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor, the new boy arrives saying he came from the future, but how can he probe the veracity of his words? How does he know everyone from Raizel's side? The werewolves are also on move, what will they do?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

VII

At Frankenstein's house, Victor was sitting on the couch, staring worriedly at his father that was sitting across him, with crossed arms and a serious expression.

Tao, Takeo and M-21 were all standing near the couch, with drops of sweat on their faces, Regis and Rael were also curious, expecting to see some kind of interesting scene unfold in front of them; Seira was oblivious to the situation and Raizel just sipped tea quietly, not demonstrating much interest.

"So, what do you have to say on your defense?" the one who started the dialogue was Frankenstein.

"Uhg…" Victor sweated nervously.

"Did you seriously think you could deceive us?"

"Well…" he messed his hair casting his glance down "That was the plan from the start: not revealing my identity, but…" he looked back at the blonde scientist "It didn't go well… You outsmarted me… Though, I should have been more discreet…" he admitted the defeat sighing heavily.

"Of course I'm clever, just how many years do you think I dedicated to research? Not to tell I'm much older than you, boy. Did you really think you could deceive me? More than that, have you really tried to deceive your own father?"

As the blonde lectured, the brown-haired boy gripped his knees tightly feeling very small near his father's imposing aura.

"The circumstances demanded it… Such is the situation we are in." he simply retorted in a respectful manner.

"Wow!" Tao interrupted the heavy mood with his gleeful attitude "I was only trying to fathom the enigma about Victor, but I'd never thought he would be really Boss' son! Hahahaha"

"There's something bothering me," this time, it was Regis who intromitted into the conversation and the attention switched to him "You said before that the other man came to change the past, and you followed him to impede it, but…" he frowned "We don't know where he is or what he will do to cause changes…"

Victor frowned and his gaze become distant as he thought upon the matter, the tension swelled up in the air again.

"Actually, I have an idea of what he will do first… Because he is so full of hatred that his intentions are simply obvious…" he concluded.

"So who will he attack first?" Takeo asked in confusion.

"I still want to fight against that guy! I'll make him pay for attacking us on our weakened state and run away without honor!" Rael growled.

"I believe his first target will be Muzaka. But, I'm not secure of it…"

"Why not?" Frankenstein asked in a serious tone.

"You see, the fact I'm here and that he is on this age may have changed some things, and if, for any reason, the werewolves that betrayed him in the future or the union came to his sight, he would undoubtedly attack them without a second thought, that's just how infuriated he is…" he told in a concerned tone.

"What a nasty person…" Rael commented in shock.

"He is repugnant, despite this, his strength in overwhelming. He even accepted to lose his pride as a pure-blood werewolf and passed through modification process to acquire more power… It was what caused him to lose his sanity…" Victor was afflicted.

"Then, this mad werewolf came to the past to destroy us…?" Tao nibbled his nails "I really don't like this suspense…"

"Yes. But don't worry, his targets of hatred are not you, or I must say…" he glanced to M-21 "Ajusshi, I and my father are the ones he hates most…" he glanced down.

"Frankenstein? Well, you can say a major part of our enemies have some kind of grudge against him so, don't worry." Takeo tried to reassure the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Boss is used to earn the hatred of most of his enemies! Hahahaha!" Tao complemented.

"By ajusshi, you mean…" Regis was uncertain, but glanced to the gray-haired man.

"A-ju-sshi…" M-21 sweated, it was him right? It had to be him. Why have he called him by this name? Did he learn it with the children? Improbable. He just met them, yet…

"Why would M-21 be on his blacklist?" the blonde scientist questioned intrigued.

"… He will learn at some point that ajusshi has a werewolf heart… That will bring over him the wrath of the entire werewolf race…"

M-21 clenched his fists against his chest. That situation was strange for him too, and he felt complex feelings at the moment. Victor knew many things about the future, and he wanted to ask immediately if he would find out the names of his companions and his name, but… He knew the boy couldn't just tell…

Nevertheless, he reunited the courage to ask him, at least, if he would find out who implanted this heart inside him and why, he needed courage. Before he asked that, Regis made a question that staggered his words on his throat:

"So, do they hate him because he is a human with werewolf powers?"

"Yes. Most of them hate everyone that doesn't come from a pureblood's lineage…"

"…" Regis eyes widened "Then, you…"

"Father was also chased by both humans and nobles in the past, right? It's not very different for me and for M-21 ajusshi too, the only change is that we were being loathed by werewolves and humans instead of nobles and humans… For them an existence such as M-21 or me, a half-blood is unconceivable…"

He did not hold any trace of anger, angst or even offense when he told the story, instead he was collected and inexpressive. The discomfort came from the others who listened to his speech. Switching the subject of discussion, the blonde scientist interrupted:

"Do you know when Maduke will attack?"

"I can't say that with certainty too… Probably the moment he sees Muzaka or any of the traitorous members of his race…Whenever he is…"

"… Tao," Frankenstein frowned and ordered "Talk immediately with KSA and tell them to increase the surveillance around the most populous areas, you will give them the description I'll tell you about a possible dangerous man that is running wild, also it's imperative you do not reveal Victor's existence or even hint that we received this information from someone else, you can just use my name and say I have some contacts abroad again… I'm counting on you for that."

"Yes, boss!" he saluted storming out of the room Takeo followed after him and hinted for M-21 to come too, the gray-haired just pointed to himself and glanced worriedly to the others before going too.

"They always hang around together… How can they be so energetic?" Rael crossed his arms, pouting.

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Regis smirked provokingly.

"What-?!"

And a new debate began with Ladrege's provocations and a short-tempered Kertia. Frankenstein sighed with the noise, Seira and Rai were set examples of nobility and education, but it seems the others didn't follow after their example. Victor stood up and walked to the entrance of the house, only stopping when he was called:

"Victor. Where do you think you're going?"

"… I will search for Maduke's traces around the area… Even with KSA's help, I doubt they will localize him… He can hide his presence very well, you're a testimony of this… "

"Going alone isn't a good option. I've saw your fighting skills, and sincerely I don't believe you would put much of a fight for him…" his father was clear and harsh.

Seira stood up, startling them for a moment, then, she approached Victor. Rael and Regis paid attention too.

"L-lady Seira?" the half-breed asked in confusion.

"I think she is saying that she will accompany you." Frankenstein smiled faintly "See? She is such an exemplar girl. I'm honored a girl like her is a student at our school…"

Seira blushed for the praise and nodded. Rael frowned jealously and approached the entrance too, irritated with the brown-haired presence.

"If Seira is going, I will go too!" he declared angrily.

"O-okay…" Victor accepted without further discussion.

"Humph. Where are we going?" the Kertia leader inquired.

"… I have a place in mind… Follow me."

They left the house and Raizel sighed right after, attracting the attention of his servant and of the young Landrege on the couch.

"Master? Is there something bothering you?"

"The house…" he answered vaguely looking directly at his subordinate "It's quiet..."

"I suppose so… All the noisy beings are out of the house at the moment, master… Hahaha" Frankenstein laughed clumsily as if their leave was set by him from the beginning "They will come back safely, master! Don't worry!"

"He is preoccupied about Raizel-nim welfare, even at times like those…" Regis thought with a sparkle of admiration on eyes "How wondrous!"

.

.

.

 **Night time, somewhere at Korea**

 **Crombell's Lab**

"Muzaka-nim." The old scientist called in an educated manner.

"You're pale. Did something happen, Crombell?" he smiled playfully.

"Actually… One of my spies detected three individuals hanging around Korea… They're from your family… One of them is the 5th elder, and the other two are suspected to be unknown werewolves… Why the 5th elder has come to Korea is yet to be unveiled… But of course, you must have something to do with the reason…"

"I see…" he replied saddened "Maduke is becoming impatient. He was always like that…"

"The other two werewolves are a brown-haired muscled man and a silver-haired-"

"Silver-haired?" Muzaka got startled.

"Yes. Is that a problem…?"

"No…"

He replied with a shady tone, but his thoughts betrayed his words, and it didn't pass unperceived by the scientist's analytical eyes when the werewolf's face changed. When Crombell left the room, a malevolent smirk was drawn on his lips.

"Yuri,"

He called and a shadow appeared before him. His spectacled servant kneeled politely.

"Yes Sir?"

"Investigate the werewolves that came here, focus on the silver-haired. Follow them and figure out why they came… Also, I want you to let a 'trail' for Muzaka and set up a scenario where he can meet them… I'm sure he will leave the laboratory to meet with them…"

"Understood." Yuri vanished swiftly.

.

.

.

 **On KSA's building**

Na Yonsu, An Sangeen; the doctor and the chairman of KSA were reunited with the tree modified humans that came as diplomats on Frankenstein's behalf again.

"So…" the director enlaced his hands with a troubled look "Are you telling me it's one of your enemies, but this time it isn't related to the union…?"

"Hahaha, basically!" Tao scratched the head "It seems he has personal issues with boss…"

"With _**him?!**_ " all of them, except for the trio, thought in unison with darkened eyes.

"Ahem." Takeo cut the nervousness with a soundly cough "Anyway, we came here to inform you and ask your cooperation once more. However, we would like you didn't meddle with this enemy, he is not someone you can meddle with…"

"You ask to investigate, but to not interfere? Well, not that we could go against an enemy strong enough to defy _him_ , but…" the director sweated.

"We need the video footage from the cameras and all the information you can gather about the new enemy, after all, he is ranked as a dangerous criminal." The serious tone and the uncommon stern expression on Tao's face thrilled the agents of KSA.

"Yes…" the director gulped "It seems you've stirred the fury of a powerful enemy… For you all to be so cautious around a single individual…"

"That's how perilous he is." M-21 affirmed with furrowed brows "He will summon catastrophes if we let him travel free on Korea…"

"Na Yonsu, An Sangeen, show them the latest video footages from cameras in the past 48hs. Track the movements of this man and keep sight of him!"

"Copy, Sir!" they answered in unison.

.

.

.

The human trio was heading home leaping from a building to another, but something called their attention. Before Tao could alert the other two, an attack almost stroke them, they avoided, but the ground exploded and a dust cloud arose.

"Hoho, we've met again…"

Kentas smiled remembering the human trio. Tao and Takeo sweated, M-21 frowned, but both Lunark and Bertrand were lost in the situation.

"Sorry, Bertrand, but we can't let those ones flee… You see… One of them is something interesting, and you will not be pleased to know it, but… The gray-haired one is a _werewolf_ …"

"What are you saying, Kentas? Have you gone crazy?" The fifth elder was vexed.

"Mister, isn't there the possibility you would let us pass?" Tao scratched his head smiling nervously "We have important business… Couldn't you postpone this fight, Mister?"

"No way!" he said between his teeth "This time, you'll be my opponents! I'll resume our last fight!"

"Tch…" Takeo took out his weapon "M-21, get out of this, if the other two try to attack you, things will get harder for us…"

"…" the human-werewolf felt indignation, but he knew it was true. Still, he could not abandon his comrades.

The silver-haired werewolf remained in silence, observing the trio and his companions, trying to analyze something on that situation.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

Yuri was jumping above the buildings trying to find the werewolves. Crombell was certain that Muzaka would get out of the laboratory to search them. The spectacled blonde worker felt presences nearby and instantly hid himself.

In a matter of seconds, there were three figures on the rooftop of the building he was next to, for a moment, he sweated apprehensively, if not for his good senses, he would be very troubled by now. Then, his glance was marveled when he identified one of the three newcomers.

"Miss Seira…" he blushed "Oh, no, no, Yuri." He shook his head "You have a mission to do. Crombell-nim will be extremely displeased if you do not fulfill his expectations and abandon your mission to follow a woman, but… Miss Seira is really a majestic woman…"

He put a hand on face to cover his smile. His dreamy thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice, that for his dismay, he knew too well.

"What?! Why did we stop here? Did you find something?!" it was Rael's eagerly demanding voice.

Yuri despised that one, the young clan leader that once had confronted him and saved the modified human trio and the children, ruining Crombell's plans. However, what he hated most was the fact Rael had a crush on Seira and he almost got killed only for pronouncing her name. He clenched his fists, and smiled angrily, if he only had an opportunity.

"No, Yuri, no." he thought, adjusting his glasses and putting his usual smile "You do not have time for that now. Other opportunities to settle this will come, you just need to be patient."

"Hey, I asked something!" the Kertia leader grabbed Victor's shoulders, tugging him.

"… No… I did not found anything… But…" he answered calmly, but a jumbled expression formed on his face "I sensed something here…"

"Something…?" the blonde noble was intrigued.

"… Could it be an enemy?" Seira frowned slightly.

"I don't know… I just felt someone was here…" he looked around searching, but his eyes couldn't see anyone.

Yuri hid himself even more, and a drop of sweat rolled down his face when he saw the brown haired boy searching something. He had never seen that boy, moreover, he could not tell exactly what that boy was.

"He doesn't look like a noble… But I can't tell whether he is a modified human or something else… His aura is just… Complex…" the secretary was confused with the essence of the stranger, he could perfectly tell Seira and Rael were nobles, but the boy was…

His eyes opened wide when the brown-haired looked at his direction, he tried to occult his presence even more, breaking a sweat.

"How could he…?" he gulped fazed with the precision of the boy's instincts.

"What?! Did you see someone there?" the Kertia leader questioned "Or… Did you feel the smell…?"

Both Seira and Victor stared at Rael with wordless expressions. Did he just say "smell"?

"Huh… What's wrong? Isn't your smelling accurate?" question marks started to appear above the blonde noble's head.

For Yuri's luck, a strong power exploded somewhere not far from that place. Someone was fighting. Victor's eyes widened when he felt the shock wave of the powers.

"That can't be… This power is…" his eyes shone in amazement and a nimble glint of terror.

Without saying more words, he jumped in a high speed towards the source of powers. Rael and Seira exchanged a glance and followed him right after. Now Yuri was alone sighing in relief for that, but he still needed to follow those nobles and find out what they were doing this time. First, he made a call to his boss to inform the situation and talked while following them:

"Doctor Crombell… The nobles are hanging around the city… The Loyard clan leader and the blonde clan leader I told before…"

[What? Did they discover about the werewolves? Will they engage in battle?]

"I don't know, actually a battle has just started and they are trying to find the battlefield… The ones in combat must be the werewolves, the question is: against whom they are fighting."

[Don't waste your time. Follow them immediately!]

"I'm already on persecution. Ah, wait. I got a piece of information you may adore…" a smile played on his conspicuously evil lips "There was another one with the clan leaders… I couldn't identify his essence, but… He remembered of _him_ … The person that has an aura similar to yours."

[You mean…] Crombell paused for some seconds, and smiled after concluding something on his hazy mind [Find out his identity, Yuri… He may be of use for my future researches…]

"Understood, Sir."

The satisfaction Yuri felt on listening to that order was stamped on his face. He didn't like anyone who had the privilege of staying near of his Seira, neither did he like the handsome-faced boy.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Do you like Yuri's personality here? He is a jerk, but things get moving with him on work!


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** The human trio was caught in surprise when three werewolves blocked their way, inducing the beginning of a fierce battle. Victor, Rael and Seira went to their aid, still there are many risks involving this fight. Will the werewolves find out about Victor's essence? Will Maduke interfere this time?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

VIII

Kentas was the first to slash the building open and a cloud of dust arose, the crackling sound of the concrete falling down roared in the air.

"Kentas!" Lunark scowled putting her arm in front of her eyes, to block the sand grains "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lunark! This time I'll take that guy with us! We need to find out who is trying to mess with our race."

"Kentas, our orders are to find Muzaka and avoid a fight against the Noblesse. Are you aware the ones you attacked are underlings of the Noblesse?!"

She said with a drop of sweat rolling down her face, the image of Rai on her mind send shivers down her spine, stigmatized by the power she felt on the day he killed the traitorous clan leaders.

"The Lord won't be pleased to listen that the noblesse has that _thing_ as his underling, then." The male werewolf was stubbornly adamant on the matter.

"Kentas!" she shouted out loud in reprehension.

Her voice couldn't reach him, or better, he didn't want to listen to her protests. When the dust dissipated, the trio was fine, thought they were not unscratched. Kentas dashed to attack them.

"Bertrand, say something to Kentas!"the fifth Elder was exasperated, trying to avoid fighting right there. "Not only he is disobeying our lord, he will call union's attention if we fight in the middle of the city!"

"Ah, no, no…" the silver-haired smirked playfully "Things will get interesting, moreover, the union is not an enemy we should be worrying now, as for the noblesse, he won't matter if we interrogate some of his underlings, right? If the guy is really a werewolf like has Kentas said, then he should be under our jurisdiction."

"Bertrand, you too-" her angered tone was cut off by the other werewolf.

"Lunark, is it really true you spent so much time close to those humans you acquired their bad habits? Since when were the werewolves recalled for being coward? We're **not** weak." He sent a mad glare to her as he said the sentence and she quieted down.

To her, both of them had gone crazy. Just what was happening to those two men? Tightening her fists, she watched the fight grinding her teeth, she could predict the huge trouble they were arranging now.

Kentas draw another cut with his claws, both Tao and Takeo tried to avoid, but he was too fast, forcing them to defend with their arms. For some reason, their movements were dull, Tao glanced to the side, the building was beginning to fall apart.

"Hey, werewolf buddy!" Tao smiled gleefully, hiding his uneasiness.

"Hm?" Kentas was also smiling with the fight, but he looked like a murder.

"We will fight, rest easy, but, we need to take the fight to another place or there will be no city after we finish, right?" he jested.

"Humph" Kentas stopped attacking them and laughed hardly "You're very straight, like a real man! I like it! Very well, we-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a powerful strike was coming to them, Kentas, transformed completely to block and Tao evaded. The werewolf frowned, the one who had attacked was none other than the silver-haired.

"What are you doing, Kentas? You started a fight right here, if you're not going to end it, I'll butt in…" Bertrand's grin was impish.

"Hey-" the brown-haired growled in fury "Don't mess my fight!"

With the distraction, Tao and Takeo exchanged a glance, they were ready to run away, however, when they turned back, a person appeared right on their way. It was Bertrand.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? My buddy here says he has business with you, right? Listen to him until the end…" his glare was simply insane and his hand was completely covered in gray fur.

"Damn… How fast is he…? He was behind us a second ago… Shit! The other one two are also werewolves like him…?" Takeo analyzed the chances "That lady doesn't look fond of the idea of fighting against us… We'd better count that she won't interfere, but in the worst scenario…"

"Number four," Tao talked to the communication device on his clothes "We need your backup."

"I know that."

After hearing the familiar voice on the device, Tao smiled and the werewolf understood something was wrong. Bertrand's smile disappeared from his face when he felt an enormous power growing and the howling that was commonly heard when they transformed. The moment he turned back, the enemy was already close, using his claws to crush him, but he could defend, although some cuts were opened on his arms.

"Hm?!" the silver-haired werewolf was vexed and astonished seeing the human experiment completely transformed.

"What the hell is him…?"

The fifth elder was baffled, nothing made sense, how could a mere human transform into a werewolf? He was a modified human, but transforming like a pureblood should be impossible. Has the union created him or it was…

"Frankenstein…? Did him…" she murmured in disbelief "Why would he create a werewolf and how…?"

M-21 continued with another strike, but this time, he recoiled when the silver-haired leaped onto his direction with a foul grin. His intention was helping Tao and Takeo, but he was the one needing help now, and they all had their hands full.

Tao and Takeo were having a hard time just to maintain some distance between them and Kentas, but his blows were more powerful than ever and the shattering around the building proceeded accompanied with a trembling ground. Both of them exchanged a glance before starting using dark Spear powers.

When Kentas approached them, Tao used his black bandages to tied up the werewolf's arm and hold him still, then Takeo shoot him from the side, he barely avoided, getting some scars on his arms, and the injury wouldn't recover as fast as usually.

"Again, this power is…" he clicked his tongue in disgust.

Meanwhile, M-21 was being pushed back by the continuous strikes of Bertrand's claws, and he could see the enjoyment on the silver haired face. Bertrand had a brutal strength, not that he couldn't cope with it, but his agility wasn't enough to evade most of the blows.

"You're really incredible! But I'm sure you're not a real werewolf… Someone created you! Who did it? Humans are incredible in fact! To make such a copy…" he laughed in amusement

"Gh…"

M-21 gritted his teeth, he wasn't a pureblood, but his endeavor to make it up until here wasn't in vain. With a howl, he advanced to hit his enemy.

KSA agents were already trying to minimize the damages and maintaining people away from the havoc. Yet, the citizens were curious to why the buildings were simply falling apart.

"Damn! If this continues, our Lord will transform us in smithereens…" a drop of sweat rolled down Lunark's face and she was ready to interfere.

Then, everyone felt a big, menacing and evil aura and a big black slash came flying towards the fighting field, opening a cut-like hole on the ground, interfering on the battles. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, in bewilderment.

"This aura, it's Frankens-" the fifth elder was worried with the possibility of a stronger enemy coming, but she got astounded when she saw the one who came instead.

"Hey, are you partying without us? That's cruel, pals."

Victor sadistic smile let the human trio wordless, and so did the enemies. For a second, Lunark was confused, Bertrand and Kentas also tried to understand what was happening, they'd never seen the boy, but he was probably from Raizel's side since he came in the company of two young nobles. The werewolves were now outnumbered by their opponents, though, they were all children.

"Two young clan leaders… And…" the silver-haired werewolf frowned "You're not a noble too, are you, boy?" he looked at Victor.

The brown-haired young was impressed and furrowed his brows, as if there was something unsettling aside the fact the werewolves were causing destruction.

"You're asking other people's names without telling your name first?" he provoked irritated.

"Ah, you're right, you're right. I'm Bertrand, and you?"

"Why should I tell you?" he spoke between his teeth with annoyance.

"Guwahahahaha!" Bertrand laughed soundly in amusement "I like your way boy! You have style!"

"His personality…" The human trio and the nobles on the same side of the youngster thought in unison. Really, no one could deny he was very similar to his father. Unfortunately, there were some bad traits he had inherited too.

"However, I'm really interested to know what you are… Should I find out myself?!" he dashed onwards, to clash against the boy.

Victor leaped back and materialized his aura into the form of stakes and made them rain down on Bertrand, but the man crashed most of the stakes with a gyratory powerful blow.

"You are shameless creatures, fighting on the human world!" Rael shouted.

"Humph. We have issues with those guys, blondie." Kentas answered arrogantly.

"Rael. Calm down." Seira stepped in front of him "What are the werewolves doing here? This city has nothing to offer to you…"

"That's none of your business, little lady!" he snarled.

"Your-" the Kertia blurted out in anger.

The noise of the battle echoed and the ground trembled with the clash between Victor and Bertrand. The first was somewhat testing the silver-haired; the last seemed curious to understand the essence of that youngster.

The silver-haired started to strike with more violence, pressing Victor to recede. An object came flying and was about to hit Bertrand in the middle of the battle, but he picked it.

"A bullet?" he stopped on his tracks.

Far away, he identified the shooter: Takeo. Grinding his teeth, he sliced the earth open, sending a strike towards the shooter. Victor barred the attack jumping in front of it and using his aura to break the power of the blow. When he finished defending, he lost sight of Bertrand, and on the next moment, the opponent was already behind him.

He didn't have time to turn and attack again, the silver-haired gave a strong punch on his back, and he flew some meters away, crumbling the ground on his fall. Some rocks fell upon him and he tried to sit up feeling his muscles shouting in pain.

"Who is this guy…?" Victor grumbled "Shit… I shouldn't expose myself this much… Rael-nim and lady Seira are keeping Mister Kentas occupied… But, this Bertrand guy… I can't let this guy fight against hyungs… I don't remember even listening about him… That's strange…" his thoughts distracted him for a moment.

Standing up, he got ready and soon the silver-haired werewolf was coming for him, with a relished smile, thirsty for the battle. It worried more the young boy, that guy was just crazy for a fight and would even involve humans, if necessary.

"Hey, hey, I'm not used to fight against psychos, you should feel honored you're the first!" he joked to forget his nervousness.

"My pleasure!" he retorted with a grin.

On the next second he was grabbing and suspending Victor by the shoulder, breaking his clavicle on the process, and sent him flying again, on another building, when he dashed to finalize his attack, M-21 hindered his way, striking with his claws.

"Get out of the way!"

The werewolf brutally shoved M-21 away, but once again, something interrupted his running, some bullets almost hit his feet. He already knew who was, thus he continued without even bothering, but the bullets insisted on coming for him, he turned and picked a big rock among the debris and threw at Takeo in a primitive way.

The shooter avoided and continued to thwart the werewolf, meanwhile, Tao was near the future-boy.

"Sir Victor, can you stand?" he smiled worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry…" he stood up alone touching his broken collarbone "I guess I have no choice…" he sighed.

Seeing the boy jumping impetuously to attack him, Bertrand smiled with enthusiasm, but it soon turned into puzzlement when he saw Victor's unpleasant aura manifesting.

With a brief side glance, Victor noticed he had called unnecessary attention, but it was too late to bother with it. Using his claws he stroke the silver-haired werewolf, that defended, still fazed with the menacing power. However, his puzzlement soon became an obnoxious smile that danced on his rough lips.

"You don't stop surprising me, boy… Just… _What_ are you?"

"…" he frowned.

The aura around him was shaped into whips with sharp extremities, and he send them to stab the werewolf, who held tightly the whips, however, the aura started to stick to him, like glue, and he was stupefied again. Victor had an evil smirk on face when he watched the werewolf becoming confused, Bertrand smiled back, excited with the fight.

"You have some scary powers, boy…"

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from a courageous werewolf." he chuckled with irony "I think I should thank you."

"That was not a compliment!"

He rushed to strike the brown-haired lad, jumping to descend with his claws right on the boy, some bullets hit him in the middle of the air, he turned, M-21 also jumped and brought him to the ground with a push. When the grey-haired human landed on the ground, the cloud of dust was still floating on his vision. Forcing his eyes, he saw the silhouette of the werewolf standing.

In a second, the dust was dissipated by the gust of wind formed when Bertrand dashed to collide with M-21 with his shoulder. The human was hit on the stomach and painfully flew away, to break another building.

"M-21!" Takeo went to his aid.

Tao was already on Victor's side, analyzing the situation with concern when the brutal werewolf sent his companion flying.

"Your powers… Were they trying to consume that man?" the black-haired human felt a frost sensation on his spine after questioning.

"Consume…?" the future-boy sighed troubled "Yes… But… It is a bit different from my father's powers…"

Tao didn't understand which difference he was talking about. For him, his powers were frightening like his father's and gave the same distasteful vibe, but his mental monologue was disturbed by the threatening man coming their way, the silver-haired werewolf.

"Sir Victor," he requested the attention "You can't expose yourself too much, remember? I know it doesn't make much sense because we can't really win against him, but you shouldn't reveal your powers…" he touched the brown-haired good shoulder "Go, we will do something about this werewolf…"

"No, I can't go now…"

"But-"

"You're not understanding, Tao Hyung…" he said looking into the man's eyes with preoccupation "I know Sir Kentas and Lunark, but I've never seen or heard about this Bertrand guy in the future… I don't know _who_ he is… "

For a moment, Tao was left wordless and at the same time, afraid of that complex situation. If Victor had never heard about Bertrand in the future, it meant that…

" _Has_ _it_ _changed_ …? The past… Has changed?" he gulped sweating nervously.

"Yes, that's my entire fault and Maduke's fault too… That's why I must fix it!"

He frowned with a determined look on his face, and walked towards the other werewolf that was unknown in the future. Victor halted when Tao stayed in front of him, facing the werewolf.

"Hey, it's our time too… _We_ must protect it, don't carry all the responsibility on your shoulders!" he thumbed up.

"Even though I have said that to look cool, I doubt we will escape from here with minor injuries…" he thought intimately, not letting it appear on his calm face.

Bertrand ran and with a flip, he kicked Tao, that held his foot and electrocuted using his dark bandages. The silver-haired didn't even blink, and draw a cut on Tao, picking him before he fell on the ground and twirling to send him to the same whereabouts of M-21. Then, he turned to Victor.

"Right. Now we can concentrate on our own fight, boy!" he smiled satisfied.

Victor glared furiously and leaped to attack the werewolf, but now, the enemy was fighting in a complete different level. First, the brown-haired simply couldn't match his speed, although he could see clearly the movements the werewolf was doing.

Bertrand prepared and hit Victor with a punch, that he stopped with a hand, while they were in a battle of strength, the silver-haired hit the youngster with another punch, and started to give successive attacks. The stripling had a hard time to avoid most of them, and at each punch, Bertrand would use another hit with his claws, he did not waste any move.

He was being pushed back again, and some cuts lined on his face, from the attacks he was slowly failing to avoid. Another punch was coming when he thought about a way to solve the situation, he put his arms in front of his face, but the pain came on his stomach, it was a fake. Not only he punched right on the stomach, he carved his claws on the boy and with a swirl, he sent the boy flying.

When Victor was sitting, touching the injury bleeding on his torso, the werewolf was already in front of him, kicking the boy. He only defended, but was dragged on the ground. Clenching his teeth, the boy stood up fast and took the initiative.

A ball made of the dark matter Victor manipulated grew between him and Bertrand, in a second, while the werewolf was still stunned with the sudden apparition, the ball turned into millions of stakes that spread through all directions, like it was a porcupine, forcing the werewolf to recoil a bit and block the innumerous blades.

Some of the stakes perforated him, his mouth bleed, but he was definitely smiling. In the heat of the moment, he dashed towards the boy again, his aura was even more dangerous, and this time, he cut the boy with his claws two times, what surprised him more was the fact that he was regenerating faster than human standards, almost like a werewolf. If the cuts were superficial, it would have regenerated by now.

Bertrand reunited his force and not waiting the brown-haired act, he plunged his claws onto the youngster's torso, irritated by the fact his opponent could regenerate well.

"Can you heal this?!" he forced his claws deeper on the boy's body.

"Heh… Gotcha." He grabbed his opponent's arm with both hands.

Victor's smile warned Bertrand that something was very wrong, but his astonishment would increase when he saw hand of his enemy being covered in a brown fur and growing claws. He tried to pull his arm back, but the grip tightened and in a blink of eye, Victor drew a cut on him in a ferocious style.

Stunned, he simply couldn't block the strike, and fell to the ground as Victor panted tiredly, smiling, pressing the wound on his belly to stop the bleeding. Not only he was fazed, everyone that was watching the fight had doubts, was he really a half-werewolf?

"What does it mean…? How could this boy…?" Lunark was fazed.

"Tch! Who the hell is that brat?! How are there more of these experiments?! How could humans mimic our race as if we were experimental toys?!"

Kentas yelled in anger, jumping to enter the fight and crush Victor's life, but Rael intervened with his speed, and stayed on the way.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the blonde noble argued.

"Get out of the way, noble! That has nothing to do with you…" he furrowed his brows, losing his temper "Or should I assume you nobles were the ones who created him?!"

"Humph. We wouldn't do such a nasty _thing_."

"That doesn't matter, get out!" he stroke the Kertia leader that defended "Shit! How can you be so fast?"

"Heh. You haven't seen anything yet." The blonde smiled haughty.

.

.

.

In the meantime of the battle, Yuri was observing them, and he also was amazed with the sudden transformation. When he arrived there, his focus was to find out the true objectives of those werewolves, which seemed to be finding and getting rid of Muzaka, if he was not wrong; but, he has found an interesting guy.

The person he didn't know how to classify as human, noble or a modified human has proved to be something else.

"Has the union made experimentation with werewolf samples?" he thought smiling "Doctor Crombell will not be happy about this… Should I tell him or…" he narrowed his eyes "I have a good idea…"

.

.

.

Kentas wasn't the only one who tried to butt in the fight, Lunark also tried, but it was Seira who hindered her way, picking her death scythe, differently from Rael, she knew that to confront someone much experienced in battles and older than her required certain degree of caution.

"Step aside, Loyard!" The female wolf braved in anger.

"I can't. You won't be attacking that person." Her expression didn't wave.

"Well, then-"

The fifth elder transformed her arms, and attacked the young leader that defended skillfully. After defending, the werewolf was already facing her opponent a few centimeters distant, when Seira noticed, she was already receiving a powerful blow that shoved her out of the way.

At the same time, Bertrand was laughing maniacally slashing the boy repeatedly the youngster almost avoided his blows completely, but he couldn't do it properly and was getting tired from the fight.

"What's up, boy? Can't you continue fighting?"

The silver-haired advanced bloodthirsty, Victor tried to move, but the pain invaded his body as he attempted to jump and he staggered. There were many wounds on his torso, and one of them was the hole Bertrand had opened earlier, his regeneration rate was decreasing due to the continuous use of dark-spear powers, which were also trying to consume him on this moment of weakness.

The purple substance started to stick to his fingers, spreading fast to his hands, then, to his arms. He squeezed his wound for moment, thinking worriedly while his body started to paralyze.

"Will you try to take over my body now…? What a shitty companion you are…"

A muffled bitter chuckle came out in a dry tone. He smiled resignedly as he watched Bertrand coming to crush him, looking directly into the eyes of his enemy, not fearing the conclusion of the fight.

"Farewell boy!"

The older wolf finalized his move, breaking the top of the entire building. He jumped back and watched as the piles of rocks fell to the ground. The dust arose polluting the air, muddling his vision. His smile withered when he saw a silhouette standing. His blood boiled furiously as his expression turned into anger.

"Lunark! What do you think you are doing?!"

The female werewolf was standing between Victor and Bertrand, and she was the one who blocked the silver-haired blow with one hand. The brown-haired youngster was confused, flabbergasted and at the same time, marveled as he watched the woman in front of him.

"I'm the one who should be asking it, Bertrand."

Her face wrinkled with her irritation while Bertrand's lips curved down in dissatisfaction.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hello, my dear phantom readers! Did you like the new cover of the story? What are your theories? And what will Yuri do?!

Share your opinions!


	9. IX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** The human trio was caught by surprise when three werewolves blocked their way, inducing the beginning of a fierce battle. Victor, Rael and Seira went to their aid, however their opponents were much stronger than expected and the fight goes on!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

IX

Victor's eyes wavered in admiration after seeing the woman in front of him. The one that was supposed to be one of his enemies had just defended him from a fatal blow and was arguing with Bertrand.

"Lunark!" he shouted in fury "What are you doing?!"

"I thought you were smarter, Bertrand. Are those eyes of yours just holes on your skull?!" she grumbled.

"Your-"

"Listen to me! This boy isn't something we can ignore!"

She glared briefly to Victor who felt a chill running down his body after receiving her murderous glare.

"Why did you interfere with _my_ fight then?!" the silver-haired snarled.

"We need to take him to our lord and interrogate him to know from where he came. If he's something that union created, we need to uncover the truth!" she explained in a harsh tone "We can't allow anyone messing up with our race! That's a matter of honor! Killing him comes after we find out everything he knows!"

"Honor this, honor that, I couldn't care less about this! I won't kill him, but if he ends up dying after my hit, that's his problem!"

The argument was interrupted by a small laugh that got louder and louder. It was Victor. He laughed and put a hand on his face, to hide his scoffing smirk.

"Heh, has your mind broken, boy?" Bertrand joked.

"No, no, I was only feeling very important since you two are fighting over me. What an honor." His presumption rendered a laugh for Bertrand and annoyed the fifth elder.

"It seems you didn't understand your position yet, boy."

The female werewolf was about to attack him, but another attack came first, it was Seira with her death scythe, and a serious expression.

"Loyard again!" the fifth elder growled.

"….." Seira forced the strike to push the enemy back, and she got what she wanted. Now, the Lady werewolf was some meters away from Victor.

Rael was dealing with Kentas, impeding him from moving, at least. M-21, Tao and Takeo, they landed in front of Victor to protect him from Bertrand.

"The little insects came again… You do need another beat up, don't you?!"

While each one of his enemies was preoccupied in dealing with their own opponents, Victor was alone in the middle of the battlefield, feeling the burdening pain of his injuries. His dark powers were still spreading through his body, trying to devour his sanity.

Then, everyone felt a burst of power coming from the right, and when they stopped their battles for a brief second, a dazzling light obfuscated their vision. The only glimpse they could catch before closing forcedly their eyes was the immense ray of green energy that broke through the building, and made the entire structure below their feet tremble and fall. The deafening noise that followed the light let them dizzier. When they opened their eyes, the dust was vanishing in the air and Victor had disappeared.

"H-huh? Where is him?!" Tao looked around, puzzled by the sudden disappearance.

"To where did you take that boy to?!" Kentas inquired furiously Rael.

"It's obvious we don't know too, jerk!" the blonde rebuked.

"What does it mean? Do you wish so fiercely to hide that boy from us? Is he this important?" Bertrand asked with a convinced smile.

"We don't know too!" M-21 snarled irritated.

"He's our companion, what's the point in using that powerful blow against him?" Takeo had a drop of sweat on his face and an extremely concerned tone.

"Bertrand!" Lunark called "They're not lying… The power we felt before wasn't from any of them… It's unlikely they would attack a companion and use that distraction… Shit!" she clicked her tongue "We were all deceived!"

Both sides recoiled and stared at each other in an intense mental struggle for some seconds, before they decided what to do.

"We need to find Sir Victor ASAP. He either was kidnapped or followed the person who did that energy hit… The first option is most likely to happen…" Tao frowned.

"Heh. It seems we won't have time to finish our business today." Bertrand murmured.

"We've called attention now, soon the humans will come here and it won't delay for the union to know about the ruckus you two caused here!" Lunark scolded in a cold tone.

"Humph. We will resume our fight next time then, humans!" Kentas grumbled again.

The werewolves set off while Takeo and M-21 looked around, wondering what had happened to Victor.

"That child… Did he betray us…?" Tao gulped with the bitter thought, and shook his head "No way. He's not like that, something must've happened."

.

.

.

Yuri was good at hiding his presence, and he was in the list of the people interested in interrogating Victor, so he definitely couldn't lose the opportunity. His mission was to find out why the werewolves had come to Korea, nonetheless his priority changed when he saw the brown-haired boy transforming.

In the meantime of the fight, a cunning smile clung to his lips. That boy was definitely a success as an experiment, if he was one, of course. Crombell would surely want to study what kind of modification process the boy passed through. And he would love if the scientist let him alone for a bit, Victor would be his scape goat, if Crombell was entertained with the boy, Yuri would have more time to stalk his lovely Seira.

"Let's take this sample~" he smiled cunningly squinting more his eyes.

Reuniting his powers, he threw a green colored energy beam. The obfuscating light forced everyone to close their eyes. He took the chance and appeared right before Victor.

"Hello, if you excuse me, I'll be taking you." His politeness gave a sadistic and cynical vibe to him.

"Wha-"

Before the youngster could react, a mild green ray was perforating his lungs, and he lost his consciousness due to the pain. Yuri smiled holding the boy with one arm, adjusting his glasses, and swiftly disappeared from sight. When the light ceased, he wasn't there anymore.

.

.

.

 **At Frankenstein's house**

"Master, they didn't come back yet… Should I-"

The bell rang, cutting his sentence in the middle. Raizel looked at the monitor at the side of the door, there were Tao and co, Frankenstein opened the door, confused.

"Tao… Why are you with Rael and Seira… They left with Victor… And you are injured!" he frowned after finally noticing "What did happen…?"

"Ah… I'm sorry…" Tao giggled nervously scratching his head "Boss, actually…"

In the subterranean laboratory, they told the story while Frankenstein tended to their wounds. Raizel was sitting on a corner of the room, listening to the tale too, and Regis couldn't help but feel astonishment.

"Is t-that true? The werewolves…?" the silver-haired boy gulped "But what were they doing here?"

"Probably they're after their former Lord, Muzaka, right? They came after him the last time too…" M-21 cast his gaze down, pondering deeply.

"We're sorry, Frankenstein… We don't know what really happened to Victor…" Takeo was also feeling down.

"What are you saying? It was not your fault…" he sighed.

"Someone took him in front of us." Seira affirmed.

"T-that's right, the bastard used a distraction to blind us and vanished with that boy!" the Kertia grinded his teeth.

"I said you don't need to apologize. I don't believe it could be other way even if I was there." He tried to soothe their feeling if guilty.

"But, boss… Sir Victor was badly wounded…" Tao had a saddened expression "Also, he said something very disturbing when we were fighting against those werewolves…"

"What?"

"You must know both the fifth elder, the female werewolf and that other one that fought against us, Kentas. They are the ones Muzaka saved the other day…"

"Yes."

"Well, the problem is, there was a third werewolf called Bertrand, and Sir Victor said that he has never heard about or seen this one in the future, but he recognized the other two…"

"Someone he doesn't know…?" the blonde scientist face was full of wrinkles, he was perplexed.

"…."

Raizel was paying attention to the conversation now, and there was a faint frown on his brows as he listened to them.

"It can only mean… It changed." The dark-spear user declared.

"What do you mean?" Rael was anxious.

"Do you mean the past?" Regis was astounded.

"Yes. If he really heard about all of us in the future, he should have known about this werewolf too since we probably told him about our battles in this time… However, if he has never met or heard about this man, then… It means that in the past of his time, this Bertrand never appeared…"

"That's very complex, what do you want to say?" the Landrege gestured a stop and asked to slow the pace of the dialogue

"That means the fact he and Maduke came from the future altered the whole storyline of this time, it means the future he knows may not be the same future we will live in anymore." He adjusted his glasses looking like a brilliant scientist.

"Wait, doesn't it mean Victor will disappear? If the future changed, his existence could disappear from this world, right?" Tao's eyes almost popped out as he completed his logic.

"T-Tao…" Takeo said in a low, adverting tone and looked at Frankenstein's blank face "T-that does not imply he vanished… Someone certainly kidnapped him, so-"

"I know it must be possible, he himself was well aware of this possibility turning into reality with his interference on this age… You don't need to keep your opinions to yourselves. Even if he has disappeared, that does not change the fact we have an enemy from the future here and another lot of enemies from our current time…"

His face was collected and serious as ever, and there was no hint of concern on his voice, but they could still feel some kind of tension swelling up in the air, it was obvious, no matter which expression he was making, that there was no way he wouldn't be worried with his own son. That façade he was putting into act had the sole objective of assuring them.

The next moment, the creak of a chair being dragged on the ground was heard, and everyone turned their attention to the person recluse on the corner of the room. Raizel was standing up, with a slightly concerned expression, but it was so subtle, they could swear there was nothing written on his face.

"Master…?"

"…." His gaze landed on his servant that sweated a bit in apprehension.

"Is there something worrying you, master?"

"Victor… Is not dead." He declared on his usual serene tone.

"….."

Frankenstein's eyes glimmered for a moment and wavered. Was his master trying to calm him down? Probably, after all, their minds were connected, of course he knew very well about his preoccupations. Before he could voice any words of gratitude, Raizel spoke once more:

"I can feel his presence… Far away from here…" he glanced into the walls of the room, as if searching for a spot outside.

"Raizel-nim, if you give the directions, we can go!" Tao got pumped.

"Yes, we will search for him!" Takeo was also animated with the idea.

"You can't, just look at your bodies, you're wounded! I'll go this time!" Regis reprimanded, offering himself to participate.

Frankenstein did not know if he should feel happy or just amazed they were putting so much effort to look for the boy, and he sighed tiredly. Then, all the spectators on the laboratory got stunned when Raizel voluntarily walked to the entrance of the room, and turned back to stare at them.

His face was always void, but his gestures carried a significance only few could understand. Again, his servant was pleased with his worry over him and over the others too. Rai had finesse in asking them to go along with him.

"Noblesse-nim surely deserves the utmost respect…" Rael was marveled.

"…." Seira smiled faintly for a short second.

Raizel left the room and Frankenstein followed him, bowing politely on the corridor he talked to his superior:

"Master, you shouldn't bother yourself with this. I will suffice to search for Victor…"

"Frankenstein…" Rai's voice was placid, but there was a hint of consternation on his expression "He begged me to protect you all if something happened… But he never thought on his own protection when fighting…"

"Yes… I recall your conversation with him, master…" he was still curved down, and his brows twirled in worry.

"His presence is still lingering around…" he looked to his servant with some kind of anxiousness.

"I understand, Master, I will go with you right now." He said determined "I'm sorry from bringing you such troubling matters…"

"…."

A faint saddened smile took Raizel's lips for a short second and he continued to walk. Regis and Rael would come too, but the blonde scientist recommended that they stayed inside the house, to protect the wounded while they were out. They reluctantly accepted, but it was obvious they weren't happy about the decision…

In the middle of the night, the pair of master and servant set out to search for the disappeared child.

.

.

.

 **Crombell's lab**

Yuri had a guile smile on his face. He dropped Victor's body on the ground like it was a sack of flour and took a handkerchief to clean the blood on his hands, like it was something very impure.

"Sheesh… Sir, it was a long travel to bring him here… The boy kept awakening so I had to take some precautions or he could try to run…"

Crombell was astonished and annoyed by the lack of manners of his subordinate who just dropped a body on his laboratory. It was a teenager with brown-hair that had a pained expression and wounds all over his body, including some holes on his legs and chest that he imagined to be Yuri's doing.

"What's the meaning of this, Yuri?" he inquired with a severe tone and stern expression.

"Oh, sorry for my impoliteness, Sir Crombell…" he cleared his throat "Do you remember the boy I told you about? The one I couldn't tell if it was a noble, human or something else…?"

"…. Yes. Is it this boy?" he cast his glance down, to scrutinize the body.

"Well, he just transformed his arms into those of a werewolf in the middle of a fight and I thought it would be very interesting if you could see him with your own eyes instead of my frivolous reports… though, I'll write down a proper report right now, Sir."

A smile was born on Crombell's lips, a creepy one. He couldn't be more satisfied with the hard work of his subordinate.

"Basically, you've brought me a sample?"

"Yes, Sir! I thought you would be very pleased to know him personally since he is such amazing creature…"

"Very well, you really know how to adulate people, Yuri. You can write your report, I'll study this new sample you've brought…"

His smile enlarged when he dispatched the subordinate, who seemed also happy anticipating that his boss would occupy the time with the new "toy" he has brought. His silhouette faded away, leaving the crazy scientist alone with the future-boy. Of course, none of them were aware of the true identity of that kid; neither could they even wonder he came from the future, but for how much time would this information remain as a secret?

Glaring menacingly to the unconscious lad, with a smile from a side to another of his face, Crombell thought in particular from where he should begin his tests.

"Let's investigate your body… Which process of modifications have you undergone? Should I assume you're _his_ creation? I can feel his aura pouring out of you… If you're something that genius created, I should take this opportunity to make his knowledge mine, after all, good scientists should share the knowledge with each other, right?"

What evil intentions does he have towards the boy? Will he find out the truth about Victor? What will happen if Crombell finds out about the future the boy comes from…? A spiral of malice starts to form in the city and the enemies are assembling one after another… What do this unfolding future reserves for them?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks to the unknown "Reader", "Bla" and "dragongodslayer7" for your comments! Keep reading, there are many surprises coming!

So, my dear readers, what do you think that will happen to Victor? Is Frankenstein a good papa? What Crombell will do? (I particularly think that if Crombel lay a hand on the boy, he will be really damned!)

Comment on your reviews!

Thanks for all the readers for the support!


	10. X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** During the fight with the werewolves, Yuri who was observing the battle scene took advantage of the situation to kidnap a weakened Victor. The human trio went back home with many injuries and a lack on their team, and now Victor is…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

X

The first thing he listened was the rhythm of a machine, it was monitoring something. His heartbeats. His eyelids were so heavy. How much time had passed? His consciousness was still hazy, he was used to that kind of happening, after all, every time he trained with his father or mother he fainted likewise. His body hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what it was before.

There was a weak scent of clean sheets and of some kind of machinery. His nose never failed. Was he on his father's laboratory? Probably, he was used to wakening up there when he fainted, fortunately (or not) his father was both the torturer and doctor.

He forced his eyes to open, he has probably passed out in some training session, if so, he had to wake up fast and continue training, or else his dad would cause twice the humiliation he suffered.

His blurred vision found the white ceiling unusually strange, and the light hurt his eyes a bit. He tried to use his arm to cover his sight, but his hands were cuffed on the bed. What was happening now?

"Father…?"

He asked when a black silhouette bended the body over him to look at his face. But that shadow wasn't familiar.

"Who…?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your father."

Widening his eyes, still dizzy, Victor's vision became clearer. The person now standing and peeking at his face was not his father, it was another infamous scientist.

"Crombell?" he gasped, clenching his teeth and growling in a low, angered tone.

He moved frantically, only to notice his arms and legs were cuffed to the bed with heavy metal restrainers. He was inside the enemy's laboratory, alone.

"What a nice surprise. Have you ever heard about me?" he smiled cynically.

The boy struggled to get out, and the old researcher just picked a syringe out of the pocket of his suit, inserting the liquid on the intravenous thin tube on Victor's arm. The teen felt something pinching his veins, but soon, his blood flowed slowly and he started feeling lethargic.

"What… Did you…?" he said drowsy.

"That was something to calm you down. I guarantee it won't cause any harm…" he laughed in a low, scoffed and dry tone. "I'm quite surprised you actually know my face… There should be only few people now that would recognize me… Are you an agent of union or… Are you related to _that_ man?" he narrowed his eyes sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Victor talked with difficulty his members were dormant and the room seemed to be swirling around him.

"I'd like to lead this conversation on good terms…" he pulled a chair and sat beside the youngster "Answer my questions, and I guarantee no one from union will harm you."

"Heh… Are you this desperate… Crombell?" his feeble sneering smile made the scientist frown.

"I thought the union had made you, but they're not on a level where they could successfully create a specimen that owns distinct characteristics of many races… And the only scientist I know that could create a perfect being like you is him: The blonde scientist, a fellow researcher."

Victor tried to laugh, but it became a cough when he forced his throat. A smile formed on his lips, an arrogant smile. Nonetheless, Crombell didn't lose his calmness and proceeded inquiring:

"Are you his experiment? I noticed you do resemble him a lot physically. I've heard from my subordinate you also has the same type of powers as him and could transform your arms the same way the werewolves do… That's not an easy task, perform transformation experimentations on a human and make it succeed… I may admit he is a formidable concurrent."

"Are you _envious_ of him… Crombell?" the brown-haired laughed in a low tone again, he didn't have any strength left, but his tongue still had energy to pronounce acid words.

"Oh, no… I'm truly happy…" his smile enlarged and Victor expression changed to astonishment "You see, I got a live sample of his experiments, so even if he doesn't give me his research again, I can just take a good look at you with some exams…"

The young boy grinded his teeth and tried to reunite strength, he could not let, by any circumstance Crombell study his body. If that villainous scientist got a hold of the information he came from the future, or even found out he was actually a half-breed, the future would be drastically changed.

"I'm so anxious… I should start the exams now…" he covered his mouth with one hand in an attempt to hide his wicked smile "I wonder what kind of expression he will do when he discovers I got one of his experiments…"

His face darkened as he felt delight with the thought he would be one step ahead of Frankenstein. His momentum was interrupted by the noise of the automatic door opening. Someone has entered his laboratory and at this rate, his subordinates should know he hated to be bothered when he was working. His surprise came when he saw the actual person entering:

"Sir Muzaka…?" he was wordless for some seconds "Why did you come here…?"

"Crombell…" the werewolf's eyes were cast upon the boy on the bed. They had a faint hint of preoccupation and angst. He pitied the young man.

"Muza… ka-nim…" Those were Victor's last words before he lost his consciousness again.

Both the scientist and the former Lord of werewolves were stupefied. How could this youngster know about Muzaka appearance if he had never met him? He also knew Crombell, who was him? He was far too young to know those pieces of information, and he wasn't from union either… Was he really a specimen elaborated by _that_ man?

.

.

.

Next to the coast the werewolves were arguing about their last fight, Lunark glared at her companions, stressed with their recent actions.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she shouted angered "We've caused a ruckus in the human world, when we're supposed to act discreetly, furthermore, to aggravate your unruly behavior, you attacked Noblesse underlings! You've just disobeyed two orders from our Lord, as if it was not enough yet, we've failed to proceed with the mission assigned to us!"

"I know our conduct was improper, but you've seen that too, Lunark!" Kentas gritted his teeth, his eyes were dominated by fury "Both the gray-haired and that boy were incomprehensible beings that should not exist!"

"Kentas is right, Lunark. Recently our Lord has been opening doors for the humans, it was merely to watch them while learning with them, though, we were careless. We've forgotten that while we watched them, they were also watching us and doing everything on their reach to equalize our powers…" he stated with a serious posture "Either the union has acquired the level of knowledge enough to create artificial beings mimicking us, or someone from our race has been leaking to them the necessary information to create artificial hybrids… In both situations, we cannot let the things as they are now…"

"I don't believe the union conquered this level of scientific knowledge, despite the fact that, indeed is true they evolved much compared to before… " the fifth elder pondered quietly, listening to their opinions before formulating a logical answer.

"That's impossible! Our race wouldn't do such disgraceful acts! The lone fact we've heard those words stains our honor, Bertrand!" Kentas was speaking rampantly.

"It's not impossible, Kentas. We've been hanging too much with humans I don't doubt someone from our race got acquaintance with them and provided some _arrangements_ to imitate us…" Bertrand had a placid voice, but his expression was infuriated.

"It's unacceptable someone was able to create an existence that could transform like us, pureblood werewolves!" the brown-haired male yelled with an uncontrolled anger "We need to find them and take them to the Lord! We need to discover who created them!"

"I understand how you feel, I can't believe it too, but our mission comes first, Kentas…" the 5th elder shot a cold glance at him. "We can't go back without any result. Withal, if we keep searching for Muzaka, eventually those two will show up again, because we're near the place the noblesse is…"

"Are you suggesting that we will catch two rabbits with one hit?" the silver-haired narrowed his eyes "You're very pragmatic, huh? That must be the influence of the humans you're with… But that's not going to help. Our Lord won't be happy knowing someone out there is creating fake werewolves... The last time an individual betrayed our race… You know what happened, right?" he emphasized the last phrase. "We're still in search to purge him."

"I know…" a drop of sweat formed on her apprehensive face, that was a memory she preferred to forget.

"But… Frankenstein is the only one I know that could be capable of such doing… Also, that kid had the same power as him… That means he has undergone modifications. His aura is confusing… Could it be that Frankenstein made experiments on that boy?" she thought quietly, not saying a word to her companions that also were dedicating themselves to their logic "That time he said he did all the experiments on himself… Would he really be insane to the point of using a child as a guinea pig? Notwithstanding, how would he create an existence similar to the werewolves and why…? It definitely doesn't look like his doing…"

"Lunark, we should get moving… As you said, sooner or later those rotten copies will come out of their hideouts…" Bertrand broke her concentration rudely. "Our duty comes first."

Kentas snarled in irritation, he didn't want to let the investigation about M-21 aside for now, but he had no choice.

"Let's go, then!" he spit with a reproving tone.

"Yes…"

The fifth elder answered vaguely, repassing the images of the fight inside her head, trying to understand if there was something she was missing. Either the union or Frankenstein were playing the role of creators and producing those modified copies…

.

.

.

In the middle of the city, Raizel and his loyal servant arrived at the place of the last fight with the werewolves and stopped.

"Master, this is the place Tao indicated… The KSA already isolated the area, but we have permission to enter here."

"…"

The noblesse frowned faintly and looked around calmly. He stepped forth and Frankenstein watched his actions carefully, trying to understand what his master was doing. Rai observed the debris scattered all over the location. There was a crumbled building and many holes on the ground.

"I'd like to ask something, Master… How could you feel Victor's powers from so far?" he was worried.

"His aura." He cast a side glance to his follower "It's the same as yours…"

"Ah…" he understood immediately "Dark spear…"

Rai took one more step and stood in front of a big trail of destruction, it looked like a beam had opened the ground. He squatted down and touched the ground, frowning in distress.

"So someone interfered in the fight… I can say it was quite a ruckus, seeing how they destroyed two buildings…" the scientist sighed tiredly "Did you sense something strange, master?"

"….. His presence is scattered all over this place…" Raizel stood up with his emotionless eyes. "But there's another presence that does not come from werewolves…"

"What? But Rael and Seira were also here, right…?"

"….. It's not from them…"

"Someone else…?" Frankenstein furrowed his brows in an obtuse angle "Who would do this…? Kidnapping children and interfering on another people's business…" a faint dark aura flowed out slowly from his body.

"…..." Raizel stared at him with a void expression, but his eyes had a subtle and uncanny emotion of concern.

"Ahem-" he coughed "I'm sorry, master. There are few enemies who would use those dirty tactics…"

"…."

Rai continued to stare at his servant, and the other felt a bit abashed, he knew his master meant he didn't want to leave now, because he was truly preoccupied with the current situation, still, Frankenstein did not wish that his master had to search through the night for his son, it was _his_ responsibility, not his master's.

"Well, Tao said the werewolves were confused too when the enemy abducted Victor, so I doubt they were acting to fool us…"

He put a hand on his chin, trying to unravel the elusive case while the black-haired listened silently to his opinion.

"The union couldn't know about him too… It could be Ragus, since he is fond of studying to improve his powers, but I doubt he would come back so soon after the defeat in Lukedonia, he is more the type that spends years taking preparations…" he sighed, his analysis was getting him to the initial mark "Then, the other enemy that would be interested in Victor's powers could only be…" he narrowed his eyes keenly " _Crombell_ …"

.

.

.

Outside the lab room where Victor was being held as hostage, Muzaka and Crombell had an intense discussion regarding the mysterious boy. They shared perplexed expressions.

"Sir Muzaka, why did you come all the way here?" the scientist had a slightly disavowed expression.

"I felt an unsettling presence on this lab… And your subordinate told me he brought someone interesting to you…"

"Unsettling presence?" he asked in confusion "What do you mean?"

The question was rhetorical, what he really wanted to know was if Muzaka could or not tell the stripling on the next room was apparently a werewolf, however, he couldn't inquire the other in an overtly manner.

"He is… A werewolf, right?"

"… Yes, indeed he has some connection to your species, but I cannot affirm if he is or not a werewolf…"

He tried to be as succinct as possible to not commit any blunder, afraid that if he did, Muzaka wouldn't let him study the boy.

"I thought so… After all, I felt another aura coming from him… Actually, I came here because I thought you had captured _another_ person… But when I approached, I felt confused feeling his essence… It's a very complex and odd merging of powers."

"You mistook him for another person?" now, the old man was bothered, but he decided it was wise to not dig into those matters "I asked Yuri to find out who he was; It seems he is not from union and he is not related to your race either… Accordingly to the conversation my agent heard, the werewolves were quite confused with his existence too, so he did me a favor and brought the boy here…"

"I'm not surprised he isn't related to the werewolves, because even if Maduke mingle with humans, he would never accept an hybrid existence like him…" he crossed his arms "What really bothers me are his powers…"

"Hybrid…?" Crombell thought internally, taking more interest on the issue and asked:

"What do you wish to do?"

The question was made for the solely purpose of being polite with the former Lord of werewolves, but intimately, Crombell's wish was only that Muzaka left him with the boy and did not interfere on his research only because the boy had werewolf powers…

"I know it is bothersome for you, but… I'd like to talk to him…" his expression turned into sadness when he looked at Crombell, almost using a pleading tone.

"I understand… You can have your time, then, but once your dialogue ends, I'd like you to call me…" a perverse smile appeared on his face "I'm anxious to know of what he's made…"

Leaving the place, the scientist gave some space and some time for Muzaka, that was extremely displeased with the fact there was a young werewolf on those people's hands.

.

.

.

Muzaka entered in the lab room and for some time, the only sound he listened was that from the machinery. The big computers had information he couldn't understand, and strange sounds echoed through the silent room.

He watched the young man lying on the bed, the face of the teen had a sore expression, of course he must be in pain, his wounds were not healed and Crombell has doped him. Muzaka could only feel sorry for the boy. He didn't know who he was, but he still felt empathy, maybe because the strange aura of the teenager remembered him of someone… The werewolf Lord was struck with a sorrowful expression.

He turned to leave, it was inutile observe the kid sleeping, when he awaken, he would inquire him about some matters he was curious and then, leave him alone for the destiny on Crombell's hands. He felt a strange sensation and swerved back, frowning in confusion, the boy's fingers twitched and slowly, his eyes started to open.

"How could he… Crombell put him to sleep… The effect of drugs shouldn't die out now… How could he…?"

Victor opened his eyes, with a hazy vision and dizziness he looked to the side and the figure of the werewolf Lord took form on his vision.

"Muzaka-nim…?" he asked, perplexed, forcing his vision to become clear.

"…."

Muzaka stared at him, his eyes shone in amusement and wavered wildly. Who was that boy? Was he really half werewolf in blood? Or was him an unknown experiment the union has made? What will ensue from this fateful encounter?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thank you, dear readers, for your support! Thanks for your review too, "dragongodslayer7"!

-There's a new image cover for the story again, do you like it or you preferred the former cover?!

-What will happen to Victor now?! Do you think Crombell will make some experimentation on Victor?! Or will papa Franken arrive at the nick of time?!

Share your opinion with us! (Your theories are usually right, you're very smart!)


	11. XI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** During the fight with the werewolves, Yuri who was observing the battle scene took advantage of the situation to kidnap a weakened Victor. The human trio went back home with many injuries and a lack on their team, and now Victor is on Crombell's lab, and the former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka wants to ask something to him…?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XI

Frankenstein and Raizel walked all over the city, but they couldn't find any vestige of Victor's whereabouts. It was frustrating and concerning. The blonde servant stood on the top of a building, observing the brilliant lights of the warm city, his eyes were distant as the wind blew his hair.

"Just what was my future-self doing? Allowing a child to come in my place…" he frowned, clenching his fists, sighing heavily "Master, we should go back. I'll ask Tao to search some information…"

"….."

Raizel had his usual calm demeanor and his words were not necessary on that moment, thus he kept quiet, staring at his servant. But the arcane glint on eyes meant something that his loyal follower considered indefinite. They went back home and everyone could notice, by the sculpted serious expression of Frankenstein, that the mission hadn't gone well.

"Darn!" Rael shouted on his rampant tone "The enemies are playing with us! Interfering on our fights and sequestrating that kid! If they find out he comes from another timeline, those greedy humans will use him for their sake! It could cause trouble for us!"

He said on a whim, without thinking on the consequences, and it shocked everyone, they were apprehensive with Frankenstein's reaction.

"Rael Kertia, you're being indelicate!" Regis scowled in a strong tone. "Can't you think about other people's feelings?"

"…." Seira looked at the blonde noble with a disapproving glance.

"B-but-" he was interrupted in the middle of his explanation.

"Haha, he is right!" Tao forced a muffled laugh, scratching his head "We were all there and we couldn't do anything to save him, that's kinda disappointing"

"Moreover we haven't seen the enemy who kidnaped him, but I know I felt that power before…" Takeo frowned in angst "If we try to remember, I'm sure we could find out who was…"

"He is reliable, so he won't reveal any important secret to the enemy." Frankenstein told in a collected tone "What really bothers me is that if they examine his body, they will acquire scientific knowledge they shouldn't, and it will lead to many changes in the future, it could both trouble us here and make him disappear, altering the whole timeline, depending on the extent of the changes…"

The listeners had drops of sweat on their faces, the entire future was on the line. They were paralyzed, looking at the face of the scientist. Frankenstein approached Raizel and bowed, excusing himself:

"Master, I have some appointments to attend to, if you excuse me."

Rai nodded and watched the man leaving the living room, the others also watched in silence, but their faces were filled with concern.

"We can't stay still and wait the situation get worse." Regis frowned determined.

"You're right. We need to act fast…" Takeo stood up from the couch.

"He put up that act of strong guy, but he's surely the most worried among us… It's his son, after all…" M-21 sighed saddened.

"I don't like that half-breed boy, but I can understand why his father would be worried…" Rael admitted reluctantly.

"Hey, why are you all so dejected?!" Tao stood up with his perfect-lively mood "We're former members of DA-5, remember Takeo?! We were agents from union! We're specialized in researching information and hacking! Sir Rael, Lady Seira, Regis and M-21 are combatants! We have a good team here!" he laughed out loud like a maniac "What are we afraid of?! We can just catch the tail of this animal and save the future, right?" he closed his fists tightly.

A small curve sprouted on their lips as they listened to Tao's lecture and in a second, they were ready to work.

"Right! Now that everyone is pumped up, let's assign the tasks!" he cheerfully suggested "I will hack the security cameras around the area, Takeo and M-21 research on the perimeter where the last fight took place, Regis and Sir Rael will search on a bigger area, as they say the culprit always go back to the crime's scene!"

"Hey, who do you think you are to give me orders?" the Kertia noble grinded his teeth in discordance.

"Well, I thought you wanted to save the future…" Tao pretended to be startled.

"Of course I want, but-"

"Ah, and Sir Victor is boss' son, furthermore, _he_ is worried about Frankenstein too, right? Raizel-nim worries that the son of his servant can be going through bad experiences and that he could disappear… Boss would be desolated if that happened, right?"

"Y-yes…" the blonde lowered his tone, as if not knowing any argument to contradict Tao.

"Then, we've decided!" he laughed merrily, clapping his hands.

"He has him on the palm of his hand!" Takeo and M-21 though in unison, sweating warningly.

"And I…?" Seira asked staring at Tao.

"Ah, right, I almost forgot! Lady Seira, you're the number six, you keep an eye on Chief, if he smells our little operation, you hurry up and tell us! Also, if we need reinforcements, we can count on you!" he thumbed up and she confirmed with her head a bit excited.

"He's a malevolent villain. He has everyone under his control… Even Lady Seira." Takeo and M-21 shared a thought again. "And why is he calling her number six? Did he really throw her in the RK?"

"Let's start our secret operation, then!" he laughed scandalously with his hands on hips.

.

.

.

 **On Crombell's Lab room**

A faint glint oscillated on Victor's eyes in a sort of admiration for Muzaka, and soon, he got nervous. Forcing the ties on his wrists and feet he tried to escape from the bed and from that room, but it was futile.

"I'm impressed with your resilience, but you shouldn't move. Your wounds heal fast, but it's not on a level you can abuse…" he adverted in a serious and bland tone.

"Guh…"

Victor ignored his advertences and continued until he felt the pain on his injured stomach and fell to the bed with a thud.

"… Kid, Crombell is a scientist that would do anything to conquer the knowledge he aims for, it includes dissecting you… I'm really concerned about your current condition of a hostage, but there's nothing much I can do for you, no, more than that, I can say I'm also curious about who you are…" a slight mark of affliction altered his face.

"…."

The corners of Victor's brows swirled up shaping some wrinkles on his forehead, he felt some sort of remorse, but he couldn't just open his mouth and spill all the secrets, telling sincerely his situation to the former Lord of the werewolves from the past.

"I came here because your power reminds me of an old acquaintance… He was a funny individual, though, I don't think he would be pleased to see me now…" he felt nostalgic telling that and recollected some moments his memory maintained unchanged.

"You have nothing to do with me…" the teenager forced a rude tone and put up an inexpressive face, occulting his true feelings.

"You're wrong. I do." He was crude and grave. "You have werewolf powers, don't you? Whenever werewolves are involved, it's my duty to interfere…"

"You're not the Lord anymore, you don't need to…" Victor frowned and said almost resisting saying the words, as if he was struggling to not speak them.

"Again, you're very wrong… It doesn't matter if I am or not the Lord, the werewolves are still my race and most of the problems they bear nowadays originated during my reign, because I couldn't keep them united and couldn't cut relations with them… I wanted to live along with both humans and werewolves, and ended losing both, including my greatest friend and my…" he sighed tiredly "… But that's a story from a distant past… I'm now interested on your origins, kid… You're not a common human, and not a complete werewolf, your presence is similar to two people I know… One of them is the human who acquired the power of darkness after uncountable experiments, and the other is…"

"Ashleen…" Victor looked into his eyes "Right…?"

For a moment, Muzaka was fazed and even irritated with the theory. How could he known? And _what_ did he know? The brown-haired boy turned his glance to the other side, avoiding direct contact with Muzaka's eyes.

"Yes. Ashleen. If you know her name, you may also know _what_ she was…" he kept his coolness.

"….." he continued to ignore Muzaka.

"Her aura was similar to yours, but… Her human side was more evident, differently from you, whose powers comes both from your human and werewolf side… Should I assume you're an experiment like Crombell believes, or are you indeed an hybrid?"

"Do you believe your race would firm such bonds with humans? They may have allied with them, but that does not mean they share sympathy…" he denied with a mocking smile that didn't last a second before his expression changed to a serious grievance. "There's no way the werewolf race and humans could get along well…"

"You may be right, but that doesn't mean there are no exceptions…" he contradicted the boy "I thought Frankenstein would not perform an experiment with werewolves because his master would be saddened, but I'm beginning to distrust this hypothesis…" he narrowed his eyes, in a subtle claim "I'll ask again: who are you?"

"… Why should I tell something to one of my enemies…?" he said with a displeased expression, not because of Muzaka, but for his own disrespectful words.

"That's not how you feel, I can tell just by looking at you…Then, why are you hesitating in telling me who you are? You must have noticed by now I'm not your enemy, but rather the circumstances brought us to opposite sides… I just want… No, I **need** to know what you are…"

"I've said everything I had to say, you can think whatever you wish to…" he mournfully averted his gaze.

"I see…" he sighed "You're right, you've told me everything you had to say… I can tell for sure now that you're not a bad person and also…" he paused for a bit and gave a faint smile "You're a hybrid…"

"…!"

This time, Victor couldn't hide his emotions, his gaze instantly turned to the silver-haired, stupefied and nervous. Muzaka chuckled in amusement with the boy's reaction.

"See? You're very earnest with your emotions, even though you do make an effort to hide them, but…" his smile became sorrowful and his expression too "You don't need to hide it now… I told you I'm not you enemy…"

"…." The brown-haired was anxious, Muzaka wasn't the type of person he hated, on the contrary, he was an honorable man, but he shouldn't have let this information leak.

"My apologies for questioning you under those lamentable circumstances… It must have been hard for you…"

"No, you have my sincerest apologies for being so rude and disrespectful towards you, Muzaka-nim… You're not a traitor, the only one that strained your entire species was the current lord Maduke…" those were the phrases Victor thought on saying, but he couldn't voice those words and kept it locked on his mind only.

"If you tell Crombell you're a hybrid, you'll have a lot of troubles… So it will be our secret from now on… I just wish we could dialogue under a different situation…"

Saying that, he turned to leave the room, Victor opened his mouth eagerly to tell everything he knew, but he gave up and finished the meeting with his silence. The only words he could say before Muzaka left were:

"I'm sorry for being rude with you, Muzaka-nim."

.

.

.

Frankenstein was reading some papers on his lab room, all of the documents he had on hands were about the human trio: their conditions, the growth of their powers, and data about them in general. His mind was not entirely concentrated on that, though.

He remembered many things, like when Crombell stole his data and destroyed his laboratory using Mark. Also, he was worried about his son's disappearance. He has chosen to not bother the boy with many questions, and he considered that youngster as any other of the children he already knew, so it wasn't something very new to him having some child under his tutelage. What really picked his interest was the fact the future was changing. There was a werewolf that did not exist on Victor's timeline, and there were other enemies on that time they should worry about.

Ragus was still alive and he could act at any moment; Crombell was the kind of man who always had plan on the times they were passing difficulty; and the union attempted many times to harm them too… Not to tell, Muzaka and the current Lord of werewolves had been added to this count.

He put the papers aside and left his laboratory, going to the living room. Much to his surprise, he didn't find anyone except Seira and his beloved master sitting on the couch. To verify if he was wrong, he searched around with his eyes and got more confused.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left a while ago." Seira told with her indifferent tone.

"Left…? To where?" he asked raising a brow. What were they doing at that time of night?

"… I don't know…" She looked at Frankenstein's eyes and he felt something was off about her.

"Seira… Do you need to tell me something?" he insisted on the inkling feeling.

"… No." she was dry.

"Strange… I have the feeling something is off…" he out a hand on his chin, pondering thoughtfully.

.

.

.

Yuri was going back to the fighting site, under his boss orders, he should erase the traces left of the battle and implant evidences to lead the enemy to a false path on their investigations. His communication device ringed and his cynical smile relinquished his face, turning into anxiety when he answered the call.

"Dr. Crombell? May I know the reason of your sudden call?"

[Yuri, I have new orders for you…]

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it could be and a devilish smile played his lips when he listened.

"Understood, Sir. I'll do it right away…"

.

.

.

Takeo and M-21 landed on the fighting ground. It was full of marks, but there was no trace it had been altered by someone. They exchanged an apprehensive look and started to analyze the place. M-21 squatted down, picking some rubble, playing with it.

"I still can't believe he can actually transform…"the gray-haired sighed heavily "Likewise, he owns the powers of dark-spear, with seems to be perilous both for him and us…"

"He may be strong, but he is still young, controlling his powers must be hard, just like for Regis and Rael who became clan leaders recently…" Takeo looked at the buildings far away with his keen vision.

"Now, someone kidnapped him, and if they do experiments on him..." he clenched his fists, transforming the rubbles into dust "They will not only harm him, but it will change the whole future… It would nullify the purpose of Victor being here on first place…"

"I understand how you feel... The changes started when he came here, but we still have time to impede further modifications… We need to do something while we can, that's why we came here, right?" he smiled faintly.

Interrupting their investigation, someone landed on that site, and they turned their attention instantly. Takeo held his gun and M-21 stood up, preparing to fight.

"Dear me, did I land on the wrong place?" Yuri adjusted his glasses smiling from a corner to another of his face with a happy tone.

"Yuri!" M-21 grinded his teeth angered by the sole presence of the other.

"Clam down, I was just kidding! Hahaha." His squinted eyes opened a bit giving a dark tone to his words "I was looking for you… I have a message…"

.

.

.

 **On Frankenstein's house**

The blonde servant was still perplexed, staring at the vacant space on the living room and trying to discover to where everyone had gone to. Raizel sipped the tea quietly, but stopped and looked at his worried servant.

"Ah, master… Would you happen to know where they had gone to…?"

He forced a jumpy smile. Before he could receive a plausible answer, Tao dashed inside the room like he had run a marathon.

"Boss! You're here…" he was astonished, but recomposed himself and started talking "You won't like to know, but…"

"Be succinct." Frankenstein narrowed his blue eyes with a grave expression.

"Tao and Takeo informed me just now that Crombell requested a meeting with you again…"

"How could they know that?" he frowned.

"They were out for a bit and ended up meeting Yuri, who passed this message 'Crombell wants to see _that man_ again'. Well it's obvious why he took interest on you, boss… He wants your knowledge…"

"But why would he call me out of nowhere? He hadn't been confronting the union..."

"For my experience dealing with him, it seems it has nothing to do with union, like the last time when he kidnapped the children…"

"You're right, he kidnapped the childr…" a shock overwhelmed the serious expression the blonde was keeping, his mind elaborated the response quickly "Victor!"

Everyone in the room had the same reaction, even Rai couldn't ignore the conversation anymore. Frankenstein's brows were involuntarily brought together and his expression darkened with the thought, a seemingly harmful aura started to flow out of his body menacingly.

"Crombell…" his tone was full of despise.

"Ahem," Tao coughed nervously, breaking a sweat afraid of his terrible superior "Boss, we aren't sure if it's really about Victor, though it must probably be… But you know, if Crombell notices we are concerned over Victor's safety, he will do everything on his reach to provoke us and acquire the information he wants, including using you, boss…"

"I'm well aware of that, Tao, you don't need to point it for me…" he placated his aura, but his expression remained angered.

"What will you do, then?" Tao asked with a heavy drop of sweat delineating his face.

"Master, if you allow me…" He frowned and turned to Raizel, bowing politely "I'll meet him."

"…"

Raizel only looked into his eyes, neither confirming nor negating, but he knew what his master wanted to say, their minds were connected. Smiling faintly, he bowed again showing his gratitude. What would come from this reunion with Crombell? And what the mad scientist was planning on meeting with Frankenstein?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks for all the readers and followers! Your support is very important! Thanks to "dragongodslayer7" for your review too!

Muzaka will extract information from Victor, or will the boy remain silent? What do you think? And Crombell, what are his intentions?

My dear readers share your opinions!


	12. XII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor was kidnapped and is a hostage on Crombell's lab. Muzaka has met the boy and is trying to find out precisely his origins. What will happen now? Will Victor's secret be revealed to the worst enemy possible?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XII

Victor regained a bit of his strength. Crombell has visited him this morning, but, for some unknown reason, he didn't perform any experiment, he simply exchanged some words.

What annoyed the boy was that lousy smile on the scientist's lips, full of vanity and delight. It was very different from Muzaka. The werewolf never looked haughty when visiting him, and his face displayed how contrary to the idea of keeping Victor as a hostage he was, thus, he gained the respect of the teen.

Forcing the special cuffs restraining his hands he attempted again to break free. It has been more than a day he was there and it would be difficult for him to map the entire laboratory; howsoever, he would manage to find a way to flee.

He had never had to escape from the enemy' lair before, but he had learned one or two things about it from future M-21, Tao and Takeo's tales, even being away from him, they had given useful advices. He missed them now.

Forcing the cuffs again, it didn't look like they would break, much to his dismay. Crombell had given something that made his body feel numb, so he couldn't use his full power, and he also couldn't transform. When he tried for the third time, the muffled sound of the automatic door opening startled him. Muzaka entered the room and looked at his hands, then looked at his eyes with a worried glance.

"Ah-" he got nervous "This is not-"

"You don't need to tell me." The older werewolf gestured a stop with his hand and smiled awkwardly "I've come here to ask something…"

The expression on the silver-haired face was rigid and his tone was severe. Victor's behavior changed and he prepared for the worst after listening to those words. A single thought passed through Victor's jumbled mind:

"Could it be that Muzaka-nim found out about me…?"

.

.

.

Frankenstein supported his feet at the top of the concrete building, his face was deadly serious and a silent anger boiled within him as his eyes met Crombell, smiling arrogantly at the other side of the building. Each one of them walked towards the other, and the tension solidified in the air at each step they approached. When there were only a few meters of distance between them, they stopped and glared one to another.

Crombell had the audacity to start the dialogue, convinced he was the one on advantage at the time:

"The last time we've met things went regularly smooth, right? How have you been since then?"

"You did not invite me here to ask how I was, I presume. Get to the point." He said between his teeth, narrowing his eyes, trying to decipher the opponent's expression.

"A business man, I see…" his smirk enlarged "Well, I just was anxious to tell you about my new earning…"

"….." the blonde's brows frowned even more, if it was possible. "And what it has to do with me?"

"Calm down, I'll get there…" he chuckled in amusement for the lack of patience of the other "To tell the truth, I got an interesting specimen… You see, he remembered me of you since the first time I set my eyes on him…"

"Specimen?" a violent glint wavered on his blue eyes as he confirmed his suspicions, was it Victor…?

"Ah, right. I'm still confused now how he was made… The union isn't capable of creating something as perfect as him with their current level of scientific knowledge… Moreover, his powers are quite curious, you see, he has the _same_ aura as you, and you are the only person I know capable of creating an experiment like him…"

Crombell paused to analyze the vexed expression on Frankenstein's face, his smile was more pleased in seeing his enemy displaying such emotions, and he knew exactly how to continue after some seconds of silence:

"I haven't told you the most interesting part… Besides the curious fact he has the same kind of power as you, his body seems to be a simple human, however, the appearances deceive our eyes… My subordinate reported me he saw the boy transforming his arms like a werewolf. Strange, isn't it?"

"….."

The union scientist could almost foresee the dark-spear master releasing his aura and destroying the entire building in one go, he grinned with the idea of causing psychological damage to Frankenstein using only words, though it would be quite difficult.

"I believe he is a human that was subjected to genetic alteration, but this level of transformation and his powers indicate he was made by someone experienced in human modification, like you, for instance… I hope you're not huffy about this…" he said with his best cynical grin. "I guess he was something you _did_ , right?"

A smile gradually formed on Frankenstein's lips after hearing Crombell's babbling. The other couldn't be more perplexed. The union scientist had the bad habit of thinking everything was on the palm of his sinful hands; still, the blonde opponent was smiling like something very funny had just happened. The annoyance on the gray-haired face was visible.

A loud laugh escaped involuntarily (or not so involuntarily) of the dark-spear master. He simply couldn't restrain his laugh. He took some minutes to recompose himself while Crombell's expression got more and more aggravated with the crescent fury swelling up inside him.

"So, you called me to tell you've acquired a new guinea pig?" he joked "Well, I can't say I don't know who you're talking about, and I can't say you're completely wrong either…" he put a hand on his chin, amused "I guess you can say I ' _did_ ' him on a way…" he chuckled in enjoyment "But, seriously do you expect I tell you that he is some sort of secret experimentation or anything else?" his gaze landed on the evil old man.

Crombell was more confused than ever, he didn't know what the blond meant, and his plan was starting to fail. If he wanted to impress and catch Frankenstein off guard, he was the one being caught off guard here. What did that man know that he didn't know yet?

"Well… Seeing the success of his experiment, I thought you had participation on this…" he tried to maintain his coldness "So, is he one of your underlings? I know M-21, Tao and Takeo are with you, you do like to take experiments under your care, don't you?"

His words were beginning to sound more acid and more aggressive than usual and Frankenstein smirked in relish. He was getting on Crombell's nerves and it looked very pleasant, the evil scientist did deserve some doses of his own poison.

"If you really want to know, why don't you ask him in particular? Aren't you with him…?"

A dreary look changed Crombell's face when he listened that. From the way Frankenstein acted, he really couldn't care less about the boy what wasn't really true. The gray haired was forced to put deep thought on that situation:

"Isn't the boy important for him? Does it mean he is a failed experiment? No, even if he was, this man even modified M-21 who was apparently a failed experiment and turned him a success… The boy must be something else… But why is he acting like he doesn't care? Is he trying to hide something from me? Definitely something is strange."

After thinking carefully, the scientist tried another strategy to convince Frankenstein:

"Don't you want him back?"

"Oh, is it a threat? Will you do something if I say I don't?" he smirked, jesting with his enemy's feelings.

"I suppose he isn't of extreme relevance to you, but, isn't it too cruel to let a kid alone on enemy's hands? I thought you were more sensible with your subjects of study…" he adjusted his glasses.

Crombell felt something was off, Frankenstein never acted like that when he caught the children. Could it be he was so desperate to avert his attention from the children he didn't even bother when he picked one of his experiments? In addition, when has he performed experiments on that boy and how? From what he could recollect, he has never seen that guy with Frank's group before. His doubts only increased, and he couldn't wait to dissect the boy and suck the knowledge of his enemy once more.

Staring at the blonde, he thought on how to continue that conversation, Frankenstein was shrewd enough to deceive him. His cellphone vibrated, interrupting the flow of his ideas. He cursed whoever called him on that time and excused himself, turning his back to answer the call.

"Why did you call me?"

[Boss, I have bad news… The boy I've brought for your research he… _Escaped._ ]

The white-haired was shocked after receiving the notice from Yuri. How? He had drugged and certified the boy wouldn't wake up that day. He shouldn't be able to escape alone. Or it was an error of calculus? He really hasn't seen the potential of that teen yet, mainly because he was trying to discover which experimentation processes the boy had undergone.

"I see. I'm going back immediately."

Frankenstein only heard what Crombell has said, but he could tell the union scientist was shaken by whatever he had heard. A grin was draw on his lips as he identified his enemy was starting to show gaps on his coolness. The other scientist finished the call and said in a serious tone:

"If you excuse me, it seems an urgent matter surged and I need to go back, we can continue this conversation another time…" he smiled deviously.

On the next second, he wasn't there anymore, leaving Frankenstein alone on the rooftop of the building. As the wind passed, a drastic change occurred on the blonde's face, he immediately contacted Tao:

"Tao, I don't know precisely what happened, but something occurred on Crombell's lab. I'll follow him..." his grave words and dictatorial tone scared the subordinate.

[Boss?]

He clenched his fists and the dark aura he has been constraining inside his body was released, flowing menacingly.

[But, boss! It's imprudent to go like this! I know you're strong, but-]

"That's the perfect chance. Crombell will be occupied with some troubles, I need to go now or else he will see many things he shouldn't about human experimentation and hybrids genetics…"

The severity on his voice made a chill run down on Tao's spine on the other side of the line.

[H-huh… So is Sir Victor … With him?] he dared to ask.

"Ah, yes. I'll pick him up during this little mission…" his impish smile caused Tao, again, to feel more cold than normal.

[I got it, boss!]

.

.

.

 **On Crombell's lab**

Muzaka was there, standing next to the entrance on the room where Victor was. Now, all that remained of the former laboratory room was a complete mess and the hostage was nowhere to be seen. Debris were scattered all over the place, electricity cables parted in two with sparkles flying everywhere, there were destroyed computers and a lot of smoke floating in the air, coming from the weak fire originated from the broken cables.

Yuri arrived with many soldiers to impede the damage spreading and they started to organize what they could, firstly ceasing the fire on the machinery of the place.

"Muzaka-nim, are you fine?" he apprehensively asked.

"Yes." His response was so vague the blonde took some seconds to take that as an affirmation.

"Did you see what happened here? How could that boy flee? After all the hard work I've put to bring him here…" the bespectacled frowned in irritation.

"No, I didn't see him… When I arrived here, the place was already in this state…"

It was a lie. Yuri felt there was something unsettling about his words and tone, he was cold, but it made sense. But why was he standing there idly, only staring to the place? Maybe did he want to talk with the boy since he was a werewolf too?

"You can go now, we will assume the situation now…" he smiled like a merchant and let the hint for the Lord to go away.

The werewolf Lord respected his suggestion and went away, but his mind was still focused on that place, that's because, less than half hour ago, he was talking to the fugitive:

.

.

.

Victor gulped nervously when the werewolf Lord glared at him with a stern expression. He was trying to run, but with that man here, it was futile.

"Crombell wants to study you because he hypothesized you were an experiment…" he sighed "I know you're not."

"…." The tension only grew when he listened to the last phrase, and he averted his eyes from the other werewolf.

"It will only worsen the situation, because a scientist like him will be putting his hands on a knowledge he may not deserve to own. It's not fair using you for that."

"He doesn't care about this…" the brown-haired snarled in rage "But the consequences will resonate not only on my side, I'm pretty sure your family won't be happy too, Muzaka-nim…" he looked to the werewolf determined.

For a moment, Muzaka's face was petrified, but soon an assuring soft smile formed on his lips.

"I see you're a healthy kid. I don't know who you really are, but that's not important now…" he approached "There are things I can't allow to happen…"

The werewolf grew his claws and used them to destroy the laboratory walls and machinery all together, after that, he broke the special cuffs with bare hands, Victor was surprised and wordless, he switched glances between his free hands and the werewolf Lord that stepped back and continued to smile in a saddened way.

"I've said I wouldn't intromit on his matters, but I can't let him harm anyone from my family… You should be proud that there are two half parts united inside you, more than a marvel of science, it is a miracle."

"…. Muzaka-nim…"

"Now, you should go… I'm sure I heard you calling for your father before… You do have a family to go back to, right? Hurry up, the humans will be here in no time…"

He was extremely fazed and confused, why would the Lord help him? His kindness and regret towards his family was endless. Muzaka regretted that they have gone astray because of him. Victor could feel it on his saddened eyes. He needed to leave that place, but he wished, from the bottom of his heart he had more time to talk with that person.

The teenager stood up and bowed profusely, after that he ran, looking back to the werewolf Lord, feeling a pinch on his heart. He was on the enemy's side, but he wasn't a bad person. The teen wanted to tell him many things about the future but he didn't have time to… Turning back for the last time, he looked into the eyes of the werewolf:

"Muzaka-nim… I'm grateful for what you did… I know I shouldn't tell you this, but… Consider it as the sign of my gratitude…" he told in a consternated and apprehensive voice.

"Hm?" the other was confused with the sudden pause of the boy.

"It's about Ashleen…"

An oscillating glint of sorrow mixed with hatred emerged on his eyes and his expression changed. Why? Why was that boy talking about Ashleen? What could he know? His fists clenched involuntarily, it was painful for him, his heart felt broken every time he thought about her, his only daughter that he would never meet again.

"It's about what happened to Ashleen while you were slumbering…"

When Victor finished that sentence, Muzaka was utterly baffled. What? How could he…

.

.

.

 **On Frankenstein's house**

Tao hurriedly dashed into the living room with his eyes almost pulling out. Everyone looked at him in expectation for a good explanation.

"Tao, what's the problem?" Takeo asked in a calm tone.

"Boss is going to Crombell's laboratory! Victor is there! Crombell kidnapped him!" he summarized nervously.

"Crombell…" M-21 grinded his teeth "It wasn't enough to play with the children, that damn scientist had to sequestrate Frankenstein's son…"

"Then, we need to do something!" Regis rashly stood up.

"Those filthy humans from union, they keep using such dirty tactics!" Rael growled.

A heated discussion began. They were at their limit, stressed and not knowing what to do, but their bickering stopped when a certain individual took action. Cadis Etrama di Raizel stood up elegantly, with a frown, their hearts almost skipped a beat.

"Will he do something?" M-21 sweated with thought.

"Noblesse-nim will act, finally?" the Kertia Leader was anxious.

Even Seira was a bit affected by Raizel, she glanced at him, with curiosity and trepidation. Tao giggled nervously and scratched his head before inquiring:

"Raizel-nim, will you come with us?"

"…"

He looked at Tao with a blank expression, then, turned his gaze to Seira that got slightly startled.

"Ramen!" He demanded in a polite, clear tone.

"I'll do it right away." She bowed softly and went to the kitchen.

The eyes of the men on the house darkened as they heard that, perplexed and stunned at the same time.

"Ah… He won't come with us, then?" M-21 was confused.

"I guess he is saying we shouldn't worry about Frankenstein…?" Takeo risked a guess.

"Was he hungry…?" Rael had question marks above his head.

"Shall we wait?" Regis sat on the couch again, as intrigued as the others.

.

.

.

Frankenstein leaped on the buildings under the dark sky of the night. His face was stamped with annoyance as he tried to track Crombell's presence. This unnerving unstable situation was only getting direr. His jumps halted brusquely when he felt another presence getting near, however, it couldn't be. That presence was…

"Victor?!"

The person coming towards him was none other than his son. The teenager was somewhat tired, and he was visibly disturbed seeing the kid right in the reach of his vision.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" the boy had an inquisitive expression.

"I'm the one asking you… How could you…?" he frowned, perplexed with his thoughts.

"Well… It's a long story… Would you mind if I told you during our way back home?"

"Right…"

He glanced to the teen with a stern look, from tip to toe and Victor wondered if he had said something wrong. The teenager trembled a bit, thinking that probably his father would scold him out of the blue.

"It seems he isn't injured…" the blonde thought inwardly, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go… Everyone was worried about you… And prepare yourself to listen to my lecture after the dinner, **kid.** "The grave tone he used and the deadly glance made the boy gulp feeling chills running down his entire spine.

.

.

.

When they arrived, everyone was at the dining table, they looked to the father-and-son pair that had just arrived.

"Boss! Victor!" Tao cheerfully jumped out of his seat. "Are you fine, Sir?" he approached the stripling with a slim worried tone.

"You've been abducted by an enemy on that day… What has happened since then?" Takeo asked feeling guilty by the fact they couldn't help the teenager.

"Did Crombell do anything?! That guy is despicable!" M-21 closed his fist angered.

A ruckus started and Frankenstein sweated seeing the unnecessary commotion occurring there. Then, a voice irrupted their reencounter.

"The ramen…" Raizel's insipid tone surprised them and they whirled to look at the cool vampire. "… Will cool down."

He stared at them, and switched his glance to his bowl of ramen concentrating intensely in an awkward way. They took some seconds to interpret his words and calmed down.

"A-ah, of course, let's eat!" Tao exclaimed gleefully.

"Is he waiting his ramen bloat again?" M-21 asked in disbelief.

"I guess so…" Takeo answered also in disbelief.

"Ah, Master…" Frankenstein sighed in relief as he thought intimately "You're saying we're welcome back…" he smiled proudly.

Both Victor and Regis had the same admiration on their eyes when they looked to the Noblesse.

"Ah… Amazing!" Regis thought for himself.

Victor smiled and whatever was weighting on his shoulders, disappeared. That family hasn't changed, not on that time or in the future… They were all the same, it was comforting.

What he had to protect was right before his eyes.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks for all your support, my great readers! Thanks for your reviews, "Excited" reader!

Sooooooo, what are your hypotheses about what Victor told Muzaka? Any hint?

And what did you think about the new cover? (Victor does look like his father there, right?!)

Do you love Raizel? It's a bit difficult write about him, since he is so blank and talks little, but I just love his personality, he is the kind of guy who says the things without using many words, but with actions instead! (that's cute!)

:]


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Is Maduke awaiting an opportunity to obliterate his enemies? But what the will werewolves do if an encounter happens with their future-Lord?! Victor can't impede the changes that already started from the moment he came back?!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XIII

In the coast, the strong breeze coming from the sea and the salty air swept the crumbs of sand. A person using a brown mantle was standing, looking at the distant landscape full of skyscrapers. The future Maduke only had eyes to that vision, out of his reach.

This scene took place some days ago, before Victor was kidnapped, when the future-self of the Werewolves Lord had arrived at Korea.

"This land is full of humans… I can't put up with them… Those filthy beings…" he has said between his teeth. "They can be the appetizers, but the main dish will be the complete destruction of the traitors…" his smile was vicious, it was filled with bitterness and despise rooted in his soul.

His respiration became irregular as he thought about the traitors, the boy that had come to foil his plans and the main cause of most part of his ruin: Muzaka. But acting without a plan wouldn't help him. There were many things he should worry about: the first one, the union, his former affiliation; on this age he was still allied with them; the he had nobles and his troop, they definitely shouldn't be underestimated; and finally, his own self. His self from this time wasn't aware of the traitors among his species. Should he tell him? Yes, he should do anything he could to change, but before talking to his old weak self, he must eliminate the ones who made him experience defeat: the traitors.

Leaping towards the city, he set his objective on mind. With the new powers he acquired an interesting and useful ability: how to hide his presence. Before, he would believe it to be a dishonor, but he had been so much time with humans, he simply didn't bother anymore. He only wanted to _**destroy.**_

.

.

.

He observed the movements of his enemies, the werewolves were on move, as he predicted, it was about the time they started scheming the treason. He watched everything, including the "amicable" meeting his family had with the human trio.

"Bertrand… Why is he here? I don't remember dispatching him to this mission…" he narrowed his eyes, until his mind enlightened "Ah, I see…" a devious confident smirk appeared on his lips "The past _has_ changed, huh…" he put a hand on his chin "Bertrand can be a good tool…"

He watched delighted with the happenings taking place on this remodeled past he was trying to create. He also allowed Victor to be caught by the enemy.

"Humph… Crombell's servant took the boy… Well, he does deserve to be tortured a little… I can simply explode his lab if he do further researches about that hybrid _thing_ , after all, I don't want that him cloning those half-breed beasts… It would be a disaster…"

He followed Yuri to find out the location of the laboratory, but soon, his attention switched to the traitors again. He really was impatient to finish his business on that age and become the strongest being in the future.

.

.

.

 **Back at Frankenstein's house**

 **Current time**

Victor was again sitting on the couch, with his father sitting across him, with a severe expression and crossed arms, tipping a finger, awaiting his explanations. Tao, Takeo and M-21 were behind Victor, acting as some type of attorneys, with nervous looks and some drops of sweat.

"Hm… Ahem…"

Tao cleared his throat to break the intense silence and tension that had been installed in the room from the moment those two sat on the couch. Regis, Rael and Seira were also sitting and had his curious gazes landed on the father and son duo. Raizel was reading a book uninterested on the discussion.

"Has Crombell performed any test on you?" Frankenstein asked with an eager tone.

"No, I don't think so… I was asleep most of the time, but I don't think he had time to perform any important test…"

"Excuse me… Did you say asleep?" Tao intervened "Then how can you be sure he didn't do anything?"

"Well…" he casted his gaze down, thinking carefully on his words.

"Tao is right, Victor. Though, I'm more curious to listen how you escaped from the lab alone." Frankenstein stared earnestly at his son.

"…" The brown haired glanced briefly to the noblesse before answering their doubts "It was Muzaka-nim. He helped me to run away and also told me many things when I was there." He gripped his knees with a saddened expression.

"Muzaka?" the blonde scientist was fazed.

"Do you mean… The former Lord of werewolves?" M-21 gulped.

"….." Raizel frowned slightly.

"Hey Victor, aren't your memory jumbled? Crombell must have doped you, then…" Tao chuckled hectic.

"That's preposterous!" Rael snapped "Why would the former werewolf Lord align with this wretched scientist?! That doesn't make sense!"

"Rael, calm down." Regis touched the shoulder of the Kertia, furrowing his brows "Victor, explain it clearly. Are you sure you saw and talked to him?"

"I know you've passed through many hardships, but… Why would Muzaka help you?" Takeo seemed truly concerned about the stripling.

Seira watched the boy analytically, but both Rai and Frankenstein didn't voice any word and waited the continuation of his story.

"I know it wouldn't make sense… But he told me Crombell was helping him to recover from his fight after his long 820-year sleep…"

"….!"

Rai's expression was shaken for a second, but his habitual blank expression overcame his emotions again, but a faint hint of sorrow abided his profound red eyes.

"And the reason he helped me was…" Victor hesitated for a moment "Because he couldn't stand seeing a half-werewolf being treated as a test subject."

"What?" Rael raised a brow, perplexed.

"Hm…" Frankenstein narrowed his eyes, reflecting upon the affirmation and concluded in a matter of seconds "Rael, if it's Muzaka, it just suits him perfectly… He is the kind of man who would help anyone from his family if they were in trouble, even if they were enemies…"

"Seriously?" Tao was admired "He doesn't seem to be a bad guy…"

"… He isn't!" Victor affirmed with the utmost certainty he could express and his eyes were blazing in determination.

"Victor, what do you mean?"

Frankenstein's face grimaced in anger. First, the kid was defending a person he hated, and he was doing it in front of his master, who had suffered a great pain after having to fight against his best friend.

"I'm not lying!" He confronted his father "He isn't a traitor, but like Noblesse-nim he was a victim of the traitors! And no one knows that! Furthermore the traitors even put his family against him, it's simply despicable!" he gritted his teeth, getting more furious as he told the story.

Everyone on the room was astonished, only Raizel remained with his undetermined emotions on face. Could this story he was telling be the truth? Or was it only his imagination incensed by the drugs that affected his senses?

"… Was he betrayed by his own family?" Rael was impressed "I knew they were beasts!"

"Rael, watch your tongue, you're insulting Victor too." Regis corrected the other noble.

"But, what exactly happened for him to be considered a traitor?" Takeo was perplexed.

"Victor, don't tell me the werewolves considered him a traitor since 820 years ago…?" the blonde scientist's eyes had an impetuous glint of concern.

"Yes. They asserted that Muzaka-nim was a traitor because he tried to interfere with humans by killing their entire species and betrayed their race breaking the rules he created about not involving into human conflicts."

"But, there's something odd." Tao told in a collected tone and a drop of sweat on his face "Boss, you has said the traitorous clan leaders were probably planning the treason 820 years ago when you left Lukedonia, isn't it a coincidence? That the nobles and werewolves were planning betrayal almost at the same time?"

"Indeed, and since I remember, the werewolves always meddles in human matters, sometimes helping the humans, sometimes using them." Frankenstein frowned in vexation "Moreover, it was Muzaka who always tried to stop their tricky behavior…"

They started to ponder about the weird situation, was it really mere destiny?

"It was not a coincidence." Victor blurted out clenching his fists in frustration as he told "The traitorous clan leaders from Lukedonia and the current Lord of werewolves had everything planned from the start." He turned his face to Raizel, with an expression covered in sorrow "Even your fight against Muzaka was planned from the start, Raizel-nim. _Everything_."

A shock came to the surface of Raizel's unperturbed expression for the first time, not only him, everyone on the room was flabbergasted. For a minute, they were silent, their ears simply could not believe, the revelations about future were too cruel. Was that the truth?

"Why? Why would the werewolves unite with nobles and plan such unfair strategy?!" M-21 was exasperated.

"M-21, did you forget about the last time the traitors invaded Lukedonia? They were accompanied by werewolves…" Takeo reminded his friend, with sadness.

"That's right. It isn't impossible." Frankenstein ensured. "They were very rebellious and would often cause harm on human world…"

"They conspired and planned the betrayal together with nobles because both of the races had an objective in common: getting rid of the powerful beings that restricted their moves and impeded them from doing what they wished to. That's why they set up a scenario where Raizel-nim would be obliged to fight against Muzaka-nim…" he finished the sentence, casting his glance down.

"How could nobles decay to this point…?"Regis was vexed.

"Everything for power… Their cruelty knows no boundaries…" Takeo frowned.

"Victor, I understand the situation, but is it right for us to know it now?" Tao asked worriedly. "Won't it change more the past?"

"The past had already changed the moment I and Maduke came from another age… " he inferred "Moreover, there's no sense in hiding it from you now… You need to know how vile our enemy is."

"When would we discover this?" Frankenstein tried to be calm, but his face showed a completely contrary feeling.

"It wouldn't take long, and about the same time you found out the truth, some werewolves from the family found out too, so they left Maduke's side to pledge their loyalty to the former Lord. That weakened the werewolf's family and it was divided in two, thanks to that, many enemies underestimated their power and a sequence of battles occurred on both sides…" he sighed heavily.

"So, Muzaka will acquire some allies… Then will he leave Crombell's side?" Frankenstein questioned pondering thoughtfully.

"On my time, yes… But I can't say for sure on this epoch… Also, I don't even know if the werewolves will hear about who was the real traitor on their family, the future Maduke intends to attack them before they find and reveal the truth…"

"Wha-" Tao gulped in nervousness "But it would alter completely the story…"

"Yes… If it happens, then I too, would probably…" his mind wandered to a distant place, a twinge of uneasiness bided on his face.

Some curious eyes landed on him as he left the sentence unfinished. He glanced at the noblesse. His face was slightly disturbed; maybe he was saddened for having to fight against his friend because they both fell on a terrible trap.

"Ah, there's no need to worry about that…"

An imposing and evil aura poured out from the dark-spear master, everyone was startled and looked at him with trepidation. They feared what that man was about to do, but they did not pity the traitors. Those foes would be _so_ dead, and they deserved it.

"I will crush them before they ever have the chance to change something else…" he said slowly and a creepy smile formed on his face.

The tension that had born during the intense conversation filled with shocking revelations to them got on their nerves. Now, they knew what kind of enemy waited for them, and that this battle would be a fierce one.

.

.

.

 **On Crombell's lab**

The white-haired scientist looked with his glass lenses to the destructed place. They had already isolated the area and were reconstructing it as fast as possible. He analyzed the place, there were claw marks, and he recognized those kinds of cuts.

From Yuri's report, the cameras had failed just before the escape. When the workman arrived, only Muzaka was there, looking idly to the spreading destruction, displaying some sort of dismay and remorse. Crombell asked twice to make sure only Muzaka was there, moreover he couldn't recover the video footage from cameras, and his newly-acquired subject for tests had flee… He played with the ring on his thumb, trying to placate his crescent irritation. The more he thought, the more he felt there was definitely an external help on this matter. However, when he asked Muzaka, the werewolf lord simply responded:

"Huh? That boy? When I arrived, he had gone away…" he glanced down with deception on his expression "I wanted to know more about him, but it was a labile dream since he is not here anymore… Furthermore, it seems you also lost an important opportunity…" he glanced briefly to the scientist, as if testing his reaction.

"Yes." The apparently older man answered calmly.

After that, the wolf walked away, he was really a free soul, but it seems his freedom has been chained by his grievous emotions that impeded him from seeing the truth. Crombell knew he could use that man, still, he had his doubts about the werewolf. Could it be he was the one that…?

Sighing profoundly with an unchanged expression, the scientist reflected upon the strange problem that happened at his lab while he was outside. Not this time, but, he would have another chance to catch the boy…

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

The fifth Elder was inside a dark room, the only illumination came from the virtual screen displayed in front of her, showing the choleric face of her Lord. As an agent of union, the uproar she and her companions caused attracted unnecessary attention, including from the union elders, and she knew what that expression of her Lord meant: It was _her_ fault.

[5th Elder, what does it mean? You and the other two went to search for Muzaka and ended up destroying buildings, getting the attention of both KSA and the union! Haven't I told you it's not an official mission for the union?! Have you met Muzaka in the middle of the city?! I want a reasonable explanation now!]

"My Lord…" she kneeled and lowered her gaze in regard "We haven't found Muzaka-nim yet… But we've met noblesse underlings and engaged in confront with them…"

[Noblesse's underlings were there? My orders were clear, to not involve directly with the noblesse or his lackeys. Have his subordinates attacked you?]

"No, my Lord, Kentas began the fight, it seems he was interested in battling against one of them."

[Did he do it?!] he gritted his teeth and forcedly tightened his fists [Lunark, I've sent you to mediate a possible conflict! What were you doing when Kentas attacked?! In addition, Bertrand was also with you! Couldn't you two stop a single individual?!] he reprimanded her passiveness threatening to jump out of his seat and she had the impression he would pass through the screen just to punish her.

"Actually, Bertrand also entered the battle and ignored my advertences!" she altered the tone of her voice, furrowing her brows.

[And why would those two ignore my orders and attack them?! Explain it clearly, Lunark or the one receiving punishment will be solely you!] He demanded, punching the armrest of his throne.

"My Lord, among the people we've met, there was a boy whose origin was extremely confusing…"

[And why is it relevant to this subject?]

"He had powers of a modified human, and also…" she gulped, raising her worried eyes to look at Maduke "He could transform his arms into those of a werewolf."

[… What?] His eyes wavered and he gasped at her after listening to the disturbing declaration.

"I don't know where he comes from, he was together with the underlings of noblesse, but we had never seen him before. His aura was so confusing we couldn't determine what he was until we saw his powers…"

[How… How can he exist in this world? Don't tell me… The union has…?!] He grinded his teeth fiercely [Then, have they really stole data about us to make their own experiments?!]

"I don't know if the union is capable of creating a hybrid like him, my Lord… Their knowledge could not be enough to do that…"

[Are you suggesting someone outside the union did it?] He narrowed his eyes.

She was stunned for a moment when he suddenly asked, in fact, she had yet to reveal about Frankenstein and about M-21. Why was she hiding it from him anyway? He was the Lord and it was her duty to report, but… She looked at his face, with a drop of sweat rolling down her cheek. For some reason, she didn't trust completely on that man. There was a voice on her mind telling that it would be best if she didn't reveal every detail to him… Kentas seemed to share this opinion with her, since he didn't tell the Lord about M-21 too. Were they wrong on doing that?

"Unless the union is also hiding their real power and knowledge of us…" she completed.

The expression of the Lord transfigured into pure hatred, he wasn't so different from his future self now. His nails pressed against the palm of his hand opened some cuts and trembled as he started to lose control over his rage.

[ **Lunark!** Bring this boy, brig him here immediately! Your priority changed! Just bring the damn _thing_ here. But don't forget your first mission! If you meet Muzaka again, kill him without hesitation!]

"I understand, my Lord…"

[Also, I bestow you the power to order Bertrand and Kentas to lie to the union. You must not give any answer to them, they can't know you're here. Those two will say they engaged in combat against some nobles who defied them while seeking for Muzaka, and the situation got out of control.]

"Yes. I humbly obey your orders, My Lord."

She bowed politely and the connection ended. Now, with a new mission she went out the dark room to meet her companions. However, she felt a strange preoccupation on her chest, as if something was about to happen. Shaking her head, she dispelled those weird thoughts.

What would happen from now on that the werewolves had considered Victor as a target? Will the future Maduke finally directly interfere now or would the werewolves meet Muzaka before that?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thank you for your support, my translucent readers! (I like you all!) Thanks for your review "dragongodslayer7"!

What will Maduke do? And do you firmly believe the fifth elder and will Kentas obey their lord now?! You know, he isn't very trustworthy, he doesn't even look like a lord, I'd say. (Cough, cough –I vote Muzaka as a lord forever!- cough, cough), well, let's wait to see, right?!


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Is Maduke awaiting an opportunity to obliterate his enemies? But what the werewolves will do if an encounter happens with their future-self Lord?! Victor can't impede the changes that already started from the moment he came back?!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XIV

On Frankenstein's house, after the tense conversation, they were still trying to comprehend the entire predicament they were in and accept the astonishing truth Victor had told them.

"If the traitors are related, then Ragus Tradio must be involved, since he was the ringleader of the noble's treason!" Rael blurted out, in disbelief.

"They had the audacity of gathering to conspire against my master!" the dark-spear master grumbled.

"The last time they almost destroyed the nobles. We can't let it happen again!" M-21 stated angered.

Each one of them had hypotheses. The treachery was a matter that has bothered them since they've heard it has brought shame to Lukedonia and after the last attack, which three traitorous clan leaders and three werewolves took part in. They needed to be cautious now. In the middle of the heated debate, Seira suddenly stood up startling the others.

"Seira, what's the matter?" Regis asked worriedly.

"If the traitors are linked, then Lukedonia has to be informed of this trouble." She declared on her blunt and devoted tone.

"Y-you're right, Seira! But, what are you going to do?" Rael was also concerned.

"As a clan Leader, I shall return to Lukedonia and report the whole situation."

"Lady Seira, I understand your point here, but…" Tao interfered a bit nervous "Doesn't it implies Victor existence will be revealed?"

"Not necessarily, Tao. Moreover, I think that it's wiser to inform Lukedonia, maybe their help will prove to be necessary in a near future." Frankenstein explained "You can tell the truth, there's no need to omit details."

"…." She nodded firmly.

"W-wait, I'll go too!" Rael stayed in front of her.

"Rael, I understand you're worried, but if you go, we will get weakened, or…"The blonde scientist held his shoulder "Are planning on escaping from you training…"

"N-no… it's not- but-"

He stepped back, feeling pressured. Seira smiled briefly to the goldilocks noble and walked away.

"Had she just smiled?" The Kertia thought blushing as he watched her going out.

"Changing the subject, how will we localize the enemy? He can hide his presence, right?" the silver-haired leader frowned. "We need to do something…"

"Divide into groups and search for him." Victor responded shortly.

"What? Do you mean to go and search personally around the city?" M-21 raised a brown in discordance.

"Yes, the cameras won't do, he is very cunning and probably is moving around with twice the caution…"

"That's dangerous, Victor. The opponent is strong, if he catches any of you by surprise, be sure you won't get through it with small cuts only." Frankenstein crossed his arms.

"I know." He sighed "That's why, father I would like to start training with you before going after him. You've been training ajusshi, hyungs and Regis-nim for some time now, right? Take me to the training too." He was serious.

Confusion flashed on the blue eyes of the scientist when he listened to his son. He had been wondering for a while, but the boy was inexperienced in combat, until now, he thought it was due to his age, he was too young, but, being his son, surely he should have plenty of experience in battles, right? Then why was he talking like he had not trained with him before?

"Hm… I was only wondering, but… You don't seem to be experienced in combats against stronger opponents." He put a hand on his chin "Wasn't my future-self training you properly?"

"Ah, actually…" he scratched his face a bit abashed "I only started to train with you recently..."

"Hm? You could train with him but you didn't? It doesn't make sense, he is so strong!" Regis was surprised.

"Yes. Why didn't you ask Frankenstein in the future?" Takeo blinked twice in astonishment.

"Don't tell me you were afraid of boss?" Tao guessed chuckling worriedly, but Takeo whispered a reprehension.

"That's not it… I asked him, but…" a drop of sweat formed on his face as he looked to the ground.

"Ah! I understand." Tao hit his own hand as if he had found out the reason behind the boy's reluctance in telling them "Your mom mustn't have allowed you to train with boss…!"

His affirmation made sense, the Landrege closed his eyes, with a small smile on face, nodding satisfied, indeed any mother would worry over her son welfare, even more of the father was someone devilish as Frankenstein. It had to be it, right? After all, which kind of mother would like to see her son being beaten up by a sadist with personality disorders? None. Victor seemed even shyer to tell them, lowering his head with a faint blush on his cheeks:

"Hm… No, actually, my mother wanted to train me _too_." he looked at Tao, and more drops of sweat appeared on his face.

"The mother **too** …?" their eyes darkened.

For a moment, they paused, the silence reigned on the room. The only sound heard was Raizel sipping his tea calmly, unfazed by the discussion going on that room. Then, someone broke the odd silence:

"Ah, yeah, I almost forgot, isn't his mother from the werewolf race?" Takeo thought imagining how it could be possible.

"Just _who_ is his mother?!" M-21 thought with darkened eyes, trying to portrait an image, unfortunately his imagination wasn't capable of formulating a steady mental image; it was beyond his creative capacities.

" _You_ three didn't allow me to train with him or with my mother…" he told looking at the human trio.

"What? Them?" Rael switched glances between them and Victor in a state of bewilderment "Why?!"

"Yes. I'm curious too… **Why?** " the dark-spear master landed an inquisitive gaze on them.

"W-well…" the brown-haired coughed to dispel the tension "It occurred when I was a child. They've said I would not have last one minute against you, and that I'd be dead now if you _or_ my mother trained me, so, they _ran away_ with me to train."

"Sheesh." Frankenstein sighed heavily and frowned a bit offended "Is that the impression you portrayed about me? Of course I' wouldn't kill a child, even more if it's my son, you know. I'm Yeran's headmaster, remember? Hm? I'm not a psychopath." He sighed troubled again "Seriously, why do they have this horrible impression about me? What did I do wrong?"

"…." No one answered, but their eyes darkened as they sweated profusely, abstaining from saying a word, thinking in unison: "It seems Victor had a tough childhood."

"So were we training you?" the bob-cut asked in a serious manner.

"Yes, M-21 ajusshi even helped me to transform into a werewolf…"

"I-I?" he pointed his index finger to himself, a bit admired.

"I saw your transformation, but it wasn't complete. You don't seem to know how to draw your powers out yet… It's different from M-21's transformation…" Frankenstein commented. "Wasn't he being harsh enough to teach you?" M-21 sweated with the critic.

"Ah, that's true… It wasn't complete, but I can fully transform, it only wasn't necessary…" he replied in a calm tone "But… I do have problems in drawing out my other powers, dark-spear isn't the best partner in a fight, and it's hard to tame that thing…" he suspired tiredly as if remembered an unpleasant situation.

"We understand." Takeo touched the boy's shoulder and shook affirmatively with his head.

"Hm… The only advice I can give you is: the more you use it, the more you will get accustomed with its attempts to take over your body."

"Yeah… I know it, but you counselled me to master my werewolf powers first before trying to control dark-spear..."

"Did I?" the blonde scientist was amused "Well, it's time to starting using your other powers too…"

There was a slight hint of discomfort on the boy's face as he saw his father's puzzlement. He opened a bit his mouth to say something, but closed it lowering his gaze with some sort of pity on his expression.

"Anyways, do we really have time to train?" the Landrege questioned them in a grave tone.

"It would be much faster if we found this enemy and finished him for once and all!" Rael growled.

"I'm not sure if your powers would be enough to defeat him, Rael." The blonde servant addressed the hasty noble "Furthermore, if the werewolves found out about their future-self lord, it's likely they would intervene."

Victor glanced to his father, then looked at the ground and his eyes became distant. The treason would happen soon, and on that time, many important events that leaded to his timeline would happen too, that meant if he failed to protect the stability of those events... He would disappear, worse than that, his family would... He gulped with the thought, his mind wandered far enough for him to not listen when his father called twice. With a stun, he finally heard when Frankenstein called him for the third time:

" **Victor.** "

"Hm? Yes?" he jolted on his seat.

"Sir Victor, you seem bothered by something…" Tao smiled in heed for Victor, with an unusual concern on his calm tone.

"Ah…" he gestured clumsily smiling "It's nothing, really."

Frankenstein stared at the boy for some seconds, trying to read the unsaid lines of his absent-minded son. After spending long seconds on this task, he looked at the others in the room and continued with his analysis of the situation:

"Lukedonia shall send an envoy when Seira contact them. We will search about our enemy and watch the movements of those werewolves. KSA must also have a hold of some information, we will talk to them later."

"Excuse me,"

Tao lively raised his hand, giggling nervously and talking politely. Everyone looked at him raising a brow, imagining what he would say this time.

"Sir Victor… Can I ask something?"

"Yes, please."

"Could it be your personality during your fights was influenced by dark-spear powers?" he gulped.

"Hm?" the boy was perplexed "No… Why?" he seemed completely oblivious of his exquisite traits of sadism.

"Are you sure? 100 percent sure? Seriously, have you only started training with boss recently? Haven't you learned his way of fighting?"

"No… I've trained with you all most of the time…" he got worried with Tao's insistence. "Why? Is it something troublesome?"

"Hahahah, no, no!" he laughed cheerfully "Genetics are incredibly powerful, boss!" he patted Frankenstein's shoulder, amused.

"T-Tao…" Takeo tried to rebuke his friend, but it was useless.

An awkward silence followed, and the only sound heard was the scandalous laughs of the maniac Tao, that felt delight in discovering something amazing, almost like a child.

.

.

.

The three werewolves were reunited on the top of a high building. From that spot, they could see, far, far away, the place they destroyed last time. It was sealed by KSA, apparently they had leaked to the media it was an earthquake that damaged the whole structure of the skyscrapers that was old and rusted.

There was tension soaring in the air as they exchanged glares. Lunark had furrowed brows, Kentas had an irritated expression and Bertrand also displayed his annoyance on face.

"What do you mean?" the silver haired asked in a strong, collected tone.

"That was the command. Union must not know I was involved in this fight. You and Kentas shall tell them you were pursuing Muzaka and made contact with some nobles. A battle was unavoidable and everything went out of control. I can't take the responsibility for the mess you've done, if the union finds it out, we will have more troubles. Do you understand the situation we are in?"

"Why do we need to explain ourselves to those humans?! We were doing a mission related to our race, humans have nothing to do with it!" Kentas growled angered.

"Kentas you have no right to talk!" Lunark reprimanded "You interfered in the human world and you knew the union wouldn't be quiet about it, don't complain now. I told you."

"Hah." Bertrand opened a condescending smile on his brusque face. "You're right, Lunark, don't overreact, we understand we're at fault here. Notwithstanding, our Lord gave us the consent to look for those two uncanny creatures while we're at our mission."

"Yes. For the time being, I'll wait the union talk to you both, after that, you will contact me and we will regroup to finalize our job here." She answered calmly.

"I don't think it will work." The muscular silver-haired said in a bold tone.

"Huh?" Kentas was already boiling with rage "Bertrand, those were the orders. We have to respect it independently of our personal wishes."

"Calm down, I'm not saying I won't respect his orders, I'm only saying the three of us being together won't do. We can search better if we separate, when we find either Muzaka or those guys, we will call each other."

A drop of sweat formed on the face of the fifth elder. The conspicuous smirk Bertrand held on face had alerted her instincts she should be cautious. She knew he wasn't a trustful companion; he was there to observe her and Kentas, after all. Yet, he was saying hanging around with them wasn't a good option? Why? He had to have something on mind.

"Why are you putting such expression on your face?" the silver werewolf raised a brow using a mocking tone "I'm not disobeying our Lord. He said we should concentrate on both affairs, I'm only suggesting that splitting and pursuing is more efficient. Our Lord is eager to see the results of the mission he entrusted us to accomplish, right?"

His cunningness with words was so obvious, the female wolf felt irritated thinking he really believed he could deceive them with that.

"….. And you intend to go wild causing another tumult on this city when you are alone?" Lunark was sharp and crude.

"You don't need to worry about it, I'll be discreet." He responded still smiling with a glimpse of savagery on his eyes.

"Bertrand, you can-"

"You can go and give your excuses to the union, I'm not interested on those bureaucratic matters."

He turned round and jumped to leave the place, vanishing before they could voice any complaint. His fellows were flabbergasted. How could he just leave like that?

"Tch!" Kentas grumbled visibly altered, his forbearance was not sufficient for so many problems. "That idiot…!"

Lunark sighed to find some tolerance, it was the second time she was not controlling them and it was becoming tiring. Maybe, learning to dialogue like humans had extracted out of her much more patience than she should actually have, in a negative sense:

"If he's not interested in teamwork, there's nothing we can do, let's go."

Muttering some curses, the brown-haired male followed her as they left the top of the building.

.

.

.

 **At Lukedonia,**

In the main salon of the Lord's palace, a meeting between the reminiscing clan leaders was happening. Seira was kneeled in front of the Lord, giving a report about the entire situation.

The leaders reunited changed their faces into astonishment while listening to her. It was simply unthinkable the story about a possible allegiance between vampires and werewolves, at least, not with their current Lord. Muzaka and the former vampire Lord were in quite good terms, but Maduke was different, he was not a respectable individual and preferred to follow the vile humans from union, it was what they thought.

"Seira." Raskreia raised her head and said on an imposing voice "Are you telling the current Lord of werewolves had planned the treason along with the traitorous nobles ages ago?" her eyes narrowed slightly

"Yes, Lord." She answered with her usual serious expression "It was what the person who came from the future told."

"Seira, have you noticed just how ridiculous this plot of coming from the future seems?" Kaye frowned "I know you're young, but believing it is just…"

"Kaye, don't be so harsh with her, be gentle, okay?" Karias intervened and looked at the silver-haired woman "Seira, dear, don't you think this person is trying to deceive you? There must be something wrong."

"Seira, the werewolves never got along well with the nobles," Rozaria adjusted her glasses "Moreover, telling us that a werewolf that was not even their lord at that time planned treason against the noblesse too, is hard to accept."

"Are you sure the person whom you spoke to was really from the future? There's not an easy way to probe this…" Ludis raised his brow worried with the girl's gullibility.

"It's the theory that he did not come from the future is impossible." She asserted "There's no doubt he is, indeed from another time, because of the essence he hold and all the information he has. If he wasn't from the future, he couldn't know any of that."

"Is that your opinion?" the lord asked, still inflexible.

"Yes, Lord." She bowed.

"Seira J. Loyard, I can tell you're not lying, but I can't trust on this person you've met, thereby I decree someone must go back to the human world with you and investigate this issue."

"I understand, Lord." She bowed again.

"Lord, if someone must go, I firmly agree with-" Karias raised his hand with sparkling eyes

"Not now, Karias!" The other clan leaders denied his incoming request.

"…" Raskreia sighed heavily.

"My Lord, this time I'd like to know what's happening. It could be a good opportunity to give my guidance to Regis and Rael too and ask them about this situation." Gejutel bowed respectfully.

"I comprehend." She responded in a low tone. "Thus, Gejutel K. Landrege, I assign you to this mission, you shall come back with the answers for our queries. Delve this matter interrogating this person whom Seira talked to and fathom his intentions."

"Your wish is my command, Lord."

He bowed, then, both he and Seira walked away the room. The clan leaders were still arguing when they heard the click of the door closing, and got startled when they noticed Gejutel and Seira had left the place.

"H-Huh?" Karias smiled forcefully "Lord, where did they go?" he looked at her with sparkles on his eyes. "Lord…?"

The woman did not respond, her eerie silence was enough of an answer for them. She sighed again, no matter how many years passed, she could never get used to his nonchalant personality. Nevertheless, her expression changed subtly when she thought again on this new problem. If what Seira told her was really true, then, the werewolves were far more dangerous than they thought. And Raizel? How would he feel after listening this? She only expected that was a big misunderstanding, from the bottom of her heart.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks my dear readers for your support I hope you're enjoying the plot of this story!Thanks "dragongodslayer7" for your reviews and for your character too! (It will appear soon! The hints are already here!)

Well, that's all for today, guys and girls!

See ya next chapter!


	15. XV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Is Maduke awaiting an opportunity to obliterate his enemies? But what will the werewolves do if an encounter happens with their future-self Lord?! Victor can't impede the changes that already started from the moment he came back?!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XV

 **On a foreign island,**

Frankenstein, his son and the human trio were standing outside of the laboratory. The trio and Victor were completely beaten, and the humans switched glances from the blonde scientist to the half-werewolf with some kind of nervousness. The air was dense, and they gulped, waiting what would emerge on that conversation.

"Victor, first, I will test the extent of your powers. But before that, there's something I need to know…" his seriousness was unwavering.

"Right." His answer was also firm.

"As a Dark-spear user, you can absorb the power from your enemies, am I right?"

"Yes. However, I'm a bit different from you, dad…"

"Ah, that's right!" Tao spurted out without thinking "Sir Victor told me something like that when we fought against the werewolves…"

"Hm… Does your power have any singularity?" Frankenstein asked a bit curious, putting a hand on his chin "I mean, you have a werewolf's power too…"

"Hm… It has a singularity, but it's not because of my werewolf part…" he answered worriedly "Dark-spear is capable of converting the enemies' bodies into power by absorbing them, for you, it gets harder to control every time it consumes a powerful being, but as long as you do not hold Dark-spear or use its powers, it won't try to consume you…" he explained calmly "But, for me it's quite different, because the dark-spear itself is inside my body, it's part of me, thus, every time I absorb an enemy, it's the power inside me that will grow powerful and uncontrollable at the same time, my body wouldn't endure an enormous power like that… That's why your future-self told me to not absorb energy from the enemies…"

"….." he narrowed his eyes briefly with some unfathomable emotion, but his stern expression came to surface when he said the next sentence "I see… Controlling your werewolf powers first was a step to help you enduring to absorb enemies' powers in a near future…"

"Yes, but you know, it's disgusting nurture that thing… Things would get pretty bad if I couldn't control myself like my-…"

As if almost telling something he shouldn't, he stopped that sentence, then he gazed down and his mind traveled to some distant place, rummaging on the depths of his memory, bringing some sort of saddening memories and for a brief moment, they could see a mournful expression of the brown-haired.

"Wait, does it mean the dark powers inside you are constantly trying to consume you?" Takeo had a pitiful look when he questioned.

"Ah, no, they only get wild when I use them now." He told in a jesting tone "But they used to cause me a lot of troubles when I was younger… Good thing I managed to control them." a faint smile was born on his lips, but there was no sign of happiness imbued on that smile.

His situation was more complex than they thought, and they also were certain Frankenstein wasn't happy listening to that, still, the scientist had a reaction they wouldn't expect:

"I was right by bringing you along with them." A smirk appeared on his face and a low laugh started "Your condition is the same as theirs, stabilizing your powers is the priority, then, you can draw out more power. Hahaha! My future-self is as intelligent as ever!" he laughed out loud and they sweated.

"Good thing that Victor's personality didn't become like boss', though, I can't say the same for when he is fighting…" Tao kept the thought for himself.

"Right, let's start our training. Don't expect any kindness, Victor, you're receiving the same treatment as them." The dark-spear master smirked sadistically as he drew his powerful aura out.

"Ah, I know, I'm quite used to you 'training' in the future too…" he smiled apprehensively.

It would be great if he did not faint on this training too. It was really harsh for him to lose every single match. He only hoped the kit for the medical treatment was ready, they would need it soon…

.

.

.

After the training session, all the four were on the laboratory tending to their wounds. No matter how many times they fought against that man, his injuries were never superficial, and he humiliated them every time. He was a complete sadist.

"Boss is on another level…" Tao mumbled grimacing after bandaging one of his arms.

"I still can't get accustomed with his temper… Even his enemies can't put up with his personality…" M-21 said bothered.

"I only hope our personality doesn't change with those dark-spear powers…" Takeo was truly concerned.

They looked at Victor, he had already finished his first aids, and the trio was surprised. Analyzing from a closer perspective, most of his injures had gone away by that time.

"Sir Victor, are you feeling well? Your injuries just disappeared from your body…" Tao was slightly scared with the rate of his regeneration.

"Not even M-21 can heal that fast…" Takeo was surprised too.

"Hm…"

The teenager scratched his head bashfully because of the comments, when he was about to explain himself, Frankenstein arrived at the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Have you finished your treatment?" he asked scrutinizing them to make sure they were fine.

"Yes, boss! We were only impressed that Sir Victor is almost healed from the fight! He heals even faster than M-21!" Tao cheerfully spoke.

"Hm?" the blonde glanced to the stripling. "Is it true?"

"Ah… My regeneration rate is higher than him, firstly because of my werewolf half, they have incredible healing skills, and secondly because of my human part… My father was not a normal human to begin with, his healing skills are also above average of humans, then… 'That's the result', it's what my father from the future has said…" he explained a bit ashamed.

"S-so, in other words, that's because boss isn't a normal person?" Tao was shocked.

"Why did he say it like that?" Takeo mumbled to M-21

"Don't ask me, he is imploring to die. Couldn't he just mention the mother? He had to talk about him…" the gray-haired whispered in response.

"Huh, yes." Victor nodded firmly.

"Hahahaha! As expected, of course!" Frankenstein gave a sonorous boastful laugh. "You were right, Tao! Genetics are really superb!"

"….."

The human trio couldn't find words to say and quietly listened to the maniac laugh filling the room as Victor's shoulders slumped and his cheeks got tomato red in embarrassment.

.

.

.

 **On Frankenstein's residence**

The children were knocking at the door. They were animated and brought many games to play with Rai and the others. The only problem was: they were expecting someone opened the door for them.

Rai was standing next to the monitor by the side of the door, looking at the gleeful kids, they could be a breath of fresh air in the middle of this crisis, but… Only he, Regis and Rael were on the house at the time, it would be troublesome if the children got worried over the others, maybe it was better for them to not know they were full of unsolved issues.

He stared at their faces displayed on the monitor, Shinwoo approached his eyes of the camera and called him out loud, Yuna and Sui scolded him and Ikhan pressed the bell again. The veiled emotions wavered quickly on his eyes, a gentle, warm and sincere tenderness for them.

Regis looked with pity. Intimately, he also wanted to play with the children again, but that was not the moment. They were awaiting the return of Tao and the others. He lowered his head in consternation, just then, he heard the tumultuous cheers of the kids. He searched the motive of their sudden burst of energy, with curiosity.

There were more people at the entrance now, beside the children, Tao, Takeo, M-21 and Victor were standing along with Frankenstein. They all had smiles on faces, but there was some indication on the human trio face that the training was extra-hard that time. Once he opened the door, the house was flooded with smiles and giggles and the kids inquired them.

"Rai!" they said in unison.

"We were coming to visit you, but it seems no one was inside the house." Yuna said looking at the newly-arrived men.

"Yes, yes, we came by to play with everyone, but suddenly, director Lee appeared at the entrance too with hyungs and Ajusshi." Ikhan adjusted his glasses, trying to discover why he felt there was something strange about that.

"Were you all traveling, Director Lee?" Suyi asked.

"Ah, we only went to solve some things with boss, and Sir Victor went along, that's all! Hahaha!" Tao scratched the back of his head making up a lie as fast as he could with the utmost neutrality on his voice.

"Have you left Rai alone? Then he didn't open the door because you weren't here? He could've told us!" Ikhan was preoccupied.

"No, Ikhan…" Shinwoo dramatically interrupted his friend and his gaze fell upon Raizel "Could it be… Rai has forgotten how to open the door…?"

"Again?" the children looked at Raizel with darkened eyes and some drops of sweat rolling down his face.

"No. He was only worried you would be sad when you noticed that only me, Rael and him were here." Regis invented some excuse and the kids chuckled.

"Ah, so that was it? Don't worry, Rai!" Shinwoo patted the noblesse's shoulder. "Everyone is here now!"

The night was filled with laugh and fun, those kids could always bring a little ray of happiness to that house, even on the worst times. Raizel seemed somewhat delighted in having their company, although, his expression didn't move an inch.

When the children left, the air changed, the house felt a bit depressing. Frankenstein broke the awkward silence on the room.

"Now, Rael and Regis will come with me to train, Victor, you and those three will stay at home with my master. Tao, if something happens, contact me immediately."

"Yes, boss!" he saluted giggling.

"Tell me when Seira come back too, we need to be informed of Lukedonia's position this time." He completed and Tao nodded frantically.

Rael complained and made a fuss about Seira not coming with them, he wanted to wait for his beloved, but Regis shoved his arguments and ended the discussion. Now, the house was seemingly empty again.

.

.

.

 **Some day after the departure,**

Rael was panting on the ground, he tried to support his arms to stand up, but his muscles were so strained he couldn't put much pressure on them and fell to the ground. The fact he had been defeated again stirred his irritation.

"Damn! How can he… Win all time?"

"I told you, Rael Kertia, with those unnecessary movements, you will never defeat a stronger opponent. You need to concentrate, studying your opponent's moves before attacking. " Frankenstein narrowed his eyes.

"I know it, alrea-" his rebellious temper appeared from times to times, but when he was talking to that man, his way of speech would abruptly change in the middle of the sentence "Sir, I know it…" he lowered his tone.

"Well, I guess that finishes our session for today…" he recalled his dark-spear and it vanished in a second.

"Wait…"

Regis, that was also on the ground attempted to stand up, but failed while calling to his temporary mentor. Frankenstein swirled back and took a look at the boy's condition. He was covered in injuries, but his determination was intact. He clenched his fists, grabbing a bunch of sand.

"Regis, we can train more tomorrow, your body needs rest too…"

"But…" he hid his face on the ground "I asked Victor about the future…"

Frankenstein frowned, although his son had revealed many facts that would happen in a near future, he shouldn't tell many details, the less they knew about the future the better.

"He refused to tell me, but…" he looked at the blond with his tired eyes and expression "If something like the last invasion happens, I don't want to be incapable of fighting against the enemies… I want to get stronger…"

"Regis…" Rael eyes widened for a moment.

"The traitors not only stained the honor of vampires, they caused suffering to many people… To our comrades… If the future that lies ahead is full of those vile enemies, then… We **have** to be strong… " he squint his eyes, feeling the pain of his wounds.

"Sheesh…" the blonde scientist sighed heavily "I understand your feelings, but impatience will lead you to the wrong way… We'd better go back home for a while, you two need to chill down your minds…"

He tended to their wounds. The truth was he was concerned over their recent lack of calmness to deal with the upcoming situations. They were young, of course, and he needed to guide them, but for some reason, he felt he should go back. Would something happen at home, with his master? With his children? Or could it be an ominous presage for the young clan leaders?

They protested when he entered the helicopter, but he did not listen to them. He was sure letting them calm down first would produce more results later both as a scientist and professor. Their intolerance dulled their movements.

.

.

.

 **Hours after**

Tao was recluse on the monitoring room, typing fast as always; Takeo was cleaning the barrel of his handgun; M-21 was also running some errands on his own, only Victor was seating on the couch, his gaze was landed on the odd vampire sitting on the couch across him.

Raizel was reading some weird book again, he read at night and the half-breed wondered if it was a habit. He didn't know what to say and thought it would be better if he left the living room, however, he felt a familiar presence drawing near along with another presence he couldn't identify.

"….." his brows furrowed involuntarily, and he swerved back and walked to the entrance. There were two people displayed on the monitor that showed outside the house, one of them, the famous leader of Loyard Clan, and the other one was a silver-haired old noble that seemed to be a representative of Lukedonia.

"What are you doing standing there? Open the door."

M-21's voice broke his thoughts, and the gray-haired human opened the door allowing the nobles to enter the house. He guided them to the living room, where Raizel awaited them with a closed book.

Gejutel glanced to Victor from second to second, trying to determine something on his mind, but the concept of the boy's essence was still hazed for him.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-nim, my deepest apologies for coming so suddenly, the Lord has sent me to inspect a matter…" he bowed and Rai nodded smoothly.

The Landrege noble coughed and smiled politely, trying to initiate a smooth conversation as he sat on the couch.

"I've come here to oversee if Seira's report is precise." He glanced briefly to her "Raizel-nim, I heard that a new enemy came to this place to disturb your peace again… Accordingly to her, a person told you everything about this new enemy, and apparently, both the enemy and this unknown individual came…" he paused, trying to find courage to continue the ludicrous sentence "From the _future._ " He smiled again, with a benevolent expression, but his true emotions were completely contrary to his face.

"Excuse me,"

Tao arrived at the room, giggling cheerfully and breaking the tension. Both M-21 and Victor were standing behind Raizel and looked at the hacker, he was in the company of Takeo.

"Sir Gejutel, I overheard your conversation, hahaha" the black-haired human scratched his head "It happens to be exactly like Seira told."

"…." The silver-haired frowned visibly annoyed "I was sent here because the veracity of Seira's report was being questioned. I know humans have evolved much, but that does not mean they can meddle with time. That's something even us nobles can't control. It is, if this person whom you talked about really came from the future."

"We understand your point, we were surprised at the beginning too, but…" Takeo used his hands to present Victor "Here is the very person that came directly from the future."

The elder Landrege glared at the boy, with a scrutinizing gaze that could even search inside the boy's soul. His red eyes were menacing and profound at the same time, the nimble glint of rage demonstrated some kind of repulse as he investigated the expression of the brown-haired.

"I was trying to understand who he was… Then, he is the person who came 'from the future'?" his tone was grave "Don't make me laugh. He is a werewolf! That I can say… But there's something wrong about him, his essence has the same disgusting vibe as _that_ man… I can presume he is nothing but an experiment like you all." the annoyance started to dominate his tone "Has Frankenstein lost his mind? Why did he create an experiment? Or is this youngster an ex-agent of union like you?"

"A-ah, that's not it Sir-" Tao nervously gestured, but his phrase was cut off.

Seira approached the older clan leader and whispered something inaudible on his ears, then, stepped back and returning to her previous rigid stance, she closed her eyes. The silver-haired envoy was even more confused, just what she had told him?!

"Seira J. Loyard, are you telling me he is only half werewolf?" he was vexed.

"Yes." M-21 responded and increased: "The other half is human."

"Human? It mustn't be possible, werewolves were never fond of humans, although this boy seems to have a dual aura…" he casted another glance to Victor who sweated a bit with an unusual grumpy expression.

Seira approached again and whispered something else to her older mentor. They could wonder what she was telling him this time because his eyes couldn't be seen. Never had he been so shocked, then, he coughed and continued:

"This doesn't make sense…" many drops of sweat polluted his face "How could he…"

The brown-haired teenager was totally upset, he had run out of patience and barged into the dialogue without having a second thought:

"This conversation is getting on my nerves. If _you_ have something against me, tell me right away _._ "

"Ah-"

The human trio got nervous, his bad side stroke again! That was the worst moment possible to make Victor lose his temper. They had to control the situation now. Tao immediately stood in front of the stripling, gesturing to calm him down.

"Victor, he is a former clan leader, you should address him properly…"

"If this boy was really from the future, he should know who I am, right? Seira told us he knows most of the nobles…" the astuteness of his argument was unbeatable. "Are you sure you aren't being deceived by this kid?"

For a moment, all of them were surprised, they had not thought about this, then, their glances switched to the boy standing firmly with a sulky expression. How could he give a response with the same level of credibility?

"Ah… Victor, don't you know him in the future?" Tao gulped, asking full of uneasiness.

"No. I've never met this noble on my time… I don't know him…" he responded in a bad mood.

"Never…?" Takeo was fazed.

With a startle, Seira's eyes widened as she noticed what it meant. The unfathomable expression on Raizel's face turned into worry when he listened to those disturbing words.

"Don't tell me…" M-21 watched the silver-haired old noble.

"A-ah, anyways, Sir Gejutel, Victor indeed came from the future, we have lots of evidences to prove to you… " Tao switched the flux of the conversation in a second, dodging any complex matter.

"You can start explaining what he is… If he's not an experiment, then… How could a crossbreed like him come to this world?" he had a defiant tone when staring at the young brown-haired boy.

There was pause before he got an answer, everyone remained silent, as if weighing the consequences of telling about the truth, and someone finally initiated:

"Sir Gejutel, he is boss' son." Tao revealed blatantly.

"Hm?" the old man was astounded. "That's… Not possible, is it? That man… Had a son?" his imagination depicted Frankenstein laughing maniacally.

He definitely didn't suit as a father, it was the inner opinion of the silver-haired, but before he could protest against that seemingly attempt of lying, another person spoke first:

"He is the son of the house owner." Seira affirmed in her placid tone.

"…I- I see…" the elder noble was still unwilling to accept the truth "I understand now… But… Just how is the boy half-werewolf…? And he even has that obscure aura…" he spoke in a low tone, trying to link the facts "I couldn't expect less from that man. Everything related to him is _weird_ …" he put a hand on his chin, shaking his head affirmatively as if finally admitting it was not lie.

He stared at Victor for some minutes, his eyes were sharp and blazing, then he finally relaxed his posture and nodded, as if he had found something that confirmed their theory.

"Hm. I see… Indeed, similar…" he shook his head "That explains this uncommon disgusting aura inside him…"

"Ah…"

The human trio tensed up, even Seira was left wordless and Victor had a visibly irritated gaze, still he remained quiet. The awkwardness of that conversation would develop more if not for a sudden call on Tao's cellphone. He switched to his serious mode when he answered the call, it was from An Sangeen.

"Yes, it's me."

His eyes opened wide and wavered a she listened to the man on the other side of the line, he ceased the call immediately and told in an alarming tone:

"There is a ruckus in the city. A fight is happening near the coast!"

"What? Who is it, the union?!" Takeo asked worriedly.

"No. The werewolves! It seems they started to fight against their own race inside the city again. KSA couldn't confirm, but it looks like an internal problem, we can't let it continue or they can very well destroy the entire city. The union mustn't be happy about this either."

An oscillating and restless preoccupation had born on Victor's eyes and changed his expression to pure dread when he listened to Tao. His mind could only think on a possibility:

"Maduke… Maduke is acting…" he was terrified.

"….!" M-21 eyes opened wide in awe "That can't be…"

"I don't have time...! He is attacking… He is…"

The urgency of his voice made them become even more apprehensive, the evident fear on his face could be interpreted not as if he was scared with that enemy, he was afraid of something else, not of the battlefield. His determination was proved when he rushed to the entrance. Tao blocked his way opening his arms, but it was inutile:

"Wait, Sir Victor-"

Without thinking twice, the boy shoved the human away and hurriedly left the house, before they could stop him.

"No! We can't let him go alone!" Takeo was nervous.

Tao brain functioned faster, he needed to make a plan now, without any delay. His brilliant mind could find a superficial solution:

"Sir Gejutel and Lady Seira, please stay by Raizel-nim's side, I'll enter in contact with boss. Takeo, M-21 you two go right now after Victor, that boy is altered, he won't fight well on with his current mind state. I'll follow you when I call boss!"

His delegations were clear, the human duo set off as ordered. Gejutel, on the other side, was concerned and took a look at the noblesse that had a slight frown of worry on face. Even Seira didn't seem to be calm now, somewhere on her stoic expression, he could feel her insecurity. Tao made a quick call to Frankenstein, fortunately, he answered soon:

"Boss, we need you here, _**now**_. The werewolves are fighting and destroying the city, and it's apparently the future-werewolf doing. Sir Victor in going to fight, but he's very exasperated, please, come as soon as possible, I've sent Takeo and M-21 to stop and backup him and I'm going too. Sir Raizel will be staying with Seira, don't worry."

He ended the call and breathed deeply before getting ready to go, then, he also left the house. On the other side of the line, inside the helicopter the scientist was driving:

"Regis, Rael, we're fastening up. The werewolf Lord made his move." He turned to the youngsters who exchanged a surprised glance.

"Yes." Regis responded determined.

"We'll be landing on the city."

Frankenstein wanted to arrive as soon as possible, not only the citizens, but his son and his master were in danger, he could not arrive a minute late. Nonetheless, that strange feeling started to tighten his heart, what was it? Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen? He didn't want to think about that now, thus he focused on traveling back to Korea.

The creeping darkness draws near, slowly reaching its targets. Why are the werewolves fighting against each other? Will Victor arrive on time to change whatever the destiny has reserved for the werewolves? Or will the future change once again to a saddening reality?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

What do you think that will happen, my dear readers? Share your theories!

Thanks for your support! Thanks for your review too "dragongodslayer7"!

We will meet next chapter again, reader!


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Has future-Maduke started to move against his enemies? But what will the werewolves do if an encounter happens when they find out who is their new objector?! Victor can't impede the changes that already started from the moment he came back?! What lies ahead on this uncanny future taking shape?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XVI

 **Before the fight**

Kentas and Lunark were observing the human world again. The brown-haired male grinded his teeth annoyed with something as the rage filled his eyes; contrasting to him, the female werewolf remained calm.

"Those damn humans from union, they kept inquiring about my duty here…" he snarled "Betrand left us at the worst time possible."

"Of course, he avoided talking to the union…" she responded and sighed tiredly "I don't know what his goal is by taking some distance from us, maybe he is watching us from afar… Or he just wanted to run his own errands without our consent…"

"That guy seems like a pacifist, but the blood running on his veins is thicker than it looks, he waits for an opportunity to turn into a wild beast and devour everything on his way… What a frightening man…"

"Let's not worry about it for now, my presence here was not perceived by union, that's a good start. As the 5th elder, the balance between werewolves and the organization would be severely deteriorated if they found out I'm here…"

"Humph. That's what we gain from involving too much with those humans! They only want to keep an eye on us, thinking they can overpower our race with their flaw experiments. We've born to conquer, they're nothing more than tools we will use for reaching supremacy."

"…."

Lunark glanced for a moment, subtly narrowing her eyes in a silent discredit. He despised humans and it could be true the werewolf race was born with superior strength. But were the humans really this weak as he said? To her, they were more than simply insects, they were cunning and capable enough to acquire a fair level of power just with their experiments; and the humans, likewise, thought about werewolves as tools for their empowerment. Weren't those two modified humans whose power was similar to werewolves the proof of human's accomplishments?

Some days had passed since her meeting with the Lord, and those past days she had to hide her presence while Kentas answered union's questions about the improper conduct of the werewolves in the human world. Meanwhile, she tried to find Bertrand, not succeeding. Now, both she and Kentas should continue their mission of finding and eliminating Muzaka.

The male werewolf landed on the top of a high building and frowned, he felt a feeble, yet threatening presence behind them. Lunark stopped her tracks too and looked in confusion to her hunting partner.

"What's the matter?"

"… I feel… Something nearby…" his face grimaced like he was about to howl and he seek around with his thirsty eyes.

"Something…?" she was worried with his unsettling affirmation and also looked around.

Only the wind blew their clothes and the distant sounds of the busy city was nothing more than a muffled whisper. There was no one near, and probably, if it had, they would notice, after all, their localization senses were unparalleled. Not knowing why the strange sensation of being observed struck them on that moment, they leaped again, then…

A giant burst of power exploded right behind them, and the sound of the entire building shattering was accompanied by a tremor caused by the enormous quantity of power exhaled in the shock wave after the destruction, when Kentas looked back with a baffled expression, the only sight he could catch was a shadowing figure attacking him with its sharp claws.

"Kentas!" his female companion screamed.

Another fight had started, and with the attack, the dust rose in the air, breaking the building even more. The fifth elder closed her eyes for a moment preventing the small fragments of stone from entering her eyes, when she opened it, from the dissipating cloud of dust, the same figure that had just stroke her companion was already descending his claws to tear her up. Without time enough to react, the ground crumbled more when the female werewolf was forced onto it with brute strength alone, and in the epicenter of the floating dust, the unbearable opponent stood with an ill-intentioned grin.

"Finally… The moment to kill the traitors arrived…"

The future Maduke had nothing more than the hatred and resentment on his void heart.

.

.

.

Takeo had lost sight of Victor. He clicked his tongue and exchanged a glance with M-21 that was also trying to cope up with the boy's speed.

"Tao, this is bad. We've lost sight of him." The purple-haired used the communication device.

[No problem. Follow the clash of powers, Victor is definitely going there…]

"This power is tremendous… Is it really the lord of werewolves from the future…?" M-21 gulped sweating a bit.

"Let's fasten up our pace, or else, Victor will be in trouble, he isn't on a condition where he can fight properly, his mind is in disarray right now, he must be worried because something will change if the future Lord kills those werewolves…"

"Yes… I wonder why he is so fond of them… They're our enemies, right…?" the gray-haired sighed stubbornly rejecting the boy's position as a half-breed.

"I feel there's something more to this exaggerated preoccupation of him…" Takeo narrowed his eyes.

"…" M-21 glanced to him, thinking about his friend's words "Maybe… Something happened in the future, but he is resisting on telling us… Or could it be he is just mentally young and can't deal with those intense worries…"

"We can listen to his story later… We need to help him first!"

Both of them accelerated, they had no time to waste.

.

.

.

On the fighting site, the crumbles of concrete fell down to the ground, turning into smaller pieces as they collapsed, the dust was already vanishing and the future Maduke was grinning in satisfaction.

"Is this all you have? I don't remember ever having such weaklings in my family…" he sneered.

On the next second, the noise of the concrete crackling was heard and an individual jumped out of the pile of rocks covering his body, it was Kentas. He literally flew towards the coward enemy that attacked him from behind, transforming his arms in the process, using his rage as fuel to strengthen his muscles. Tightening his fists, he took an impulse recoiling his shoulder back and punched whoever was that man, blinded by his own wrath, but-

"Hm?!"

When his vision finally met the eyes of his attacker, for a brief moment, he hesitated. Why? Why was that person attacking him?

"Lord…?"

Was the last word he could pronounce before stopping his hit some centimeters away from Maduke's face. Kentas was stupefied, his eyes were widened by the surprise of that disturbing meeting. His Lord had brown and white fur mixed, but he had never seen his transformation like this, he was a common werewolf until…

"What…?"

The muscular werewolf gasped, but his reluctance was sufficient for the enemy. In a blink of eye, it was Kentas the one receiving a strong punch on face, and he flew away, colliding against the walls of another building.

"Giving regards to your lord? It's a pity I do not give a damn to your respectful attitude now. Just die." He guffawed.

The next to stand was the fifth elder, she had some minor injuries that were almost healed. She stared at him, in disbelief, as stunned as her companion.

"Lord…? Why is he here and battling against us…?" she thought gulping nervous and narrowed her eyes "No… It's not our lord, he's… Different, his fur is white… B-but…"

While she tried to comprehend what was happening right before her eyes, Maduke leaped and drew a cut with his claws, she barely defended and was pushed back by the force he applied on the blow. Not giving her time to breathe, he hit once more, punching her stomach and sending her away with an extreme enjoyment.

"To think you two were this frail at this age… Or is it the 'honor' you zeal so much that prevent you from attacking your lord? Is it something so important you should put your lives at stake?" he smiled scoffing.

Kentas was wounded. There was a crater where his body had collided, the rifts in the concrete made a crumbling sound as he supported his hand to stand up again. His thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't understand what was happening. Was their Lord there? Was it punishment for some mistake they didn't know they had committed? Or was it Bertrand that told a lie? One or another, that male werewolf was very similar, yet different from their real Lord.

"Just what is going on…?!" he gritted his teeth and growled, standing up irritated.

Maduke ran onwards, transforming his arms, to deliver one more hit to kill Lunark that was trying to stand up faster. When he sent a devastating cut through the building to massacre the female wolf, Kentas intervened blocking with an equally powerful blow, after transforming completely into a werewolf.

"I don't know who are you, but you're not our Lord!" he declared furiously.

"Oh, we have a rebel here. I shall fix this unruly behavior with your punishment. Your sentence is death!"

His smirk had an unraveling happiness he felt because he was fighting against those two; although they couldn't understand why he felt pleasure in hurting them. He raised his hand and reunited his power, throwing a powerful blow that could engulf them both. Opening his arms he laughed out heartedly while the scene unfolded in front of his sight.

Lunark was stunned and Kentas also couldn't think on how to react at the time, even if he wanted to affirm he was not shaken, it was impossible, the bewilderment made their minds set in a complete state of confusion, lowering their capacity of taking rational decisions. As the light-blue power was drawing near them, they couldn't move a muscle, incapable of ever thinking about hurting their Lord.

Maduke laugh became loud enough to almost surpass the deafening sound of his attack destroying most of the building's top. He had lowered his guard, his mission was finished it was what he thought, then…

A familiar eerie presence crept near him, it was coming from his left side, when he turned, the opponent was already coming to knock him down. The only thing he could identify was the brown fur growing on the arms of his enemy as he swirled bathed in a powerful aura, coming to perforate Maduke.

The future-werewolf tried to defend, but it was too late, he took the damage when his ribs were hit by the centrifuge force and his body was sent flying, colliding and breaking the walls of many buildings before stopping.

When the dust evaporated, the figure standing on the heap of concrete that used to be a construction, was none other than Victor. But he was utterly different from his last apparition: covered in brown fur like the true form of a werewolf, his hair was combed back, and his blue eyes got sharper, he howled through the night, clenching his fists.

Kentas and Lunark were astounded, they barely blocked the last hit and when they finally awoke from their moment of daydreaming, there was another puzzling matter, the boy from before. First he had transformed his arms, and now a complete transformation? _What_ was he?!

"I don't understand a thing… What is going on here? Why is our Lord fighting us and how can this boy transform? More than that, is he trying to help us?" the fifth elder had an unstable voice; her calmness was broken.

Victor glanced to them, his expression was earnest and there was no doubt on it, but a maze of emotions was hidden inside his beautiful blue eyes, he caged those feelings preferring to not tell anything compromising to them. His educated and concerned tone startled them when he asked:

"… Are you fine…?" his eyes searched for their wounds, but their healing rate was impressing, there weren't signs of injuries.

"Huh?! What are you doing here kid?!" Kentas grumbled.

"…." Instead of answering his question, he smiled faintly, feeling relieved. "I see… You are quite fine…"

He turned his back to them and his expression changed, with a fiery determination burning on his eyes.

"Sir Kentas and…" he hesitated before pronouncing her name "… Lunark, please, get away from here, his hatred won't fade unless he steps on your dead bodies…"

"Who do you think you are to decide it for us?!" Kentas snarled again.

"What are you planning boy? I thought you were on noblesse's side, why are you helping us, werewolves? Is it empathy? You're not like us even if you can fake up a transformation..." the woman was harsh with words, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"… I have my own reasons…" the teenager replied unfazed by her snappy tone.

"Humph. Just butt in our matters, we will finish you after we solve this little problem here, kiddo!" Kentas was brash again.

"I will go with you two if that's what you really wish, but, please, you two must leave this place for now… That man won't hesitate in killing you both, he is not the Lord you know anymore…" his eyes had a wavering glint of sadness.

"….!"

Lunark frowned even more, just what was wrong with this boy? Was he helping them out of his kindness?! Was it for personal reasons? Or was it only because he could transform into a werewolf?

"Don't make me laugh!" was what she thought.

There had to be more to it than what they were seeing. There wasn't time to settle their doubts, the future Maduke was already coming, with a fuming rage directed to the boy, ready to tear the stripling apart. The older werewolves watching the fight had to recede.

Maduke jumped rampantly using both his hands to rip the boy's body, but the youngster defended with his own claws and growled, pushing his opponent back. On the moment the future-lord landed a few meters away, a dark-stake pinned his foot on the ground, he grimaced in pain and glared at the boy.

"Oh, is it hurting?" Victor's sarcasm infuriated the enemy even more "Sorry, I just wanted to have a word with you, but you wouldn't stay quiet on a single place, I thought you would stop if I did that…"

His mockery caused discomfort on the other two, his powers and mainly that personality…

"It's irrefutable that this boy has some relation to Frankenstein, his personality is just…" the female wolf thought sweating worriedly.

"Why are we standing here like statues?! We need to stop this fight our Lord is-" Kentas said bustling with annoyance.

"We don't know who he is…" the female wolf interrupted him, casting a side glance with discordance "Our Lord would never attack us, and take a look at his appearance… The union has done something, I don't know what they did, but they definitely put their fingers on this matter…"

Their discussion was romped by the alarmed scream of a wrathful Maduke.

"Your bastard!" he destroyed the stake on his feet with bare hands "A _half-breed_ like you trying to hinder me, you're nothing more than a nuisance!" he spit saliva on the ground, grinding his teeth "A **mongrel** like you must know your place!"

"It applies for you too, Oldman!" Victor had a condescending way of speech "We're not from this age, hence, we shall go back to our time!"

He prepared to attack again with a kick, but Maduke jumped above his leg and grabbed his clothes, twirling in the air and sending the boy away, where he couldn't impede him. It didn't take long for the enemy to give attention to the other two watching the fight, they sweated a bit, feeling the thrill spread on their bodies as they got ready for a possible fight.

"Don't you **dare** to lay a hand on them!"

The stripling yelled and bustled like a beast, to tear Maduke apart, he seemed out of his mind. The dark aura materialized around him forming dark stakes. The objects targeted the older werewolf, attacking violently, and raising dust after hitting the ground. Maduke dodged with agility, but he failed to notice when the boy came from behind.

Victor's claws were imbued with dark-matter and he drew cuts on the back of the werewolf. The Lord railed at him and also used his claws to shove the boy away, but he was persistent, the wounds Maduke was opening on his body weren't healing fast, still, he was full of adrenaline, giving consecutive blows that the Lord had difficult to defend.

The werewolves standing near the fierce battle were speechless, that confrontation had no limits to violence. Their lord and that teenager seemed both subdued to their virulence. It was an unsavory combat to watch. The future-wolf growled irritated, clenching his teeth as his anger grew stronger.

"This boy… This _damn_ hybrid thing…" he thought infuriated holding the boy's arm and throwing him on the ground.

"Your-" he howled, pushing the teen to the ground with his foot, pressing Victor's back "Your impure thing! Such abomination shouldn't have born on this world! Hindering my plans, trying to save something when you're nothing more than a lamentable weakling! This rotten blood running on your veins, this evil thing that taints the pride of our race…!" he shouted out loud.

Kentas and Lunark listened very well to the words, and exchanged a fazed glance. What had he just said now? Hybrid? Impure being? What he was talking about?! Could that boy be…?

"I'll show what will happen to anyone who interferes… Just like I did to your brethren…" his smirk was stained with darkness "For a simpleton like you, killing this foul half of yours is enough!"

"You-" the teen grumbled annoyed, but he was interrupted.

Pushing the boy's body down, he pulled Victor's left arm back and with an aggressive move, he broke it. A pained yell echoed through the entire battleground, the eyes of the fifth elder and of Kentas opened wide as they observed the cruelty.

"Let's start ripping off your skin, maybe that dirty human blood inside you gushes out!"

His smile enlarged, he was the personification of evil. After looking into his eyes, Victor felt a chill running down his whole body and for the first time, he was frightened of the wicked villain. Trying to break free from his opponent's restraint, he liberated out the dark aura, and an excruciating pain followed his use of power as it got harder to control.

"It is trying to swallow me now…" his eyes squinted, and he tried his best to concentrate on keeping his head cool.

Gathering his aura around him, he materialized lance-like stakes and scattered them around his back violently, Maduke had to jump back, but it wasn't enough to evade the lances, a powerful collision broke the area as Victor tried to imprison his powers to not harm the nearby watchers…

.

.

.

Takeo and M-21 were almost arriving at the fighting site when they felt a presence, the shooter immediately pointed his gun back and M-21 stopped on his tracks, making the sand float with the sudden halt.

"Hey, it's me!"

Tao raised his arms, pretending to be rendering himself. They sighed in relief, their jesting friend could scare them sometimes. Another happening shocked them: an explosion occurred not far from there, they knew what it meant.

"I can feel dark-spear aura… Victor must be fighting… But, boss said he is not strong enough to bear an opponent on the level of a full-powered werewolf yet…" he announced worriedly.

"Why are we still wasting time here?" M-21 hurriedly leaped to the next building.

Tao and Takeo exchanged a glance, and nodded, following him.

.

.

.

 **At the same time,**

Frankenstein landed the helicopter on the top of a building, scowling. The flight was turbulent because he speeded up the helicopter to arrive as soon as possible. The bad feeling insisted on bothering his heart.

"Regis, Rael you two must go back to my house and check if master is fine. Seira is with him. I'll go to the battling ground right now." He seriously deputed the task.

"But-" the silver haired noble wanted to protest, changing his mind in the middle of the way when he received a menacing glare coming from the blonde scientist. "U-understood. We will stay with Raizel-nim…" he gulped scared.

"Right. See you later, then."

He turned back and didn't even say goodbye or gave more instructions, vanishing quickly. A drop of sweat rolled down the Landrege's face, it was not a good think that he was losing his patience; it would be a tough fight, for the enemy, of course.

.

.

.

The human trio finally reached the fighting location. The place was completely devastated. They could identify two werewolves they knew well: the fifth elder and Kentas. The dust floating dissipated, and they could see a tired, kneeled Victor, trying to recuperate his breathing and the future-Maduke with a big grin on face.

"Is that all you have to say?" the boy stood up wobbling. "I've heard worst insults…"

"Grrrr!" He growled and kicked the teen with his inhuman speed.

Victor fell to the ground, panting hardly. His body contorted, not only from his injures, but dark-spear was already consuming him, a purple matter started to spread on his face, even on his werewolf form that _thing_ was uncontrollable.

Seeing the dreadful situation, Takeo aimed his gun at the werewolf and M-21 transformed, jumping onwards to attack his opponent. Both the wolf spectators were startled, they were so immersed on the fight that they could only notice the presence of the trio now. Despite the efforts of the gray-haired, an unknown object has darted towards him and stroke the ground when he stepped back fast to evade the incoming blow.

His surprise was due to the fact that what had almost hit him were the dark-matter stakes created by Victor. He furrowed his brows, confused and vexed. Why?! His gaze fell upon the injured boy who was looking at him. His eyes had a mix of preoccupation and weariness. His body probably wouldn't endure much longer on that fight, he was already dragging the battle over his limits.

There were another stakes on the ground forming a circle around Victor and Maduke, and M-21 understood without a deep thought he meant to not interfere on the fight, even though he was clearly losing. The teenager casted a side glance to the transformed human.

"Ajusshi…" he paused a bit to take some air, exhausted "Please… Take those two out here and go away too…"

"… Victor?!"

"Please…None of you may die…" a small and resigned curve formed on his lips. M-21 felt exasperation. "I won't let anyone get hurt again…"

"Oh, trying to save your companions? That's very noble of you, but I won't let anyone escape…" Maduke gritted his teeth with hatred, interrupting their moment. "Shall I give you the honor of seeing them die before I send you directly to hell?!"

The brown-haired teen stood up once more, unfearful. His eyes were serious, he was holding his broken arm with his healthy hand, and the edges of his face were becoming purple, but it didn't seem to make him waver, instead, his evil aura increased.

"What is he planning to do?!" Takeo sweated nervously, concerned with the climax of the fight.

"Get away. **Now!** "

Victor commanded with an authoritarian tone, his aura was so strong now it was breaking the concrete under his feet, crackling, destroying the solid matter under his feet. Maduke's grin enlarged as he observed the deplorable attempt of the teen to destroy him.

Tao moved one step onward, but it was too late, the power grew and turned into an enormous wave that forced every one of them to maintain a safe distance, even the werewolves watching from afar could not approach.

Victor gathered the strength he had left on his fists and bet everything on his last attack at the brink of consumption. Maduke waited for him, and with their clash, an obfuscating light came after an explosion of powers that made the witnesses recoil even more. The light engulfed the whole area, and a large stream of power ascended to the sky. A gale was caused by the impact of powers, and the watchers had to firm their feet on the ground in order to not be pushed back.

"Father, mother, ajusshis and… _Luke_ … I'm sorry… I'm ignoring your advertences, but… At least, I'll protect them…" the last thought that passed on Victors mind faded when the great light swallowed his figure along with the entire battleground.

The sound of the collision reverberated through the territory, and many people saw the dazzling light that emanated from the destructed buildings. Frankenstein landed on a distant building stunned, was his prediction right? Something bad was happening there… And what… What was that strange feeling? He frowned, and fastened his pace, he had to arrive before the situation worsened.

What happened? The ones watching got involved on the explosion or are they fine? What had happened to Victor? What happened to him and his unbeatable opponent? Maybe trying to save the past was a disillusion of the naive stripling, maybe the past had already changed on a degree he could not modify anything more…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The "Luke" Victor mentioned on this chapter is an original character created by the reviewer "dragongodslayer7", all the credits to this person!

And whaaat do you think that has happened to Victor and the others?! Any theories?!

Share your opinions, dear readers!

I hope you're enjoying the story!


	17. XVII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Future Maduke finally found the werewolves whom he nurtured hatred for. He engaged in a battle with them, but Victor interfered and is currently on a battle against him. Will he be able to keep alive?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XVII

There were focuses of smoke in many places and the clattering sound of little stones rolling down to the ground. Takeo used his enhanced vision, but he could only localize the two pure-blood werewolves that were as bewildered as them. Then, after the smoke faded, he finally saw a figure standing above the piles of rocks. He smiled hopeful it was the teen, but it turned into a haunting sight when the image of the man standing there got clearer.

It was Maduke. His impeccable impish smirk was stamped on his face. He looked down, to the ground, with a lofty posture and haughtiness. Victor was buried under concrete shatters, only his hand could be seen. The future-wolf grabbed the boy's wrist with disdain and pulled him out, raising him to a height where their eyes could meet.

The teenager was still conscious, though his head was bleeding and his body didn't have any strength left, he wasn't even transformed anymore. He grimaced when Maduke grabbed his wrist, it was probably his broken arm. But his eyes hadn't given up yet, the flame of determination inside his deep blue eyes was still burning, flickering.

"Look at yourself… This pitiful state suits well an abhorring creature like you…" his loathe was conveyed into words and acts when he grabbed the boy's neck with another hand and suspended him more.

With a flinch, he felt an attack coming and put the boy's body in front of his. The bullets Takeo had shoot to hit him stroke Victor's back.

"No!" the purple-haired shouted angered.

"He used him as a shield…?" Kentas gulped in disbelief "Why is he doing this…?"

"He will kill the boy…" Lunark was dazed, but what could possibly they do? Interfering was really an option?

M-21 disparate furiously to knock Maduke, but he halted when the enemy sent Victor flying towards them, he desperately tried to pick the teen in the middle of the air, he could not sustain more injuries. When he was about to grab Victor and help, the werewolf Lord was already in front of him, and stroke with his claws. The gray-haired disappeared from battle grounds and the villain picked the boy once more, sending him to the ground.

Tao and Takeo dashed to attack him, but he treated them as insects and picked each one with one of his hands. Pinning their heads against the concrete and kicking them down in an instant.

"Then, shall we continue from where we've stopped?" he directed his gaze towards Victor that was almost fainting.

A hand grabbed Maduke's ankle, it was Tao, trying to hinder his way. The werewolf could only feel annoyed by the impertinence and quickly get rid of the hindrance by stomping on Tao's hand, picking him and throwing somewhere with pure force.

His smirk was born again when he grabbed Victor's neck, he longed for a very long time to torture this kid and see his expression when he destroyed what he cherished more in front of him. All this hatred existed by the simple fact he could not accept his existence.

"As I said… Let's continue from where we stopped…" he raised his sharp claws "I will rip off this despicable half of yours…"

The brown-haired stripling smiled and then a weak chuckle came out of his mouth. Maduke felt bothered by his seemingly aloofness when he was between the border of death and life.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You know…" he coughed some blood before answering with a mocking smile "Your inutile struggle just to make me despise myself… I will never detest what I am. I'm not like you…"

"Say what you want, but I still remember of your desperate face when my hands were covered in the blood of your kinsman…" his smirk was defiant.

A thump resonated through Victor's body as if awakening some dormant instinct, his hands trembled and his face was enraged. The words came voluntarily to his mind and his lips moved against his will:

"Your scum!" he gritted his teeth "I'll make you pay for-"

Before he could finish that sentence, a furious Maduke used his claws to sentence him to death, however, at the same time, he saw some bullets coming from the side, in a blink of eyes, he avoided, still holding Victor, and smiled looking at the tired shooter.

"You keep interfering…Not this time!"

The same bullets the purple-haired shoot were sent back to him with twice the centrifuge force, he evaded, but on the next second, the future-wolf was glaring right into his eyes, and threw him away with a powerful punch. Dropping Victor's body on the ground, he looked upon the beaten teenager and raised his claws once more to give the mercy blow.

"It's time to say goodbye, filthy being."

The werewolves watched flabbergasted, their eyes wouldn't move away, but it didn't mean they were pleased to see the massacre. It was reflected on their eyes when Maduke consecutively attacked, making the ground fall apart and spreading clouds of dust around.

.

.

.

 **Some minutes after,**

Frankenstein arrived at the battlefield. It was utterly destructed, there was dust and debris over all the ground of what used to be a high building. His eyes searched around for his children, but he had a puzzled expression when he saw the werewolves standing still, observing something with a pale face and astounded expressions. What would make them hold such fearful expressions? Weren't they proud of the braveness of their race?

His gaze turned to the same place they were looking at now, Tao was sitting on the ground, with a wound on his arm; Takeo and M-21were also nearby. The three of them were so concentrated on whatever they were watching, they didn't notice his arrival.

A small chuckle started on the place, startling Frankenstein. He looked at the owner of that familiar voice: The future-Maduke. His chuckle gradually transformed into a scandalous evil laugh. The blonde frowned at his odd behavior. What was happening here? He had gotten stressed enough for a day, without thinking twice, he threw dark-stakes at the werewolf lord that avoided, ceasing the heartedly laughing.

The Lord leaped back with seriousness, but soon a smile clung to his lips when he saw it was Frankenstein, as if delighted with some joke the blonde failed to comprehend. Finally they perceived his presence there, the human trio had frightened looks on their faces, making the scientist apprehensive. The other wolves were also sweating a lot, almost as if they had seen a ghost.

"May I know the motive of this ruckus in the city?" he glared defiantly "I see you've been taking care of my children…" he glanced to the injured humans. "Should I show my gratitude?" the rage was sculptured on his face.

"Even Frankenstein came here…?" the fifth elder was growing nervous.

"This man again…!" Kentas murmured.

"Boss…" Tao's concerned voice attracted his attention.

"….?"

"We're…" his brows raised in a gloomy manner. "We're sorry…"

His eyes widened when he caught a hint of what those worried glances meant. His sight identified a familiar person on the ground…

Victor had his lower body covered in debris, he was definitely unconscious, to tell the truth, he did not even seem to be alive, because the right half of his body was covered in crimson red blood. Frankenstein stared at his fallen son as bottomless stirs of emotions burned into his eyes. His mind traveled to some days ago, when he was still training the boy and the three enhanced humans…

.

.

.

 **Some days ago,**

 **At the training island**

On the outskirts of the laboratory, there were the blonde scientist and his half-human son. He was already holding dark-spear, piercing the ground.

"Well, well, your wounds heal pretty fast… M-21 is still recuperating from the last training, Tao and Takeo too…" he had an evil smirk "Since you're so healthy, you can endeavor to achieve a new level of powers, right?"

Victor felt some repulse along with a quiver on his spine. The bad sensation indicated his father was about to pick on him again. His training sessions were terrifying, although he did learn a lot about how to fight.

"But, before that…" his expression was serious "I'd like to ask something…" the scientist had an unusual serious tone.

"Go on."

"Why did you come back here alone? I guess my future self could defeat Maduke, right?"

"Hm…" a soft laugh escaped from his lips, as if amused by his father's unusual preoccupation "So that's what bothering you, dad…"

"I asked you a question, give a proper answer, Victor." he reprehended.

"Sorry, but there's a good reason for it… You certainly would travel back in time alone if you could, but…" he scratched his face unwilling to tell "I came here without your consent…"

"Are you confessing blatantly you ran away from home?" the father frowned impatiently. "You do have audacity to tell it straight."

"I-it's not like that…" he gestured and coughed to explain better "Actually…" his eyes had a faint wavering glint of sorrow. "You were occupied taking care of ajusshi and hyungs... They got heavily injured after the last fight against Maduke…"

"…!" his brows approached even more when he listened to his son. "What about your mother? Didn't she oppose your little time travel? Or didn't you tell her either?"

"Actually, she was traveling abroad, fighting against some enemies… Maduke found Tao, Takeo and M-21 ajusshi by chance and battled against them while they were in the middle of an investigation mission, after that, you helped those three and brought them to your lab taking care of them and I was taking care of Lizzy…"

"Lizzy…?"

He raised a brow, Victor instantly slapped his forehead, when he noticed he had a lapse and told boldly about something he shouldn't.

"Ah… " he sighed, even if he tried he wouldn't hide it from his parent much longer anyways "It's your youngest daughter… And my little sister, Elizabeth."

"Do I have a daughter too…?" he seemed a bit surprised, but soon his focus switched to his first question "That does not explain how you came here alone…"

"… After you went to your lab, I was restless because of their fight, then, I left Lizzy on your care and went away from home for a while, by coincidence, I saw Maduke and chased him, it was when I found out he would come back to the past… He wanted to destroy everything on this age for vengeance, I didn't have time to hesitate, and I rashly followed him without telling any of that to your future selves…"

"…. I see…" he responded vaguely but there was a hint of preoccupation on his voice "I guess there's no choice… You'd better learn fast how to use your powers, kid."

His dark aura poured out causing a shiver on Victor as he watched his father getting insane, grinning like he had fun giving his hellish lessons.

.

.

.

 **Back to the present,**

"Takeo, 21, boss isn't on a good condition now, we must take Victor out of here and give the first aids…"Tao instructed concerned.

"Understood." The human duo answered in unison with a saddened tone.

The dark-spear user was already by the side of his son, trying to inspect if he was alive. Victor's face was pale and he didn't move an inch, he couldn't listen to his respiration too. Half of his body was completely unrecognizable, and by the quantity of blood splatted on the ground, as a doctor he could tell the chances of survival were minimal.

Why? Why would an enemy do this? He was used to the cruelty his opponents displayed, yet… Why? What had his son done to them? It was futile thinking about it now, to save his life… It was _too_ _late_.

"Victor…" Frankenstein's lips curved down as his internal voice oscillated filled by an inconsolable angst. He tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders, but it was tardy.

"I was eager to see which expression you would display on your cynical face…"Maduke commented with enjoyment while laughing. "This half- _thing_ was blocking my way… I gave him a good lesson about what happens to insolent humans, but I guess he couldn't endure it until the end… It must be the stained weak blood flowing on his veins that impeded him from healing faster."

His expression of delight mixed with wrath and scorn made his laugh sound lunatic. The blonde scientist supported the shoulders of his young son on one of his arms, with fondness he could only display on rare situations, meanwhile Maduke tried to provoke him, but his ears didn't seem to be listening to the blabbering of his opponent. He put Victor's body on the ground with care, but his eyes never left the boy.

"Enough!" the purple-haired man shoot and forced the Lord to avoid.

The smile of the werewolf Lord didn't fade this time, no matter what they did now. Victor's injuries couldn't heal at the same rate as a pureblood, even if they tried to help him…

"We need to… Take him out of here…" M-21 grinded his teeth.

"Boss, we need to-"

Tao immediately stopped and his whole body involuntarily quivered in fear, in fact, the air got colder and an eerie aura started to manifest, sending chills to the spines of each being present on the place, Maduke's grin vanished when he watched the unpleasant dark-presence flowing out of Frankenstein's body.

"…. Grrr…" the abnormal blonde human grumbled "Kwaaaaargh!"

Something was off, the moment he used his powers, the dark-matter started to spread with an incredible agility on his body, taking most of it like he was being consumed, in an instant, Frankenstein's body was covered in darkness, he was consumed by the evil powers inhabiting his body, incapable of containing his rage, his lungs filled with air and he roared towards the sky with a grievous yell.

.

.

.

 **On Frankenstein's house**

Regis and Rael were confused, Seira had come back but, Gejutel was there too?

"What are you doing here?" the silver-haired leader asked his former clan leader in astonishment.

"Regis, Lord has sent me to ascertain the reliability of Seira's report. Nevertheless, other urgent issues need to be solved right now."

"He went to the battleground, but, why would the werewolves fight against each other…? Does it mean what Sir Victor has told us was right? The werewolf's family will split in two factions?" the younger Landegre frowned worriedly.

"Those beasts just want an opportunity to fight! I knew they never had honor like us nobles!" Rael blurted out angered.

"Rael Kertia, watch your tongue." Gejutel berated with a stern posture "Werewolves can enjoy fighting, but they are not beings we can underestimate, they could hide from humans even without the power of making people forget about them and some of them own the same level of power of clan leaders…"

The Kertia leader recoiled a bit, and his arrogance lost to the older noble's scolding. His shoulders slumped.

"I will go to the battling ground. I can't just sit and stay here, please stay with Raizel-nim." The silver-haired boy was motivated.

"Wait, what do you plan on doing, you can't confront the werewolves yet…!" the old counsellor adverted.

"But-"

"Regis, they are not opponents you can fight against, even older clan leaders had difficult on dealing with them. And the ones who invaded Lukedonia weren't as strong as those who are in the union…" Gejutel argued.

Regis could only feel resignation and anxiety. It was true they didn't know exactly how powerful the enemy was, but surely he wasn't strong enough to defy older werewolves yet… He felt a bit dejected, but he could comprehend his grandfather's advices.

"What we should do then…?" he directed his gaze towards the noblesse, and the other nobles too.

Raizel's face was featureless; despite this, they craved for his wisdom that always could guide them on difficult moments. Suddenly, the black-haired face changed, his brows furrowed in preoccupation and he stood up with an impulse, looking troubled. Something very serious had happened.

"Rai-nim, what's the matter?!"

Rael gasped in exasperation. If it wasn't an unsettling matter, the noblesse would never act this way and show his emotions clearly on his face.

"Frankenstein…!" he had an afflicted expression.

The other nobles present on the room were shocked. It was impossible. Something had happened to that man? He was powerful, they knew him! Their theories didn't make sense until they felt an enormous blast of powers. Even knowing it came from far, far away of the house, they felt the eerie and cold sensation.

"This power is…" Gejutel whirled back in an instant with a grave expression.

"…"

Some traits of the noblesse expression changed again, the usually stoic noble was now furrowing his brows with a mixture of worry and irritation. Without delay, his feet leaded him to the entrance of the house.

"Raizel-nim, are you going there?" Gejutel had a dreadful expression.

"…"

He casted a side glance to the silver-haired old noble. His eyes told he wouldn't remain quiet inside that house, it was time for him to intervene, because once more his loyal servant had lost himself to those unruly dark powers.

"I understand, Raizel-nim…" he bowed with deference and some subtle acquiescence he preferred to not voice on that moment "Regis, Seira and Rael, we'll escort him to the place." He ordered.

With surprised looks, they exchanged a glance before bowing hurriedly and walking along with their superiors, leaving the house.

.

.

.

The strong powers liberated by him made the wind blow violently. There was a crater on the whole area around Frankenstein, caused by his sudden burst of power. Tao was desperate to solve the situation, now they were in a huge pinch!

"Frankenstein is _mad_ … Now he will attack anyone on his line of sight…" the fifth elder gulped remembering the first time she fought against him on that form.

"What is this disgusting power…? Has he gone out of his mind?!" Kentas scowled.

On the following second, Frankenstein was punching the werewolf Lord, the fight had started. Maduke flew away, and when he tried to stop his flight, a dark cutting-like power came towards him, as he leaped higher, the dark-spear master appeared behind him, hitting his back, making him fall and his body was dragged for some meters before stopping.

Tao dashed to Victor's side and took a hurriedly glance to the boy from tip to toe, half of his body was unrecognizable, strands of his hair fell on his right eye, his left arm was broken and the other, had the skin completely ripped off, it wouldn't cure fast. He pitied the teenager. How could someone be so cruel to the point of committing such vicious crime against a kid?

The hacker felt a strong blast coming his way and hastily picked Victor on his arms, leaping out of the place, the power came from the werewolf lord that had almost hit the possessed Frankenstein.

"Boss…" he said full of concern.

He hadn't have time to worry about the scientist now, his priority was the half-dead boy on his arms. Takeo arrived to give him support.

"Tao, what we do now? We need to take him out of here, but…" he looked at the dark-spear master "We shouldn't let him here alone too…"

"I understand your point, but Victor's health comes first. Boss would think the same if he was conscious."

"…."

The shooter had a saddened expression, but it turned into determination as he helped Tao carrying the teen. M-21 accompanied them. Tao thought on a plan while they tried to get as far as possible of the collision of powers right behind them.

"M-21, you will help Takeo to carry Victor, you both are faster than me, I'll stay and try to do something about boss' behavior. Call Raizel-nim, he will know what to do to stop him. Calling Regis grandpa would help too, he fought against boss many times, right? He must have a hint of how to stop this rampage…"

He carefully handed the boy to his partners and turned back to watch the fierce fight. After the purple-haired and the gray-haired proceeded with the run away for some meters, two enemies landed in front of them, blocking their passage.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?! Huh?!" Kentas growled.

"….." Lunark remained silent, but her eyes got sharp after seeing the almost dead boy on Takeo's arms.

"Shit!" M-21 snarled and cast a brief glance to Victor before concentrating on the enemies in sight.

A drop of sweat formed on Takeo and M-21 faces feeling the burden of Victor's life resting on their hands. Their nervousness fastened their heartbeats. What could they do now? Their boss was mad, Tao as occupied trying to stop him, and no one else was there to help. Would the boy die after such humiliation?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks to all the readers! And thanks to the reviewers "EYKFAN", "Etvia-chan", "Bla" and "dragongodslayer7" (your comments really motivated me!).

Sooo, what do you think? Will Franky come back? Will Victor Die? And what Raizel will do this time?! Share your opinions!

As a matter of fact, Elizabeth is also an original character. (maybe she will appear or even be mentioned on later chapters.)

PS.: Sincerely, this is the best part of the story to me! I loved to write this chapter! I like action!


	18. XVIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Future Maduke finally fought against Victor, unfortunately his power was overwhelming and Victor lost. When he was on the verge of death, Frankenstein finally arrived, just to meet his half-dead son; incapable of controlling his rage, he was possessed by Dark spear. Takeo and M-21 were trying to save Victor but the werewolves blocked their path…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XVIII

Maduke bared his claws to the dark-spear user and cut the edges of his face, but the man growled at him. He ripped the skin of his enemy's chest, but again, Frankenstein was out of mind, he didn't even bother with his injuries. He continued to attack using lash-like cuts of dark-matter.

"Hahaha! Truly an amazing creature! Take a look at yourself; you're no different from those fails from union now, a _thing_ that does not think on his right mind! You were really father and son, huh!" the Lord sneered.

Tao observed from a safe distance, he was still elaborating a plan to stop his chief, albeit the future-villain seemed to be enjoying this moment of insanity. He sweated, how could he possibly stop a monster? Then, his communication device buzzed and he listened to the worried voices of his companions:

[Tao, we have a problem here…]

"What is it?"

[The werewolves!]

Feeling the sense of warning on their tone, he turned back and watched their silhouettes afar, being hindered by two figures. Furrowing his brows, he gulped, Victor needed to be aided or else he would really die, to tell the truth, he was already dying from the excruciating pain and loss of blood and it was hard to tell if he would awake even after some treatment…

He looked back, to where the clash of powerful beings was happening and looked again to his friends. His priorities were clear. Saving the boy comes first, although it pained him the fact he had to choose between a father and a son.

"I'm coming!" he dashed briskly.

.

.

.

Frankenstein drew consecutive cuts on the werewolf's chest, and the opponent tried to avoid unsuccessfully. He yanked Maduke by his collar and punched him straight on face, sending him away and howling to the night sky. He jolted to deliver another blow, and stopped when the villain appeared behind him trying to perforate his torso with one hand, but the dark-spear user was able to avoid skillfully, using the dark matter to hit the werewolf with a lashing cut.

Maduke's body recoiled as he received the full blow, but his wounds healed very fast, although the evil power of dark-spear delayed his curing skills. He smiled when the opponent leaped again and grabbed him by his collar growling at his face.

"Look at you, you can't even tell who is a foe or an ally…" he laughed filled with the pleasure of seeing his enemy being corrupted by its own powers.

He gripped Frankenstein's hand and head-butted him, causing the dark-spear master to grimace in pain, after that, he swirled holding tightly Frankenstein's arm and threw him on the ground. When the blonde fell, some wounds were opened by Maduke before he had the chance to defend.

"You cannot win on your current state… You're nothing more than a pitiful uncontrolled beast!" he looked down to the heap of crumbles where he had just buried his enemy.

From that heap, Frankenstein growled and the dark matter spread around him transforming the crumbles into ashes as he howled again, attacking fiercely his enemy, ignoring the deep wounds on his belly and arms.

.

.

.

"Hey, you! Put the boy down, you're not leaving with him!" Kentas demanded pointing his finger to the human trio menacingly.

"No way!" M-21 stepped onwards with a frown, protecting the boy and Takeo

"What do you plan on doing with this boy?" Lunark said between her teeth, irritated, she seemed sincerely worried.

"That's obvious! He needs medical aid!" Takeo answered impatiently "We do not have time for solving grudges now, he will die if we delay a second!"

"There's no way you're taking him with you, he will come with us! The situation is confusing enough with our Lord acting as an enemy and a modified human boy whose origin is unknown trying to help us! We need answers, he will give what we want when we interrogate him." Kentas demanded their desistence.

"You're insane!" M-21 blurted out in anger.

"We will take care of this part too, hand the boy over to us!" the brown-haired male growled threatening them with his claws.

The shooter and the fake-werewolf sweated, the situation couldn't get worse. On that moment, a savior came to support them, Tao reached the place with a preoccupied faint smile on face:

"Sorry, but can't we postpone your interrogatory?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Postpone?" the 5th elder scowled at his suggestion.

"Yes, if we don't administer his treatment right now, he will die, and it will be impossible for you to find out what he is, right? I know you're curious…" his eyes were cunning "But, understand, you cannot possibly help him since you don't even know what he is. It will be must faster if we that already know him help, right?"

"Don't make excuses, you're basically saying we will be of no help, right?" the female werewolf was annoyed by his smooth talking.

"Hahaha, it's a bit shameful when you put like this…" he scratched his head chuckling, however, on the next instant his eyes demonstrated some signs of affliction. "This boy needs help. We really need to go now …"

Even his supplicant gaze wasn't enough to make the female wolf give up on the half-breed boy, she needed to know the truth, Kentas also felt it, but after catching a glimpse of the teenager's wrecked body, his anger placated in a sign of pity.

"Enou-"Lunark would step onward impulsively, but a hand held her by the shoulder, she instantly turned her head to see her companion."Kentas?!" she gasped in surprise.

"Lunark, we will have other opportunities to take him. That man is right." His gaze was firm and rough as he held strongly her shoulder to maintain her on place. "Do you really believe it will be productive to take the boy on this state? Take a good look at him…"

"…"

Her disagreement was visibly on the traits of her face. She grumbled and turned her head to the other side, avoiding looking at the male werewolf to show her disapproval of his opinion. But her eyes swiftly glanced at the unconscious teen. Her expression attenuated after seeing how badly injured he was from a close perspective.

"Hey you!" he glared roughly at Tao "Don't think our business is finished yet… We will come back to take the boy, and you'd better hand him next time or we won't be generous as today…" he adverted.

"… We will be waiting for next time, then…" Tao declared smiling relieved and on the next second, the human trio vanished from their line of sight.

Lunark crossed her arms, casting a side glance to her work partner. Kentas furrowed his brows, bothered by her behavior.

"If you have some complaint, say it out loud." He defied.

"Kentas, our Lord won't tolerate any fail. I don't mind receiving the punishment, but I'm not happy knowing we're not the ones at fault here, however… You were right, that boy had no use on the state he was..." she sighed "What really worries me now is… What should we do about those two? Their fight… Can't be stopped by us as we are now…" she clenched her fists.

Kentas turned his sight to the battle unraveling right before his eyes, he was also worried with the results of the match and he was still unwilling to accept that the wicked werewolf was his Lord.

.

.

.

"Tao, where are we going?" Takeo asked in puzzlement after analyzing the path they were passing through.

"We're going to KSA's lab!"

"What?! Why?!" M-21 was stunned.

"We can't afford to lose more time, Victor is in a critical condition, but our house is farthest from here than their lab. KSA has a good lab, we can provide the medical aid he needs now and transfer him to boss's laboratory when his condition stabilizes…"

"But… " the gray-haired gulped and his eyes widened in astonishment "If we take him there, they will know about his existence and his medical exams will… We can't do that…!"

"M-21, we don't have choice…" Takeo said with a concerned tone. "As Tao has said, we don't have much time…"

"We can think about it later, now our priority is to save him." He glanced to the fake werewolf with a distressed look.

"You're right…" he lowered his head "I only hope he will be fine…" taking a last look at the injured boy, he breathed deeply and invested his strength to fasten up his steps.

.

.

.

The dark-spear master pulled his enemy closer and punched, sending him to the ground, when Maduke was still recovering from the impact, Frankenstein growled loudly and clenching his fists, he materialized dozens of dark poles and darted towards him, making the dust blow in the air.

Infuriated, he descended to the earth to finish his enemy, but blowing away the dust, a powerful strike was flying towards him, he tried to defend, but most of the damage was delivered to his body, sending him some meters away.

The future Maduke stood up and spit a mix of saliva and blood on the ground as his eyes burned with contempt for the blonde scientist.

"No wonder that child was filthy… Like father like son…" his smirk was the definition of hatred.

"I can't stand watching it anymore!" Kentas gritted his teeth and leaped to the fighting site before his partner could protest.

"Damn!" she cursed him.

Frankenstein was standing, panting still consumed by his rage, he frowned to the future-wolf. There were many claw marks on his body, it wasn't healing fast, instead, it was bleeding, though, he didn't seem to bother with the wounds when he was on that state.

Maduke smiled, this fight would come to an end soon. Without his usual cool head, Frankenstein was nothing more than a small obstacle to his plans. His day couldn't get better; he would finish both father and son that had caused many headaches on him in the future.

When his feet stepped onwards the enemy, he felt a presence drawing near at an absurd speed, his gaze swerved to the side, he only had time to defend, but he was pushed back, his feet were dragged on the ground, arousing dust.

"Hey, you'll be punished for mimicking our Lord, dude!" Kentas grumbled.

"Your little…!" he snarled annoyed.

When Kentas jumped to dilacerate him, he jumped at the same time and lowering his superior members, he used a sharp movement to perforate Kentas belly, succeeding. The brown-haired brute coughed some blood, but managed to hold Maduke's hand before it passed through him completely. He firmly held the arm of his opponent, disturbing the future-wolf.

Suddenly, Maduke felt the eerie, threatening presence of his former enemy, but it was not behind them.

"Above…?!"

His perplexed sight turned up, Kentas was also confused. Their expressions were astounded when they saw that right above them a disastrous rain of dark stakes was already hailing, Maduke briskly pulled his hand out of Kentas body, jumping back as fast as he could to avoid the attack; the other werewolf grimaced in pain when more blood splashed out of his body, and he barely evaded the dark stakes. Frankenstein was in the middle of the air, furiously howling at the night after seeing his attack did not succeed. He dashed to attack his worst enemy: the Lord of werewolves.

Lunark quickly invaded the fighting ground and approached Kentas, who was bleeding profusely.

"I told you to not interfere!" she scolded.

"Grrr… Don't remember me it now!" he muttered irritated.

The fight between the werewolf Lord and Frankenstein restarted, until, for a brief moment, Lunark and Kentas felt a subtle, yet chilling sensation that a familiar presence gave them.

"What…?!" the fifth elder thought as she searched around.

There was no one at first sight, but from far, far away she could see silhouettes. Her expression turned into astonishment and fear as she recognized the shadow of the person elegantly walking towards the fighting site. Drops of sweat formed on her face and her eyes widened, Kentas was also surprised, but not as shocked as his female companion.

.

.

.

 **KSA main building**

The director of the organization was on a corridor looking worriedly at the fretted expressions of the human trio and, mainly, to the body they were carrying around. He gulped before asking:

"What did you say again?"

"We need to use KSA's laboratory please, this boy needs medical treatment. "

"I'm seeing, but who-" he was interrupted.

"We don't have time, are you going to help or not?!" M-21 shouted moving his feet fidgety.

"Calm down." Takeo gave a soft pat on his shoulder and turned his eyes to the director "Don't ask many questions, we need your cooperation now… Just help us…" his saddened pleading tone was the last plead.

"….."

The man frowned as if unwilling to let them, but everything regarding those humans and that suspicious blonde man was weird. He made a call and requested urgently the presence of the medical team.

The chief doctor came with a litter and they carried Victor to the laboratory. The doctor was simply scandalized with the teenager's condition.

"What happened?" he asked without taking his eyes out of the teen.

"You can ask anything you want after, just help us saving him for now…" Tao said in a low, appealing tone, filled with concern.

After seeing such unusual expressions on their faces, the Doctor was motivated to help, after all, his job was saving people, and he knew them enough to understand that the brown-haired stripling on the verge of death wasn't some common human… They definitely needed help.

.

.

.

"The noblesse…?" Lunark uttered almost out of breath "Why have he come here…?!" her eyes wavered in amusement.

"Did he come to fight against us again…?" Kentas tightened his fists nervously.

Their hearts raced, it was screaming inside them, saying they couldn't win that battle anymore. Not only the noblesse, but another three young clan leaders and an experienced noble came along with him. Just what was happening, why were they there? As if not noticing their presence, Raizel passed by looking only to the path ahead him, with his proud and almost inaudible steps. The fifth elder followed him with eyes until he stopped.

"Hey, you were the ones fighting here?!" Rael snorted.

"What is happening here?" Regis frowned, showing his dislike of their presence on that place.

"We're the ones that should be asking… Why there are so many nobles reunited here…?" Kentas retorted.

"Regis, Rael…" Seira called their attention.

They looked at the same place she was gazing at. The female werewolf also observed, and her mind enlightened:

"Did he feel the clash of powers…?" she calmed down "Yet… This number of clan leaders… even though they are young…"

The noblesse had a concerned and slightly irritated expression as he watched his servant fighting against their fake Lord. The young nobles finally understood the gravity of the situation when their eyes witnessed the chaotic battle. Both the blonde and the future wolf were lost on their own violence. Rael was astounded, Regis and even the cold Seira had widen open eyes.

"What's going on…? His powers are…" Real gulped with a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Was he consumed by his own powers…?" the silver-haired youngster was full of affliction, seeing a man he respected so much on that state was lamentable.

"Frankenstein…" Gejutel's expression changed into a sorrowful dismay "Have you gone astray again…? Have your power already erased your consciousness?"

The noblesse looked around with his unexpressive face, trying to find evidences that would help him comprehending how the situation got to that point.

With the scars on the soil, he could learn that not only his servant, but the werewolves had fought there not long ago. The claw marks scattered and the heaps of rocks and dust showed how brutal the confront was; but his red eyes landed on a particular place: on a rock pile he felt a familiar presence. The power of that person was still lingering around. His unfazed eyes stuck when they met a strange sight… There was blood spilled all over the rocks. Not only that, he knew from whom it had come.

For a moment, his deep crimson eyes had a mournful glint, on the next instant, Raizel's brow furrowed and a shadowing flash of anger started to cling up to his face. His lips curved down in displeasure and his eyes narrowed turning his expression into a grave disgruntlement.

"We need to stop them! They will destroy the city and the humans too!" the Kertia was exasperated.

"I'll-" Seira had a frown, but an arm hindered her way when she was about to take part in the battle.

"No." Gejutel stopped her and the other nobles "Regis, Seira and Rael, step back. Your mission is to create a barrier to protect the humans around…" he commanded "The one that will be fighting will be…" his eyes were saddened and his voice almost failed when he looked at the unique being that had the right to end the painful conflict "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel-nim…"

"But, he is…" Regis couldn't finish the sentence.

They watched silently and worriedly as the noblesse stepped onwards soundly. His blood wings struggled to take shape on his back as he walked towards the fight. His peaceful and masterful aura made the entire ground tremble as he approached the battlers, infuriated.

When he was on their line of sight, both the future Maduke and Frankenstein felt the threatening and enormous power that poured out from Rai and stopped in the middle of the air to look at the owner of that strong unleashing power.

"Y-you are…" Maduke was frightened "The _noblesse_ …!"

"… Don't you **dare** to talk in front of _me_." Rai frowned and voiced cholerically.

Raizel finally steps in! For his loyal servant, he unleashes his hidden powers. What will happen now that the most powerful being in the world has come to solve the matter?! Will future Maduke survive? Will Frankenstein remains lost?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks, my dear readers for your support!

Thanks to the loyal reviewers also: "EYKFAN", "dragongodslayer7"!

What do you think that will happen now? Will Maduke be like a cockroach and escape or will he perish by Rai's hands? Share your opinions!


	19. XIX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After fighting against the future Maduke, Victor has lost. When he was on the verge of death, Frankenstein arrived at the battleground, just to meet his son half-dead; incapable of controlling his rage, he was possessed by Dark spear. Tao, Takeo and M-21 took Victor to KSA's installations to help him, meanwhile, Rai finally arrived, what will he do to mitigate his servant's rampage…?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XIX

"The noblesse...!" Maduke was shocked and frightened at the same time.

"… Don't you **dare** to talk in front of _me_." Rai frowned and voiced cholerically.

Maduke's body instantaneously reacted to that tone, trembling. His preoccupation dwelled in the fact he couldn't put up a decent fight against that man, even years in the future, even all the modification processes he had gone through wouldn't suffice to reach the same level of power of that unique man.

A drop of sweat rolled down his face, he wasn't expecting the noblesse would interrupt him, not now. He wanted to kill Frankenstein to weaken the good guys' side and make his plans come to fruition without any obstacles.

Raizel stretched a hand towards the future Lord, his expression wasn't friendly. A whirlpool of blood started to mold near his hand, ready to expand to destroy its enemy.

"Shit!" he thought, glancing at the other werewolves watching the match, it didn't seem they would help him neither distract the noblesse. "It's too late to go back now… I'm between a rock and a hard place… Since the situation became this twisted, I must disentangle it!"

He had no time to attack, because someone else did it on his turn. The furious Frankenstein darted to deliver a strong blow at his own master, for a moment, Rai narrowed his eyes, and the blood whirlpool vanished, he then used his mental control to stop his servant's movements.

The possessed man was covered in the dark matter and struggled rampantly to break the control. Maduke felt relieved seeing his enemy was occupied for the time being. The spectators of the fight were baffled.

"Is he crazy?! He has just… Attacked noblesse-nim!" Rael grumbled in disbelief.

"Frankenstein…" Gejutel suffered a great pain watching the pitiful state of his old acquaintance "You're using your powers against Raizel-nim… Was the reason that forced you to transform something so hurtful you couldn't control yourself and refrain from using those injurious powers…?"

"He is mad…" Lunark was impressed, trying to analyze the situation on her mind "Did that boy had this degree of importance for them…? To make him lose his mind completely…"

"That guy is insane!" Kentas snarled and casted a side glance to his partner "Lunark, we must take this chance to go away and report this whole confusing situation to our Lord. It doesn't matter if Bertrand comes with us or not, we need to get out here. **Now.** "

"Ah…" she got startled with his sudden declaration. "… Yes…"

"Don't make this face, you know we can't stay here!" he said between his teeth, scowling at her "There are many nobles here, albeit they are younger than us, they have the noblesse and that crazy guy at their side. We can't die here, we still have to fight Muzaka and find out what those filthy human creatures are doing to make those fake werewolves!"

He got more enraged at each word pronounced, and he was right, their mission was on the top of the list. Whatever their family could say about their escape, or the fact they would have to hold out the wrath of their current Lord, they had to do something about this unsettling issue.

.

.

.

The doctor of KSA hurriedly ordered his assistants. Tao, Takeo and M-21 were also helping treating Victor, his condition was still unstable. The doctor sweated a lot, breathing deeply to think on how to proceed with the treatment.

"He needs a blood transfusion." He whirled to look at the human trio.

They exchanged a worried glance, then, Tao and Takeo looked at M-21, who got unnerved by their sudden attention towards him.

"W-what? Me? Why?"

"Well, from all of us, you're the most _similar_ to him, right?" Tao affirmed bluntly, causing drops of sweat to roll down on the werewolf's face.

"That doesn't matter now, who has the same blood type as him?!" the Doctor asked in an uptight tone.

They also didn't know that. To tell the truth, they didn't know anything about the boy's genetics, he was very fussy about them peeking at his DNA. Despite the fact he was all the time with them, the teenager has never let Frankenstein or anyone else study his body, asserting it would change the future drastically; in part it was true because on that time the only crossbreed they had ever listened about was Ashleen, and she was dead; or it could be only that Victor didn't want them to find out who was his werewolf parent, namely, his mother?

He had taken a wise decision, however, it was turning against him now. It was unfortunate that, trying to protect something, he couldn't protect himself too. In the end, they had to test who had the same blood type as him rashly.

.

.

.

While constraining Frankenstein's movements with sheer mind control, Raizel created blood cyclones and using his hands, moved it frontwards, towards the werewolf Lord. Maduke cursed him, how could he perform two tasks at the same time?

He dodged with agility, but those damn blood powers continued to persecute him, until the dark-spear user broke free from the mind control and dashed to destroy the noblesse.

Raizel frowned, and concentrated on his servant. He created blood strings and restrained Frankenstein's movements. Again, it stirred the fury of the man that tried frantically to get free.

"Frankenstein." He called with a hint of distress on his tone; his eyes were brilliant red as he used his mind control to placate the wrath of his undisciplined subordinate.

"…."

The loyal servant stared at his master for some seconds, but his response was a loud and irritated cry. Rai frowned slightly, investing more power on the restraint, but it wasn't enough, and the wrathful creature broke free again and darted towards him, thirsty for blood.

.

.

.

Sweating nervously, the future-wolf watched the attempts of the great noblesse of controlling his deranged servant.

"He is distracted now… I should take the chance to attack him and flee before he controls that thing…" he clenched his teeth.

Gathering powers on his claws, he sent a powerful blow towards the unwary noblesse. Raizel got startled when he saw the hit drawing near and with one hand, formed a blood whirlpool to counterattack, the collision of powers caused an explosion and a blinding light propagated all over the battling site.

The whole ground trembled with the shockwave and Maduke took advantage of this to run away from the battle. When the light ceased, the sound of the rocks crumbling was the only noise they could listen to.

"That damn…!" Rael snarled in anger after searching the enemy around. "He ran away!"

"What-?!" Kentas grinded his teeth "That bastard…!"

"The noblesse…" Seira voiced worriedly.

The spectators turned their attention to the great vampire still fighting, when he defended from Maduke's hit, Frankenstein got free and tried to strike his master again. Raizel barely stopped him, furrowing his brows he decided to finish that senseless battle.

"Frankenstein, **wake up**." He delegated and his eyes shone as his usage of energy increased.

.

.

.

It was a dark and vague space. There were many creepy voices speaking at the same time, their dark hands pulled Frankenstein's legs and arms, holding him on that place. They were reciting soundly curses and frightening words. He put his hands on ears, to not listen to their vicious phrases, but it was inutile.

Then, on the void space, he listened to the steps of someone else approaching, when he raised his eyes to look at the person, they widened open in shock.

"Master…?"

"Frankenstein…"

Raizel's voice was placid, although there was a smooth sign of concern. His red eyes were filled with a strange emotion that he couldn't identify. The vampire raised his brows in worry as he watched the pitiful sight of his servant.

"Master… Forgive me… I…" he lowered his head clenching his fists.

"All the enemies until now have used many dirty tactics against us… But, this werewolf from the future… He only hurt Victor because he was half-human… Can this even be considered a reason to loathe someone?" his grip tightened "I can comprehend why he would hate me, but why that kid too? What did he do? It's not fair to take revenge on a child just because he hates its parents…"

A dripping sound pierced the silence in the dark space. Raizel stared at his servant. The future lord of Werewolves had hurt an important person, he could understand his feelings as a person, but he could never understand the feeling of being a father that has lost his only son. Notwithstanding, he felt sorrowed by those words. The boy had once asked him to protect his family, and in the end, he couldn't protect himself.

"I'm sorry master…" his voice faltered for a moment, before he raised his eyes to look at his master. "I've let Dark-spear assume the control over my body again…"

His words were nothing more than a whimpering mutter, never his companion had been so frail like a human. Frankenstein was only _sad_. Grieving for his lost son, as any other person would be. Raizel could feel the pain of his servant, regardless of that; he couldn't allow that his rampage continued.

"Frankenstein… Raise your head." his brows curled in melancholy " _Let's go back_ … To where everyone is…"

His short words were enough. His servant could understand him completely and bowed apologetically:

"Yes… I'm sorry for causing trouble again, master... "

.

.

.

When the dust dissipated, Regis, the other nobles and even the werewolves were expecting the conclusion of the combat. Their eyes caught the sight of two people standing amidst the debris.

Raizel's powers had stopped leaking out and his blood wings weren't there anymore, he didn't seem the slightest tired and his red eyes had a worried gleam as he watched his servant.

The dark-spear had recoiled, now Frankenstein's face had come back to normal, most of his torso too. He panted heavily and his eyes were exhausted, with his senses back, the pain from his injuries had stroked him. His strength was used only to restrain his powers again, and once more, it was his master that had saved his soul when he was at the border of death.

Gejutel leaped elegantly and went to Rai's side, bowing with deference and asking.

"Raizel-nim, are you feeling well?" he casted a worried glance.

"…." The black-haired stared at him and a small smile appeared on his lips for some seconds, after that it faded like it had never been on his face.

The noblesse turned his gaze towards the werewolves standing near the young nobles. The wolf duo felt a twinge of daunt. Frankenstein looked around preoccupied and asked his master:

"Where are Tao and the others? They should have been around…"

The response he was looking for came when Raizel steeped onwards the werewolves that sweated at each step he got closer to them, sensing his colossal aura bathed in finesse. All the nobles dedicated their attention to the enemies that were feeling already cornered by the pressure imbued on those pairs of red eyes.

"Answer me." He commanded dictatorially "Where are the others?"

Kentas grinded his teeth, he wanted to resist that exhausting pressure stalling his body, but the more he looked into the eyes of the noblesse, the more he felt his attempts of resisting were fruitless. That man ruled over the others. He had an alluring presence.

"He asked you a question! Answer him!" Rael snorted aggressively.

Lunark also sweated a lot, she had seen noblesse's doing once and it was not a pleasant scene to watch unfolding before her eyes. She casted a brief glance to her nervous companion; they couldn't avoid that predicament now. She replied on his sake, before the black-haired vampire decided to finish them:

"W-we don't know!" she stuttered a bit on the beginning "That boy interfered on the fight and got beaten, then your underlings came and took him away to somewhere else…" she frowned apprehensively.

"What do you mean by 'somewhere'?!" Regis asked annoyed, thinking the sly elder was putting an act to hide information from them.

"There isn't a subsequent meaning to her words!" the male wolf grumbled.

"Where are them?" Frankenstein's voice was hoarse.

"…" she narrowed her eyes, as if analyzing something before answering to him "Like we'd know… They were in a hurry to keep the boy alive…"

Her last phrase sounded more like a clue than her complaint tone let it look like. Frankenstein's eye wavered for a moment. The possibility that his son would be still alive enlivened his fatigued eyes, but it wasn't a bit comforting to know that Victor was between life and death.

"…."

Raizel stared intently at the werewolves, as if his eyes were trying to probe their souls and words. Then, his gaze switched to the path ahead, and ignoring them, he passed by like there was nothing more to talk. They followed him with eyes, frightened with the idea he would finish both in a second.

"R-Rai-nim?" the Kertia called in puzzlement.

"Raizel-nim," Gejutel called "Are we leaving like this…?" his expression was a mixture of concern and surprise. "… Are we letting them go?"

"….."

Rai's was inexpressive; the traits of rage or worry had vanished completely from his face. All that remained was the subtle courtesy on his red eyes. His mouth was draw in a line, nor demonstrating sorrow or disagreement, his response, however had a hinting of regard:

"Victor was hurt whilst trying to protect them. He did not wish any harm fell upon his family and begged me to protect them. I will respect his wishes."

The gentle and peaceful voice of the noblesse calmed down the uneasiness. All they could feel now was sadness after listening to the words proffered by him.

"Master…" Frankenstein whispered feeling a bitter sensation attaching on his chest, thinking inwardly "You were being considerate of Victor all this time…"

He glanced to Frankenstein once more before leaping out of the building. The other nobles followed him reluctantly, looking a last time to the werewolves being left behind. If not for the noblesse, a fight would have started and the ones at advantage would be the vampires.

After the enemies left, the werewolves felt the tension fading, but they were still fazed by the sudden succession of happenings that occurred that night. Kentas clenched his fists stirring his indignation.

"How can they leave like that?! We're being belittled! Such humiliation…!"

"Kentas! I also don't like this situation, but it's not like we could win, anyway… if the noblesse had moved a finger, be sure we would be dead by now." A drop of swear rolled down her face and her brows contorted in confusion "What really bother me is… Why…? Why has that boy helped us in first place? For the noblesse to respect his wishes… Just who is him?"

"I understand your point, Lunark! Still… Being saved by the same kid twice and leaving like this… It just doesn't feel right to me!"

"To extoll your pride won't change the fact we would be dead if we fought this time …" she cast an annoyed side glance to her partner "Now, we need to regroup with Bertrand and decide what to do…"

"…'Decide'?" he narrowed his eyes cunningly looking at her with distrust "Decide what?"

"Are you sure you want to reveal we were helped by a child that hasn't even a tenth of our age or, in addition, that we were spared by the noblesse because of the same child? I'm not sure if it's a wise decision…" she played with words to convince him.

"Tch… You're becoming more like them at each time you talk…" he growled "How long do you intend to omit valuable pieces of information from our Lord?"

"What are you suggesting, Kentas?" she scowled at him.

"Exactly what I meant! You keep hiding things from him… Since when have you become a coward? Did the humans tame your wild nature?"

His words sounded like a scolding, and she listened quietly with irritation displayed on her face. Indeed she preferred dialogues over the unnecessary fights on some occasions, although it did not mean she had lost her fighting spirit, she still longed for a good fight. But, the world was changing and their race was affected by the instability and growth of humans. She has changed too.

"If you want to tell him about our pathetic fail here, then, go on! You'll be assuming the responsibility for letting both the boy and a possible enemy escape, more than that, you will also want to tell our Lord how we were pitifully spared by the noblesse and his underlings when we were outnumbered!" her words were rushed, filled with inflammation.

"Grrr… I got it already! But you won't hide it from him forever, Lunark! Remember that!" he uttered filled with acquiescence "What do you think that he will do when he finds out you're neglecting to tell the minor details of the missions…?"

His last question remained in the air when he left. She pondered about that, he was right, in part. But, for some reason even her wasn't sure, she couldn't merely tell her lord all the details. Was she afraid of being punished? Unconsciously, maybe. Was it because she found it would be dangerous if her lord knew everything happening outside his castle? The fifth elder couldn't find a proper answer, the only feeling she had was uncertainty.

"Shit."

She mumbled to her own self, observing the trail of destruction caused by the violent battle finished not long ago. No matter how she put a deep thought on it, she would rather rely on her instincts than on her workmate words. Some seconds after, she also left that place behind, along with her maze of questions and doubts, concentrating on her new duties were of more relevance now.

.

.

.

 **Near the battling ground,**

Bertrand had watched the battle from afar, he intended to butt in the fight, but he stopped when he saw the nobles arriving. Standing on a near building, he observed their actions, including the reactions of his companions. Unfortunately he had not seen the one they were fighting against, but he felt that the opponent's power was oddly familiar.

"Humph… So will they tell what happened or will they hide it from our Lord? It's impossible to hide, union will inquire them again to know what caused this ruckus…" his smile was deviant.

When he was preparing to left the scene, he felt a presence drawing near. In a rush, he leaped and attacked whoever was coming his way. A weak explosion broke the ground with the impact. Before the dust dissipated, a burst came to strike the white-haired wolf that avoided easily. Then, he finally saw the face of his enemy:

"O-ho… Bertrand, from all warriors of our species, for you to attack me… That's disappointing…" Maduke smirked wickedly, like he was about to tear the other werewolf apart.

"Lord…?"

The silver-haired brute werewolf was astounded and transfixed; his subsequent words never reached his tongue. How was it possible? His lord was there, yet… He was different. Seeing his reaction, the future-leader had an interesting idea:

"You don't need to be afraid… You were watching Lunark and Kentas, right…?" his grin enlarged "There's something I must tell you, I'm sure you will like to hear…"

"…." Bertrand frowned, in confusion.

His evil mind planned another turbulent and deceitful strategy. The man in front of him was the perfect tool for realizing his plans… And he would certainly make use of his ambitious subordinate. What will this vile man seeds on the mind of his cunning subaltern? Would his words lead him to form an uncanny and perilous partnership? Or would Bertrand notice he was about to be used as an instrument to concretize Maduke's plans?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So, what do you think about the chapter? Rai is so overpower, I had to make him fight! **

Do you like the way the werewolves act in the fic? Or are they too out of character? Tell me!

Thank you, my lovely readers for all your support! I hope to see you soon!


	20. XX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After fighting against the future Maduke, Victor has lost. Tao, Takeo and M-21 took Victor to KSA's installations to help him, meanwhile, Rai arrived to mitigate his servant's rampage, and when they finally ended the battle, the uneasiness overcame their hearts.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XX

 **KSA's intallations**

An Sangeen and Na Yonsu dashed through the corridor to arrive at the medical lab. Their exasperation was due the fact they both had been working like slaves to contain the damages and give explanations to the media and population in general about the recent cases of destructed buildings. Not sufficing, after all the job they've done, their chief requested their presence on the main build of KSA's agency.

"What is it this time?" the woman snarled annoyed. She was too tired to solve other people's problems.

"He said it is related to _that_ man…" her husband replied narrowing his eyes in worry.

"The Principal from Yeran…?" her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yes. It seems the security guards are here and a lot of nobles…"

"What are they doing here?" she gulped when a dreadful sensation invaded her senses. "Will they close KSA because we're researching about human enhancements?!"

"Don't be precipitate…" Sangeen tried to calm the animosity of his wife "It seems they brought someone in need of medical treatment… It was an alarming situation where they couldn't waste any time, so they came to the first place where they could get assistance…"

"One of those children…?!" she hypothesized feeling a bit of pity internally.

"I'm not sure. But we will find out in a minute."

He stopped at the entrance and used a card to open the sealed metallic door. The surprised came when their sight identified the figures standing there talking with the main doctor that performed their experiments:

"I've done everything on my reach…" he admitted cleaning the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Thank you very much." Tao bowed and the other two humans imitated his gesture of gratitude.

The other ones in the room were the abnormal students wearing Yeran uniforms. The silver haired boy had an anxious expression, the blonde one too, but both the ex-clan leader from Landrege's family and the Loyard leader had collected expressions.

The black-haired noble had his usual insipid face, although, for some unknown reason, the two agents from KSA felt there was something off about him today. As for the famous Director for Yeran high school, they almost couldn't recognize him: he was bare chested, his body was covered in wounds and they couldn't tell if it was still bleeding or if it had stopped, his expression was distressed and whacked.

"Didn't you say it was one of the children…?" Yonsu asked in a whisper "Why is he badly injured?"

"I thought it too…" he was wordless.

They only understood that the man wasn't the one in need of urgent medical treatment when the conversation moved onwards:

"Did he need a transfusion?" Frankenstein asked furrowing his brows.

"Yes, we've used what we had at disposal as an immediate measure…" he adjusted his glasses "But I'm not sure if he's a 'normal' boy, so I can't tell precisely which after-effects the blood transfusion will cause on his body…"

"I'm thankful by your solicitude…" the blonde man bowed again, and some drips of blood fell from his injuries to the ground, but he did not seem to bother.

"N-no… You're always helping us too…" the doctor gestured a bot uneasy and adjusted his glasses before asking hesitantly "Now, you should receive some treatment too… You don't seem well…"

"… It will heal soon…" he answered vaguely uninterested on his own condition, his blue eyes had a void shade.

"Good thing he is alive, doctor!" Tao intervened with his lively tone to break the depressing tension "He's a healthy boy, so he will be just fine!"

"I-I see… ahem" the doctor answered nervously, helping to break the unnerving mood "He will probably stay on this comatose state for some time… His body needs rest to regenerate… I can't tell how long he will sleep… Those guys said I couldn't perform many exams on him, it would be perilous…"

"…"

Frankenstein's brows curved slightly in sadness as he looked to the brown-haired boy on another room separated by a thin glass. He was full of medical equipment attached to his body, the bandages covered half of him. The blonde touched the glass softly, staring at his unhealthy son with mourn.

"Excuse us-"

The two modified agents from KSA entered the conversation with an apologetically tone, they really didn't want to bother the nobles, but their chief ordered they attended to the meeting.

"You two…" M-21 was surprised "Shouldn't you be dealing with people and media on the battling site?"

"Yes, but chief relocated some agents and requested our presence here…" Sangeen looked to the curious faces staring at him "Well, I understand now… The situation was worse than we expected…"

"The werewolves began a fight among themselves. We've asked an explanation, but neither the union nor they replied to our call." Na Yonsu was short, she was impatient with the situation.

"The union must be in a state of confusion too… But this battle wasn't related to them this time… The only coincidence was that the fifth elder took part in that fight… They must want explanation as much as us now…" Tao gave a fast analysis. "The enemy who attacked them was someone that isn't affiliated to the union or to the werewolves, he is an independent threat…"

"Independent threat…? So you already know the enemy?" the doctor had a dreadful expression.

"More or less…"

The bob-cut hacker scratched his head and glanced swiftly to his boss. Frankenstein was not in a good condition. He feared the man wouldn't be able to keep a good conversation with KSA members after such stressful fight. His blood was still dripping on the ground, his wounds were deep. Then, someone continued on his behalf:

"He had personal grudge against those werewolves, that's why he attacked so suddenly." Takeo supported his troubled friend.

"That was the enemy you've warned us before, right…?" An Sangeen narrowed his eyes "We couldn't track his movements… He simply disappeared from the map…"

"Don't blame yourselves, he has incredible powers…" Tao tried to reassure the man. "He has been hiding from us too, and when we finally found him…" he casted a glance to the other room, where Victor was. "….. Well… Something we couldn't predict happened…"

"May I ask something?" the doctor called their attention "I've seen the young Loyard leader, but I've never seen this Mister before…" he looked at Gejutel. "Sir, are you also a clan leader?"

"I'm not a clan leader anymore… I came to run an errand under our Lord's commandment, but due to some circumstances, I came here."

"I can't understand you humans, doing organizations to protect yourselves and doing modifications just to acquire powers!" Rael muttered irritated.

"Rael, stop criticizing them. Those humans are trying to protect their society and it's not their fault that other humans are causing so much trouble for us!" Regis reprehended.

"I know! But they are simply-" before he finished the sentence, a hand touched his shoulder, he swirled immediately ready to shout at the person, but recoiled when he saw who it was "Seira?!"

"Rael, stop. It's not time to complain, everyone is running out of energy." She looked at the other people.

Rael gulped nervously and his eyes passed by the whole room, analyzing the veracity of her words, he could finally notice how bad everyone was feeling. The human trio was tired; the noblesse had some strange and subtle worry designed on his beautiful eyes; and the human whom his father admired was completely exhausted and depressed.

His shoulders slumped and a drop of sweat rolled down his face as he closed his eyes. It was not time to act like a child, he had to be serious and try to help, not to bring more problems for them. His gaze landed on the room beyond the glass. He didn't like that boy, but it was far too cruel to kill a person like that, just because he was only half-werewolf.

"These enemies are getting more insane…" he thought with distaste, averting his gaze from the disturbing sight.

"What will we do now…? The enemy escaped…" Regis looked at the ground.

"….."

The mood was tense and depressing, everyone was quiet. Sangeen and Yonsu exchanged a glance feeling pity for the decayed state of that group. The enemy must be strong, is what they thought.

"We will make some arrangements."

It was Frankenstein's voice that irrupted the gloomy tension installed on that room, much to their surprise. He was finally looking at them, although it was evident on his expression how weary he was.

"Boss?" Tao giggled nervously "What do you mean?"

"KSA can't track Maduke. He has an ability that allows him to hide his powers and presence. Moreover, you have other priorities now that he is attacking indiscriminately on places with a high contingent of people, to cause more troubles…"

"Is it true?" Gejutel frowned "He was fighting in the middle of the city to harm humans?"

"It's not that he was fighting in the city to harm humans, he only attacked the first opponent on his line of sight without bothering to the humans around…" Regis commented "It's exactly as Victor has said… He couldn't care less about showing off to human society. He only wants to destroy…"

"He is a threat to every species on this world." M-21 was indignant "Be it a human, noble or werewolf, he will kill them because he is impelled by his hatred."

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" Yonsu gasped exasperated.

"Calm down, I'm sure he already has a plan, right? Principal?" her husband held her by the shoulders to pacify her temper.

"Yes, thank you." He coughed before proceeding "It would help if you maintained your eyes focused on union's movements, our new enemy is trying to destroy them too, so, when they make their move, be sure he will come for them… Also, inform if the werewolves acts outside union orders, since they have been coming frequently to this country…"

"Yes. We will do anything on our reach to help…" The doctor nodded frantically.

"Then, boss…" Tao had an apprehensive smile on face, scratching his head "What are we going to do? It seems Lukedonia will also have to get involved this time." He glanced to the old Landrege.

"I'll inform Lord about this complex situation and I'm sure she will take some measures to counter this enemy." He affirmed. "However, what really concerns me is what you are going to do in meantime..." He glared at Frankenstein and the thoughts he did not voice were oppressive "Frankenstein, are you going to lose yourself every time you let your emotions boil up inside you?"

Even though the blonde scientist caught a hint of Gejutel's message, he did not complain or seemed the least offended. Turning his back to the others, he walked to where his master was.

Raizel was looking at Victor by the glass, his eyes seemed distant and inexpressive, but overcasting emotions resided there, inside the depths of his red eyes, in the inaccessible part of his closed heart.

"Master, I ask my deepest apologies for my shameful actions." He bowed "But, please, listen to me, it would be better if you did not use your powers on your current state…"

"….." Rai's gaze fell upon his respectful servant for a moment, then he looked by the window glass again.

"It would be better if you went back with Tao, Takeo and M-21 to school. Regis and Seira too. At least, make up some story for our absence, I won't be able to attend to my duties as a chairman for a while." he finally stood up and looked at them. "You three can fill the role of investigation using the technology at disposal, as for Seira and Regis, I'd like to let you beside my master. Rael can help Tao and the others."

"W-what? Me?" he blurted out pointing to himself "Why?"

"Haha, Sir Rael, you'll be of great help!" Tao patted his shoulder and the blonde vampire felt a flinch of rejection.

The trio animated the air and the mood got a bit lighter. Sangeen smiled a bit watching the brisk trio, but everyone except them felt the pressure of that predicament.

"Let's talk to chief now, Yonsu." He called her wife and she nodded.

The two agents left the room. The Loyard and Landrege current leaders talked to Gejutel, who seemed to have advices to give to them:

"Seira, Regis, as clan leaders it's an important moment for you… The ages changed and the humans changed, the incoming battles will be on your hands, you need to prepare yourselves regardless of how harsh those battles will be." He was saddened. The truth was they were too young to be living on such terrible world. "Don't forget you must protect the noblesse with all your might, and you must also protect your honor as nobles. I'd like to stay to talk more, but due to the alarming situation, I must go back and report it to Lord as soon as possible…"

"… Yes…"

The silver-haired teens bowed with deference and left the room to set their old counsellor off. Tao, Takeo and M-21 stormed out of the room bringing Rael along to create their strategies for their next mission. Then, the lab room became silent, only three people remained: The noblesse was still transfixed in front of the glass, watching the boy on the other room; the Doctor felt awkward and decide to leave the place too to check the boy's conditions, but Frankenstein stepped in front of him.

"I'd like to have a word with you…" he declared bluntly.

"Yes?" the Oldman sweated a lot.

"I'll stay here for now and help on Victor's treatment… But, I ask you to burn his exams and delete all the data related to him right after we finish it…" he frowned seriously giving menacing dark traits to his expression.

"Y-yes… I-I understand… But, you need aid too, right?"

"Right. One more thing: after his condition gets better, I'll transfer him to another place." He concluded not giving space for any protest and the doctor gulped.

"T-then, let's go…" he looked above Frankenstein's shoulder to the noblesse.

The blonde suddenly turned and walked towards his master with an apologetically tone:

"Master, I'll be here for some time, please, you don't need to stay here, you should go with Seira and Regis to the school…"

"…"

Raizel smiled faintly in a resigned tone, on the next moment, he coughed a bit and when he covered his mouth, his hands were stained with a bit of blood.

"Master!" Frankenstein's eyes widened and his tone was filled with urgency.

"… I'm fine…"

His servant offered a handkerchief and he cleaned his face, still with the faint smile on his lips.

"Master had to use his powers to stop me…" he thought with sorrow "I can't forgive myself… Not only I couldn't help my son, but I forced my master to use his weakened powers…"

"Frankenstein…" Raizel's voice was firm and his face was inexpressive. "I exerted my influence because I wanted… There's nothing to worry about…"

"..."

His brows were curled up in sorrow. His master would never hesitate to help him or any member of their family, nor would he admit his health wasn't on its better conditions.

"I'd like to stay here for a while…" the vampire stated calmly.

"Yes, master…"

Frankenstein bowed once more before leaving the room with the doctor. Raizel stared for the patient on the other side quietly, his unfathomable thoughts were something he kept only for himself.

.

.

.

 **Crombell's office**

The old scientist was sitting on his chair receiving a transmission from Yuri, his best spy, reporting about the recent fight regarding the werewolves.

[It was a big confront, the trail of destruction is impressing…]

"Heh… They have finally started to devour themselves, huh?"

[It's not funny, Sir. They've destructed many buildings and union is making a fuss over it… Of course, the second elder has yet to give his response about the matter…]

"He is probably formulating an answer." His smirk enlarged "We will take this opportunity. Yuri, localize the one who was fighting with the werewolves and make contact with him or her! We'll negotiate!"

[Understood!]

His vicious smile vanished when the automatic door opened. His mind tried to voice a complaint, but his eyes widened open when he saw the person entering his office:

"Muzaka-nim?"

"Crombell… I've heard about the incident… What had exactly happened…?"

The scowl on the werewolf's face indicated he wasn't a bit happy. The scientist sweated, if the former Lord decided to make a move, it could foil his plans. He had to probe carefully his words before ever telling the truth to him.

.

.

.

 **Seaside**

The fifth elder stared at her companion. Both of them had pissed expressions as the waves on the ocean broke going against the rocks.

"Lunark, what do you intend to tell when we go back without Bertrand?"

"He didn't listen to us and separated after we've clearly said that the intention on coming here was to fight as a group. He can give his excuses to our Lord when he comes back. Now, our priority is to go back and tell him what is happening so we can take the providences."

"Tch! We will be motive for mockery into our race. The objective was simple: bringing a boy with us and we couldn't even accomplish that! Moreover we were saved by our target, that's just the bottom of the well!"

"If you have any complaint, keep it for yourself, I'm almost as infuriated as you, but remember we have matters on our hands now, and we need to go."

He grumbled once more and both of them set to their reign. What they couldn't predict was the interference of the future-Maduke.

Now that Victor was out of the battle, the vampires were about to take action, Crombell was already planning something, the werewolves were in a pinch! Wake up fast, Victor, the wheel of time is changing on a frightening pace.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks for your support, readers! Thanks to "dragongodslayer7" and "EYKFAN" for your comments!

I hope you're enjoying the story! Free (virtual) hugs for you!


	21. XXI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After fighting against the future Maduke, Victor has lost. Tao, Takeo and M-21 took Victor to KSA's installations to help him. After the battle ended, the uneasiness overcame their hearts. What will happen now that their enemy bares his claws to them?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXI

It was a dim dark place. Victor's mind floated on that black space, the sound of drops falling on the ground interrupted his travel. He had been so tired lately, was it because of his frequent use of powers? Or was it the fight? When he closed his eyes again, his mind guided him to some memories. Memories from a long, long time ago…

First, standing on a clear and familiar room there was a child. It was him. He shouldn't be more than five. It was funny to see his own self so small, he had chubby cheeks and bigger blue and curious eyes. His child-self was sitting on the bed, his legs didn't even touch the ground. By his side, there was another person. A boy, older than him, the boy he resembled Victor a lot.

The older boy seemed to be on his 12s. He had brown plain hair tied in a loose and low ponytail; some strands of his hair covered his right-eye. His orbs had an uncommon color: violet. He smiled faintly as he looked at his cute little brother.

"What are you pouting for, Victor?" his older brother ruffled vigorously his head.

"Ouch!" he touched his head in pain.

"So, will tell what's bothering you?" his smile was impeccable, but Victor, even as a child could understand the worry imbued on those words.

"Why do we have those powers? We're different from the others, everyone keeps saying it…" he looked at his brother as his eyes wavered "I'm scared of those powers…" he gripped the sheets of the bed and lowered his gaze.

"Don't overthink it..." his brother smiled "You know… Everyone is scared about matters they can't comprehend… But you don't need to be afraid… Those powers are our inheritance. There's no way it could harm us, right?"

Victor eyes had a glint of admiration oscillating wildly on his eyes. For him, that person was strong and resembled a lot his father.

His memory changed to a completely different age. This time, Victor was supporting his hands on the ground, _desolated_. He was older now and should have the same age as his older brother on his first memory. The only emotion displayed on his face was desperation.

In front of him, only a few meters of distance, there was his father standing with his back turned to the young son.

"Victor…" Frankenstein turned his face a bit, casting a side glance that was shadowed by an incomprehensible feeling boiling inside him. His tone was colder than ice and his throat was dry "I **forbid** you of using your dark-spear powers…"

As soon as he proffered the sentence, his eyes left Victor. The boy felt nervous, his whole body trembled as his eyes opened more and more. Why? Why was he prohibiting the use of those powers? His respiration became irregular.

"Mother was crying too… Lizzy was so tiny at that time… and my father… He was… "

He punched the ground and closed his eyes bitterly. What could he do at that point? He didn't want to see anyone suffering and be incapable of doing a thing to help.

"Luke, why did you have to…"

.

.

.

Like he had been pulled out of the water suddenly, he felt out of breathe and his body instantly reacted when he tried to get up, shouting loudly. When he finally sat, his body involuntarily fell again, and he noticed he was on a bed. Regaining his senses, he felt a nauseating pain flowing through his whole structure, like he had been beaten. His muscles felt numb.

"Guh…" he closed his eyes.

"Victor!"

Someone entered the room, to tell the truth, three people. They approached the bed and looked at them. Tao was the most energetic. He had his usual smile on face:

"Sir Victor, you finally awoke! How are you feeling? Oh-" he seemed surprised

"Uhg…" he tried to sit again, but his body refused to move. "What is this face for?"

"Well… Sir Victor, are you crying?"

"H-huh?" he touched his face stupefied.

He hurriedly wiped the tears before looking at the trio again. They seemed even more concerned now.

"You shouldn't move too much, your body isn't fully recovered…" Takeo calmly adverted.

"Yeah…" he touched his right eye, it still hurts, and his left arm was broken like the other half of his entire body. "Ah-" he felt a twinge remembering something important "And where are they?! The werewolves…" He tried to stand up again and fell to the bed.

"Calm down." Takeo held his shoulder down.

"We don't know… We left the battlefield to help you and we don't know anything, but I guess they are fine…" Tao answered worriedly and nervous.

"Why are you so preoccupied with them? You're the one who slept for three days long, did you know?" M-21 grumbled annoyed.

"T-three days long?" Victor gasped "…."

"Frankenstein has said that the werewolves were fine. It seems the noblesse spared them." Takeo explained.

"Spared…? Why…?" his voice quivered in amazement.

"Because you wished to protect them he did not exert his authority on them…" Tao concluded saddened.

For a moment, Victor's brow curved up in sorrow. He was the one who asked him to protect his family, and until the end he respected his wishes, keeping his promise.

"Raizel-nim…" his whisper was heartbroken.

.

.

.

 **Werewolves Kingdom**

Lunark and Kentas entered the throne room, they kneeled and casted their glances down. No matter which excuse they used, they knew their Lord would berate them and give some punishment for not fulfilling a simple task.

"I've heard only you two came back…"

Maduke initiated the dialogue, and there were already some drops of sweat forming on their faces.

"Yes. We've lost contact with Bertrand… He separated from us to search for Muzaka and after some unpredicted situations, we've come back as fast as possible to report our current situation, Lord…" Kentas explained calmly.

Maduke only stared at them with an imposing aura. He tapped his finger on the throne's armrest producing an echoing sound aligning with tense silence installed in the room. Both the fifth elder and her companion were more apprehensive.

"My Lord, we've made contact with the boy you asked us to bring, but-" she was interrupted.

"I know…" His finger stopped. His expression was unusually calm, at this rate he should be shouting at them, giving his scolds. "… The end of your tale…"

"Lord, she is right, a new enemy appeared and-" Kentas tried to cover up for his partner, but he was also interrupted.

" **I've said I know."** His voice was overbearing and he looked with arrogance to his subordinates. "A new enemy appeared…"

"How does he know…" Kentas glanced at Lunark, she was also confused.

"Could it be…" she gulped with a frightening thought clinging to her mind, before she finished her line of thinking, the Lord spoke again.

"You both separated from Bertrand and met an enemy along with the boy… However, differently from the orders I entrusted you with, you engaged in a battle and ended up losing both the boy and the chance to identify the enemy…"

"We've failed completely, there's nothing we can say on our defense, but…" the fifth elder frowned "The enemy, he was-"

" **Enough!"**

He stomped the ground releasing his aura, making the entire room tremble. They looked down with their Lord's imposing demeanor. Many doubts crossed their minds: how did he know that? Who have told him about the fight? And… What would he do? There were many gaps on the story they told him, they needed to explain it properly.

"There were many flaws on your actions, but you don't need to explain yourselves… I'll deal with it, and you will receive your punishment."

"Lord… How do you know about the battle? There are many details lacking, we still need to-" the fifth elder tried to understand what was going on.

"Someone else already explained everything I needed to know…" his gaze flew towards the door "You can enter now."

The twin gate opened with a creaking sound, and entering in the salon with a big grin on face, there was Betrand. The female wolf and her partner were stupefied: **Him.** It was him who probably filled their Lord's mind with lies. It had to be him. They sweated profusely, what was happening? Was he betraying them? He didn't know about the fight, he wasn't even there, but his cynical face told them he was not kidding.

"What a liar-" Lunark scowled as she thought.

"So… Which arguments will you use on your sake?"

Kentas and Lunark exchanged a glance, flabbergasted, before looking at their Lord as Betrand walked past them with a contemptuous expression.

.

.

.

 **Lukedonia**

Once more the clan leaders assembled on the main room of the castle. Raskreia supported her chin on her fingers in a delicate and imposing manner. Gejutel was kneeled in front of the throne, there was an imminent worry on his eyes.

"Gejutel K. Landrege." She frowned "Are you confirming Seira's report? The person she has met is indeed from 'the future'? More than that, are you accusing werewolves?"

"Lord, there wasn't a single mistake on Seira's last report. More than that, what really concerns me now is not the fact someone came from the future, but rather that the werewolves are making their moves…" he looked at her with a pleading expression "The one who knows most about our new opponent is that boy, unfortunately he is…"

"Wait, wait!" Karias gestured, putting a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes, trying to assimilate the story "Are you saying that man had a son, which is actually half-werewolf… Besides that, the lord of werewolves came from the future…" he asked in amusement.

"Yes." He asserted politely. "The enemy of the future came here to change everything, and it seems he already changed it to a certain point of the story… He will change even more if he has the chance… He even tried to kill his own kinsman."

"I thought they had upper regard for honor…" Kei commented surprised.

"I didn't believe they had any honor after what they did. They invaded Lukedonia along with traitorous clan leaders, remember?" Rozaria adjusted her glasses saying irritated.

"Gejutel-nim, you've said the noblesse spared some werewolves involved in the battle… Why did he do that? They are our enemies, right…?" Ludis was worried about the consequences of sparing the werewolves now that they were declared enemies.

"Accordingly to his speech, he did that because of the boy's wishes… Being a half-werewolf, he had some sort of relationship with those two in the future…"

"….."

Raskreia's brows furrowed more as she listened. How could they trust a person that was divided between two worlds? They couldn't rely on Victor, he would do anything to protect his family, as Gejutel stated. The werewolves were also part of his family, who know what could ensue of this simples fact?

"Lukedonia cannot stay neutral. The werewolves had proven to be an enemy worth of our caution, thereby, we will act accordingly." Her tone was demanding and strong "Nonetheless, we can't let Lukedonia unprotected, thus, I shall send someone to support noblesse's group in this fight against the werewolves."

"But, Lord, who will go this time?" Ludis had a drop of sweat on his face.

"Gejutel, you may stay this time, as a counsellor only." Raskreia stated, surprising the older clan leader.

"Your wish is my command."

There was no reluctance on his voice, but his expression let it clear he was unsure of her decision. He wanted to help, after all, his only grandson was living at Korea. Also, after seeing what happened to Victor he had enough of the enemy's unscrupulous personality. He feared something similar happened to either Rael, Seira or Regis, they were too young to confront such terrifying enemy.

"Ludis, Rozaria and Kei, you must protect Lukedonia. The one who will go to the human world is…" she looked at the blonde clan leader "Karias!"

"Oh!" his eyes sparkled in excitement and glee "Lord! Thank you!" he clasped his hand together "Nunim! Thank you very much!"

"Kariaaaas!"

The other clan leaders shouted irritated and started an argument with him. Raskreia sighed, then, landed her gaze on the Landrege that watched quietly the others.

"Gejutel, is this enemy so cruel you can't stay tranquil?"

"My Lord, I apologize for showing such improper behavior in front of you. Indeed the enemy is ruthless, what preoccupies me is that many of the clan leaders at Korea are inexperienced, and this enemy will surely take advantage of this as he did last time with Victor… The noblesse was forced to use his powers to subdue both Frankenstein and the enemy, yet, he escaped…"

"He used his powers again… Even his servant couldn't control himself…" she narrowed her eyes "…"

She was certain the noblesse had exhausted his powers again. Lukedonia's help would be decisive on this moment, she was well aware of that, that's precisely why, if it happened a second time, she was determined to go personally to clash with the enemy.

.

.

.

The next day, Victor was transferred from KSA's lab to Frankenstein's laboratory. His condition was better, but he still had injuries, his left arm was supported by an arm sling and he had some bandages on his right half of the body, his hair was covering his right eye, which was occulted by a white eyepatch.

He finally could walk around, lying on a bed all time wasn't helping him recovering, although, the human trio tried to make him sleep a lot to recover fast. His father would probably be against him walking too as a doctor, but since he had woken up, he hadn't seen him.

He stepped slowly, passing by the corridor, his mind was dizzy, he was thinking about many things. He had failed in many aspects: he neither protected his family or even himself. That was a pathetic episode. However, remembering it would nurture his growing, as long as he did his best to not commit the same mistakes again.

His gaze went to the living room. It was dark, recently the house had been like that, like everyone was occupied. His three hyungs had left home to work and talk to KSA, the three clan leaders had vanished, and his father too… The only person inside the house now was…

"Raizel-nim…" it was an irresponsible muttering, he regret saying it on the moment the vampire looked at him.

Raizel was distracted reading one of his books, but he glanced to the boy as soon as he listened to his voice. His dispassionate expression didn't show much about his true emotions, but Victor could swear he seemed worried.

"Ah… I'm sorry for interrupting you…"

He clumsily bowed, but when he peeked again to see the reaction of the great noblesse, Rai had closed the book and put it aside. His red eyes concentrated on the boy. He felt a bit nervous. He couldn't hide anything from that man, the noblesse knew he wanted to talk.

"Well… Can I have a minute of your attention, Raizel-nim?" he smiled faintly with a hint of sadness on his voice.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Werewolves' Palace**

Inside the throne room, Bertrand was kneeled in front of his Lord, neither Lunark or Kentas were there anymore. The devious smile on the silver-haired face indicated he was satisfied about something as he held a conversation with his superior:

"Bertrand, you shall go and finish their job. I won't tolerate any fails coming from you."

"Yes, Lord." His smile enlarged.

"Maduke, it would be wise if you didn't entrust everything to a lone person. It's too much for his shoulders to carry on…"

A voice interrupted their conversation. Coming from the entrance a new figure appeared on the throne room. Ragus walked with both hands back. Bertrand snarled when he passed near him, following the cunning vampire with eyes.

"Ragus…" the werewolf lord scowled. "What are you suggesting?"

"I am appointing myself to get rid of the ones who hindered the way of your subordinates."

"You were beaten the last time and suffered a great loss… Why would you want to go again?" the brown-haired wolf asked with distrust.

"There would be only one reason…" his wicked smile propagated on his face " _Vengeance."_

"Very well, as long as you don't foil Betrand's job, your collaboration will be welcomed."

The werewolf Lord consented. He understood very well the flavor of the vengeance. Bertrand, on the other side, wasn't happy about this new acquisition to his team. He'd better be working alone. Ragus could really meddle with his evil plans…

"Now… What should I do…?"

The white-haired wolf sweated, disturbed by this seemingly harmless change that would put his whole plan to waste. What was he scheming, after all? Which venomous words had the future-lord of werewolves whispered to his ears? And what had happened on that strange encounter?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remembering Luke it's an original character created by the reader "dragongodslayer7"! (Luke is an incredible big brother!)

Thanks for your support, dear readers! Thanks to the reviewers "dragongodslayer7", "chiyan-puranae"!

See you next chap! (we're entering the last part of the story!)


	22. XXII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor finally awakened, but the situation is only worsening. While a peaceful tense mood installs on their daily life, Ragus has united with the werewolves once again and Bertrand is conspiring to break the labile peace on Korea. What will happen now that the enemies are all coming together?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXII

Raizel was seated on the couch, staring at Victor who seemed to have trouble in starting the dialogue. The young wolf hesitated for some seconds, a bit gawky, and as if taking the resolution to continue, he clenched his fists and bowed obtusely in deference.

"Raizel-nim, thank you very much for stopping my father's rampage!" his brows curled up in sadness "I was the one who caused everything, yet, you chose to use your powers for our family again… For this… I'm truly grateful."

"…"

The noblesse had his unchanging expression, watching silently as the teen seated on the couch across him.

"I've made my father worry over me again. Even though I'm training to not bother any of you, I couldn't simply standby and watch while Maduke harmed those werewolves…" he sighed heavily, gripping his clothes.

"Frankenstein…"

Raizel's voice startled Victor and he dedicated his attention to the noble before his eyes. He always opened his mouth to tell wise words, it was admirable.

"… Also is constantly concerning about his behavior around me… You really took after him…"

"Ah…"

He scratched his head a bit ashamed of listening to that. However, his distraction didn't last long, his mind was trapped by something inside the maze of his memories, and he looked at the ground, his eyes became distant, as if reviving an unpleasant feeling.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I've caused my father to grieve the loss of another son…"

"…!" Raizel's eyes opened a bit in daunt.

"…" the stripling looked at the vampire with dreary eyes "Raizel-nim, please don't tell it to my father, I don't want him to think about it, it's better if he doesn't know anything regarding what I'm going to tell you now…"

The dark-haired had his usual blank expression, but deep in his eyes, there was an odd feeling of uneasiness as he listened to the boy without voicing any word.

"It's a story about my brother who had the same powers as me…"

.

.

.

 **Some years in the future,**

A ten year old Victor was panting. The scenery was familiar, he was in a soil ground and there were some arbors at the horizon, they were on the island Frankenstein used for train. His childish features formed an annoyed expression. The reason he was feeling like that? In front of him, there was a teenager that seemed to be around 17s, much taller than him, ha had a long brown hair, like his father, but it was tied in a low ponytail; his eyes were sharp, like his features, but its color was uncommon and charming: purple.

"Victor…" the older brother smiled defiantly "Is that all you have? Mother would feel disgraced if she saw you like that… If you keep like this, Lizzie will surpass you soon…" he provoked.

"N-no!" the child version of Victor pouted hectically.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" his brother chuckled delighted and ruffled his hair "You're plenty strong already, but just between us, ajusshis won't let you train with father if you don't show your potential to them." He pitied a bit the young boy.

"But, Luke, you're training me secretly because you want me to train with father soon, right?" he looked down.

"Dark-spear powers are very dangerous, that's why we're training secretly here. Ajusshis were worried father and mother would not take easy on you regardless of the fact you're still a child, however, they had forgotten those powers are constantly trying to take over us, differently from father or from them. I wouldn't let my little brother have troubles, for instance, being consumed by that thing, right?" he messed Victor's hair again.

"Luke!" he complained abashed.

"Don't worry, even if you're afraid of using those powers, or if you aren't strong enough to fight against a powerful enemy, I would never let an enemy lay a hand on you. I'm sure in a near future, you'll be strong enough to protect yourself and the others too, so just concentrate on your training for now, let the fights for your big brother!"

More than anyone, he wished to be like his brother. But sometime after that casual training, the person he aspired to become was no more…

Then, the scene cut to the young Victor running away, leaping from building to building and looking back. His brother was beside him, but he was badly wounded on his shoulder and head.

"Victor!" he threw something at his brother.

"Wah!" the young lad picked the object in middle air, it was a cellphone "Luke…?"

"Call our father! And keep running! Don't look back!"

"But-" the boy's hand trembled and his eyes wavered frightened when he looked at his brother's deep eyes.

"It's not time for complaints, Victor! Go!"

Picking his younger brother by the clothes, he literally threw the boy away, and turned his back to his sibling, looking at the upcoming enemy that was thirsty for their blood. It was Maduke. He had wicked eyes and smile.

He attacked Luke with his claws, the teen avoided easily, but another attack was coming, not giving time for him to breathe. The young werewolf crashed the ground and made a cloud of dust arise, then, he started to run away again. On the first step, he felt a menacing presence, and when he looked back, he was hit by a powerful blow.

He fell to the ground, breaking it and getting more wounded. Maduke was invincible for him on that state.

"Luke!"

His younger brother called, he swerved nervously. Hasn't he told the boy to run away? How could he be so disobedient? He had already come back to the sight of the callous enemy.

"Victor go-" before he completed that sentence…

"Oh… Look what we have here… The little brother came back for his brethren?" The werewolf Lord advanced to attack the young boy.

"Shit!" Luke cursed inwardly.

On the next instant, both Maduke and the child were fazed by the powerful dark aura flowing out of Luke's body. More than menacing, it was horrendous, like it was trying to consume its own user, the strands of darkness crept to his body, covering him entirely.

"L-Luke?" Victor was terrified.

The only response he had was a wrathful howling while his brother changed completely. His older brother darted towards Maduke, slashing him furiously, the Lord tried to defend, and succeeded. As his attempt to cut the Lord failed, the possessed Luke punched fiercely Maduke who was sent away.

"Luke, you won…" Victor felt somewhat proud of his brother, but his expression changed to puzzlement when his caring older sibling looked at him with fury. "L-Luke…?"

He gulped, it was not the first time he had seen that fighting style, but when he watched it, Luke never glared at him like that. Was he out of his mind?

His suspicion was confirmed when he saw an attack coming, Luke had leaped towards him baring his claws to his own brother. Victor's heart raced energetically as he barely evaded and tumbled upon his feet, sitting on the ground with an appalled expression.

When his brother claws were reaching him, he halted and shivered. Victor's eyes widened open as a scene unfolded slowly before his eyes, the vengeful Maduke had stabbed his brother from behind right in the heart. He only saw some blood coming out from brother's body and the conspicuous vile smile on the werewolf Lord's face.

Then, everything went black, and his memories became hazy from that part on.

.

.

.

"When I came back to my senses, I was home, and I thought it had been only a nightmare, but…" his eyes were void as he talked and his voice held no expressiveness. "But I do remember the faces of my father and my mother. They were desolated. Ajusshis also felt guilty for not arriving on time, but they couldn't do a thing even if they came…"

He looked at Raizel, the noblesse could almost see tears forming on his eyes. This sensation had faded when Victor's eyes met him. He had an unfathomable expression.

"My father believes it was his fault because dark-spear powers were originally his, but it was a casualty we couldn't predict… Raizel-nim, I don't want to see that again…"

"Life and death are part of life… But it's unnatural for a father testimony the death of his son… No parent should see it happening…" his calm, yet saddened voice made Victor silence for some seconds.

"Thanks for listening to me, Raizel-nim." the half-werewolf stood up. "I guess I should apologize with father and the others… They had quite a headache to take care of me…" he scratched his head a bit ashamed.

"…."Raizel nodded once and the boy felt a twinge on his spine.

The thought of apologizing his father terrified him most than his trainings with that person. The reason he felt that way was that he knew very well how Frankenstein dealt with those situations where he should apologize, he'd probably point the motives that leaded his son to suffer such injuries as him being irresponsible and impulsive all night and say something like "I told you. Haven't you heard your father, huh?" in a rude manner. His politeness simply vanished sometimes when he was scolding Victor. The teen sighed heavily.

"…."

He got startled when noticed Rai was staring at him with his blank expression. Victor raised a brow, he had the sensation there was a slight worry on his eyes. The noblesse sighed, somewhat troubled and Victor didn't know what to say. What was passing on his mind? He was an enigmatic character.

"Well, then… I'm excusing myself…"

He instantly turned when he sensed a strong presence nearby, and jumped back when he saw the gigantic shadow coming from the corridor. Who? Who was it, his eyes opened wide as the expectation filled his senses and accelerated the flow of blood inside his veins.

"Worry not, young boy!"

It was Karias with his nonchalant personality and humorous behavior. He swept his hair back and his eyes had an elegant glint as he looked at Victor.

"I'm Karias Blaster, and I'm pleased to finally meet you, young Sir from the future!"

"Ah…" Victor calmed a bit, but there was a smooth residue of apprehension on his face. A drop of sweat rolled down as he thought about how answering the noble. "I'm Victor Frankenstein, pleased to meet you too, leader-nim…"

He wasn't sure why a clan leader would be there, he had just awake and was still lost I the middle of the recent happenings, trying to figure out what was going during his short slumber.

"Oh! You're more polite than I thought!" the blonde was impressed and some sparkles were born on his eyes "I've heard all the way here that you were a headstrong youngster, but you do seem to be very well-mannered."

He nodded with his head proudly and picked the boy's healthy hand shaking it compulsively. Another drop of sweat rolled down the brown-haired face, he wasn't sure why, but… That person didn't seem like a clan leader.

"Hm… Gejutel was right when he said you were similar to your father… But he said the personality too… I don't think you're similar on that point…" he analyzed with a hand on chin. "Anyway, fear not, boy! I'm here to help you!" he put his hands on hips with a confident smile on lips.

"Thank you?" he answered vaguely "I only heard about your family name from my father…But what do you mean with 'help'?"

"Of course I came to help in the incoming battles. This place is always so busy. I love this human city!"

He changed the topic of the conversations and blabbered something about liking the human world. Victor couldn't bother less about what he was talking, but he tried to be as polite as possible.

"Is it because of the last fight?"

"Yes! I've heard you all suffered great injuries, mainly…" he took a brief glanced at boy's bandages "Anyway, I'm here to prevent it from happening. Furthermore, the noblesse mustn't use his powers bluntly."

"… I see…" he looked down after listening to the vampire that seemed troubled after seeing the expression on the half-wolf's face.

"Ah, don't make this face, young Sir! Actually I came here on your sake too!" he opened his arms theatrically "Those enemies that hurt such a devoted youngster must be punished! Your father asked me to take care of you while he was out!" the last part was actually a lie.

"Did my father…?" Victor raised a brow. He knew his father well enough to think it was, at least, doubtful.

"Caham." He coughed avoiding the matter "…Well, let's get to business: where is the noblesse?"

"Huh… He was here… The whole time…" Victor cast a discreet glance to Rai who was seating on the couch.

Karias's face got pale and his smile retorted into something unrecognizable as many drops of sweat appeared on his face. Raizel sipped his tea quietly, totally unfazed by his presence there.

"N-noblesse-nim… My most respectful regards…" he bowed deeply "P-pardon me for not greeting you earlier…"

"…"

Raizel's red eyes landed on the blonde vampire that quivered only by receiving that inexpressive glance. The noblesse frowned slight, almost imperceptibly, and stood up.

"W-what?" Victor was also puzzled.

"The children… Are coming…"

He declared with his placid and beautiful voice. Surprisingly, on the next second the doorbell rang, shocking both the noble and the half-human.

"C-could it be… _Intuition_?" Victor wondered on his mind following with his eyes when Rai was going to answer the door. "No… It couldn't, right?"

When Rai opened the door, the children ran into the house, with their cheerful smiles and he smiled softly too after seeing them. Karias smiled right after and Victor watched the uncommon scene unfolding. The great noblesse only smiled when he was with the children, they were of extreme importance for him.

He could comprehend because, he also had important people on his life, it's a pity not everyone of that timeline could understand his complex feelings towards the werewolves. The next time, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his family in front of him, with those injured hands he would protect what he should on the past.

"The next time I will use my full powers to kill Maduke... The past has changed, but I won't let him do as he pleases… I'll kill him even if it means going against my father's will…" he thought reuniting the determination on his eyes and fists.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Karias came to lighten the mood!

Remembering Luke is an original character created by the reviewer "dragongodslayer7"!

Thanks my readers! Thanks to the reviews of "chiyan-puranae" and "dragongodslayer7"!


	23. XXIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After fighting against the future Maduke, Victor has lost and was severely injured. Now, Lukedonia, the werewolves and the union prepare themselves to start a huge scale war. When Victor finally awakes he meets Karias, who was sent by the noble's Lord. Will he be able to server the lines connecting the fire to all the places?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXIII

Frankenstein was on the island's lab he read some papers fast, and took a brief look at his subordinates, the human trio. They were sullen and wounded in many places. His quiet demeanor and analytical eyes made them exchange a glance with some sort of preoccupation. Never their boss had been so quiet. They knew immediately something was off.

"Hm…" he passed his eyes through the lines and graphics printed on the sheets of the paper "You all are fine. The last experiments didn't have any problem regarding the adaptation…"

"Huh…" Tao raised his hand with a worried smile "Boss…" he gulped, regretting speaking right after the words came out of his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Is it all right for you to be here…?" he scratched his cheek, a bit nervous.

"T-Tao…" Takeo and M-21 looked with disapproval and scared of the possible punishment for what their companion was about to talk. He could be very indelicate sometimes…

"What do you mean, Tao?" the blonde scientist adjusted his glasses.

"I mean…" he gulped again "Sir Victor woke up a day ago… Shouldn't you be taking care of him instead of being here with us? Sir Karias said he is doing well, but… You know, after what happened…" he was unsure of how to talk about the matter, but he definitely hit a nerve.

"His life is not at risk anymore. I don't understand why I should stop your training if he's already fine." He continued to pass his eyes through the paper responding calmly to his question, but his subtle irritation worried the trio even more. "If it's about the recent hardship he was in, I'll talk to him later for his recent _reckless_ actions."

They feared for the young boy after listening to the last words of the dark-spear master. He was still angry. Well, not that they could blame him, after all, being the father of that imprudent son was not easy, although, they did see the resemblance between father and son on that aspect since Frankenstein was the most unruly one to begin with.

.

.

.

 **Union's meeting**

The translucent green screens displayed in the air in front of Crombell had the faces of the First and third elder. The second elder was absent on this meeting, or better, he was excluded. The union had distrust about his latest actions and decided to not call him and discuss the matter without him.

"The second elder ordered his race to go to Korea again." The third elder said in a complaining tone "Aside for the former werewolf lord, I can't think on a reason for him to be so interested in Korea."

"We still haven't localized the whereabouts of Muzaka. Could it be the second elder believes or did he got on hand some information about Muzaka being there?"

"First elder-nim," Crombell interrupted the dialogue with a cunning smirk "We can't forget the noblesse is there and recently, the werewolves had invaded Lukedonia, resulting in a huge feud that caused losses for both races."

"Are you insinuating he wants vengeance against the nobles and is acting based on his rancor?" the third elder narrowed his eyes, discrediting the words of the astute scientist.

"Maybe. He is a clever and uncontrollable man, we've been keeping an eye on him for some time and look how many times he has sent his subordinates without informing us…" the scientist persisted on the idea, planting a seed of discord amongst them.

"13th elder-nim, you seem to be quite informed about him. Are you interested on spying on him?" the first elder asked with distrust.

"No, I know the same pieces of information as you. It was only a supposition, of course, the second elder may have had his reasons for not telling us, but I'm a man that appreciates caution, or the situation of union could get even worse."

"We could inquire fifth elder, but I doubt she would tell us, she is a smart woman and would probably avoid difficult questions…" the third elder frowned, putting deep thought to the matter.

"If we observe her moves, maybe we can understand what second elder is planning…" Crombell suggested. "She is not someone who would slip easily, but under pressure from us, she may get stressed and end up letting some information escape…"

"We should try it…" the first elder concluded.

Their transmission was finished and the screens disappeared from his sight. Crombell smiled conspicuously satisfied on his seat, it couldn't be better. Union was worried with their eyes focused on the werewolves, he could move freely for some time. Now, he should find out where were the two werewolves that went to Korea and battled against noblesse's group.

When he was finally feeling the victory on his hands after a long time, there was a call from Yuri. He sighed, what could it be this time?

[Sir Crombell, we have a problem…]

"Why?" he frowned indignant with the sudden assertion of his subordinate.

[I've caught sight of Muzaka-nim on Korea while I was analyzing the battleground of the last fight…]

"What?" his eyes widened open "But… I was not informed he left the laboratory, how…"

[I don't know, but it was definitely him. If he came without your consent, that only means he is getting impatient…]

"Muzaka…" he clicked his tongue "He is getting out of my control… It's quite a headache…"

[….. I'll try to find out why he came here and follow him…]

"Very well… Don't let him notice you're tracking him. Understood?"

[Yes!]

"No matter what happens, find out what he is doing at Korea…"

His last sentence was dictatorial, Yuri answered with a strong "yes" and cut the communication. Crombell clenched his fists, now he was the one getting impatient. Why was Muzaka being hasty? Was that boy involved again, the one who had werewolf powers? Or was it because of his family was involved?

"What are you planning on doing Muzaka… Will you show your compassion towards your family again and let them stab you from behind…?" He curved his lips down, not accepting the decision of the former wolf-lord.

.

.

.

 **Korea,**

Frankenstein was arriving at his house after training the human trio. Seira, Regis and Rael had been very busy looking after the children and taking care of Rai, fortunately, Karias had come to their aid as a representative of Lukedonia. Also, his troublemaker son would be at home, probably resting. Although his recovering rate was impressive, his wounds were grave, thus, he'd probably get some scars.

When he entered the house, it was quiet and dark, he found his master reading on the couch, but the lights were off.

"Master…" his tranquil tone called Rai's attention. "You should turn the lights to read. It's not good to force your sight."

Rai simply stared at them and nodded as if confirming he would be sure to turn on the lights next time. The blonde searched something with his eyes, his master knew exactly what he was thinking and gave the answer he wanted:

"He went to your lab."

"W-what?" Frankenstein gulped nervous "Master?"

"Victor went to your lab… To study."

"Boss!" Tao cheerfully greeted, entering the house "Raizel-nim…" he bowed politely, like a butler "And… Huh? Where's Victor?" he looked around.

"In the lab."

It was Raizel who answered again with his inexpressive tone. A drop of sweat formed on the human trio faces, it was so awkward listening to him talking like that. They were anxious to see if the boy was healthy again and hurriedly walked to Frankenstein's laboratory, being followed by the owner who was preparing to give a long and proper lecture to his son.

When they entered the laboratory, Victor got startled, so did they. The teen was injecting something on his veins without ever bothering. The dark-haired panicked:

"Sir Victor! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" He looked at them, confused. They were as perplexed as him "Taking my medicines…?"

"Medicines?" Takeo narrowed his eyes.

"Father listed the ones I had to use for a faster recovering…"

He explained briefly and Frankenstein who had crossed arms, nodded with confidence, as if he was sure his job was done.

They observed the boy for some seconds, there was still an eyepatch on his right eye and his arm had some bandages, but, at least, his pretty face was coming back to normal. They were worried he would be unrecognizable if the injures didn't heal.

"You seem fine." Tao smiled with some relief.

"Ah… I'm sorry for worrying you all…" he bowed respectfully.

"You don't need to be so formal, there's someone who is still angry with you…" M-21 sighed heavily and glanced to the strongest human on that room.

"Hm? Whom are you talking about?" he pretended to not understand the half-wolf's insinuations as a dark aura poured out of him.

"We should leave, right?"

Takeo suggested with a drop of sweat rolling down on his face, he really didn't want to stay and watch the verbal warfare that was about to start, both father and son had bad personalities when they got irritated.

" **Victor."** Frankenstein didn't wait for them to leave "What did you think you were doing? Going alone to fight against a stronger opponent, you defended some of our enemies, and on top of that, you almost died. You caused trouble to everyone, what did you think you could save if you kept acting rashly like that? Since when have you become so disobedient?"

"If I weren't disobedient, I wouldn't be your son, right?" he retorted frowning.

"Are you disrespecting me, kid?" Frankenstein's scowl alarmed the human trio.

"I'm not." He calmly answered "But, father, none of you could understand… The past I've heard about was completely different… If I hadn't acted, then…" he stopped lowering his gaze "This shouldn't happen on my time, the fact Maduke was desperately trying to kill those werewolves mean they will represent treat for him in the future… Do you understand it?"

The apprehension was explicit on the trio's face, as for the blonde scientist, he had a serious, collected expression.

"I certainly can't comprehend your position as a half-werewolf, Victor. Hence, I can't scold you for trying to help them, but I do understand that dying won't solve anything, even more because you're an important piece to help us revealing the key to save this age… Yet, you went there knowing you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'd battled even against you, father, if it was necessary to protect them."

There was a frown on the blonde scientist's face, but when he opened his mouth to berate his son, there was a strange vibration. They looked at Tao, it came from his pocket. He searched briskly on his suit for the cellphone, it was a call from agent An Sangeen.

"It's Sangeen, I'll answer, excuse me!" he lifted on finger asking for a minute and turned his back to them answering with his cheerful mood. "Hello!"

His face changed when he listened to the man on the other side of the line. He frowned apprehensively and responded only "yes". In a minute, the call was finished and he finally turned to them with an earnest expression.

"It's Ragus, he invaded Korea again, this time he is accompanied by that werewolf we fought against, the white-haired one. I don't know why they're here, but they didn't start causing a ruckus again. We should check it."

"I'll go!" Victor immediately volunteered to take action.

"Victor, you're not fully recovered yet, please, think again." Takeo tried to calm the boy down.

"No… If the white-haired werewolf is in the middle of this, I'm sure it means something changed again in this age… I need to know what will happen…"

His irritated expression had a hint of plead as he stared at them. More than angered, he was worried with the possible changing events occurring on that time. Takeo casted a glance to Frankenstein, of course he was unwilling to let the teen go, but someone interfered:

"I'll go too."

It was a voice from a person who was not in that room, they immediately looked to the entrance of the lab, where Rael was standing on the threshold.

"I'll go with you, since it's Ragus, I can't just stay here!"

"Rael… since when…?" M-21 was stunned.

"Since the beginning, idiot!"

"Rael if it's-" Tao would talk about not going for vengeance, but again, he was interrupted:

"It's not for my brother. Don't think I pity him for being killed that way… I just…" he clenched his fists and his brows knotted "Can't let that traitor do as he pleases on the human world that noblesse-nim cherishes."

There was a sudden relief when they listened that, he has really grown. Victor felt a spurt of rejoice.

" **No**." Frankenstein declared "Tao, Takeo and M-21, you will talk to KSA about the sudden apparition of those two, Karias, Seira, Rael and Victor must stay with my master, he is not on a good condition."

"Wha-" the brown-haired boy tried to complain but he stopped feeling the dark aura pouring from his father. Not only him, everyone on the room felt a jolt on their spines, sweating afraid of him

" **Did I make myself clear, Victor?"** he only casted a side-glance to his son who silenced.

"Yes…" he lowered his gaze.

If Frankenstein wasn't scary, they could think the scene was funny, like a real father-and-son quarrel, but it wasn't.

"Rael, you stay here."

"Y-yes, _Sir_ …" he felt a chill on his spine.

The human trio exchanged a glance after they watched Frankenstein leaving the laboratory, and turned their sights to Victor, who seemed to be a bit depressed. They understood how much he wanted to help, and they had felt this sensation before, many times, when their powers were inutile on the fights.

"Hey, don't worry, your papa is strong!" Tao touched the boy's shoulder, smiling joyfully.

"T-Tao…" M-21 and Takeo spoke feeling awkward the use of the word "papa".

"I know it… Still…" he curved his lips down, unsure of how to tell them the true source of his worries.

.

.

.

"Master, Ragus appeared again, it seems he has allied with werewolves once more…" Frankenstein told, bowing to Raizel.

"….."

The slight frown on Noblesse's face indicated he wished to go, but before he voiced his wishes, his servant egoistically prohibited:

"Master, you shouldn't go this time… I'll go alone…"

"…." Rai's brows knitted in a visible concerned way.

"I must suffice… Tao and the others will part to KSA and get some information about the situation… Please, stay here this time…"

Raizel stood up, not listening to his servant, although his health was degraded, he wouldn't stand back and observe. Frankenstein had a sorrowed expression, what would be of his master if he once again used his powers? His body could no longer bear the huge damages done…

"I understand… " he bowed again. "Let's go, master."

"Yes…"

The blonde took a brief glance to the noblesse, feeling some sort of pity and admiration at the same time, that man was fearless, he didn't fear death or anything, even if his body crumbled on the battlefield, he wouldn't give up protecting what he felt it was worth to protect.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Under the night starry sky of Korea,**

On the top of a building, Ragus and Betrand stood watching the high skyscrapers. The vampire smiled viciously as he looked at the familiar place.

"Should we start calling their attention?" Ragus's smile enlarged as he targeted the small figures of people walking on the streets.

"Ah, no… They will come for sure even if we don't do a thing… This spot is surveilled by that human organization…" Bertrand sneered.

"You mean KSA? Well, they are weak, we shouldn't worry about them, but… The noblesse…" he narrowed his eyes "If he comes this time, I'll make sure to put an end to his life…"

"Of course…"

The response of the wolf was vague, his eyes seemed interested on something else beside the human society, he stared at the back of the old vampire, his eyes were suspiciously narrowed as a deep, evil smile darkened his face.

What is Bertrand plotting? What does his smile means? Are the effects of future-Maduke's brainwash manifesting now? The darkness spreads polluting the flickering lights of the city as the future again, change.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

What do you think about Bertrand? He is a smart one! He's the definition of an ambitious werewolf!

Thanks my readers for your support! Thanks to the reviews of "chiyan-puranae" and "dragongodslayer7"! (and I'm really sorry some reviews aren't being displayed).


	24. XXIV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After fighting against the future Maduke, Victor has lost and was severely injured. Now, Lukedonia, the werewolves and the union prepare themselves to start a huge scale war. When Victor finally awakes he meets Karias, who was sent by the noble's Lord. Will he be able to server the lines connecting the fire to all the places?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXIV

Bertrand transformed his hand, looking at the back of the unadvised Ragus who watched the human society from above, feeling superior. Little he knew about the wretched traitor looking at his back, ready to stab him from behind.

Before he tried, a powerful, menacing aura reverberated through the building, alarming both him and Ragus, who looked back, to the source. Walking towards them, a threatening figure was drawing closer:

"Muzaka…?!" Bertrand had a dreadful expression.

"Yo." the former Lord greeted with a serious expression.

"What would a traitor like you be doing here?!" the wolf snarled.

"Bertrand, watch your tongue, he deserves respect. He must be a traitor but he was the previous Lord of your species." Ragus rebuked the other.

"You can't complain, Ragus, you too were very condescending with your former Lord!"

He blurted out in irritation. Seeing the former Lord in front of him set his eyes into fire, when pure rage consumed his senses, he didn't stand being near that werewolf.

"…" Muzaka quietly observed their discussion "Anyway… I have a question to ask…" his eyes became serious as he stared at them "What are you doing here?"

"Humph…" the other wolf puffed in disdain "Why should we tell you, _Lord_?"

"I see… You always were a hard one to deal, Bertrand…" Muzaka sighed heavily "Well, shall I ask in a different way?"

His eyes became sharp and that sign marked the beginning of a clash between two powerful beings. Bertrand commenced the fight transforming into a full powered werewolf. The former Lord of werewolves didn't do the same, much to Bertrand's irritation.

The lower rank wolf darted towards the former Lord, with a killing intent, Muzaka leaped to avoid, and the wolf shocked with the ground, making a dust cloud arise in the air, but a lashing-cut came flying from amidst the smoke, Muzaka transformed his arms and shoved the hit away.

When the smoke dissipated, Betrand snarled to him infuriated. Muzaka didn't waver; he simply looked down at the uncontrolled beast baring its fangs to him.

"Have Maduke told you to come after me again…?" he sighed heavily and his eyes were earnest "He never gives up…"

"Huh, a traitor like you deserves the fair punishment!" with a nimble jump, he hit Muzaka with his fists, but the other defended with one hand only.

"He keeps telling the same lies…" Muzaka narrowed his eyes slightly disturbed by the accusations.

"Lies?" Bertrand's vicious smile enlarged "You're right… But some lies are necessary to attain the power!"

His words caused a startle on Muzaka, who was hit by the treacherous kick that stroke his sides on his brief moment of distraction. His body collided with the ground when he was sent away, but it engendered his transformation on his full werewolf form, causing the structure of the entire building to shake.

"What… Do you mean?" the former Lord was astounded.

"I'm saying not everyone was so gullible to believe on those bad lies our Lord told us?" his wicked grin fazed Muzaka.

"Bertrand… Are you suggesting you knew the whole time I'm not a traitor? " he frowned obtusely, his face changed to a boiling fury.

"Me? Hehe… You're too naïve, Muzaka…" he sneered "Even back then you didn't have many allies inside our family… Do you really believe there were only idiots who would swallow that barefaced lie? Some of them already knew wat Lord Maduke was planning, the only ones who still believed on that honor shit were the traditionalists who were left on the border of the era that changed! Our family is not what it used to be, and that's all thanks to your absence! A new era came, you're only an old man who needs to accept the facts and die!"

Muzaka's mouth curved down, his heart accelerated filled with angst and deception. That was all his eyes could reflect, disappointment towards the one who one day had served him, an intelligent and bestial werewolf that had now turned his back to him.

" **Bertrand!"** he voiced a pained and angered yell, leaping and howling to the skies, letting out his uncontrollable powers to attack his opponent.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Frankenstein's house…**

Victor felt the tremor caused by the burst of power, he recognized the owner of that tremendous might.

"Muzaka-nim!"

He gasped nervous. It wouldn't be good if Raizel or his father met Muzaka, they were not on good terms at that time, it pained Victor, because he admired and respected the former werewolf Lord. He stood up hastily and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Regis asked with crossed arms.

"Muzaka-nim is fighting…" Victor gulped looking at the young vampire. "I-"

"That man was clear, you must stay here." Rael cut off the pleading glance of the half-breed. "You're not even fully recovered yet."

"Hey, you should listen to him, what you can do with this injured body?" the Landrege leader supported his vampire comrade.

"Regis, Rael, you don't need to be so stern," Karias touched the shoulder of his companions nonchalantly "The boy must have his reasons, right?"

"Yes, I do." He asserted knotting his brows. "Muzaka-nim shouldn't be fighting with his family yet… If he fights right now, then the traitors of werewolves will not…" he paused as his eyes wandered on a distant place

"Is the future changing again?" this time was Seira the one asking.

"Seira?!" Regis was caught in surprise by her usual quiet voice.

"Yes, it's changing now, and if I don't do something about it, then…" he clenched his fists.

"Well, well, you were ordered to stay because you're injured, right?" Karias questioned with his casual brilliant smile

"Yes, I guess… Father was very strict about involving into fights I couldn't win… Even in the future…"

"If it's only because he is concerned over your safety, worry not!" he declared gallantly.

"H-huh?" Victor stepped back with a drop of sweat on his face "What do you mean?"

"Well, I did not come here to stay home, I came to help on the fight, of course, and if for some reason I escorted you and assumed the responsibility for your safety, he should not have any complaint, am I right?" there was a sparkle of astuteness on his eyes as he elaborated the excuse to go out.

"Karias-nim?!" Regis again spoke in a tone filled with reprehension.

"Seira and Regis are enough to do house chores, Then, we can go, young wolf."

" _Young wolf_ …?" the drop of sweat rolled down Victor's face as he thought on the odd title he had just received.

"Karias-nim, I understand you want to help, but try to comprehend his feelings too…" Regis tried to dissuade the clan leader.

"Regis," when he glanced at the younger noble, his face was serious and firm "The boy said it's important, the future is on sake, right? Which further reason do you need to go?"

"…."

"Karias-nim, thank you!"

Victor bowed and they both set out home, leaving an unwilling Regis behind and a silent Seira. Rael manifested his opinion right away:

"What are you two doing? We need to go too! The noblesse and that man are there, we can't just sit calmly here!"

"But-" Regis was concerned and nervous, he hesitated as he didn't think on the proper words to counter the argument of his companion.

Seira stepped onwards, following the blonde noble and astonishing the Landrege who immediately went after them.

"S-Seira…"

"We can't let anything like the previous battle happen again, Regis… Nor we can let Raizel-nim fight, we may use our powers, if it's necessary…"

Thus, the three young clan-leaders set out to the battlefield.

.

.

.

 **KSA's installations**

"It's bad… They've already started to fight…" Tao sweated worriedly after feeling the powerful clash of energies.

"Agent Sangeen, inform us about the movement around the area they're fighting…" Takeo demanded.

"We've sent personnel to evacuate the citizens don't worry, the matter is, the destruction they're causing again…"

"Boss is going there, he will intercept the enemies!" Tao assured. "By the way, you've seen not only a werewolf but an ex-clan leader too, right?"

"Yes, it was Ragus Tradio, he must be after vengeance."

"Tch… Citizens are our priority, we've heard from boss that guy can absorb people's vital energy… We need to hurry…" Tao frowned concerned.

"In this case, I'll go in advance, I'm sure he won't let Raizel-nim fight but… We should support them this time." M-21 was determined.

"Right. M-21, when we finish our preparations here, we'll follow after you." Takeo patted his friend's shoulder once.

"I'm going, then."

He speeded his steps and left KSA's building.

.

.

.

Ragus watched as the two werewolves battled. He smiled wickedly seeing Muzaka concentrated, it was the perfect time for a surprise attack.

"Maduke will let me study more werewolves if I gift him with Muzaka's dead body… Garda is not enough maybe he will let me try to research on those traitors… But using the former Lord as an experimental subject will be formidable…" his wicked personality emerged "His hatred is so profound he wishes to rip off any dignity the former Lord ever had…"

Pleased with the image of his reward after killing Muzaka, letting his imagination flow freely as he thought about which sort of tests he could do with that interesting guinea pig, he prepared to interfere on the fight by backstabbing Muzaka while he was occupied.

He used the bloodstone fragment to empower his body and gathered power on the palm of his hands. When he had an amount of energy enough to blow up Muzaka's head, he shoots it.

The only thing both Muzaka and Bertrand could notice was the powerful blow coming to engulf them both. The red light sent to kill them obfuscated the top of the building and a smile came to the old noble's lips.

His smile faded when he saw the light twisting up. Who? Had Muzaka defended his attack? When the light ceased, he could meet the face of his opponent.

"Frankenstein!" he snarled.

"How ugly, attacking an opponent from behind isn't fair, Ragus…" the blonde had a scoffing tone "But I doubt you have some pride remaining to regret for it…" his mocking smile transformed into sheer rage.

"Frankenstein?" his brows knotted, irritated by the presence of the scientist. Soon, his eyes widened open as he saw the figure landed by the side of Frankenstein.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel?!" he gulped.

At that moment, Muzaka and Bertrand were as confused as him and had stopped fighting.

"Raizel…" Muzaka had a sorrowed glint on eyes.

"Tch! I knew bringing that guy with me would summon troubles upon me…" Bertrand thought, clenching his teeth, but his lips soon curved up with his next sentence on his mind "Not that it's out my plans… It will be even better if the noblesse is here…"

His eyes could show his satisfaction in watching the scene unfolding before him, maybe he was crazy, but he didn't seem a bit out of his sanity.

Raizel stepped onward, but his servant immediately stood in front of him, and bowing slightly, he addressed his master on his most polite tone:

"Master, let me take care of this, please…" there was a hint of preoccupation on his face "You're not very healthy…"

"….." the noblesse's brows contorted in consternation.

"Allow me to take care of this, after all," his eyes changed to a menacing and awful tone as he directed his gaze to the ex-clan leader. "I still have issues to solve with that guy…"

"Frankenstein continues as rebel as ever, Raizel…" Muzaka approached commenting "I wouldn't like to involve you in this fight, but let's make a deal, you can take care of the vampire, I'll take care of the werewolf behind me here…" he pointed his thumb backwards. "That's fair if we deal, each one with our own kind, right?"

"… Muzaka…" his red eyes briefly glanced to the former lord, then they turned to the fight his servant was about to begin, staring inexpressively.

"You seem worried… Well, if it's him I don't think you should worry… Or is the source of your concern other thing…?" the old Lord narrowed his eyes earnestly.

"Hey, _lord_ , have you forgotten me?!" Bertrand sent a blow to the place where the two powerful beings were standing and pacifically talking.

The men evaded the blow easily, jumping each one to a different side, and when they landed on the ground, Muzaka had a frown.

"It seems you've forgotten how to respect the others… You've become quite arrogant, haven't you?"

"Arrogant? You were the one that always thought high about your own self, but the times changed, and it's already the age for you to return to your eternal slumber!"

He nimbly jumped towards Muzaka. Giving a strong punch, however, the Lord held his fists without even blinking. And counterattacked with another punch, Bertrand defended with one arm, but it didn't suffice and he was sent away.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein materialized his dark aura to form stakes and dart at Ragus, who jumped back to the border of the building, with a cocky smile.

"Do you really think it will be enough? You've seen my powers before…"

"Yes, you're right." He covered his face with one hand and, on the other hand, he evoked dark spear, "But, you know Ragus, You're just in the place I wanted to!"

"Huh?"

Dark matter gushed out from the ground, breaking it as a malefic smile was born on the blonde's expression. Ragus started to fall along with the big pieces of concrete, still, he didn't understand why it was so amusing for the human. He simply leaped higher to land on solid ground, but when he reached the top, Frankenstein was already waiting for him and threw Dark spear.

The vampire avoided fast, if he delayed a minute, it would surely perforate an consume him, vexed with Frankenstein's brutal way of fighting, he frowned, the blonde fell, passing by him, when he swerved back in the middle of the air, the blonde was already with the spear in hands again, ready to kill him.

Ragus used his blood wines and gripped Franky's arm, the blonde's grin enlarged as he spread his dark matter through the wines until it reached Ragus that immediately severed the ties binding them.

"Humph… Giving headaches to us nobles, as always… you never changes, Frankenstein…"

"I'm still better than someone who changed too much that I can't even call a noble anymore, Ragus!" he provoked, throwing his dark spear again.

The noble avoided, tired of that play, but the few seconds he took to avoid were enough to distract him, when he perceived, Frankenstein was floating in the air with tons of dark lances around him, and he darted each one of them towards Ragus, causing an explosion of powers.

The blonde finally stationed on the top of the building again, looking at the smoke being carried away by the wind, appreciating the sight of the traitor who's probably be full of holes by now.

Suddenly, his eyes widened impressed by the threatening presence drawing near him, he whirled back just in time to defend the attack coming, it was Ragus, infuriated using his wines. One of the stripes almost pierced through Franky's arm, but he used his dark matter to defend, and stepped back to stay away from the menacing roots of blood.

It was inutile, there was another whip of blood coming from behind, he narrowed his eyes sharply and jumped, but the whip was destroyed by someone else. The object that hit the root destroyed it, both Frankenstein and Ragus were perplexed.

Standing a few meters away from them there was a familiar silhouette, it was Karias and…

"Victor?!" the blonde scientist frowned.

"Hello." Karias greeted beckoning animatedly "I came on the right momentum, right?" there was a proud glint on his eyes.

"Ah…" Franken's eyes darkened as he looked to the noble.

"By the way, I came here to help." His smile had a serious tone as he directed his gaze and strained his bow to the treacherous noble "Traitor Ragus Tradio,"

" _It's your doom"_

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Karias do like to make flashy entrances, right? XDDD I had to give this chance for him! He's hilarious.

So, what do you think Bertand is planning? And Will Karias finally get a real chance to fight?


	25. XXV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Bertrand and Ragus united to invade Korea after Muzaka, when Muzaka noticed their presence, he immediately engaged in a fight against them. Victor also took notice of the fight and instantly left home. Bertrand intentions are still unclear, and when he was finally showing his true color, Rai and Frankenstein arrived at the scene. What will happen with so many forces reunited in a single place?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXV

"By the way, I came here to help." Karias smile had a serious tone as he directed his gaze and strained his bow to the treacherous noble "Traitor Ragus Tradio,"

" _It's your doom"_

He pronounced as his hair was blew by the gusts of wind passing by the rooftop of the building.

"Pierce, _Amore_!"

The arrow darted towards Ragus, who avoided fast, frowning at the blonde vampire.

"Hump… The new generation really forgot how to pay their respects to elder people…"

"They forgot it the same time you forgot how to behave like a noble!" Victor retorted irritated.

"And who are you?"

Ragus was perplexed and his analytical cold gaze fell upon Victor. That was the first time he had seen that boy, and for some reason, he got extremely pissed just by taking a look, the boy resembled him of…

"Frankenstein, I thought you only performed experiments on yourself… You were a liar, after all, that's not a surprise…" he mocked.

"You should stay quiet, Ragus, you would look more intelligent if you kept this mouth of yours shut!"

Frankenstein leaped to attack the vampire with dark-spear. Karias sweated a bit, when he received a chilling glance from Franky alerting him he shouldn't interfere on that fight. The clan leader sighed heavily in dismay, he thought it was the perfect moment for him to shine for the ladies, there wasn't any lady nearby, though.

"Is your father always like that?" has asked looking at the worried Victor.

"No, he's worse if you provoke him…" he admitted a bit ashamed "Anyways, it's good to see Raizel-nim isn't fighting this time…"

Rai was quietly watching the fight and listening to them, his face was blank, but they could feel he was apprehensive. In front of him, his servant was fighting against one of the worst enemies of Lukedonia, and behind him, his former best friend was fighting against a member of werewolf family.

"Muzaka-nim…" Victor's eyes had a sorrowed glint as he observed the battle.

Bertrand noticed his presence and smirked, raising a brow in curiosity as he fought against his former lord.

"Oh, is that boy still injured? Well, I couldn't expect more from a half-breed." He jested.

"Half-breed?" the silver-haired lord frowned irritated.

"Oh, didn't you notice? And do you call yourself a werewolf?" his claws almost hit Muzaka's torso.

"I was wondering who hurt that boy… It seems the family is decaying more at each day passed, huh?" Muzaka criticized the lower rank werewolf.

"Decaying? You're the one who has got rotten!"

Their clash caused an explosion, the watchers were forced to step a few meters back, when the dust from the collision finally dissipated, the fighters were landed on the ground, staring fiercely at each other.

Victor's body moved an inch, but someone grabbed his shoulder, impeding him from entering in the middle of the fight. It was Karias. He shook his head incentivizing the boy to not continue.

"Do not interfere, if someone has to go there," the clan leader proudly touched his chest "I should be the one fighting!"

"He's just excited about fighting, right…?" Victor thought with a drop of sweat on face "Well…"

"Hey, boy…"

A familiar voice startled Victor, it was Muzaka, and he had a faint smile. He could feel sadness imbued on that expression. The teenager's eyes wavered in some sort of pity.

"Muzaka-nim…" he bowed slightly, amusing Bertrand and Karias for the weird respectful tone he used.

"You seem to have passed some troubles, I guess helping you back then didn't erase completely your problems, right?" the older wolf said in a jesting tone to hide his preoccupation.

"I'm glad for your help, but I'm afraid that not even centuries of knowledge would change this lamentable mentality of prejudice."

His eyes narrowed as he casted a fast glance to Bertrand far behind Muzaka, it brought a smile to the wicked lips of the werewolf.

"You know each other? It's not surprising, if I remember well, you did like humans before… You even hanged around with one… What was her name… Was it… _Ashleen?_ " he was clearly provoking.

Muzaka's pupils became thin as an immediate reaction after listening to that name. How did he know? It was impossible he would know about Ashleen, no one knew, only Raizel, yet…

"Are you confused?" Bertrand laughed "How silly of you to believe we really didn't have a clue about it, Muzaka, how silly…" he joked.

The former lord darted infuriated to rip Bertrand's skin, he barely cut his chest, the other werewolf skillfully avoided. Something flew towards the lower ranked wolf, he evaded easily too, but with an astonished expression. It was a dark stake. He frowned, the one who sent that thing to pierce him was Victor, the boy had a stern, enraged face.

"Don't you dare proffering this name, scum!"

"I guess you forgot what happened the last time you tried to fight against me, half-boy! May I remember you?"

He sharpened his claws and attacked Victor, but he was stopped on the middle of the act by someone else.

"Rael?!" Karias was amazed.

"That guy pisses me off!"

Rael blurted out landing on the building. Right after him, Regis and Seira landed too, astonishing the watchers.

"What… Are you doing here…?" Victor gulped in hesitation.

"We've come to aid you." The Landrege casted an eager side-glance.

The difference in number was obvious, yet, Bertrand seemed over confident he would win. His conspicuously suspect smirk persisted as he looked at the boy.

"Nobles…?" Muzaka blinked "I'd be grateful if you let this fight for me… I have some questions to ask that man…" he frowned slightly.

"Oh, I'm popular… Sheesh… What a pity for you I don't like nobles!"

He advanced again to cut Victor, Rael appeared behind him to attack, but on a millisecond, the werewolf turned back and kicked him away. After that he appeared behind Victor, with a threatening grin, the boy almost didn't have time to avert if it was not for Muzaka, who held the arm Bertrand intended to use to pierce Victor.

"Muzaka… You do like interfering on other people's plans, don't you?" his smile didn't hide completely his annoyance.

"Since when the plans of werewolves turned into killing children?"

"Well, you're not well informed about werewolves then…" he snorted

He shoved Muzaka's arm away and tried to punch him, but the Lord avoided and hit Bertrand with his claws, opening a cut on his chest.

"Talk for yourself. There are werewolves who don't need to resort to dirty tactics like you to win!" Victor contested.

"Ah, you're right… The old-school ones... We don't have a place for them in our family…" his smirk enlarged wickedly "You see, even Kentas and Lunark who were strong ended up being punished by our Lord… They're nothing more than prisoners now and will probably become subjects for our experiments…"

Victor's eyes opened wide and wavered as daze polluted slowly his expression. For a second, he was immobile, incapable of counterattacking Bertrand who was already planning to cut him in half. Muzaka stopped him again, this time grabbing his arm and almost crushing his bones from the force applied.

"What did you say?!" his furrowed brows darkened his expression.

"Do you think you can impede something at this rate, Muzaka? You're not our leader anymore… There's nothing you could change even if you were there!" he used his claws as a lance to perforate Muzaka's body, but the werewolf evaded with a swirl in the air, landing at a safe distance.

"Victor!" Regis called him out of his daydreaming.

"H-huh…?" his face was paralyzed on the stunned expression "Regis-nim…"

"What are you doing?! We need to recoil a bit or we'll get caught on the fight!" he warned pointing to the ferocious clash between the two werewolves.

"Ah… Yes…" he stepped back.

The silver-haired vampire frowned, it was clear that the brown-haired was uptight with something. Was what Bertrand said so unsettling? Those two werewolves were being punished by their lord?

"Recompose yourself, Victor. You're looking pitiful!" he scolded in a firm and leveled tone.

"Sorry…" he got startled with the sudden lecture "But that guy… Is he doing it to provoke us…? There's something off about him…"

Before he continued, an irritated Rael appeared behind them, stomping the ground. He would interfere on the fight, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"What?!" he snarled, but his expression froze when he saw it was Seira.

"Let them fight… Protecting people and Noblesse-nim is our priority."

The fight of Frankenstein and Ragus was also dragging and causing havoc, Regis and Seira created a barrier around a large area to protect citizens from the confront. Rael helped them although it was contrary to his will.

"Humph, you traitors are all the same, you talk about honor and many things, but in the end, you just can't accept that our world is changing!" he sent a claw-like power towards Muzaka.

The former Lord howled and destroyed it with a powerful kick, dashing right after and ripping off Bertrand's skin with a furious cut. The wolf continued to smile even after receiving other consecutive hits, the werewolf Lord had an eerie sensation. Why wasn't that man stepping back? How could he smile when he was losing? He had something under his sleeve.

Muzaka narrowed his eyes. He was determined to find out what that man was occulting. He put more strength on his strikes, making them heavier and Bertrand could barely keep up with his powers.

"What? Are you getting nervous, Muzaka?" he sneered "Are you going to destroy the humanity as you tried last time…?" his eyes were the personification of evil and his words were venomous "When Ashleen _died._ "

He incited the fury of is former Lord again. This time, Muzaka howled to the sky, and lost his temper. Rai's eyes widened as he felt his friend was about to give a blow that would sweep the entire building and surroundings, Frankenstein and Ragus also stopped after feeling the frightening power.

Muzaka gathered his power to throw a long claw-like strike, even when the cut was flying through the air to hit Bertrand, the lower ranked wolf was still smirking. When the blow collided, a strong and dazzling light spread over the place.

Every single person closed their eyes and jumped back to avoid the shockwave, Seira and Regis strengthened the barrier, but it would be hard to hold the power inside the area.

.

.

.

M-21 stopped abruptly, his feet slid on the top of the building making the dust rise. He was flabbergasted, his eye wavered as great concern corrupted his calmness. He rushed. There was a focus of smoke on the entire area of the fight, his eyes flashed through the battlefield until he saw a red light floating above the debris.

It was a translucent-reddish sphere made by Rai that had a stretched arm to maintain that barrier. Frankenstein, Regis, Rael, Seira, Victor and even Karias were inside. The sphere landed on firm ground and faded, M-21 worriedly hurried his steps, as he came closer, he saw a disturbing scene: Raizel coughed some blood, and covered his mouth.

"Master!" Frankenstein has panicked.

"I'm fine…" he wiped the blood, closing his eyes.

"My master… Weakened to the point a simple barrier is tiring him…" the servant thought not voicing a word.

"Raizel-nim!" M-21 shouted, calling their attention, his brow swirled in worry "What did happen?!"

"Seira and Regis were unprotected because they were using their powers to protect humans…" he declared.

"Raizel-nim, apologize our incompetence…" Regis bowed saddened, his poor powers caused the great noblesse to sacrifice his life force, yet again.

"... You did well." The noblesse smiled briefly before focusing on the barrier again.

His weary eyes denounced his state, but no one dared to say a word. They knew how the last fight in Lukedonia had affected his health. Frankenstein had been desperately trying to find a way to replenish his master's life force, unfortunately, he didn't find any…

Their moment of distress was interrupted by a weird sound. It seemed like someone coughing, they recognized that raspy tone as Ragus's. When the smoke finally dissipated, they could clearly see: Muzaka was near them, outside the sphere, panting profusely, like he had used plenty of his powers; as for Bertrand, he had the same delighted smile on face, however, he was perforating Ragu's chest with his hand.

The vampire coughed blood, and the werewolf laughed in mockery. Ragus directed an angered gaze to his former companion.

"What… Are you…?"

His words faltered, Bertrand had ripped his chest open. As a cruel and indifferent answer to that question, the silver-haired werewolf brought the heart of his former companion out of the body.

"Huh… I've heard you were rough, let's see if you can regenerate if your heart is not inside your body!" his smile enlarged and he clutched the organ on his big hand.

Ragus felt a shiver on his body and fell to the ground, his body collapsed, and it was already transforming into ashes.

"You'll… pay… For that…" he snarled before vanishing completely.

Every watcher was stunned with the scene, why would the werewolf kill his own partner? What was he planning? Muzaka frowned, clenching his teeth, he was used for that purpose. Bertrand had provoked him over and over expecting he would create an opening for him to attack his own colleague. What a nasty individual.

"You…" the lord of werewolves did not end that sentence, irritated.

It was the same for Raizel's group, everyone was on alert, and scowling at the lone werewolf bathed in the blood of his dead partner. Bertrand's smirk seemed to enjoy the attention, his eyes were a trap from darkness, and his mind was a maze they couldn't comprehend.

He licked some of the blood on his hand, sneering and raised his head, with an arrogant posture:

"So, who is the next?"

What are his true aims? This weird and cunning werewolf is nothing more than a stained soul who struggles to spreads destruction trough the world. The more they try to understand him, the more chaos he brings upon the seemingly peace they longed for. What will be his next act?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soo, did you understand what Bertrand is doing? Any hint of the reason he killed Ragus? (He's a jerk, I know.)


	26. XXVI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Bertrand and Ragus united to invade Korea after Muzaka, when Muzaka noticed their presence, he immediately engaged in a fight against them. Victor also took notice of the fight and instantly left home. Bertrand intentions are still unclear, and when he was finally showing his true color, Rai and Frankenstein arrived at the scene. What will happen with so many forces reunited in a single place?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXVI

"So, who is the next?"

Bertrand licked some of the blood staining his hand, sneering and raised his head, with an arrogant posture. He enjoyed the stressed faces of his enemies, more when he read perfectly the doubts that would be appearing on their minds.

"Why…? Why did you do that?" Regis was astounded.

"That bastard… Did he receive an order from his Lord to do that…?" Frankenstein narrowed his eyes sharply with the thought, elaborating his own theories. "No… That doesn't make sense… Why would he destroy an ally, moreover, Ragus was a powerful enemy that caused us many troubles… There's something off about his actions…" he frowned, trying to understand the situation.

" **You** …" Muzaka snarled infuriated.

Raizel's expression had a dark, serious tone as he stretched his hand, as if he would start attacking, but before his blood typhoons formed, he started coughing.

"Master!" Frankenstein fussed over his master's condition.

"Raizel-nim is very sick…" Victor thought with a saddened expression.

Muzaka and all the vampires watching were worried. The enemy had already seen the noblesse was in a pitiful state where his powers couldn't be used anymore…

"Raizel-nim, step back, please…" Regis asked in a distressed tone.

"Haha, it's funny how you all depend on the noblesse…" Bertrand laughed satisfied "Exactly like _that person_ has said…" his vicious grin enlarged.

"That person…? Who?" Victor thought frowning.

One thing was sure for him: someone was pulling the strings behind Bertrand, if it was Maduke then… A ray of light illuminated his mind: he finally understood the reason behind backstabbing his own companion.

An incandescent fury stormed on his temper and made his blood boil. His mouth's curves wrinkled and his teeth gritted, his eyes were enraged just by the simple gesture of looking at that unendurable man.

" **You…"**

The instantaneous transformation of Victor into his werewolf form startled his friends. He leaped furiously to smash the enemy with his claws, Bertrand kept smiling and avoided with an impaired speed, holding Victor's arm.

"What are you doing?!" Rael yelled.

"Bertrand! Your coward!" Victor's ear couldn't listen to the shouts coming from his family far behind him when he fought. "Why have you done that?!"

"He also told you would be infuriated." He sneered "Just look at you, incapable of keeping the present unchanged… There's no time to mend what I have done, boy… Your future is _over_ …"

He clutched Victor's arm on his grip, the boy grimaced, but reacted fast, trying to punch Bertrand with his injured hand. The werewolf let him go, and cut his chest with his claws. Ignoring his injuries, the teenager simply imitated the werewolf, exchanging blows.

"What happened to him? Why is he so upset?!" Rael was unquiet watching the fight.

Frankenstein stepped onwards, read to interfere on the fight, but someone did it before him:

"I'll take care of this."

It was Karias. He sent an arrow directly to the place where the two werewolves were clashing. They both stopped, avoiding the arrow, each one jumping back to a different side, letting the arrow open a space between them.

"Hey, wolf-boy, do not be rash." He declared narrowing his eyes. "And you, mister wolf, do not forget there are clan leaders here…"

This time, Muzaka also stepped onwards with an earnest gaze. His eyes also had a doubtful glint as he wondered what could be engendering the confidence of his former subordinate.

"Bertrand, what do you plan on doing? Everyone here is an enemy and you has killed the only person who could help you running away, just how do you intend to pass by us alive?" there was a faint, yet frightening menace on his voice as he spoke.

"Alone…?" his low laugh gradually raised and his head bended back.

"What's wrong with him?" the Kertia was disgusted with the nasty personality of that man.

"Your laugh is pollution for my ears…" Frankenstein snorted irritated, creating dark-stakes and darting them towards the werewolf.

The stakes were destroyed before they hit their target, the blonde scientist was confused for a moment, In the middle of the smoke caused by the explosion there was another silhouette.

When the dust dissipated, they finally understood who was behind all that confident behavior. The future Maduke was the one who had protected Bertrand from the dark-spear user.

"What… Maduke…?" Muzaka was perplexed, he had ever seen the werewolf with that appearance before "No…" his eyes squinted slightly as he tried to comprehend the disarrayed situation.

"Very well, Bertrand…" the future-lord casted a side-glance to the werewolf, his grin was as wicked as ever "We have nothing more to do here, your duty is fulfilled… I'd love to kill Muzaka right now, but… Let's wait and let them crumble alone… He'll end up destroying himself anyways, the same way the noblesse did…"

"Yes, Lord." Bertrand bowed.

"Wait, I still have some unsolved issues with you, Maduke…" Frankenstein's silent rage emerged on his eyes again.

"Ah, Frankenstein…" his smirk enlarged and he glanced briefly to the teenager wolf some meters away of his right side, "And that little scoundrel too… What a persistent thing, he continues alive, like a cockroach…" he murmured annoyed.

"At least, I'm better than a vermin like you." Victor retorted with a condescending smile, bringing causing a scowl on Maduke's face.

"Bertrand." The Lord ordered silently.

"Yes, Lord…"

Victor cautiously prepared to defend any blow he was about to give, but Bertrand simply threw a lashing-like cut with his claws, it made the ground crumble and smoke arise again as the concrete fell apart, modifying the whole structure of the place. When the smoke dissipated, both enemy werewolves had vanished from their sight and their presences also had been erased.

"Those…" Victor damned them impatiently.

"We fell for such idiotic trick…" Muzaka sighed heavily, "I'll try to track them…"

"It's inutile, that werewolf can hide his presence." Frankenstein adverted.

"Who is he…? He's not… The Maduke I remember…" the silver-haired wolf had a cunning gaze as he waited for an answer from the blonde.

"It's a long story…" the dark-spear master narrowed his eyes "I'm afraid I cannot tell you in details…" he still held a grudge against the werewolf for hurting his master, it was what written on his expression.

Victor appeared between Muzaka and Frankenstein, almost as if to break the tension. He did not look at his father, instead, he bowed for the former Lord of werewolves.

"Muzaka-nim…"

"Did he bow to the werewolf…?" Rael was astonished. "Has he lost his mind?!"

"Victor…" his father's brows furrowed, irritated with the degree of respect he paid to the enemy.

"You seem to have passed by another hardship, boy…" there was a faint, sorrowed smile on his lips as he looked at the teen.

"… Muzaka-nim, I'm elated with you consideration… But…"his serious tone changed the expression on the werewolf's face "This enemy is not someone you should clash with… I know you must be confused and it's completely egoistical asking you this, but, do not involve with that man… He is our enemy only…" he bowed again, tightening his fists.

"That was Maduke, the current Lord, if I'm not mistaken… What do you mean when you say he is your enemy only?"

"… That man is not the Maduke you know…" he answered honestly.

"Victor." Frankenstein reprehended, trying to impede the boy from revealing important information.

"What do you mean?" Muzaka narrowed his eyes.

"The current Lord of werewolves is not that person… The one who came here today is _something_ created through experiments… "

"Do you expect me to believe in you and leave with this?" he crossed his arms.

"No, but I expected you would want to investigate further what really happened at your family before dealing with a troublesome enemy, Muzaka-nim…"

"You…"

He was surprised with the cunningness of the boy. He put a hand on pocket and was silent for a while, everyone was apprehensive, expecting his next step, then, he sighed heavily, scratching his head troubled.

"You're right, I need to check some things before taking vengeance… There are many things bothering me, I wouldn't like to fight with those doubts hindering my concentration… But, you shouldn't seek trouble too, or you'll end up being killed by your enemies…"

"I'll keep this in mind." He bowed once more.

"Raizel." Muzaka said and smiled briefly before turning back and disappearing like the wind.

They breathed in relief after his leave. The tension seemed to dispel. Although there were people displeased with that conversation.

"Ah, I thought he would never leave…" Karias commented sighing.

"Huh… Karias-nim…" Regis coughed, trying to advert him to take a peek at the frightening tension between Frankenstein and his son.

When Victor finally turned to look at his father, the blonde scientist had a scowl and an inquiring glance.

"What are you planning, Victor? I thought you didn't want to change the past…" he crossed his arms, starting the lecture.

"Uhg…" Victor sweated a bit, feeling the pressure coming from his threatening parent "Listen, father… I only distracted him a bit, there are important matters…"

"What would be so important?"

"Raizel-nim health…" he declared in a sincere tone.

"His health…?" M-21 glanced to the impassive vampire that seemed tired.

"… What do you mean?"

"Could we discuss about thin when we get home…? This place is not appropriate, moreover… I'd like to talk to you in particular…" he clenched his fists, lowering his gaze.

"…." Frankenstein's eyes were moved by some sort of pity as he looked at his worn out master "….. Fine."

The others exchanged a glance, imagining what would be so serious for the boy to avoid talking it in front of them, and in front of the noblesse in person. Rai's brows frowned slightly, feeling bothered for being excluded from that conversation, even though he could read their minds and know exactly what they were thinking.

.

.

.

 **Frankenstein's house,**

 **The underground lab…**

"Regis and Seira are taking care of master, Karias too… You can talk now…" his father told. "But… Is it all right for them to know?"

His eyes looked at the human trio nervously standing, waiting for Victor's speech. The teenager had a frown on face when looking at the, but he lowered his glance and confirmed.

"It's very important for them too. You can tell Lady Seira and Regis-nim after, but Raizel-nim shouldn't listen about this…"

"Get to the point, I'm impatient." He tried to fasten up the conversation.

"Ragus was empowered by the bloodstone and father, after the war at Lukedonia, you took interest on studying that stone, right?"

"Yes, I thought it could help my master, but he prohibited me from doing so." A faint saddened glint flashed on his eyes.

"I see…" he sighed "Well, not that you obeyed his orders always…"

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Tao intromitted raising his hand.

"I mean my father ignored his master's orders in the future and studied the bloodstone."

His declaration caused a sweat on the human listeners as they looked at the blonde scientist, adjusting his glasses, with a slight twitching curve on his mouth.

"Victor… If you put that way, they will think I'm an unruly servant, right? I'm not like that. Not _anymore_." The last part caused more drops of sweat on them.

"H-huh, anyways, I still don't get it…" M-21 gulped a bit reluctant to ask. "Why would it interfere with Raizel-nim…?"

"My father would steal Ragus's blood stone and study it, then, he could create it and in the future, we would use it to restore Raizel-nim power…"

"Then, the bloodstone really had this sort of property…?" Frankenstein was serious after confirming his suspects.

"Wait, but from what he told us, that bloodstone needs… Vital energy to grow powerful, isn't it perilous?!" Takeo's brows knotted "Frankenstein would really use other people's lives to do that?! Raizel-nim would never allow it!"

"Of course not." The half-wolf was calm "But father is a genius, it's obvious he didn't only _copy_ the formula to create bloodstone, he _improved_ it."

"Ah…" Tao got startled "You're right… Hahah, that's very likely him…" he chuckled to break the tension. "Boss is a genius scientist!"

On the next instant, the whole laboratory was polluted with a heavy, dark air, Frankenstein's dark aura was leaking out as he questioned, with clenched fists:

"Then, Victor… Are you saying that Maduke ordered that werewolf to kill Ragus because I would use the knowledge Ragus acquired to assist my master?" his eyes narrowed with an oscillating glint of anger that changed drastically his face to an infuriated expression.

"Yes."

"H-huh… Boss…" Tao got nervous.

"He will destroy the lab… Why did you have to be so straight?" Takeo touched Victor's shoulder.

"Maduke may have tried to change things, but I'll just need to mend it, right?" his tone was confident "Not everything is lost, father. I know another way to help Raizel-nim…"

"You…?" the blonde frowned "Victor, what are you trying to say?"

"I have the formula and all the information needed to create a different bloodstone and replenish Raizel-nim's life force…"

Takeo and M-21 exchanged a glance, they were baffled. Tao's smile had vanished and even Frankenstein seemed perplexed with that affirmation.

"And where is the information?" his dad asked in a calm tone.

"Here." Victor touched his head with his index finger.

"Y-you mean on your brain?" Tao smiled amazed "Wow, that's very brilliant. Did you learn it all?"

"Don't tell me you did it without Frankenstein's approval too…" Takeo guessed a bit worried.

Frankenstein immediately narrowed his eyes, as if demanding a proper explanation from his son. Rebel as he was, Takeo's theory wouldn't be impossible. The teenager gestured agitated:

"No! No, you're wrong! I-it was my father who taught me how to do it!" he coughed to recover his composure "He said, in the future, I should learn how to do it too, because intelligence also would hone my skills, in many senses." His nervousness disappeared and concern furrowed his brows as he proffered the next sentence "Also, if something happened to him, I would know what to do to take care of Raizel-nim…"

The tension turned into consternation as they listened to those words, in the end, it was all resumed to his care for his cherished master. Seeing the mood, Victor broke it with a statement:

"I'll scribble the procedures and help you doing it, father. But we need some ingredients, it's almost like alchemy…" he joked.

"We'll start right away then. Victor, make a list with the ingredients, we will start as soon as we get all of them…"

Determined, they all set out with a list on hands, and Frankenstein started to talk about the procedures with Victor, little he knew about the plans of his own son.

While Victor watched his father organizing the instruments to start the experiments, his forehead wrinkled. After contributing with the bloodstone he would set to his own journey, his thoughts could only foresee another part of the future he should fix:

"Bertrand has said both Kentas-nim and Lady Lunark were imprisoned on Werewolf's kingdom… I need to check if it's true… If so… I shall break the jails from the kingdom with my own hands…"

He clenched his fists with a burning gaze filled with the passion to create a brand new future and destroy the wicked dreams of his worst archenemy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks to your support "chiyan-puranae" , "dragongodslayer7" and all the readers!


	27. XXVII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After killing Ragus, it's revealed that Bertrand had made a deal with the future Muzaka. Their purpose was to block any means Rai had to recover his powers. What they're planning next is still unknown. Victor knows a way to help Rai, but he also has other plans…?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXVII

Tao, Takeo and M-21 watched intrigued Frankenstein and Victor talking. Victor had some papers on hands and explained something to the scientist, he pointed out some objects as they talked. The human trio exchanged a glance, raising a brow.

"Huh…" Tao scratched his face "Boss, excuse me, but…"

"Any problem?" Frankenstein adjusted his glasses.

"Why do you need us here?" he smiled nervous.

The blonde casted a glance to his son who immediately took the lead to explain:

"The last part of producing the stone is collecting power…Instead of using life force as fuel, we will use power, that's the most delicate part of the process, because the powers need to be balanced in a way that they won't cause any harm to Raizel-nim. That's why we need to gather everyone for this part…"

"H-huh power? Then we will give our power for him?" Takeo was surprised.

"But, you've said the powers need to be balanced… Does it mean that we can't give our powers since we're humans?" M-21 frowned worriedly.

"No…"Victor glanced down in a low mood "But, M-21 ajusshi, neither you nor I can participate in this… Although we're humans, our werewolf powers are incompatible with Raizel-nim's, so we need to step back on this part…"

"Incompatible?" M-21 gulped and a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"I see…" Frankenstein put a hand on his chin "Really, werewolves and vampires are far different from each other, it would only degenerate master's body if he absorbed their powers…"

The gray-haired had dejection stamped on his expression, after all Rai had done for him, the moment the noblesse needed most, he wouldn't be able to help.

"Don't make this face!" Takeo patted his shoulder "You can help on the first part, right?"

"Yes… We need some things, but it's not hard getting them…" Victor nodded firmly. "I already made a list for you. You can gather them while I explain the last details about the procedures…"

"Sure!" Tao saluted after receiving a paper with the ingredients scribbled.

The human trio parted with the same excited mood they had on their daily job as guards. It was an important duty for them to finally do something for Raizel who had helped them on many occasions and was the person responsible for the current life-style they cherished.

"So… Shall we start?"

The half-wolf nodded and continued his explanation. Frankenstein paid close attention to the processes of manipulation from the ingredients to create the fake bloodstone.

.

.

.

Raizel was sitting on the couch and children played with him. Seira, Rael, Regis and Karias were also playing with them, most to Rael's irritation.

"Hyung, come here!" Shinwoo called causing a nerve to pop out of Rael's forehead.

"What…?" he approached.

"Sit here with us, there's nothing funny in not playing, right Rai?"

Rael got startled after listening to the name and took a discreet glance at Noblesse's expression. Raizel had his usual impassiveness, but the Kertia felt that there was something on his expression indicating he should play along.

"R-right…" he sat on the couch.

"Ah, what a joyful moment!" Karias gestures were exacerbated.

"Sir Karias we didn't know you knew Seira and Regis too! Above that all he knows Director Lee!"

"Of course, that honorable man is very well known among us!"

"Among us?" Suyi was puzzled "You mean Regis and Seira's parents?"

"Yes!" he answered nervously receiving some sort of scolding glare from Seira.

"Where are ajusshi and oppas?" Yuna searched around.

"Ah, yes, they're missing today…" Ikhan adjusted his glasses worried "Are they still working?"

"They traveled to solve some matters abroad." Regis responded in a serious, calm tone.

"They're always busy now…I bet they're just avoiding playing games with us because they're bad losers!" Shinwoo crossed his arms, nodding confident.

"You're the only bad loser here." Ikhan declared boldly.

And they started bickering. Rai sipped his tea quietly watching their enthusiastic moment, but his gaze soon fell on the corridor, like he was searching someone there.

"Raizel-nim, is something bothering you?" the Landrege asked furrowing his brows in concern.

"…" he stared at the silver-haired and before he could answer, Suyi asked:

"By the way, where are Director Lee and Victor?"

"Ah…" Rael had a drop of sweat on his face, his eyes looked at Regis and Seira asking for some help.

"Talking." Seira simply answered.

"H-huh… What do you mean?" Ikhan was confused "Did they argue or something like that?"

"Ah, seriously? But Director Lee and Victor seemed to get along so well…" Yuna supported the theory of the fight.

"T-they're discussing about that guy's home…" Rael tried to help.

"Does it mean Victor will go back home soon?" Suyi was surprised.

"I'm sure not. He is enjoying being here, right? Moreover he should stay for at least a semester here, right?" Ikhan had high expectations.

The vampires in the room felt some pity for their naivety at that time. They already considered the half-human as a companion, it was a sad fate that someday, Victor would go back to the future and those children would probably never see him again…

.

.

.

 **Crombell's Lab**

The scientist was reading some papers from his latest advances on his research, his lips were sealed in a line as he expressed his disgust. He sighed tiredly, none of that was good yet… Taking off his glasses he closed his eyes with a stir of jealous dominating his senses… How could he not be able to imitate that blonde and create a hybrid yet? That was very irritating.

When his maleficent thoughts started to spur new plans for him, someone entered the lab. He turned immediately. It was Muzaka and he didn't seem pleased.

"Muzaka-nim… Do you need something?" he smiled politely, putting his glassed back and enlacing his fingers as if that would be a long conversation.

Yuri had informed him about the last fight which Muzaka was involved. It was a family feud, nevertheless, there was a vampire involved, a former clan leader, and he ended up dead, plus, he died by the hands of a companion. Regardless of the injury, Muzaka was angered by another reason, moreover, this time Crombell could confirm that it was the former Lord of werewolves who really helped Victor to escape his facility. It was a problem. His insurgent tendencies were starting to cause many holes on Crombell's plans.

"Crombell… Can you explain to me just how many people know about Ashleen?" his brows furrowed in vexation "Before my slumber, the only people who knew about Ashleen were me and my friend, Raizel, and now, it seems my whole family took notice of her existence, just what had happened while I was out?"

That sounded more like a demand than an asking. The scientist was displeased with that overbearing tone, but he still smiled calmly to maintain his façade as a savior.

"I'm also surprised the members of your family know about it… I supposed it was a secret… Notwithstanding, we should investigate this case further to obtain results… "

"Don't play dumb!" he shouted angered "Someone leaked this information… Or… Even back then, they already…" his eyebrows contorted in a deep angst as he remembered those times. "Guh…" a headache started.

"Muzaka-nim… You shouldn't get stressed, that will hinder your recuperation." Crombell told in a serious tone "If your family knew it or if they only realized it recently, we'll find out soon. I ask you to not be hasty."

"But-"

On that moment, a there was a ringing tone coming from Crombell's cellphone, he clicked his tongue discreetly and his eyes darkened when he picked the communication device, annoyed by the inopportune moment to interrupt his dialogue. It was Yuri.

"What happened this time?" his dispassionate tone was dismaying.

[Doctor Crombell, I followed that boy as you asked… I found out where he lives, but more important than that, it seems he is leaving home.]

"Leaving? To where?" he scowled.

[I can't determinate the exact route yet, but he's going overseas. I'll follow him for more time, but I believe it's related to taking some sort of revenge against the werewolves…]

"Are you implying he is going to…" he took a brief glance to Muzaka and a devilish smirk polluted his face "I see… Keep the good job."

He finished the call and there was a confused expression on the face of silver-haired. Crombell breathed deeply, almost with satisfaction for the interesting happening. It was time to plant the seeds of discord again and let the plot unravels.

"Do you remember the boy I captured some time ago…? The one we thought to be a crossbreed specimen?" he glanced to the werewolf to analyze his reaction.

Muzaka's brows twitched slightly before he could ponder about what to say, it was enough for Crombell to tell he was seemingly worried about the boy, as expected, his compassion towards those who held the same blood as him was unparalleled. The only saddening thing is that this characteristic of him would bring his ruin.

"Yes… What's the matter with him?"

"My subordinate has just told me the boy left home and is going overseas, and for what it seems, he wants some rematch against the werewolf you've fought with… "

"You mean…" his eyes widened in surprise and terror "Bertrand…? No, he couldn't be…" his mouth opened involuntarily in concern.

"My informant told me he is going to the werewolves Reign right now… I imagined you should know about this…"

"He can't go there… That's impossible… Did he just get crazy? There are lots of stronger werewolves… Only if he was insane…" he tried to find arguments to assert his disbelief.

"Oh, but we do know he is insane, right? Like that man…" the last part he said in a low tone, most to amuse his own self fathoming which sort of connection Victor had with the blonde scientist.

"Crombell, stop the experiments for now, I' going there. **Now**." He turned his back and started to walk away.

"Muzaka-nim, your body isn't fully healed, you must be aware of the consequences of repetitively using your powers to stop those family quarrels…" he was stern and forthright.

"…."Muzaka stopped at the threshold and looked back "I know…" a faint and sorrowed smile formed on his lips as he pronounced his following sentence "But that boy isn't only my family… He is Raizel's family too… Raizel used his powers to protect that kid, how will I be able to look upright at him if I do not protect that boy too?"

He left without delay, letting behind a perplexed scientist. Though, Crombell's lips had a grin after Muzaka left.

"I see… The noblesse is also willing to protect the boy… What a charismatic person, who'd though he would move the two most powerful beings to help and shield him? That will be very hard to kidnap him again… What a pain…"

.

.

.

 **Frankenstein's House**

The house owner was writing some important pieces of the procedures and adapting it. The job was hard and he had stayed all night long to do that, though he slept an hour when he was extremely tired.

"Victor, bring more-" he looked around but there was no sign of his son "Ah, he must be tired… Tao, Takeo and M-21 brought the ingredients but they couldn't help much with the procedures…" he took off his glasses and put on the table squinting his tired eyes after excessively using them.

He stood up to make some coffee and continue his work. The house was filled with an odd silence. He felt something was wrong, his intuition never failed. It was very early in the morning the sun hadn't come out yet, Regis and Seira would only awake late, as for Tao, Takeo and M-21…

"H-huh…?"

Frankenstein was puzzled when as he held the doorknob of their room. It was empty. They wouldn't leave that early in the morning, unless they had an urgent appointment, otherwise they should have called him and at least tell they would be out for more time…

He proceeded to his son's room, it was also empty. His brows furrowed instantaneously.

"What is that kid planning this time…?" he sighed annoyed, knowing his son, he had probably done something secretively again "Seriously, he will end up killing me from preoccupation… I can't die and let master behind… That unruly brat… I don't know whom he took after…" he huffed.

He entered the room and his steps ceased when he felt something under his feet. It was a photograph with the blank side turned up. He picked it and his eyes were bewildered for a moment. It was dirty and its corners were shabby. He thought it was definitely from the lack of care, since Victor should be carrying it during his battles… that must be an important memory for him, but…

"How can that kid be so clueless? Did he really bring a photograph from the future? How does he exactly expect to not disturb the natural order of things…?" he sighed bothered by his son's carelessness.

He stared to the object for some moments, and put it on the desk, but the photograph slid and fell to the ground with the image turned up, startling him: There was Victor with his current appearance and beside him, climbing to his clothes, a little girl with a wavy blonde hair, fairly pale skin and the trait that definitely impressed him more: pink eyes.

He felt a bit guilty for taking a look, but he couldn't help, his eyes were mesmerized for a moment as he thought. That was definitely the younger sister he has told about, Elizabeth and except for the blonde hair, her face didn't look a lot like him, Victor was like a younger version of him with a different hair color, but the girl…

"I wonder if …" he shook his head. "That doesn't bother…" He didn't have time to think about the family he didn't even meet yet, there was the case of the disappearance of three wayward subordinates and his terribly disobedient son.

When he put the photograph on the desk, he finally noticed the paper with a carefully made handwriting. He picked it hastily and read as his eyebrows furrowed in a permanent irritation:

"Father, thanks for everything and don't worry about me from now on, I'm going so solve personal issues at the kingdom of werewolves. It may look egoistic, but I have my own reasons to do this. I do not expect you to understand and you may probably be huffing about me now, but I don't care. I promise I'll help saving the future this time. You already know about the stone, so that's all up to you.

Take care of Raizel-nim and the others, and take care yourself too, I wish you my best regards. –Victor F.–"

He creased the paper on his hands feeling infuriated by being outsmarted by his son, the boy had planned since the beginning to help creating the stone and leaving? But that made no sense, why Takeo, Tao and M-21 were also out? Did they notice his intentions from the start and corroborated with his escaping plans?

What would be Victor's motivations to commit such reckless acts? Was it only because they shared the same werewolf blood? Was it related to his other parent? Or was it because he wanted to battle against the werewolves from the past to end the whole war alone? Just when he thought he had finally understood his complex son…The doubt would remain until he asked it personally… Clenching his fists, he gathered the determination he needed. It was time for him to travel once more, this time, to an unusual destination: The Kingdom of Werewolves

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **A little curiosity:** At first this fic was supposed to be about Elizabeth (Frankenstein's youngest daughter that was in the pic described this chapter) that came from the future, but as she was too young, I ended up creating a big brother for her, which means the Victor we know now! Lizzy was too young to battle and many other things, that's why I gave up putting her on a big role. But I'm happy Victor became such a wonderful son! (Also, the plot changed a lot, but I enjoyed recreating it anyways!)


	28. XXVIII

**Warning:** spoilers of the latest chapters (and raws)! If you don't like spoilers, wait one more week to read it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor told Frankenstein about the method they developed in the future to replenish Raizel's life force, after helping his father, he simply vanished from the house. Meanwhile, Muzaka and Crombell discovered Victor was going to the werewolves lair, and in a desperate attempt to impede a brash "suicide", the former Lord of wolves set in a travel to his former home…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXVIII

Yuri was stealthy leaping through the ocean. He followed a helicopter that was far ahead. His target was initially Victor, but the crossbreed had entered the helicopter along with Tao, Takeo and M-21.

They had rendered the teenager at some point, and the brown-haired seemed to accept their help reluctantly. Yuri couldn't approach much, but he could grasp the general of their conversation, they were talking about going to the Werewolves Reign (with the human trio scolding Victor for going alone), and in the end, Tao borrowed the helicopter from his "boss", which Yuri supposed to be the blonde man that helped them.

The more he listened, less he understood about what they were trying to do, it was something about rescuing people, but that didn't make any sense. Why? The werewolves were their enemy, then… Why? He had been following the group since then, to uncover their true motivations…

.

.

.

 **A day ago…**

Victor finished helping his father with the preparations. Frankenstein was so concentrated on that, he wouldn't notice if he disappeared for some instant… He nimbly walked out the lab and sighed heavily, going to his own room. Arriving there, he took out a letter from the internal chest-pocket of his suit and put on the desk. His father would likely search him there and find the letter, what he didn't notice when he turned to leave was that along with the letter he left something else on the room, a picture that fell to the ground.

It was late at night, no one was hanging around the house anymore, Victor felt a bit forlorn to not be able to say goodbye to everyone, he would miss them, but if he survived, he would see them in the future anyways, the only thing causing so much uneasiness was…

"I've never gone to the Kingdom of werewolves… I'll have to intrude and search carefully for Kentas-nim and milady…" he mumbled putting a hand on his chin to think about a good plan. "Ah, father always had good plans, but I' still inexperienced…"

He snorted, feeling somewhat pathetic. It wasn't the time to think thoroughly, he didn't have time, even if it was a suicidal strategy or even if he ended up dying along the path, he needed to, at least, save them from jails. They would survive if they were freed, but an unimaginable hell would be waiting for them if they stayed on that Kingdom.

He left home with a hurried caution to avoid being noticed. He was successful and started to leap from building to building, trying to not be spotted by the security cameras from KSA. However, he felt some presences following behind him.

His eyes narrowed filled with distrust and an eerie glint of annoyance and he stopped in the top of a random building. The three shadows following him also landed. His eyes expressed confusion when he could clearly see under the moonlight the silhouettes:

"Ajusshi and hyungs, what are you doing here?" he turned with a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Hello, Victor!" Tao beckoned lively with his euphoric mood "We've come to check if it was all right!"

"Victor, why are you leaving home at this hour? And why were you trying to escape unnoticed?" Takeo was more straight and serious inquiring the boy.

"Are you doing something you don't want to tell Frankenstein again?" M-21 scowled at the boy with his guess.

"Ah… You're really hard to deceive, ajusshis…" the teenager sighed heavily "You're right, I tried to be silent, but it was impossible to pass by your attentive eyes…" he admitted "I have some personal issues to solve. You don't need to be involved this time…"

He turned his back to them coldly walking away, until someone called him again:

"Ah, Sir Victor, you know we can't let you go alone…" Tao scratched his head a bit worried. "You're still hurt…"

He casted a subtle glance to the bandages wrapping Victor's right arm, the boy covered it with his other hand to hide the bandages.

"Can't you tell what is happening?" Takeo had a saddened expression.

Victor clenched his fists and turned back to look at them earnestly, with some reluctance. He lowered his gaze after taking a glance to their concerned expressions.

"I'm going to the werewolves reign…"

"What?" M-21 was astounded "Why?!"

"Victor, we know you're very imprudent, but that surpassed the limits! The werewolf's Reign?! You're going to die!" the purple haired lectured.

"I don't have any choice!" he shouted convicted "There are important people being imprisoned, and if Maduke captured the, he will probably start doing experiments…" his voice wavered as he predicted what would happen if he didn't go "I can't stand still while they're at risk! They weren't supposed to be jailed now… They should be…" he gritted his teeth.

"Family again, huh? You're going to use the same argument every time?" M-21 frowned, tightening his fists "What about your family here, Raizel-nim, Frankenstein? Doesn't their opinion bother at all? Couldn't you ask any help?!"

"I don't have time… My father is occupied, Raizel-nim shouldn't fight! I'm not going back!" he frowned at them, but they could feel his hesitation through his eyes. "Even if it means fighting against you…"

They were astonished. Where those people so important for him he would even threat them? They sweated flabbergasted and slightly bothered by the fact he was stubborn about going back.

"What are you all talking about?!"

It was Tao who interfered, laughing cheerfully and breaking the tension, his companions were a bit vexed with his difficult in reading the mood. What was he trying to do?

"Sir Victor, it's true we came here to ask you where you were going, but I never mentioned we were taking you back home!" he thumbed up

"H-huh?" even the half-wolf was confused at that point, coming from Tao that sounded very suspicious.

"We came here to give you a ride!" the hacker thumbed up.

"A ride…?!" both M-21 and Takeo had a shadow darkening their eyes in disbelief, was that a school's excursion?!

"We're going to take you there, of course! Don't worry, we can be Raizel Knights, but we also do other jobs! We're taking you there by helicopter and we will be sure to bring you back safely!" he laughed as if that was a brilliant idea.

"He's supporting a teenager's wayward behavior…" M-21 gulped.

"Y-yeah, is he taking the responsibility…? Seriously?" Takeo commented. "Frankenstein will be mad."

"Don't say it to me. He'll chide us for it, be sure."

"Hey, you two, don't act like we're old men, we're his hyungs, right?!"

He laughed patting their backs as they still couldn't manifest their disagreement through words, incapable of even argument with their nonsensical friend. Tao completed his crazy logic:

"He has said both we and the werewolves are his family, right? You're being very cruel telling a teen to choose between his beloved family. For him we're all the same! Moreover, two of the people he knows in the future were imprisoned and are at the verge of becoming experimental subjects. We do know this sort of life, do you really want the boy to testimony it with his precious friends?"

M-21 and Takeo paused their inconsideration for the facts. They finally understood Victor's rashness. They took a glance to the teen that seemed admired with the fact they would be helping and a bit puzzled.

"I see…" Takeo sighed smiling faintly "Someone would be very angry if we didn't take a proper care of children who attend to his school…"

"If that's the case, let's go then…" M-21 adjusted the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ah, in addition, I'm sure 21 must be curious about the werewolves, it's a great chance to visit their home, right?!" Tao thumbed up to the gray-haired.

"H-huh…?" M-21 was wordless.

"T-Tao…" Takeo told in a reprehensive tone, but he was ignored.

"So, will you join us on this funny ride, Victor? I'll be the pilot, just give the coordinates!" Tao saluted jesting.

"You…" Victor smiled briefly "Fine…"

And they started that trip by stealing Frankenstein's helicopter, unaware that a maleficent presence lurked around, spying them.

.

.

.

 **Frankenstein's house,**

The blonde scientist served some tea to his master, and the four vampires on his house. He was calm, but something on his eyes told he was anxious. He had called them early in the morning and they wondered why he would interrupt their sleep hours.

"Where are those three and… Victor?" Regis was puzzled, searching around for the trio who usually elevated the mood at morning.

Rai put the cup of tea on the table and stared at his servant, as if asking for an explanation, Frankenstein bowed and a drop of sweat formed on his face as his brows contorted in worry.

"They disappeared… But I know where they must be…" his eyes narrowed slightly "They probably followed Victor to the Kingdom of werewolves…"

"What?!" Rael snarled. "Why would they go there?!"

"That boy is really fond of werewolves, huh…" Karias pondered with a hand on chin and a sparkle on his eyes. "Love sure is a mysterious thing!"

"…." Seira only frowned, she also seemed concerned.

"T-That's ludicrous!" Regis stood up stupefied "Are they planning to invade the home of those werewolves?!"

"They will end up dead, those beasts are strong! They've been fighting against our race since ancient times!" Rael completed.

"Hey, you two…"

Karias gestured for them to pause a bit their commotion since Frankenstein was starting to acquire some dark traits on his face and clenched his fists.

" **Calm down you all."**

His grave, steady tone sent a chill running down both the Kertia and Ladrege's spine. Regis sat down and his shoulders slumped as if he had been scolded. Frankenstein had a prominent frown on his forehead, and sighed to calm himself down too. He needed to cool his head and think properly:

"Victor decided to go. He probably wants to tie up everything he needs at this age and go back home… M-21, Tao and Takeo followed him by their own will, I presume." he wheezed irritated. "They're all such problematic children… Going away like this… Mainly Victor, didn't that boy had a proper education in the future?" he complained in a mumble.

He sweated more seeing the glances transfixed on his face and coughed ashamed, to dispel that awkward mood.

"Master," he bowed "Stay here with Seira and the others, I'll go personally to bring them back this time. I'll try to catch up to them before they arrive at the werewolves land."

"…."

The noblesse's brows curled up hinting disapproval. His expression became featureless again on the next moment, and he stood up, indicating his intentions.

"Master… You will go too…?" he was consternated; his master wouldn't endure another fight.

"Frankenstein." Raizel called with his tepid voice "You were doing something for me along with them… "

The scientist gulped. Did his master know about the fake bloodstone? How could he know…? It was obvious they had a mental link, of course, he would figure out… It was foolishness to think he could occult something from his honorable master. He lowered his head. He would be probably reprehended since the bloodstone was something his master had forbid him from researching. Yet, he disobeyed his orders and followed his own whims.

"My sincerest apologies, master…"

"Do not apologize." He looked at his servant with a faint smile "You can give it to me when everyone reunites again…"

"Master…"

His eyes wavered, did he know even the procedures? Did he know that their powers would be used for his sake? He bowed profusely again, there were no words to thank his master for being so complacent.

"If the noblesse is going, we're going too." Regis stood firmly with a confident posture.

"That's right! We should go and help them!" Karias applauded "They may need our powers too!"

"That's very risky, you're clan leaders, if something goes wrong, Lukedonia will be involved." Frankenstein tried to dissuade them.

"Lukedonia was clear about the matter." It was Seira who took the lead this time "If it's war they claim for, we shall attend to their wish."

"Consider it as a repayment for the last time when they made an incursion to Lukedonia!" Rael stood up vexed.

"Moreover, those three will be in a pinch if we don't help them and of course, that wolf-boy will be too…" Karias declared smiling, feeling heroic for offering his powers to help.

"You all…" the dark-spear master let out a sigh and a brief smile came to his lips. "Very well, let's go, then."

.

.

.

 **Werewolf's Kingdom**

Maduke was on the throne thinking about the latest happenings, Bertrand came back alone to the room and he wondered what had happened. He tapped his finger on the stone armchair, pondering while observing the expression of his subordinate.

"Bertrand… " he finally pronounced, after deciding which words he would use.

"Yes, Lord?" the white-haired was kneeled in front of his superior, in a perfect sign of reverence.

"Are you saying the noblesse and his despicable troop killed Ragus?" there was a hint of distrust on his voice.

"Not only them, my Lord, Muzaka also appeared."

"Muzaka?!" he punched the armchair and a dormant anger that was frozen awoke on his veins. "How is that possible?! Did you let him go?! What was he doing there?!"

"Actually he came to intercept me and inquire about what I and Ragus-nim were doing, unfortunately, the noblesse also came and I was in a dire situation, while Ragus invested in a battle against the noblesse, I tried to distract Muzaka as long as possible and when I noticed, the vampire had already…" he paused for a moment with a dissimulated frown of worry "I decided there was urgency on coming back and telling you about this, Lord. It seems that even though Muzaka and the noblesse aren't friends anymore, they're still on good terms since they cooperated against us…"

"That… son of a…" the Lord gritted his teeth "And you cowardly escaped! Bertrand, do you want to join Lunark and Kentas?! If you had attacked him with Ragus from the start, this predicament could've been avoided!" he yelled scolding infuriated, his awful temper always emerged on those critical moments.

The white haired werewolf simply stared at his Lord as hazy emotions manifested on his eyes, he knew well his superior to not dare to contest at that moment. Maduke stopped rampaging after his grievous words, he looked at his placid subordinate, changing completely his posture, calming down and talking collected as his usual self:

"I understand the situation was complex, there were many enemies that you couldn't handle alone, it would be difficult even if there were more people from our race at the place… I'll decide what to do now. You can go."

"Yes, my Lord."

Bertrand bowed and left the room. Maduke's eyes followed him as he left, with a doubtful gaze. Some moments after his leave, Maduke clicked his fingers and immediately, a blue-haired werewolf with white garments ornamented with golden jewelry appeared by his side, bowing respectfully.

"Yes, Lord?"

"Juraki, follow Bertrand and figure out what he is planning. No one must know you're doing this. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, Lord." His polite tone was accompanied by a calm and confident expression.

The blue-haired vanished in a second, and Maduke was alone in throne room again. He rested his chin on hand, imagining what was happening to his white-haired subordinate lately, Bertrand had been acting strange, and he noticed something was off, but what? He should discover soon…

.

.

.

At the entrance of the werewolf's lands, Victor stood up looking at the view on the horizon: the werewolf's palace. It was enormous and majestic. His gaze was serious and concentrated as the wind blew the white mantle he used to imitate union's agents.

"Wow, I had never seen a palace from medieval age so close!" Tao joked with a hand covering.

"Is it there, their home…?" M-21 was admired and a bit uptight at the same time. Going to the direct origins of that specimen wasn't very wise.

Their helicopter had landed many kilometers away from that place and they proceeded running, entering a dense forest. After some hour, at night, their sight contemplated the place they were longing for: the kingdom.

"Victor, do you know the structure of this place…?" Takeo frowned analyzing the buildings with his keen eyes.

"No, to tell the truth I've never come here… I was utterly forbidden to even approach this place… My parents were afraid the werewolves would kill me, and they were right… There's no way they would accept the existence of an hybrid like me…" his brows furrowed, but there wasn't any sign of anger or scorn on his voice.

"What do you plan doing now without any map, then?" Takeo asked raising a brow slightly. "It's not like the facilities from Union where we could just hack the system and take the map of the structure."

"We can't run into there without knowing anything about the place!" M-21 was concerned.

"….. Yes…" Victor smiled briefly in some sort of resignation "Still, I can't let anything happen to those two…" his blue orbs landed on the stone castle.

"That's fine! We can't hack the structure or anything, but remember we're specialized in intruding places, guys! We've worked for union during many years! This experience has to count now!" Tao laughed cheerfully to raise the mood. "We're professionals, making plans is only one challenge we have to overcome!"

After listening to their careless companion, the other two humans exchanged a glance and smiled faintly, Victor was also smiling.

"You're right." Takeo snorted secure of their abilities.

"Let's search for a discreet entrance, then, if things get bad we will hinder the enemies and you can search your friends, Victor." M-21 suggested, patting the boy's shoulder once.

"Let's go, then!" Tao also patted Victor's shoulder.

The human trio took the lead and the teenager was amused with their demeanor. They followed him with the promise of helping, and no matter if it was in the future or in the past, he admired the back of those men walking proudly and defying the most uncommon situations. His face became serious, now, he had to give his best and help the two werewolves he considered honorable.

"Just wait a bit more… I won't let Maduke do any experiments on you, Kentas-nim and… _Mom_ …"

That almost silent preoccupied whisper was carried away by the wind blowing wildly at the strange territory was a pledge he made to his own self, to impede a terrible future from becoming real.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	29. Extra 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Shinwoo is jealous about Victor receiving attention from girls, but when a strange girl is following the son of the chairman, Shinwoo will investigate the matter.

I just thought about making this special chapter because I'm missing the kids on the story lately! It happens before chapters 14-15.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

 **Extra #1**

"That's not fair..." Shinwoo sighed for the tenth time that day curving his lips down as he looked at Victor.

The brown-haired teenager was standing at the entrance surrounded by the girls of their class and of other classrooms, although he was receiving that kind of attention, he seemed a bit nervous and abashed. Ikhan raised a brow, adjusting his glasses and explaining to his jealous friend:

"That's expected, he's Director Lee's son, after all. They're popular with girls."

"You're right. I think there's something on their DNA." He narrowed his eyes like he was complaining for the good of every man that got rejected by the girl he liked in the world "He even got a fan club!"

"Fan club? Ah, yes, Yuna and Suyi were talking about it… But…" he patted Shinwoo's shoulder "Don't make a fuss about it. We need to take care of him well, right? Director Lee has been taking care of us and welcoming us on his house, we should help Victor while he's here."

"Fine, fine." He grimaced pretending to accept it.

"What are you talking about?" Suyi approached with a playful smile.

"H-huh…" Shinwoo gestured seeing the girl was accompanied by both Yuna and Victor in person, it seems the girls helped him to get free from that crowd of girls at the entrance. "Nothing! By the way, let's go to PC bang after class!"

He smiled slapping Victors back with his usual carelessness, even though the hits would probably cause some pain, the other teenager didn't seem the least bothered.

"I'm happy you invited me, but I have to talk with hyungs and ajusshi…"

"Hyungs? You mean Tao and Takeo hyung?" Ikhan asked intrigued.

"Yes… Ajusshi too…" he scratched his head avoiding telling that he would discuss some things they needed to prepare for.

"I see, but let's go together next time, right?!" Suyi encouraged smiling.

Victor responded with a smile, but he did that out of politeness, the children were amused on how he could resemble his father. When Victor went out, Shinwoo noticed something strange, there was a girl looking apprehensively to the sides as she typed on her cellphone and followed the brown-haired boy with her eyes. Her dark-brown orbs switched from the corridors to the cellphone on her hands.

She had a long black hair and was using a uniform from their school and she followed Victor with eyes when he left the room. The red-haired raised a brow, could she be someone from the fan club? No, she was weird. Not that it had anything to do with him…

.

.

.

At the end of the afternoon, Shinwoo yawned, then his glance turned to outside, bewildered with the setting sun, however… When he turned to walk to the entrance of the classroom, he caught a glimpse of Victor, also the strange girl form before was in the corridor again, and as soon as Victor left, she chased after him.

"Hm? Didn't he say he would meet ajusshi and the others or something like that…? Why is that girl following him?" he thought confused.

"Hey, Shinwoo, let's go!" Ikhan called him animatedly. "We're almost clearing that mission on hard mode! I already have a strategy to-"

"My bad, Ikhan but I just remembered I have an important appointment!" he lied nervously and ran out of the room.

"What's gotten into him?"

.

.

.

Shinwoo followed those two. They had left the school and many doubts started to swell on his simpleton mind. Victor seemed completely oblivious to the girl's persecution, on the other way, the weird girl was uptight and typed on her cellphone all the time as if she was committing a crime.

"Hm… That's very odd… She's scheming something…" a sparkle came out of his eyes as he got enthusiastic with his detective job "That smells like hormones!"

Victor walked elegantly unaware of his two stalkers. He took some strange paths, the night had already fell on the city at that point and Shinwoo wondered how long Victor would walk, because he surely wasn't going back home. Plus, to build up more strangeness to that happening, the brown-haired teen entered an empty construction site.

"What is he doing there?!" he shouted internally.

The black-haired girl was also scared on that moment, she sweated and gulped, looking to the surrounding as if she would see a ghost at any moment, but she breathed deeply and reunited courage, entering too. Shinwoo fastened his pace and saw the girl hiding behind some bags of cement. He entered the place hiding behind some metal plates, watching the tricky scene that unfolded before his eyes:

"You can come out." Victor said in a serious tone.

He had stopped in the middle of that terrain, and casted a brief, serious side gaze that was uncommon to his usual calm expression. His heart thumped, had he gotten caught in the act?! Then, for his surprise, the girl stepped onwards revealing herself.

"You…" Victor seemed genuinely surprised "Why are you following me?" he was puzzled.

"Y-you!" she flinched, giving a step back and pointed her index finger to him "I already know the truth about you!" she typed faster on her cellphone "And don't you dare to touch me, I've already called my boyfriend, he and his friends will arrive here soon, he's the famous leader of Taeran Academy!"

"Sorry, I'm missing something here… You still didn't answer why you have been following me all day, milady." He was polite, but there was a visible frown on his expression as he stared earnestly at her.

"Y-you know!" she pointed accusingly, irritated "Don't think you can hide it! Anyone with a brain would notice! You're always leaving school as soon as the classes are over, you know the security guards, you act like a good student, but I've seen how you've been hurt, that's because you must fight a lot! Moreover my boyfriend told me someone has attacked a school near his and the person had blue eyes and brown hair! I saw your injuries, there's no way someone who fought delinquents would make it out unscratched! I know you're involved! You're a delinquent too, right?! You've hurt some friends of my dear Nam Yoon Suk, I called him to pay you back for hurting his precious friends from Han Na High school!" she yelled angered.

The more Shinwoo listened to that girl, the more his eyes darkened and drops of sweat rolling down his face.

"That's an error! It was not him!" he thought internally as his hands trembled "Shit! I do remember beating up some guys who were importuning Yuna and Suyi, but I didn't thought it would cause trouble for Victor! By the way, why is she saying the guy had brown hair? Could it be she mistook Ikhan? He was also there… But he doesn't resemble Victor…" He took a peek at his companion's expression; unfortunately the boy was still confused and very troubled "I must tell the truth!" he decided inwardly.

Snorting, he slid his feet and appearing their line of vision, knotting his brows and tightening his fists.

"Hey, girl! Stop bothering him! The one who gave a lesson on those guys was not him, but me!" his defiant and imposing tone startled the girl.

"W-what, who are you?!"

"Han Shinwoo, what are you…?" Victor gulped as that problem was only getting bigger.

"Han Shinwoo…?" the girl gulped, apprehensive "That's the name my boyfriend has told… Wait…" she almost gasped, pointing at the red-haired "Y-you're the one who beat up the boys, and you're his partner, you helped him!" she accused Victor.

"There's a big misunderstanding, miss." The frivolous cordiality on the half-human tone was awkward and almost improper for that situation. "I have never laid a hand on your friends. My wounds have nothing to do with delinquency… And if Han Shinwoo did something, I'm sure he had a good reason, he is not a delinquent too." he glanced to his companion who was a bit surprised.

"That's a lie!" she was infuriated with them.

"Hey-" before Shinwoo protested, they heard footsteps trampling the sand ground of the construction site.

It was like a dozen of people were coming, Victor frowned slightly and both he and Shinwoo looked back, at the entrance they used to invade the place. As expected, there were about ten or more delinquents from other school. They crackled their fists and smiled menacingly.

One of them stepped onwards with a thud. His smile enlarged. He was tall and stout, he had some scars on hands, his eyes narrowed provokingly, as if he was staring at cockroaches under his feet, and his Mohawk black-hair gave a punk vibe to him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Han Shinwoo from Yeran… How have you been? I bet you're feeling pretty well after beating my friends into a pulp, punk!" he snarled.

"Punk? Have you taken a look at yourself?" Shinwoo smiled stirring the rage of the other.

"Your…" the leader told with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Oppa!"

The black-haired girl dashed to the side of the newly arrived guy and grabbed his arm, hiding a bit behind her boyfriend.

"Oppa, they're scary! Give a lesson to them!"

"Them…?" the Mohawk teen was startled, it was when he finally noticed Victor's presence. "Who is that one…?"

"Eh? Haven't you told there was a brown-haired guy with blue eyes?"

"No, I've said Han Shinwoo was there, and indeed there was a brown-haired guy with him, but that boy isn't the same person who was with him that day…"

"Then…" she looked at the half-werewolf.

Shinwoo casted a glance at his colleague who was a few meters behind him. His eyes narrowed worriedly, he couldn't get Victor involved with those people, he was always so quiet and introspective. He didn't look like a person who dealt with fights frequently like him. He stomped the ground and a small cloud of sand arose in the air, the delinquents paid attention to him.

"Very well, let's settle this!" he clenched his fists, assuming a fighting instance "I alone will beat you all up if that's what you want."

"Hehehe, what a sassy and arrogant bastard!"

The leader of the gang blurted out chuckling convinced that fight was already over. His girlfriend stepped back after seeing the bloodthirsty expression sculpted into his face when he took a fighting instance.

"Stop."

It was the only sound they listened two and in a second, Victor was between Shinwoo and the leader of those delinquents. The traits of his expression were sharpers as he told that in a clear, grave and serious tone.

"Huh, it seems your buddy wants to fight too!" the Mohawk guy laughed.

"Victor, stop they're no kidding. Don't worry about me, I can deal with them alone…" the red-haired touched his friend's shoulder firmly and smiled briefly to display his certainty about what he was doing.

"….."

Victor casted a side glance, with a small and resigned curve on his lips, and stepped towards the delinquent, until they were only a meter away from each other. Although the gangster was taller than him, he wasn't intimidated or even bothered, instead, he raised his head proudly and glared steadily at the man.

Shinwoo watched the strange scene with preoccupation, from his perspective, they both emanated some sort of aura, while the delinquent had a threatening glare and obviously violence baking his fists, Victor transmitted a dark, eerie sensation that caused chills on his spine. And for a moment, an unexplainable thought crossed his mind: Victor looked taller and strongest than that man.

"Listen, it's late already, it's time for kids to be at home. Moreover, I don't think a guy who uses his girlfriend to lure his opponents to a trap would put up a good fight. So, let's forget those misunderstanding and each one follow our way, right?" the tongue of the half-human was as venomous as ever.

The delinquent leader fell into cachinnate after listening to that argument, but his smile was gradually fading as he noticed Victor was talking serious, with an unchanged sincerity.

"Ah, he's provoking that guy, that'd bad… He shouldn't…" Shinwoo hurriedly approached them with a frown as he thought ho the situation could get worsen, but it was too late, he froze in place after hearing the sound of Victor's face being hit.

The delinquent had just punched Victor straight in face, as if it wasn't surprising enough, even after the apparently strong punch, the brown-haired didn't move a millimeter from where he was, his face simply turned to the side with the strength applied in the hit, and got reddened on the place, but that was all.

The half-breed simply turned his face to glare at the delinquent again. At this point, there was a drop of sweat rolling down his enemy's face.

"Scoundrel!" he delivered another punch, but aside from the little sores appearing on the boy's face and the thin line of blood that came out from the right corner of his mouth, he didn't seem the least afraid or even pained with those blows.

"Is that all…?" the disdain and seemingly mockery on Victor's voice fueled his opponent's rage as he wiped the blood on his mouth.

"Let's give a good lecture to him!" the leader incited the other delinquents.

The Mohawk gangster pulled Victor's collar and threw him to the ground, the other delinquents gathered around him and started a sequence of strikes while he was fallen on the ground.

"Stop it!" Shinwoo shouted running and jumping to give a roundhouse kick shoving some delinquents away. What worried him more was the fact that Victor didn't even sketch any reaction. "Hey, get a hold of yourself, you can't just stay still while those guys are transforming you into a punch bag…" he scolded standing in front of his friend.

"I'm not fighting, there's no need to waste my energy with those guys…" his brows knotted in stubbornness.

"What?!-"

Shinwoo didn't have time to keep the discussion as the furious delinquents attempted to strike him, he avoided skillfully and punched one, two, kicked the third and proceeded with his unparalleled skills of fighting he acquired through his death battles that he didn't even remember.

After beating more than half of that group he was panting, feeling tired. Victor stood up and glared at the remaining opponents.

"This guy…" the Mohawk licked his tongue "Finish him!"

His subordinates attacked vengefully Shinwoo who tried to avoid their strikes. Victor watched clenching his fists and biting his lower lips as he felt some urge to help the boy. He didn't want to fight and was willing to receive any hit, but seeing how Shinwoo was having a hard time, he thought if he couldn't, at least, give a little hand to help, even though his father instructed him to avoid troubles.

It was when his eyes caught a disturbing sight: the Mohawk leader was running towards an occupied Shinwoo furiously, with a knife on his hand. He intended to stab the red haired on his back. As his senses of danger fretted, Victor acted without a second thought.

When the leader was almost stabbing Shinwoo who could only notice the tricky strategy when the guy was almost cutting him, he saw an impressing scene unfolding before his eyes: as if Victor had done some kind of teleportation, he appeared between Shinwoo and the delinquent and in a fast movement, he grabbed the arm of his opponent and pulling to the side while he punched the delinquent's stomach.

The Mohawk teen spit some saliva after feeling the pain from that strike, yet, he reunited his strength to draw a cut on Victor's face while falling to the ground. Resisting to the pain spreading through his abdomen, he supported himself on his knees.

Victor got nervous, not because there was a small cut on his face, instead, it was because Shinwoo and the other delinquents were now focused on him, flabbergasted and entranced for the sudden apparition an action he took.

"Damn…" he thought closing his eyes forcedly and berating his self internally. He hit his own forehead with the palm of his hand, surprising them.

There was no coming back now, he strokes the arm of the leader again, making the youngster drops the knife and with agility, the half-breed kicked the knife out of reach.

"H-hey, let's finish him first!"

When the prototype of delinquent would run, Shinwoo grabbed his shoulder firmly and punched his face. The boy bended and grimaced in pain, surely his nose was broken as some drops of blood fell to the ground.

"Who's the next?" the red-haired gestured calling his enemies provokingly.

Some of the delinquents knocked on the ground started to stand up and glare at him again, he had evoked their fury. Shinwoo smiled and ran to the side of his fighting partner. Victor and him were back to back, surrounded by those youngsters.

"It seems we will have a busy night here, pal." Shinwoo smiled concerned as he looked around, trying to find some opening to flee.

"Sheesh…" the brown-haired teen sighed heavily assuming a fighting stance and a serious expression "My father will chide me again…"

.

.

.

Frankenstein's house was full as always, the children were playing with Seira, Regis and Rai and talking to Rael while M-21 and Takeo washed the dishes and Tao tried to calm down his impatient boss.

"Hm…" Frankenstein tapped his feet and looked at the wristwatch for the third time. "It's already this late, that boy has gotten into trouble again…"

"Wait a bit more, boss. I'm sure Victor has his own reasons…" he faked a smile while a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"Director Lee, talking about it, Shinwoo is also late. I've sent a message but he hasn't answered me yet!" Suyi showed her cellphone with irritation.

"Ah…" the blonde scientist smiled politely and soothed his animosity as he spoke to his student "I'm sure they are fine, they will come soon-"

Before he finished his sentence, the doorbell rang, Tao hurriedly and promptly answered with a big grin. His cheerful mood vanished gradually when he caught a glimpse of the two individuals at the entrance.

On the right, there was Shinwoo with many scratches and some blood spilled on his uniform, supporting his arm on Victor who was in a slight better state, although his clothes were also dirty.

"Shinwoo, Sir Victor…" he told in a dread tone "What happened?!"

"Ah, we've picked a fight." The redhead messed his hair abashedly to admit it was mostly his fault "But we're fine!" he thumbed up.

" **Han Shinwoo."** There was a crackle after that voice and the red-haired gulped nervous after listening to the unusual grave tone the Director used to call him "And **Victor** …"

The brown-haired merely sighed in dismay and lowered his head knowing that his father would lecture him at least twice for that.

After listening to their story, Frankenstein berated them for not calling an adult and getting into troubles, plus for worrying everyone. Shinwoo tried to placate the tension with his slovenly mood, but that didn't help.

"I'm sorry." Victor bowed. "That won't happen again."

"Hey, hey, don't be so harsh, Director!" Shinwoo patted his friend's back signing he should let he solve the things "Victor got into the fight 'cause he was trying to help me, you see! He even knocked a guy with a knife."

"A-a knife?" Yuna was scared.

"Shinwoo, that's not funny, and Victor, it could have been dangerous!" Ikhan adjusted his glasses scolding them both "You could get severely hurt!"

"Sincerely, you two…" Suyi snorted.

"But you should have seen!" Shinwoo was enthusiastic telling the story gesturing exacerbated "Victor received many hits before getting into the fight, I mean, he's tough! I'm not that patient! He could've knocked out those guys in a minute, but he preferred to not fight! That's what I call determination!" he slapped his new friend's back with a thud and Victor coughed.

"H-huh… Even so… I ended up fighting…" he lowered his head in defeat.

"Well," Tao broke the sad mood "The most important thing it's that they're fine!" he chuckled lively patting the shoulders of those two unruly teens.

The rest of the night was filled with a proud Shinwoo exaggerating on his tales about his last fight ( and a worried Victor). As soon as the kids left the house, a familiar scene repeated on that living room, with Frankenstein crossing his arms and sitting across Victor who was already sitting on the couch, gripping his knees.

"Do you have any idea of how perilous it was? What would you do if they found out you're not a common human, hm?"

"H-huh, well… It's not like I wanted to fight, I endured a bit their strikes, but…" he gestured trying to justify himself "That delinquent had a knife with him, he would stab mister Shinwoo! I couldn't sit and watch quietly, right?"

"At least you controlled the level of your strength." Takeo tried to comfort the boy.

"Don't worry, that happens."M-21 reassured, he also understood how it was to snap for a moment. He had done it when An Sangeen and Na Yonsu first appeared in the school yards.

"Stop spoiling him. The fact you saved Shinwoo doesn't alleviate your carelessness of fighting against common citizens."

"Come on, boss, try to overlook it." Tao tried to dissuade Frankenstein, but his only response was a dark glare from his boss.

"Next time, remember not letting the situation reach to that point and control your level of strength, or it can be dangerous for them. Remember that." he nodded firmly, instructing his son.

"H-huh… Next time?" he looked at his father with uneasiness.

"You're always entangled with troubles, I'm not ingenuous to believe it won't happen again."

He sighed heavily since it was something that also troubled him. Could his ability to attract enemies be something hereditary? Because Victor was just showing him some evidences to make him believe that. He looked directly at his son, with a frown, as if testing him and Victor got more nervous. But soon the wrinkles on his face disappeared as he told:

"You did well protecting Shinwoo." He smiled briefly. "You can go now."

"Y-yes." Victor bowed clumsily and left the room.

A heavy sight echoed through the silent room when Victor left. The human trio and the vampires glanced at Frankenstein, his expression was filled with unrest.

"Maybe I'm being very complacent…" he put a hand on chin "How could he get into trouble again? Sheesh… I really don't know what to do. He said he had never gone to school before, then he comes and get into trouble… Shouldn't I let him go to school tomorrow?"

"Ahaha, even boss has troubles as a father!" Tao chuckled "But don't worry, boss, he's passing by that phase, you know! He's a _teenager_ , it's what boys of his age usually do, right?"

"Hmrr…" Takeo coughed to cut off Tao's blabbering before he spouts more nonsense again "By the way Frankenstein, Tao is right. Victor is only having the normal experiences a kid would have, isn't it fine?" he smiled trying to convince the blonde.

"W-we'll keep an eye on him if that's the case, so we will help if he gets into trouble again." M-21 also stood in for the younger werewolf.

"You all are birds of a feather…" the blonde sighed heavily, furrowing his brows. How did he get so many kids that accentuated his headaches?

"The same…"

Rai, that had been watching uninterested the situation, landed his cup of tea on the table and stared blankly at his servant. Frankenstein's mouth twitched as he found impossible to fathom his master's thoughts. Was that a critic?

"M-master?"

"….." Raizel averted his gaze and picked the cup of tea again, sipping a bit with his usual peace.

.

.

.

 **Next day,**

 **At school…**

Victor was walking calmly to the classroom. On his face, there was small band aid. Of course the cut done on his face the last day wasn't there anymore, but he had to pretend he had been hurt since Shinwoo had saw it, thus, he had to use the Band-Aid.

"Hey, Victor!" Shinwoo put his arm around Victor's shoulder pulling him closer and talking animatedly like they had been friends for a long time. "Let's train martial arts today! I know some good moves…"

The red-haired had some bandages on face and arm, but it didn't bother him. In fact he didn't look like a person who had passed through a death-life situation. His brisk mood erased all the bad memories from the last day.

"Huh, well…" a drop of sweat formed on his face as he glanced at the red-haired. The last time he had involved with that guy he ended up being scolded and had some troubles. "I'll pass."

"What? But you're so strong! You look like someone who doesn't fight, but you're cool!"

"I was only defending myself. My mother would kill me if I couldn't even defend myself properly."

"Your mom?!" he laughed hardly "She must be harsh!"

From the window of headmaster's office, Frankenstein watched as Shinwoo befriended with his son. He wasn't sure if the redhead was a good influence, and he could tell by Victor's face that he was somewhat troubled, but that could only happen because the boy never had many friends to begin with. Perhaps, going to school was good for him in many senses. It would be a fruitful experience.

"Ah. I shouldn't be worrying for nothing…" a soft smile was born on his lips as he turned his back to the window and sat to read the documents on his desk.

The wind blew in the empty office as he enjoyed the ephemeral peaceful days at his school, before Victor suffered from deadly injuries on his fight against future-Maduke.

 **O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I have an account on deviantart and I'm currently posting the full drawings of this fanfiction there, just search for "Aleli0" and take a look! There's a drawing of Victor and Shinwoo!


	30. XXIX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor decided to make an incursion in the werewolf's kingdom, but his plans changed slightly when the human trio hindered his way, in the end, they decided to help him. At the same time, Frankenstein discovered about Victor's plans and also decided to go to the werewolves Reign, accompanied by Rai and each vampire on his house. Will Victor be able to save his dearest friends imprisoned on the eerie stone castle before those forces reunite?

 **Warning:** spoiler from the latest chapters! Do **not** read if you don't like spoilers!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXIX

A black-haired werewolf with a French moustache entered the throne room. The stone door creaked and the noise resounded in the room. Maduke's gaze was frozen when he stared at the subordinate werewolf.

"My Lord, have you summoned me?" he bowed.

"Gayare, I need your services." The brown-haired told in a polite, cold manner. "Talk to Ignes to prepare tests for another two experimental subjects."

"Oh, have we acquired more of them?" a maleficent smirk climbed upon his lips.

"Yes. They're just waiting on their jail…" his eyes narrowed as a wretched relish illuminated his face "I also want you to go and pick those two prisoners and take them to the lab."

"Do you mean Lunark and Kentas?" his eyes widened.

"Yes. Do you have any complaint?" he scrutinized the face of the black-haired with an authoritarian posture.

"No… My Lord." A devilish smile came to his lips and a he let escape a low laugh "I was just marveled by the fact those two traitors finally received their punishment. They were getting on my nerves. It will be a pleasure to fulfil this task, Lord."

"I see… Very well, you can go now."

"Excuse me."

He bowed once again and left peacefully with a savoring grin. There was nothing more pleasant than seeing his former enemies falling under his feet and becoming guinea pigs. That's what they deserved for betraying the honor of the clan and for being such detestable and obstinate individuals that did not let the past (namely, Muzaka) behind.

.

.

.

The four intruders entered the place by an enormous opening that was supposed to be a window of the palace's structure.

"That's strange…" Takeo looked around "I thought they would put some surveillance since they've been hiding… But there isn't a single soul here…" he narrowed his eyes, trying to see if there was anyone near them.

"We should check…" Tao pondered serious "By the way, Victor, don't you know anything about this place? Did we not invade it in the future?" he smiled with some expectations.

"No… Well, I mean…" he paused, closing his eyes and forcing his brows, trying to think on how he should explain "In the future, yes… But… I was not even born on that time, so… There's no way I could know something, I only heard the story…"

"That's enough. Can't you remember any important detail?" Takeo tried to help him.

He looked at the three humans anxiously expecting a response from him. He sweated a bit, and his brows curled in worry. He should be honest with them. Averting his gaze to the ground and initiated:

"Instead of Bertrand and Ragus, other werewolf should have gone to Korea at that time…"

"Other?" Tao was puzzled "Who?"

"Kentas-nim, the brown-haired werewolf whom you fought once…"

"Ah, the robust one! Hahaha!" Tao laughed remembering, the other two human casted a glance at him to indicate he should read the mood and shut his mouth.

"Yes," Victor smiled briefly "That one." His tone was earnest again "He was supposed to go to Korea after Muzaka-nim…"

"Muzaka, his former Lord? Why? Was he trying to capture him or something alike?" Takeo was surprised.

"Not exactly… To tell the truth, many things are happening inside the family now, sir Kentas was trying to investigate and heard about the treason from Muzaka himself…" he sighed in dismay "The case is, when he was in Korea he met you ajusshi."

"M-me? How?" M-21 was confused with the sudden affirmation. Why would he meet a werewolf from an enemy clan?

"You saw him searching for Muzaka-nim in Korea and followed him, it seems you two had some sort of accord to not harm the other, unfortunately, Kentas-nim was being chased by four of his own kinsman. They were spying his actions and considered his gesture of roaming around near you was treacherous."

"T-that sound complicated… What did happen to them after that?" Tao nibbled the nail from his index finger.

"The werewolves took both Kentas-nim and M-21 ajusshi to this Kingdom…"

"What? Was I kidnapped?!" the gray-haired pointed to himself and exchanged a perplexed glance with his friends.

"Yes. You were kidnapped and Kentas-nim was judged, being accused of betrayal, he ended up jailed and labelled as an experimental subject as well as M-21 ajusshi."

"What..?"M-21's eyes wavered "Why…? I mean, why would his companions use him as a subject…? I understand why they would take me, but…"

"Are they crazy? Didn't they value honor and loyalty?!" Takeo was vexed.

"I knew they were doing experiments since we've fought against some modified werewolves before, but… I never thought that's how they were modifying their own race…"

Victor had a saddened expression, he didn't want to reveal those facts, he shouldn't, but it was inevitable, since that wouldn't be happening. The storyline had changed and instead of only Kentas being discovered, Lunark was imprisoned and M-21 wasn't sequestrated.

"Then, M-21 wasn't kidnapped and from what you told, not only that guy was jailed, but that lady werewolf too, right?" Tao tried to find some logic on the differences between past and future.

"Exactly. In the future, Kentas was supposed to cover the fact that my… I mean, that milady Lunark knew what was happening inside the family, although both of them knew there were dishonorable experiments occurring inside the family…" he frowned "My… I mean, Milady Lunark shouldn't be jailed too."

"Then, you're saying that saving them will adjust the timeline?" the purple-haired asked, he also disapproved that whole situation, but knowing Victor's reasons, he could condone a bit more with that invasion.

"Maybe…" the teenager had a concerned voice "In my timeline, father and hyungs would recur to Muzaka-nim's help and come here personally to save M-21 ajusshi…"

"What? Did Frankenstein ask help to the former Lord of werewolves?!" Takeo was astounded.

"Haha, that's surprising, I thought he hated that man." Tao had a drop of sweat rolling own his face as he understood the depth of that situation.

"H-huh… I'm elated for receiving this much of attention,but…" M-21 had uneasiness expressed on his face when he questioned: "This guy Kentas was in a worse situation, right?"

"That's why Muzaka-nim would save him too, and Lady Lunark would follow them… That's how the 'betrayal' I always told about happened… And also how my father would…" he stopped middle sentence as if he was stroke by a hard rock on his head "That's not important, we need to go now!"

"This place is enormous! We should separate in duos and search." Tao suggested a strategy.

"We have the communicators, if someone is discovered, ask help and destroy the communication device, we will be able to localize each other." Takeo completed.

"Then… How will we be divided?"

"Hahahah, that's obvious, you should go with Sir Victor, M-21!" Tao patted firmly his friend's shoulder bestowing a mission "I'm sure you two have an accurate sense to search for the prisoners!"

"H-huh… Tao…" Takeo hit his friend using his elbow discreetly, trying to impede his companion's nonsensical talk, but it was inutile.

"By the way, before going, there's something I'd like to ask you…"

Tao put an arm around Victor's shoulders and pulled him some steps away from the other two. He looked back, above his shoulder to inspect if the other two were listening, they had apprehensive expressions. His eyes sparkled and oscillated with an infantile curiosity as he asked:

"Sir Victor, I was wondering, but… Isn't there any problem if you end up meeting your mother?" he giggled "Doesn't she live here? Won't it cause any kind of time change?"

Victor's eyes almost popped out, he nervously shoved Tao's arm away and declared in a strong low tone:

"T-that's not time to worry about that! Moreover, no! She isn't here now, so, don't bother." He lied nervously.

"Isn't she here…? But isn't she's a-"

"We don't have time to discuss it now!" he cut off the sentence of the hacker.

"Hahah, it seems you'll be fine, then!" Tao smiled "Let's go! We will meet outside, near our helicopter, when everything is finished, right?!"

They nodded and separated into duos, Takeo and Tao went to the right side of the long corridor.

"W-what did you say to him?" the purple-haired asked curious.

"I asked about his mommy!"

"T-Tao you really shouldn't importunate him like that… You're turning things difficult for him, you know…"

On the left side of the corridor, M-21 and Victor treaded silently. M-21 glanced to his partner from time to time, he understood the source of the stripling's preoccupations, but he was still confused about the situation.

"Victor… I'd like to ask… Why would the werewolves go so far as using their own specimen for experiments? Has the union influenced so much their principles? They should value honor, right? I thought they despised humans, but they're not acting differently of humans from union…"

Victor sighed discreetly, casting a glance to the fake-werewolf. Certainly M-21 would be interested in listening about his clan.

"The union has part of the blame, however…" his gaze flickered in sorrow "Even before they met union, the werewolves were already changing… They betrayed their own Lord, most of them oblivious to it, of course, but they sold themselves for more power… And now… There are only a few members who hold such concepts as honor…"

"…." M-21 clenched his fists, indignant. "We can't let anything bad happen now…" he hurried his pace.

Victor nodded and followed him with the same agility as both of them explored the silent and empty corridors of the reign.

.

.

.

Tao and Takeo were running when they felt a presence, their reaction was fast, they hid themselves behind a wall, each one in a different side, as an individual drew closer. They exchanged a glance and shook their heads affirmatively, ready to attack, but the reverberating sound of the steps hitting the stone ground ceased before the enemy appeared to them.

They heard another person walking. Were there two enemies at once? They sweated a bit, even though they had fought against werewolves, they didn't know what to expect from them since their ranks of power level were completely different to vampire ranks. The two individuals began talking, one of them, had a male's voice:

"Hey, have you heard the news, Bertrand?"

Takeo and Tao's eyes widened, Bertrand was the name of their archenemy that had killed Ragus. Apprehension was expressed on their faces.

"About what?" the white-haired asked.

"Kentas and Lunark will become experimental subjects… Gayare was sent to pick them to the labs, but there will be other werewolves going too… There were many on our family that hated those two, after all, they were part of the few who didn't accept to perform improvements on their bodies through experiments…"

Tao frowned, so that was the reason Victor was so worried, not only they were judged by their lord but their family also disapproved their behavior. The situation was worse than he thought, the fissure on the werewolf's clan was bigger than he was imagining. The "traitors" were treated like guinea pigs.

"Don't you want to go too, Bertrand? It will be a show!" the strange werewolf laughed delighted.

"I'll pass this one…" he answered vaguely.

"Right, I'm going there, then."

His laugh was rasp as he walked away. Tao and Takeo exchanged a fast glance again, preparing themselves, but it seems the werewolves turned to another direction. They didn't see the man coming. Bertrand also didn't come after them. They breathed deeply in relief.

"Takeo, let's follow that one with a husky voice… He's going to the place where those two wolves are…"

"But…"

Before he completed that sentence, a lashing cut came to hit them, they avoided skillfully in a burst of adrenaline and their eyes focused on the attacker: a blue haired werewolf with golden earrings.

" **Who** are you?"

Juraki asked with a grave expression, causing a feeling of warn on the humans. They've just arrived and they were already found?!

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

M-21 searched around for any vestige of the werewolves they were looking for, but there was nothing that could guide them. He frowned profusely, irritated and impatient.

"Damn… How will we find them…? This place is gigantic… Where are the jails?"

"Wait a moment…"

Victor closed his eyes, concentrating on something that was beyond M-21's sight. The gray-haired moved unquietly, surveilling their surroundings. Fortunately there wasn't any enemy.

There was a crackling sound and the rhythm of steps coming closer, they both panicked and flashed their eyes around, whiffling to enter on a random corridor to hide themselves behind some pillars. There were two walkers, and they could eavesdrop their enemies' dialogue:

"Seriously, what were those two thinking when they betrayed the family?"

"They yearned to talk with the former Lord, plus they even tried to dismiss all the story of treason with silly arguments while they repetitively failed and disobeyed our Lord's orders. That's unreasonable."

"Humph. The family will be better without those old-fancied guys… "

Victor clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as a vein popped out of his forehead, his anger was starting to make his blood boil again. M-21 touched his shoulder and gestured "no" with his head, trying to appease the youngster's fury. The gray-haired also had a frown, but he indicated his companion the best way to proceed was following those werewolves.

They silently occulted at the maximum their presences, treading after those two strange werewolves; one of them was a black-haired with a moustache, while the other was a female green-haired werewolf.

The invaders followed them through the lone, cold stone corridors until there was a stair leading them underground. It was probable where the jails were situated. M-21 and Victor exchanged a cautious glance before going into the depths of the gloomy palace.

Their eyes widened open when they entered the large, dark room where the smell of the stone bricks and dust spread all over their senses. They halted when the steps of the pursued natives stopped.

"Have they arrived at the jail…?" the brown-haired teen thought, gulping in anxiousness as his heart bumped heavily.

M-21 watched as the boy grew worried. He too was nervous with the situation, but he was the adult there and he felt responsible for not allowing the teenager to act recklessly, even though he was known for being hasty too. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a hit coming on their direction.

He pulled Victor rashly and jumped to avoid. Gladly, they could evade a powerful blow that caused a deep cut on the ground, making the walls crackle a bit. The two invaders instantly turned their astounded gazes to the attacker, a female blue-haired werewolf with the same appearance as the green-haired female werewolf they were observing before.

"Shit." M-21 mumbled to the wind.

"Well, well, you two seem skilled." The blue-haired smiled viciously.

"What do we have here?" the male werewolf with a moustache narrowed his eyes looking at the intruders.

"So, were they following us all this time? Interesting." The green-haired mocked, licking her lips.

Victor's brows knotted as he glanced to his partner, they were in a mess now. Three modified werewolves were going against two of them? That didn't seem the least fair.

"Victor." M-21 called in a serious tone, putting himself in front of the boy "I'll delay them, go and find those two…" he whispered, casting a side-glance to the boy.

"What?" he was dazed with that affirmation. "No, what do you mean?"

"You've brought us for a reason, right? You've said in the future we helped, thus, we've promised to help you now… That's what I am doing. You don't have time to discuss it now, just go!" his convicted sentence startled the boy.

"…" Victor's eyes wavered for a moment. He didn't want to let his companion alone on such situation.

"…." M-21 smiled briefly "Really, you've took after your father's generosity…" his eyes had a mixture of resignation and an uncanny tranquility "Don't worry…"

"Ajusshi…" the teenager was admired with those words. He vowed to himself he would go back with everyone and voiced his thoughts "As soon as I find them, I'll come back to aid you, ajusshi!"

"You've said it!" M-21 smiled assured.

Victor started to run away from the fight, the three werewolves were surprised at first, and the blue-haired attempted to attack again, but she was barred by M-21.

"What? Do you think you can cope up with us?" she narrowed her eyes challenging him.

"I've never said that." he smiled worriedly.

Victor had already vanished from their sight. He searched fast on his surroundings through the empty jails of the subterranean prison for the two werewolves he wanted to protect.

"Kentas-nim… Mom, please… I hope you're fine… I'm going to save you now…" his brows twirled in preoccupation and he clenched his fists, hoping they would be still intact when he found them.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks for your support!

I've made many draws for the fic and fortunately I've finally created an account on deviantart, so whoever is interest, search for "Aleli0" to see Victor and _family_! Also, the drawing from the extra 1 and the full image of this new cover of the fic!


	31. XXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor decided to make an incursion in the werewolf's kingdom, but his plans changed slightly when the human trio hindered his way, in the end, they decided to help him. After dividing into two duos, they were found. Will Victor be able to save his dearest friends imprisoned on the eerie stone castle before something bad happens?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXX

[Takeo, let's switch to strategy B!] Tao touched the communication device discreetly on his ears while Juraki glared at him and his partner.

"Understood." Takeo answered in a low tone.

"What are you two mumbling, intruders?" the blue-haired werewolf narrowed his eyes "Who are you… You're humans, but certainly not ordinary people… Has the union sent agents to spy on our family now?"

"Heheh, you're saying it." Tao smiled playfully. "Couldn't you just forget you saw us? We're not here to attack anyone, we just wanted to pay a visit to this land. Who wouldn't want to enter such unusual and wonderful place?" his light mood only accentuated the distrust of his enemy.

"…."

The response he had from Juraki was a frown on the face of the blue-haired and on the next instant, the wolf had vanished from their sight. Tao barely noticed his opponent behind him, just on the time to defend from a powerful blow, but that didn't impede him from being blow away with the hit.

"Tch." Takeo jumped back casting a glance to his companion that was far.

Tao stood up from the debris of the wall he had just broke with his body and patted his clothes to clean the dust. His smile had a preoccupied tone.

"Man, it seems not everyone like jokes… Lord Muzaka was right saying the werewolves were awfully uptight… This will be a hard and boring fight…"

.

.

.

Victor ran though the corridors, looking around to search for his two _friends_ , he could listen the explosions and the structure of the palace breaking apart with the fight. His eyes wavered, he had left a person behind, but he swore he would come back, he had to.

Tao, Takeo and M-21 were people who always took care of him in the future and they were doing it right now, even in this past where they had met him for a short period of time, their consideration and gratitude for his father was enough for them to treat him equally as family only by knowing he was that person's son. Even if it was otherwise, they would take care of him the same way, because that's the kind of people they were, they'd protect what they believed they should protect.

"Ajusshi, hang on a bit… I'll be back in some minutes…" he clenched his fists, squinting his eyes for a moment, almost pleading for their safety.

When he opened his eyes, he stopped abruptly and his feet slid on the ground making a cloud of dust float in the air. He was flabbergasted and his sight was transfixed on the scene: At the end of the seemingly endless corridor, there were some jails, and even at that distance, he could see the person seated leaning on the jail bars.

"Kentas-nim…"

He walked calmly and then, his steps progressively became exasperated as he put himself to run again. Finally! Finally he had met him! Kentas was sitting with closed eyes. That tranquility was nothing more than a façade to endure the feelings that must be passing inside his heart, Victor understood that well. He must be feeling betrayed, and it was his own family, there's no way he would feel peace…

The boy had more pity as he analyzed the thick metal handcuffs restraining Kentas wrists. He stood in front of the jail, panting aplenty for his long run, his heart pounded heavily, not only for the exercise, he was excited to meet him personally after long.

He tried to think up on some words to introduce properly and convince the man he wasn't there to cause any harm. He opened his mouth, but the words he was about to pronounce would get stuck on his throat when he listened to the familiar and annoyed voice:

"You… What are you doing here?"

His eyes swiftly turned to the owner of that voice. Lunark had a visible frown, even though she was handcuffed like Kentas. She was on the other corner of the jail. When she stood up and approached with distrust from the stripling, his heart pounded soundly, almost as if it would skip a beat.

Then, he felt a flutter of relief. His thoughts were adrift for a moment, his blue eyes oscillated wildly with an emotive gleam that seemed like tears forming. He stood still with his mouth sealed, incapable of voicing any word as the rhythm of his heartbeats soothed, until a voice broke his concentration:

"Haven't you heard? Answer us, boy! What are you doing here?"

It was Kentas. He had the same severity on his expression although it was far more threatening than the female werewolf. The teenager opened his mouth again with some hesitation, but his eyes never faltered as he looked at them sincerely and earnestly.

"I've come to pick you two."

He blurted out without stuttering and they both had the same reaction: the two elder werewolves exchanged a glance as a drop of sweat rolled down their faces. What did he say? Pick them up? Was he out of his mind? Did he really invade the reign of werewolves conscious that he would be literally dead if he was found?

Firstly the shock came with the fact Victor was still alive, because the last time they had seen the boy, he was half-dead and they could swear he wouldn't made it alive; In addition, they still had their doubts about Victor being an hybrid, and now... He was in front of them saying he would help…?

None of that seemed to make sense and they were nowhere near a solution for that situation even more after that assertion the boy did. Could they believe him or not?

.

.

.

M-21 avoided the ferocious attacks from the black-haired werewolf. The two female werewolves were standing at a safe distance with a mocking smile as they watched the fight. He didn't know if they didn't consider him worth their intrusion on that battle, or if it was just a matter of honor in one to one battles; this last one seemed just pure speculation seeing how they did not bother experimenting on their own brethren.

"Tch…" he grumbled. He hasn't even transformed, but that fight wouldn't be going anywhere if he stayed on that form.

"Are you going to run away forever, your filthy human?!" Gayare spit out his rage putting those revolting feeling on his claws.

M-21 felt the sore sensation when his chest was cut and some of his blood stained his clothes. He jumped back and touched his wounds, admired for a moment.

"A human like you would never compare to our race! I'll show how terrifying a real werewolf can be!" he howled and the deafening sound of the beast soared through the walls of the castle, making it tremble.

"Darn…" M-21 huffed frowning.

The twin werewolves had a guile smile on their faces, squinting her eyes sleazily as if enjoying the fight.

"Gayare is getting serious. He will die." The green-haired commented.

"What a pity, that one is so cute." The blue-haired completed.

M-21 breathed deeply and defended the attack of the furious werewolf who darted at him. While shielding with his arms, he tried to kick the ribs of his opponent, but it was inutile, the black-haired appeared behind him and drew a cut on his back.

He grimaced in pain and his body was sent away, colliding with the walls of the palace and breaking it. He fell on the ground with a thud and some stone bricks fell on his back as he tried to stand up, making him fall again.

His gray eyes got blurred when the blood coming from the newly-opened cut on his forehead reached his orbs. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, hating his own lack of power.

"Fine… There isn't a pragmatic way to settle this …" he stood up wobbling and with a howl, he unleashed his true powers, transforming into a full werewolf.

The smile on the twins abandoned their faces as they watched bewildered the transformation, and Gayare also was puzzled, more than that he was vexed.

"What is… that…? How can he…?"

Their doubts only increased as they created hypothesis regarding the gray-haired. What was he, after all?

.

.

.

Back to the jail where Kentas and Lunark were, Victor had his attention dedicated to them. His eyes reflected a feeling akin to preoccupation and relief at the same time. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the jail bars, sighing in utter satisfaction after he ascertained they were in perfect health. His thoughts had nothing but gratitude, he yearned so much to find them:

"Thanks God they're fine…"

"Hey!" Kentas hit the bars with his thick handcuffs making the jail tremble a bit "What did you say?!" his tone wasn't amicable and he snarled.

"….." Victor's eyes changed, his determination flamed his eyes again. "I've come to take you two out. That's my only and one mission here."

"That can't be true…" Lunark has some drops of sweat and her brows contorted in disbelief, although her heart had doubts seeded deep inside her, she didn't think he was playing with words "This makes no sense… Invading the kingdom of our kin with the sole purpose of saving us? We're not even allies! More than that, how could you know we were imprisoned?! Your story has many flaws, you'll need something better to deceive us…"

"It's not a lie."

His strong and decisive tone confused the two adults once more, no matter how much they scrutinized his expression, they couldn't feel any ill intention neither any sign he was truly lying. In fact the boy had tried to save and help him many times, they hadn't forget when he almost died for picking a fight against their "fake" Lord for their sake.

"The one who told me about you two was your companion, Bertrand, the white-haired werewolf!" he declared fearlessly.

"Bertrand…? That is even more confusing now, why would he tell you that…?" Kentas stopped middle sentenced when a plausible clarification strokes his mind:

That couldn't be right… Or could it? Bertrand was scheming something perverse again, and this time it seems that Victor had bite the bait... Or better, he believed on Bertrand words and was completely lured to the worst place possible…

"Hey boy, have you pondered that if our race ever think on the possibility you're not a complete werewolf, they'll dissect you?" he gulped, now he as overly worried. "They don't care if you're noblesse's underling or whatever, our race is aiming to evolve to a new level, if your body holds any secret about scientific enhancement, they will not refrain themselves from using you to achieve the power we search for!"

Kentas knew that the white-haired wolf was astute and had an unpleasant way of doing things, that was what gave that inkling sensation that there was something off… Was it a trap to bring Victor to the epicenter of that storm? If so, then the one in the most dangerous situation was Victor himself.

"Kentas is right, how could you be so careless?!Moreover, I can't see any reason for you to be this loyal to us! You almost died back then, how can you still insist on trying to help us?!We would've killed you if we were ordered to!" the fifth elder spoke in a plaint. "Your youngness will be your ruin if you continue with this ludicrous plan!"

"It's not ludicrous! I'm not kidding!" he screamed sonorously smashing the bars between his hands and they listened to the sound of the metal molding after his finger.

They were shocked with his sudden snap, and they flinched with that brash affirmation. The irritation inside his eyes melted, making his orbs waver in consternation. Lowering his head, his tone decreased when he proffered the next sentences:

"I don't care if they will kidnap me, kill me or even put me in a laboratory to dissect me… I'm already tired of listening to those sorts of threats, I'm not even afraid anymore."

He exclaimed tightening his grip on the bars even more, then, slid his hands letting it go. The shape of his fingers was carved on the metal, Kentas and Lunark were surprised, but they couldn't take their eyes off him, at that point, their eyes also wavered as the volcanic emotions ready to start an eruption opposing to their silence.

"You don't have any idea of what await you two if you stay here…" he looked at them with sadness "Even if I have to drag you out of here, I'm not letting any of you stay inside this place…" he grabbed the jail bars again.

"We're not related to half-breeds like you… Even if the blood of our species flows within you, you don't have any reason to come here risking your own life… Why are so hasty and impertinent thinking you could save someone?" the hefty werewolf gnashed.

"… Pff" he chuckled dryly for a brief second and took a good look at them "That's exactly because this werewolf blood flows within me I'm brash… Well, I guess my father _also_ had some influence on this part, but that's not important now…"

"I don't know how you were born, but I'm sure no one from our clan would be pleased to find out the truth…" the female wolf asserted not believing Victor would still help them after that. "Secondly, I doubt humans would be happy having you around too…" her last sentence was sour and cruel.

"…." A tiny and bitter smile appeared the teen's lips "You're right, milady…" his eyes didn't show any loathe towards their opinion about him, but it was his steady position on that matter that intrigued them more. "I used to think the same way you two… But…" his smile softened as his memory brought him some images from a certain person when he closed his eyes "Once, _someone*_ has told me that being half of two species doesn't mean I don't fit any place, but rather that I can understand both, and be both as I choose… And my choice is to embrace those singular essences, protecting what I cherish more… Even if it means being hated or exiled for many…"

He pulled the bars of the jail open, separating them with pure strength, creating an opening on that cage, astounding the two criminals jailed.

"At this very moment, M-21 ajusshi, that human who can turn into a werewolf is fighting to delay some of your companions who were coming to pick you…" he frowned "They would submit you to terrible experiments…"

"You didn't come alone, then… But that guy… Why is he here too…?" Kentas was perplexed.

"I've heard many times that no one would support me, but you see, M-21 ajusshi is an experiment, and even though he didn't agree any tad with helping you, that are his enemies, he came here to help me the same way I'm trying to help you… He was protecting me… He stayed behind even knowing he wouldn't win against three werewolves… Not only him, Tao and Takeo hyung also came because they wanted to help me… Can you understand it…? The thing we're trying to protect here…"

"Three…? That's insane…" Lunark's eyes wavered. Were they serious? That must be a lie, the underlings of noblesse helping them out of purely will?

"Kid, you're doing some grave accusations… Do you think our Lord would perform experiments on us without our consent?!" Kentas gulped, not willing to believe, although his confidence was shaken.

"Yes…"

Victor widened the opening on the jail and entered. Without blinking, he touched both handcuffs and spread his dark powers though the metal that disintegrated. His eyes squinted a bit, and his bandaged arm trembled a bit, then he stopped, a fast grimace took over his expression, but he controlled himself after liberating his family. Though, it didn't pass unnoticed by the accurate eyes of those werewolves.

"I know it's harsh to listen, but you should know that your Lord is not trustable… It only happened that this looming opportunity emerged, and he used this chance to get rid of you two… " his tone was sorrowed "It's fine if you want to believe in him and not in me, but you know that it's not fair being here when you haven't done anything wrong… Just try to remember the face of the person who attempted to take your lives when you were searching for Muzaka-nim." His argument was solid "That person will reap your lives if you stay here… I'm sure you must know that, deep inside your heart…"

"That person was not our Lord!" Lunark contested.

"We don't know who he was, but she's right, he's not our Lord!" Kentas allied with his companion. "And you don't have any reason to be meddling with our problems…"

"Which type of man would I be if I left you two at the mercy of a vile person?! I'm not a coward… I can't let this destiny that awaits you both happen, not here, not now! That's not how it should be! If I were to leave you here even knowing what will happen… How could I face myself…?" his words had more weight than they thought it should have "Thus, I'm asking, no… I _beg_ …" his brows curled up with angst "Let's get out of here…"

The hand he stretched towards them incited some doubts on their hearts, yet, they felt those honest feelings that poured out from Victor's soul as he asked them to come. For a moment, inside their minds, that invitation became a good option. It was when they noticed that maybe, somewhere on the words of that kid, he had broken their faith on their Lord, which was something that had been happening recently when they saw the future Maduke, and when they thought that Muzaka would not be the traitor their family portrayed… That feeling that they couldn't trust on the person to whom they pledged their loyalty started to gain power.

Before they reached any conclusion and took their decision, the walls from the end of that corridor broke, calling their attention. It was M-21. He was transformed and having a hard time against the black-haired werewolf, another concerning fact was that the twins were also fighting.

"Ajusshi!" Victor shouted. "Damn…" his attention averted to the fight. He glanced briefly to the two who were inside the jails. "You two, run away now, it's your chance! I'll find a manner to help ajusshi and delay those three… But that's your only chance to run…"

He dashed and barged into the fight, impeding Gayare to deliver a powerful blow on M-21, who was panting profusely on the ground. His wounds were severe and he was almost out of stamina.

"He was telling the truth… That guy… Did he really come to…?" Lunark was baffled.

"Is he seriously considering fighting against Gayare, Urne and Mirai…? He will die…" Kentas almost couldn't complete his sentence in stupefaction.

The black-haired werewolf wheezed after Victor's interference, more than that he was curious to find out who was that boy since the brown-haired was able to catch his hit and defend it effortlessly with bare hands, without using any sort of special power, although, he got some cuts on arms after doing that.

"Who are you, kid…?"

"Your worst tormentor." A vicious grin appeared on the boy's face as his dark personality assumed his senses.

"Heh. You're a bit late, Victor…" M-21 stood up smiling.

"Our mission is almost complete, be happy, ajusshi… We'll be going home soon… With _everyone_ …"

They prepared for the imminent savage battle that was just starting. Their firmness didn't broke apart not even for a moment. Far behind them, observing the scene, Lunark and Kentas stood on the corridor.

The more he watched that situation, the more they found reliability on that boy's words… But why… Why have they started to feel despair as the lies fell like broken glass in front of his eyes? What should they do in such situation? Aligning with an enemy and betraying the family was really an option?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks for the support! I corrected some grammar errors from chapters 1-5, but I'm not sure if it's completely correct, anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story, my dear readers.

*About the "someone" whom Victor mentioned while talking to Lunark and Kentas, see chapter 5 his conversation with Raizel.

What do you think about Victor's encounter with Lunark and Kentas?


	32. XXXI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor decided to make an incursion in the werewolf's kingdom, but his plans changed slightly when the human trio hindered his way, in the end, they decided to help him. After dividing into two duos, they were found. When the teenager could finally break the jails and freed his werewolf family, another dire situation befalls him. What will happen this time?

 **Note-** About the twin female werewolves: Urne is the green-haired werewolf, and Mirai is the blue-haired werewolf. (I've put it just in the case you don't remember their names, I particularly had some difficult in remembering it…)

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXI

Tao and Takeo avoided a powerful piercing blow from Juraki's fists. The gust of wind formed by the impact that opened fissures on the ground blew away the dust. The blue-haired wolf frowned, his seriousness imbued his fists with a killing intent.

"That one is problematic…" the hacker chuckled dryly.

[bzzz… Ta… bbzzt… Tao…]

The communication device on Tao's ear had some interference. He tried to pay some attention to the sound on his ears for a second. That voice was surely from M-21… Could it be he was in trouble?

"21… There is some interference, and we're in the middle of a fight now…"

[Tao… Victor found them… We're currently fighting… But… bzzt… We will… bzzt… *crash*]

"M-21…? M-21?!" he shouted worriedly.

"What did happen?!" Takeo approached not taking his eyes off their enemy.

"Ah…" Tao chuckled fidgety. "M-21 is in trouble… It seems he engaged into a fight and his device was broken in the middle of the mess… But Victor found those two… We should regroup and go away… Fighting against those guys doesn't look a good prospect…"

"I see… We're going to strategy C then…"

Tao had a brilliant and clever sparkle on his eye like he had done a genius strategy to get out of the place, Takeo, knowing what his friend was thinking only nodded firmly with a confident smile on face.

Juraki leaped towards them growing his claws with a menacing glare. Takeo jumped too causing a flinch on the werewolf. He was even more confused when the shooter threw his rifle to Tao who held it in a shooting stance.

"The shooter has given his gun to the other one…?" he tried to analyze fast the situation. He was smart enough to understand it was a distraction "Then he will come from above…"

He looked above and there was Takeo with a handgun pointed to him. With a lashing cut he obliged the purple-haired to avoid, however he invested on another attack yanking Takeo by his collar and with a swirl, he launched the shooter on the ground, turning his attention to Tao below him.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw Tao wasn't holding the rifle, but instead had his hands on the ground. It was too late to avoid when he noticed the strange black tapes crackled the stone ground and came out from the rifts, it was emanating an eerie aura that entangled his feet and hurt a bit.

"What-"

Before he could finish that sentence, the strands pulled him down and electrocuted his body. The dark-spear aura pouring out destroyed part of that corridor violently and some debris covered Juraki.

Tao stood up and sighed heavily, in a second, Takeo was already on his side, picking his rifle. The hacker frowned and told in an urgent tone:

"Takeo, we need to give some back-up to Sir Victor and M-21, they're in trouble…"

"Right, let's go find them as fast as we can!"

When they both turned their backs, a loud noise was heard behind them, it seemed the pile of rocks being turned into small rocks, their eyes immediately averted back to that destructed corridor, their enemy had arisen again, and his eyes were deadly serious.

"Ah… When we had finally created a distraction…"

"You won't deceive me with this again…" Juraki said incredible collected as he sharpened his claws with a killing intent, his passionate anger dwelled inside his cold eyes "I'll put an end to this fight now…"

.

.

.

Outside the castle, at the borders of the forest, the wind blew through the trees, carrying the leaves. Under those arbors, an individual walked stomping the ground. The moonlight illuminated his silhouette, revealing the seriousness on his gray eyes.

The former Lord of werewolves felt nostalgic and sad at the same time as he finally returned to his homeland, the Kingdom of werewolves. Tightening his fists, he walked proudly and fearlessly. No matter which sort of disagreements he had in the past, it was a situation where he would personally interfere, since that boy had told him an important secret that he would never forget…

"If Ashleen was still here, I'd do the same for her…" he thought, but his steps ceased when he felt a presence lingering near.

Turning his head to look back, he narrowed his eyes in distrust as the suspicious figure came out of the woods.

"Muzaka-nim…"

It was Yuri, and his shrewd, obnoxious smile didn't win the trust of the werewolf not even a bit. The blonde adjusted his glasses sighing troubled, he had just met the man but it seems he would have to give a long and exhausting explanation, although it was a good opportunity to enter that reign and fulfill Crombell's orders…

.

.

.

"Huh? Who is that boy?" Urne asked surprised

"I don't know, but he's cute." Mirai answered her sister, chuckling.

"Who are you, _brat_?" Gayare frowned looking at Victor who had just defended M-21.

"Wow… I'll feel shy if you're all so interested about me." The scornful declaration of the brown-haired caused a squirm on his three companions watching the fight.

"Your-" Gayare snarled hurling onwards to deliver a blow with his claws, which Victor defended using both arms.

Some cuts were opened as he defended without transforming, and M-21 sweated a bit, worried.

"Why isn't he using dark-spear powers…?" the gray-haired wolf gulped analyzing the scenario.

There were three werewolves, two of them weren't even fighting now, but he felt pressured after taking into only one opponent face-to-face. A pureblood was surely different from them… But Victor shouldn't have many obstacles to surpass a pureblood since he was the son of Frankenstein, right?

Behind him, there were other two wolves, but they seemed perplexed. Not that he could complain about that. The half-breed simply barged into the palace, tried to convince them to run away and leaked much information, maybe, too much for them to absorb at once. He caused a tempest on their minds and it wasn't strange they had stalled.

His eyes averted to the fight again, Victor was having a hard time avoiding the hits from the older enemy, but for some reason he wasn't using his fullest potential purposely. Was he afraid of transforming in the middle of the reign and astound that specimen with the fact he was half? No, they already knew he wasn't a common being… If so, why wasn't he using his dark powers?

"Huh, you can't defend my strikes forever, plus, the result of this fight was decided from the moment you startled battling against **me**!" he delivered a high punch to the teen, and the boy had to use both hands to hold the hit, but he was pushed up a bit, and moved back to land on ground again.

"Damn… This guy is a nuisance…"

Victor thought scowling at his opponent as a shadow obscured his face. He glanced back briefly and his expression changed again: a drop of sweat descended his cheek. The two he should have rescued were still there, and M-21 was very injured and tired. His eyes widened when he listened to the wretched and provoking tone his enemy spoke:

"Oh, I've noticed you brought two werewolves with you… Those two traitors… Was that your goal? To freed them? I'd not be surprised if you confirmed so… They did not fit this family anymore… Sadly, neither you nor they will be leaving this place…"

He kicked Victor on the side, the boy held his leg, but it was inutile, he was sent away, colliding in the walls and breaking it. The smoke from the collision arose in the air and a smirk of satisfaction was born on the black-haired wolf.

"Your…" M-21 darted to attack, but he halted and moved the upper part of his body backwards to avoid a hit, by instinct.

In front of him, there was the green-haired female werewolf, Urne, with a hand a few centimeters away from his chest, ready to perforate it. Her expression, tough, made it look like she was playing, but if he hadn't recoiled a bit, certainly he would be dead by now.

"Calm down, calm down, cutie. You can't ruin the fun."

Gayare grinned and calmly walked in the direction of the two traitorous wolves. The sound of his steps was dense and thrilling as he approached conspicuously. There was a hint of rage and madness on his smile that stirred apprehension on both Lunark and Kentas. Before he could reach them, the sound of rocks breaking into crumbles along with an explosion echoed through the corridor.

He immediately swerved back to where he had just thrown the young intruder, his eyes were dreaded in disorientation as he witnessed the apparently common boy howling and transforming into a full-form werewolf.

The half-human was completely different now, the sharp pupils of his blue eyes had a ferocious aspect, they were filled with fury, however, the oddest fact was that his right arm was entirely purple, as if dark-spear had already dominated that part even though he didn't use it once that day. He leaped like a beast, and bared his claws to the older wolf that defended hesitantly that blow.

"That lad …" the wolf twins said in unison, baffled.

"Victor…" M-21 whispered preoccupied, now that they had seen his true form, they wouldn't let him go so easily…

"Stay away from them!" Victor shouted drawing a cut on Gayare's chest, but he avoided before the attack worked.

"… Just _what_ are you…?" he snorted and glanced back to the traitors "I don't know how you've met this kid, but you'll explain it with details later…"

"There's no need to explain anything…" Victor retorted petulantly.

Gayare engaged himself in an exchange of blows with the kid again, but this time, they were even matched. Kentas watched the fight with many jumbled thoughts crossing his mind. His brows furrowed naturally as he pondered about that kid.

"Now they have seen his form… It will be more complicated… Why did he transform here…? Did he really have to come all this way for us…? I can't understand this impertinent brat, truly…"

He clenched his fist, even though Gayare had many centuries of experience ahead that child, he was holding his own against a pureblood, it was clear he had fought many stronger opponents, Kentas himself was a testimony, for instance, when he got half beaten, or even when he fought against Bertrand.

"Lunark… Do you really believe in what that boy has said…?"

For a moment, his partner's eyes wavered quickly, she was impressed by his question, but soon a doubtful shade fell upon her eyes.

"He seems to know that fake lord… Moreover, his powers and this form… I don't know how a hybrid was born, and I didn't even consider this possibility since our race aimed to rule over humans… I'm still sorting out why he came here and I barely have seen him, but… For some reason, there's something in my mind telling me there's no reason to distrust him either…"

"Intuition…? Huh… That's funny coming from you who always thinks thoroughly…"

He joked dryly, but he was internally convinced that there was no way the boy meant some harm, or even that he was an enemy, despite being at the side of noblesse. He was clearly acting independently now, by his own motivations that were not comprehensible for them at the time, or better, the fact Victor was there because he wanted to protect them was not considered as a plausible reason, they refused to believe it was a kindhearted action, there had to be something more than he was letting them know.

"Just what is that brat doing…?" Lunark clicked her tongue in a complaint tone. "He is going to lose if he keeps fighting without giving his all…"

Kentas didn't want to admit, but he was also concerned now, that's why he didn't voice any sort of protest or joke to his friend. Victor was gradually losing to Gayare, well, not that it was unpredicted, but watching that was starting to let him restless, at the point of wanting to jump there and show the boy how to fight properly against a werewolf.

"Boy, Gayare will kill you mercilessly if you don't fight seriously…" he grinded his teeth afflicted and unquiet.

Victor was losing, his pace was becoming slow and some cuts were opened on his body as he failed to evade completely the blows. After defending from a punch, he jumped back, landing on the ground and panting. The dark-spear was trying to expand from his arm to his torso, the pain was starting to take his senses and his concentration.

"As I thought, he can't control that thing, it's trying to take over him too…" the fifth elder frowned.

"What…? So, that's the reason it has this repulsive aura…? How is that…?" Kentas was stupefied, he knew it wasn't exactly a good power, but he'd never guess it was something so serious.

"Tch! I can't stand anymore!" Lunark declared, startling Kentas.

Meanwhile, Victor was still kneeled on the ground, incapable of moving as his muscles writhed and screamed for him to move.

"It's taking advantage of the fact I'm getting tired and trying to consume me… This thing gets wilder at each time I fight…" He thought and squint his eyes as the pain spread all over his sensations. "It's attempting to consume me since that last fight… How couldn't it calm down…? This thing is so cumbersome…"

"You look troubled…" the black-haired smirked, feeling omnipotent "I've said you were not good enough… I don't know what you are, but certainly you're not a real member of our clan… We'll find it out when we put your dead body under analysis in our lab!" he yelled infuriated and jumped swirling in the air to deliver a drill-like hit.

Victor prepared to avoid, but his muscles stopped functioning as an intense pain flowed through his body. Dark-spear was hindering his moves. He fell to his knees, and gripped his infected arm. The purple color was clinging eerily to his shoulder, chest and nape. He wasn't on his werewolf form anymore after enduring such pain, he was back to his human shape.

"Not now…" his head lowered and some strands of his hair covered his face.

"Victor!" M-21 exclaimed exasperated and whirled instantly to aid the stripling. He felt a hit coming and with a whack, his body bended after receiving a punch in the middle of his stomach. Urne impeded him. "You…" he spit some blood frowning at the woman who seemed extremely pleased.

"Oh, my, I've said you can't interfere."

"Get out… Of my way!"

He yelled desperately, using his claws to draw a cut, she avoided skillfully, and behind him, the blue-haired wolf appeared, kicking his back. His body floated, flying away from them and crashing into the walls, as some crumbles fell on his worn out body, he forced his eyes open, his vision was blurred and confused, but his eyes set on the young boy on the ground.

"Victor…" he lacked strength to speak louder and his mumbling turned into a pray, that kid had enough suffering for a life…

He used his remaining energy to stand, panting hardly. He would concentrate his all on only one fist and create an opening for Victor to escape with the other two… But, when he clenched his fists, his senses alerted him there was danger near.

In a second, the green-haired werewolf had attacked him again, he barely avoided jumping back, and lost part of his equilibrium, staggering some steps back and scowling.

"You're tougher than you look! I like it!" she transformed her hand and drew a cut with her claws, he defended, recoiling.

"…."

The gray-haired wolf defended from her slashes, but he was being pushed back, his workmate was in need, so he needed to deal with his enemy fast and support him.

.

.

.

The half-breed didn't close his eyes as he saw the drill-like attack coming, he tried to forcedly move his body, but he wasn't succeeding. The looming attack was coming to take his life, the wind seemed to play around Gayare.

Victor closed his eyes as his heart pounded heavily and tried to stand up again, to at least attenuate the damages, but his legs trembled and faltered, his only thought on mind was:

"Father… I'm sorry…"

He heard the sound of a thud and the walls crumbling, his eyes opened vigorously. His agitated sight searched for what had happened since he didn't feel any blow striking his body. At the side, the wall had crashed, the dust was still puffing out and the rocks fell to the ground, rolling down. He could see Gayare's arm coming out of the big scraps of concrete.

"What…?"

Then, he listened to soft steps drawing closer, he gulped before turning his eyes to watch the person coming, it was Lunark. She had an arm transformed and it was obvious at that point she was the one who defended him from the black-haired, her gaze however, wasn't gentle, she had a deadly glance as if scrutinizing and criticizing him with her eyes.

"Milady…?" he gasped and his eyes oscillated with admiration and some preoccupation, for some reason he was a bit uptight after facing her.

"Huh? Why are you making this face?" she said between her teeth "You did say you would help us, and look at yourself standing on your knees, very reliable." Her sarcasm caused a twinge on Victor as he listened to her scolding. "Don't misinterpret me, that's for taking us out of those jails… We really needed some fresh air…"

"I-I see…" he tried to stand, but his legs wobbled and he fell sitting again. Dark-spear spread through the right side of his body. "Ugh…"

"I knew it…" she stared at the purple matter trying to overpower its owner "That thing is trying to consume you, much like Frankenstein's powers…" her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Wha…" Victor flinched. "I'm sorry, it's pathetic… But I'll overcome it soon…"

"You tried to cover it up by bandaging your arm, but it was easy to discover it… You can't hide this disgusting aura this thing emits…"

"…." The boy lowered his head feeling deception and shame for his own self.

"I don't know how you ended up acquiring this power but it was a bad choice trying to control it… Even Frankenstein had hard times trying to deal with it…"

"That's not-" he cut off his own sentence in the middle after seeing a shadow approaching threateningly "Watch out, behind you!"

"Huh?"

Lunark reacted instantly, using her transformed arm to defend a blow from the blue-haired wolf that had a mocking expression on face.

"That suits you, Lunark, gathering with losers..." she tried to punch the other female, but failed "Do you know this boy?" he gaze watched Victor for a second, he had picked her interest.

The brown-haired half-breed frowned irritated and gnashed at the female, but the fifth elder kept her silence, staring blankly at her enemy.

"I'll take this as a 'yes'… But I couldn't believe you really knew a _thing_ like him…"

"Thing…?" the curve on her brows accentuated.

"Oh, are you offended? Am I not right? He's not a human, neither a werewolf and that thing on his arm is just nasty… What else could I call him? A _thing_ is a _thing_. There's no better use for this word…"

"The only 'thing' I'm seeing here is a person who lost her mind and is attacking a child, Mirai." She retorted snarling. "Are you happy trying to fight against a kid that is no match for you?"

"Oh my, you're still stuck with those sorts of 'honor' values… Someone who refused to accept changes that would keep our family at the top just because she was afraid and used the concept of honor to hide it…"

"Pft." Lunark sneered "I forgot it's inutile talking to you, the experiments must have damaged your brain…"

"You…" the blue-haired knotted her brows.

Victor watched by the corner of his eyes while M-21 struggled to keep standing against Urne. Lunark also had her hands full with that blue-haired. It was simply inacceptable he had gone all the way to save them and he was the one being saved in the end.

"What's wrong with me…?" he gritted his teeth gripping his pained chest, Dark-spear was whispering curses inside his mind "Coming here, giving trouble to ajusshi and hyungs, causing troubles for my mother and Kentas-nim… I didn't come here to be in this ludicrous situation!"

He forced his legs to stand up and Dark-spear took another part of his body again, this time it was covering half of his torso.

"My father would feel disappointed if he saw me in this state…"

Both the blue-haired and Lunark got startled and looked at him when they felt the chilling and gloomy aura leaking out his body as he stood up, glaring at the twin-wolf.

"Dark-spear, do you want to take over my body…? Fine, then…"

"Oh… That purple stain is getting bigger…" Mirai pointed out the color on Victor's torso, she was sincerely surprised.

"I'll let you take over everything, but let's have some fun before that!"

He thought and an evil grin contaminated his face as a mad glint flickered on his eyes, astounding the two female werewolves after seeing how his personality changed in an instant.

"Get back, Milady… I'll take care of everything as promised… Just make sure to not be caught in the fight…" he stepped forth confidently and a drop of sweat rolled down Lunark's face.

"Just what is he thinking? He won't be able to defeat Mirai with this thing trying to consume him…" there was a concerned tone on her eyes as she watched him passing by her.

Kentas watched from afar when Victor defied Mirai, and looked at M-21, his eyes widened open when he saw that Urne was holding M-21 up strangling his neck as he tried to get freed from her grip and she laughed delighted.

"Tsk… That one won't survive any longer this way… And that boy is insane, starting a fight against Mirai…" a thin line of memory crossed his mind as he remembered what Victor had said about being brash because of his werewolf blood and a smile came to his lips "Heh… that sassy brat… "

He transformed his arm, ready to interrupt the fights, but his body shivered and he got perplexed when an explosion occurred near him, on the debris where Gayare had been buried.

"Shit!"

He huffed feeling the wave of power spreading and causing a strong wind inside that large corridor as the black-haired werewolf fully transformed again, infuriated. It didn't take a second for the opponent to dart murderously at Lunark who had injured him. Gayare clenched his fists strongly to hit a full-power punch at her, but his eyes averted to the side when he listened to a peculiar and disgusting voice:

"Hey, are you all out of your minds?" Victor's eyes reflect a glint of madness that caused apprehension on the other werewolves "I've said I'm going to fight against all of you together…!"

He stretched his hand towards the black-haired and on the next second, every single person in that room was flabbergasted as hundreds of pointy and sharp threads of dark matter materialized around him and were launched, scattering all over the corridor not discriminating ally or foe.

The fifth elder has finally understood why he told her to stay back, that attack was simply… _Insane_.

The threads fell all over the place, causing many ruptures on the structure and a mass destruction, lot of smoke wafted out of the ruins as the rocks got out of place, crumbling and falling aplenty.

.

.

.

 **Some minutes ago,**

Raizel landed elegantly at the soil near the forest, his gaze was petrified on the gigantic palace ahead, his seemingly apathy gave off subtle hints of worry as he stared at the path ahead, his brows contorted slightly as if he was bothered by something.

Frankenstein landed by his side, and frowned immediately after catching a glimpse of the kingdom. His feelings were boiling and his face had a villainous shadow when he clenched his fists.

"Master, please, wait here, I'll pick Victor and bring him back in a minute." He bowed politely.

"…" Raizel's eyes were transfixed on the palace and narrowed smoothly, forming a frown on his face.

"Master…?" the blonde asked concerned.

"We should think about a-" before Regis finished that sentence, they all felt the enormous burst of power and the following moment an explosion occurred not far from there, something had just burst inside that palace and the structure of one of those big walls was partially destructed.

They all set their gazes on the place, there was smoke coming out from the ruined walls, but what confused them more was the power they had just felt.

"That power was definitely dark spear's…" the scientist furrowed his brows "Victor… Is that brat picking brawls with those werewolves…?" the shadows on his eyes couldn't hide the inflammable anger emerging inside him.

"That power was…" Rael gulped.

"We should hurry, that wolf-boy must be in need." Karias had a serious expression once.

And causing a feeling of amusement on every person on their group, the first to leap towards the castle was the noblesse himself.

"Master…" Frankenstein closed his fists and followed the lead of his leader.

What had happened to those inside the palace? Had Victor really gone mad to the point of hurting his own companions, the people he was trying to save?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

So, what do you think, my dear translucent readers? Any theories about this fight? Will they ever find out who is Victor's mother?

By the way, it was my sis that helped me elaborating the fighting strategy of Tao and Takeo. Do you think the chapters are too long? Tell me your opinions!

I was having some problems with the fights description, I was running out of ideas and I was losing my touch to do ferocious fights, I mean, werewolves should have that strong impact on their strikes and I was almost forgetting how to do it! Victor too, he needs to be more feral on fights, more havoc! (Yes, I'm the one getting insane after writing too many fights –sheesh–, don't try to imitate it at home, kids.)


	33. XXXII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor released Lunark and Kentas from jails, but he has met three enemies on his way, while M-21 fought against one of them and Lunark attempted to help, Victor suffered from great pain because of dark spear, and after almost fainting from pain, he decided to fight using those dark powers and got mad…? At the same time, Frankenstein and Raizel arrive at the Kingdom feeling those rebellious and evil powers…

 **Question:** you might be wondering "Aisa-chan, why are the werewolves fighting like they were robots with beam lasers?" I answer to you "I supposed they were modified to a point where they unite technology with their natural power, so, you can see that Lunark and Kentas who didn't go through any modification process continue to fight with their claws, clear and sharp!"

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXII

Frankenstein's gaze landed on the palace, there was some smoke coming out the recently destructed wall, not very far from their current location. It was not the first time his son was worrying him, and he predicted it wouldn't be the last time either.

Then, his blue eyes narrowed when he felt the familiar, unsavory aura in three different places of that palace, however, two of those auras were very close, on the same space probably.

"So, Tao and Takeo are also fighting… I told them to not fight stronger opponents, but I guess it was inevitable since they barged into the kingdom… Sheesh" he sighed heavily with his own thoughts "What a wayward bunch…"

"Master," he called.

Raizel simply turned his eyes to him with a silent and blank expression. The other vampires exchanged a worried glance as a drop of sweat delineated their faces.

"Tao and Takeo are fighting on another place, but at their current level of skills, I'm not sure if they could take a pureblood werewolf down…" he voiced collected with a subtle concern.

"No problem!" Karias stretched his hand, gesturing exacerbated and combing his hair back "I, Karias will go and help them!"

"….." Frankenstein glanced to the clan leader and turned his gaze back to his master "I'm worried they won't endure using too much those dark powers, they're not used yet and it's hard controlling it…"

"Hey…" Karias felt completely ignored.

"I'll go and help them." Seira enlisted herself to the task.

"Seira…?" Regis gulped.

"If two clan leaders go, I don't think it will be a problem." She assured.

"S-Seira!" Rael's eyes widened as he blurted out. "T-then I'll go too!"

"What?" The Landrege felt he was the only one being left behind.

"Fine. You three go after Tao and Takeo, they had probably met a member of the werewolf clan, remember they're formidable enemies and be careful with their powers." The blonde butler adverted.

"They'll come back safely, I guarantee!" The nonchalant clan leader vanished swiftly.

The other two clan leaders also followed Karias' lead and Frankenstein concentrated on the path ahead again.

The silver-haired noble felt bothered by that tense silence propagating, his eyes searched for the opening in the palace, for some time he had been feeling an oddly familiar aura that sent shivers down his spine. He could remember that power well, but thought it would be better if he did not ask too much, yet his curiosity summoned a question on his lips:

"I've been thinking about it, but… I couldn't come to a conclusion…" he hesitated, gulping before continuing after confirming that the blonde was paying attention to him "Is that power… Victor's…?"

"Yes." The cold and serious tone used by the scientist only increased the affliction of the younger noble.

"Then…" his brows came together in a distressed frown "Why is this power spreading menacingly…? Is he on a rampage?"

.

.

.

A burst of power destroyed the ground, the debris scattered, and the fissures on the walls widened with the attack. Amidst the smoke wafting fidgety Juraki leaped furiously, his arms were completely transformed, covered in blue fur.

Tao and Takeo were panting on the ground, their suits were ruined and they had some deep wounds. Tao's head was bleeding, while Takeo had a big cut on his torso. They were using Dark-spear powers, and both of them had released their "mini" dark-spears.

"Takeo, this thing is getting convinced, it thinks it can consume us… Let's end this fight with the next move and meet Sir Victor!"

"A combined attack, huh?" he smiled tiredly.

Juraki stretched his hand and accumulated some sort of power to send a powerful big claw attack towards the two, both of them jumped; Tao used his whip-like materialization of dark-spear to send a counterattack, blocking the werewolf's strike, when the blue haired proceeded to attack him, Takeo was already behind the enemy, and delivered a wide lashing cut on his back with his dark-spear twin-bladed small lance.

Juraki couldn't avoid the strike on time, but he minimized the damages. He touched the newly opened cut on his back and his hands were stained with his own blood, there was a burning sensation, something was impeding that cut from regenerating instantly like it would usually happen.

"What… Is this…?" he narrowed his eyes sharply in dudgeon.

"Ow… It seems that thing got attached to you…" Takeo commented in an eerie tone "But it means it wants to devour your body." A dreadful ominous shadow covered partially his face as he grinned.

"Shut up!" Juraki tried to punch Takeo, but he vanished from his sight. His eyes widened for a moment and flickered, it was when he noticed the burst of dark and purple matter coming his way.

Tao had gathered a big ray of dark power and it was already coming to bring the werewolf down. He snarled, gathering his own power and delivering a flying blow that parted the energy burst in two. The blasts of dark power collided with the walls of the palace, making the entire place tremble, and a rain of rocks hurled down.

.

.

.

 **Victor's battle site,**

 **The destructed corridor**

After releasing that immense quantity of evil power at once, the ravage caused was impressive, Lunark almost got caught on that attack, but she skillfully used her speed to recoil and defended from the stakes that aimed at her, jumping away from the half breed, Kentas however, didn't have the same luck as her. The ceiling and the walls collapsed and piles of rocks fell to the ground. Her eyes wavered, fazed on how brutal that boy could be, he simply attacked not distinguishing ally or foe.

"Is this an influence of that uncontrollable power… Or have he been like this all the time…?" her eyes narrowed in distrust.

Her senses warned her once more when she heard the sound of some concrete heaps being broken, it was Kentas. He came out of the debris, lifting a big piece of concrete with one of his hands, and under his other arm, there was an unconscious M-21, much to her surprise.

"Did he help that one too…?" she gulped frowning.

Kentas was free from the rocks in one second; He jumped to the side of his companion and dropped abruptly M-21 on the ground.

"What is that boy thinking?! Did he try to kill us just now?!"

"I don't know… But… He can't control those powers yet…" she answered in a husky, distrustful tone.

Kentas' gaze averted to her, he scowled for a moment. If it was true, then… Why did he use it? Desperate situations called for desperate measures, was it?

When the smoke from the brusque attack dissipated, they could see Victor's silhouette, he was standing above some debris, with a wicked grin on face. On the other way, they couldn't visualize Gayare. Then, from the debris, someone jumped out, breaking the rocks that had fallen to the ground, it was the black-haired wolf, covered in wounds, many of them were recognized as something made by Victor's dark stakes.

"Your filthy lil' bastard!" the black-haired was enraged, clenching his fists, springing towards the boy to dilacerate.

The half-breed avoided his hasty attack with a smirk on face, mocking the villain with a contemptuous tone.

"Ah, sorry, I was just trying to get free from that dark thing annoying my mind, did it hurt you?" his smile gradually faded and his expression acquired sharp traits imbued with rage as his eyes seemed fixed on that feeling "I can bet it isn't as painful as the suffering the werewolves you used to gain this strength had felt."

"Guh, your-" the opponent gnarled his brows. "I won't tolerate your petulance!"

He tried to kick the half-breed that avoided again, and held his leg, smiling deviously and grabbing the leg of his opponent, Victor swirled Gayare who struggled to get free from his grip, and threw him to the broken walls of the palace, in an instant the black-haired wolf was back, and drew a cut on the half-human's chest. Nonetheless, at the same time the boy received many blows, the cuts opened on his torso and face, a maniac smile decorated his face.

Then, he grabbed Gayare's arm and the werewolf fretted nervously to get away from him. Victor's eyes were covered in madness, a purple light gradually started to spread through his orbs.

"Is he enjoying the fight…?" Kentas was wordless.

"He's crazy… But… There's something strange about his behavior…" the fifth elder narrowed her eyes, trying to understand fast his condition. The last part, she only kept to her inner self "Is he getting mad like Frankenstein on that time he got consumed by his powers…?"

Victor's grip was firm, and with a delighted smirk, dark tapes with lance-like extremities came out from his back, converging to hit Gayare. The black-haired wanted to jump back, but before he could complete the action, Victor punched him straight in the face, sending him flying. Not wasting time, the brown-haired dashed, yanking Gayare by the collar, he threw him upwards, stretching his hand and darting dark-matter stakes towards the werewolf that collided with the ceiling.

Victor was already materializing the dark lances again, to finish the job giving the final blow, however, an attack came from behind, when he turned his head a bit to see who it was, his back were already cut, and he stepped onwards by the force used to attack him. Some drops of blood colored the ground, and he narrowed his eyes looking at the new enemy.

"You've done it now, boy!" the blue-haired female wolf said between her teeth.

The half-human growled in response, gathering his dark powers on his hand, to launch it at the enemy, but, another person encumbered him, again, attacking his unprotected back, this time, he barely avoided, just to meet the infuriated face of his new opponent: the green-haired.

"Oh, Urne, this one is troublesome…" she approached her sister.

"Yes, he's not cute at all." Her shrewd smile gave a mischievous tone to her face.

To worsen the predicament, the black-haired werewolf stood up again, howling full of wrath, that boy had humiliated him and he wouldn't take it easy, it didn't matter if Victor couldn't serve as a guinea pig after that, he would destroy, literally, every part of his body.

"It's funnier when we have more people for the party, right?"

Victor said and a creepy smirk appeared on his face and stretching his hand, he summoned gushing waves of dark powers that flowed out of the ground in streams, opening fissures and destroying the place further. The enemies were all forced to recoil and defend from the brutal attack as Victor guffawed raving madly.

The allied werewolves were too stupefied to comment about his way of fighting, it was almost like his dark powers were already taking over his mind. He withstood against that thing for a long time, but now that he had released its powers… He has lost his sanity.

M-21 opened his eyes slowly, recovering his consciousness after listening to the soundly laugh and the ruckus coming from the battle. His eyes met Victor, who was getting wilder after each attack delivered.

"Victor…" he tried to stand up, but the arm he was using to support his body slid and wobbled, making him fall to the ground, panting. He dragged himself some centimeters, but he didn't have much strength left.

"Huh… Have you woken up already…?" a drop of sweat delineated Kentas face when his gaze fell upon the gray-haired who seemed worn out. He was impressed with the regenerative rate of M-21's body.

"… You've felt it too, right? That wretched power…" Lunark glanced briefly to him, but averted her eyes to watch the fight again.

"Victor… Is…" M-21 tried to stand again, and fell with a thud "I can't let him…" he stretched his trembling hand.

Kentas and Lunark exchanged a worried glance, and paid attention to the fight: Victor was using his dark powers and it was gradually becoming stronger, on the other hand, Victor himself was becoming less aware of his surroundings, he was destroying things wildly.

"You two..." M-21 looked at them, trying to stand up.

"Hey, cool down, your body isn't in a condition to move yet. Don't try to play the role of the tough guy." The sturdy werewolf counselled.

"No." the gray-haired frowned, clenching his teeth "Victor came here only to save you… We came along because we couldn't impede him… I can't let him get consumed by that thing… How…" he stopped middle sentenced as his brows curled up in sorrow "How will I be able to face Frankenstein if I let him get swallowed by that thing…?"

"We got it, quiet down." the woman complained grinding her teeth.

"Lunark…?" Kentas had a mix of confusion and concern on his expression, his brows furrowed involuntarily.

"I can't see any fairness in this fight of three versus one. They've lost their heads too, and their honor. I won't allow our family's reputation decay even more!"

She vanished right after saying that, when she approached Victor, the twin wolves were attacking him at the same time, he shoved them away growing his claws and bathing it with dark aura, to cut them down. They jumped back, but on their next attack, the twins looked at each other and each one stretched a hand, gathering energy to launch at the youngster, before they could accomplish that, someone hit their hand, making their arms jerk back.

"Lunark…!" the twins said in unison with despise.

"Enough!" she ordered, transforming her arm with a fiery gaze.

When she occasionally looked at the boy, he didn't seem well, he was roaring like a beast, his eyes had a purple glint that she recognized. Her eyes widened even more when, the next second, Victor jumped to attack her. With a frown, she held his arm, and tugged him by his clothes pinning his body to the ground.

"Grr…" he grumbled when she pushed her left foot against his back to keep him on the ground.

"Have you lost your mind, kid?!"

His response was a snarl. He was growing wild at each minute. Urne and Mirai chuckled with the scene, amused with their companion's naivety.

"This power has consumed him…" the green-haired giggled.

"What a fool… Are you sure you want to help this thing?" the blue-haired tried to aggravate her nervousness.

"It's Victor, isn't it?"

Lunark let him free, and he immediately stood up, yanking her union robe, bringing her close, the only response she got was another growl as he gnashed.

"Did you come here to kill us, then, Victor?!" her strong voice seemed to have some effect on his as his growling ceased for a moment, nonetheless he wasn't fully conscious yet. "Are you really going to let this power dominate your senses?! If so I shall carve some rationality inside this empty head of yours, brat!"

"…. Grr…." He grinded his teeth, but before he could actually attack her, she took the lead, punching his face, after the hit he let her go, but she didn't stop there, pulling him by the shoulders, she kneed him strongly, sending him away, to where Kentas and M-21 were.

Victor was brutally sent flying, spitting some saliva and blood in the process, the one who stopped his flight was Kentas, who grabbed him by the shoulders. Victor's body was numb in a way the older werewolf had to support him before he fell to the ground.

"Heh, you got beaten up by her."

"Victor…" M-21 looked at the boy in warn, anxious to inspect his health state.

"Hey, you, stay here with him, we will settle some things."

Kentas also went to the fighting site, dropping Victor on the ground, startling M-21. The gray-haired sat up finally regaining some strength and touched the boy's shoulder. Victor woke up from his small trance. His personality was back to normal, albeit he felt some pain on his stomach and couldn't remember exactly why. Dark spear had receded and it was covering only half of his arm now.

"Ajusshi….?" He looked at his mentor, putting a hand on his stomach "What…?"

"Victor you almost lost to dark spear…"

"Did I…?" his eyes searched around frantically and his heart raced, almost skipping a beat from eagerness as he couldn't find any trace of the two werewolves.

"Calm down… They are… there…"

M-21 pointed, Victor's eyes wavered slowly as he watched those two with a feeling of admiration mixed with preoccupation. Meanwhile…

"Lunark, we couldn't expect less from a traitor, not only you run away with your tail between your legs, you even defended that thing… Sheesh… And here we were thinking you were a warrior…" Urne sneered.

"Lord was right to imprison you…" Mirai asserted.

"You two continue with your narrow vision of the world…" the male voice caused a frown on their faces, it was Kentas. He sided with Lunark. "Saying whatever you want only because you feel more special after doing body improvements like cowards who couldn't strengthen your own natural powers with training alone…"

"Humph. Two traitors who couldn't stand the enforcement of their punition…" the blue-haired retorted.

"None of you will escape!" Gayare appeared after finally recovering enough to battle again.

"Why are you two trying to save that thing? It's unavoidable, he will help our race, if we study his body we may find out how he got strong…"

"Heh, that little boy has more honor than the three of you together." Lunark mocked sarcastically and the smirks on the faces of her opponents faded giving place to irritation.

"Urne, Mirai, raise a barrier, I'll kill those two traitors right now…" the moustache-wolf declared vengefully.

"No way, we're taking part into this fight too, those two also ruined our patience!" Mirai answered.

Gayare started the clash, he would attack Lunark, but Kentas hindered his way, blocking his hits and defying him. The fifth elder, on the other hand, had to deal with two enemies who had an unparalleled synchrony.

Victor panicked, standing up in frenzy, his blood flowed uncontrolled on his veins, he had to impede that fight and run away with them no matter what.

Lunark tried to cut her werewolf companions, but they avoided easily, she kicked Urne, then Mirai quickly jumped behind her and hit her back, send her flying, before she collided against the walls of the palace, the twins stretched their hands and let out a powerful energy blast, Lunark only had time to put her arms in front of her face to defend at a certain degree as a great light engulfed the entire place.

Victor hastily bended his body onwards, ready to jump in front of the attack to block it with his own body, if necessary, but M-21 held him firmly in place with an arm, the gray haired closed his eyes, feeling a bitter sensation as he tried to keep the boy there in order to prevent him from getting more harmed. The brown-haired struggled agitated to get free from his friend's grip and shouted out loud as the light embroiled the place with a distressed tone:

"Mom!"

For a brief second, M-21s grip softened and his eyes widened open as he listened to the familiar word, but he couldn't believe his ears. The dazzling light obfuscated their sight and a tremor succeeded as the structure of the palace was shaken with the powerful blast. His stupefaction was gone when the light ceased.

Kentas was stunned; too disturbed to act when he saw his companion had vanished from their sight with that attack that destroyed a large area of the wall sustaining the palace provoking focus of smoke to arise and cover the entire area of wide destruction. Gayare grinned victoriously, there couldn't be more satisfaction in seeing a traitor being punished.

"You…" the brute werewolf was filled with anger for the black-haired.

The twin wolves high-fived after their brilliant double attack watching the smoke coming out of the debris yearning enthusiastically to see in which state Lunark must be.

M-21's eyes oscillated, he was still trying to understand the situation. He released Victor from his grip. A thud was heard, he was shocked to see the boy had feel to his knees. The stripling's shoulder slumped as he supported his hand on the ground, crestfallen, as if he had lost his will to fight. The older man couldn't even see the expression on his face because some strands of hair covered his face, but given the situation he could feel the tense dismay coming from him.

"Victor…" he called once, but there was no response. "I… I'm sure he had just say 'mom', but… I-is it right?" he thought internally as his face expressed some pity "Judging by his current emotional state, could it be he has really said that…?" a drop of sweat rolled down his face and his eyes had a flickering sorrow "If she really is, then… Why hasn't he disappeared yet…?"

He squatted down and touched gently the shoulder of the boy, trying to comfort him some way. His mouth opened, but the words wouldn't come out, what could he possibly say? He had felt that sensation before, the feeling when you lose someone and he couldn't give an advice or find any word to comfort him. Moreover, if that woman was really his parent, he should vanish soon…

"Victor…" he called the second time.

"Ajusshi…" his voice was low "Did you… hear that?"

"…." M-21 closed his eyes "Forget it. I'll just pretend I haven't heard anything…" he squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"I failed again… What am I supposed to do… now…?"

When he looked directly into the eyes of his mentor, the gray-haired could catch a good image of his face, Victor had a void smile as his blue eyes wavered forming tears that were about to fall. M-21 could not stand to look at him.

However, amidst the evanescent smoke, a silhouette stood. Urne and Mirai were puzzled, there were more two silhouettes a few meters behind the first shadow they've seen. Their expression changed to irritation as their brows knotted. Gayare was astounded, wondering who had invaded the fight this time; Kentas was also surprised to see someone had actually jumped right in front of the power outburst. Who was courageous enough to do it?

The silhouette revealed was wearing black from tip to toes, his blonde hair still flowed with the wind coming from outside by the big holes on the walls. His face was deadly serious and he held dark-spear. The werewolves noticed he bore resemblance not only in powers, but on his appearance to the boy they had almost killed back then, but what frightened them was the fact that, behind him there were two nobles: a young silver-haired that they judged to be weak, and another one whose might they could feel just by taking a look, and for some reason, they felt a chilling sensation running down their spines, causing tremors on their bodies.

Lunark was also confused, more than that; she was flabbergasted looking at the three figures. She was sitting on the ground, her head was bleeding and there was a deep wound on her shoulder, she covered it with her hand, but the blood stained her clothes, denunciating the severity of her condition.

Regis felt apprehension when he saw the number of enemies ahead, but Raizel was implacably calm, he had been always like that regardless of the circumstances. The serendipity on his face didn't last long this time, he forced his eyes slight and his brows contorted voluntarily forming a slight frown after seeing the state of the werewolf, like he was annoyed with that situation.

The fifth elder's eyes were transfixed on the person standing in front of her, her pink orbs oscillated amazed for a second as she tried to comprehend the scene, the one who had blocked the killing blow was:

"Frankenstein…?" she gulped and glanced at her side "And the noblesse…?"

"Yo, Lady werewolf." The blonde butler smiled faintly "You seem to be solving some internal problems… Well, I mistook you for another person, but… Don't mind it…" his smile enlarged as he narrowed his eyes seeking the destruction of his enemies "I'm sure your little family feud has something to do with a certain rebellious kid… Am I not right?" he glanced at her.

"What…?" she thought, incapable of voicing an answer to his question, not that he needed it to know what happened there.

"Then, shall I ask those werewolves…?"

He jested with a menacing and raging glare as he faced his opponents. They really didn't know just who they had provoked.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thanks to all the readers! Thanks for your support!

Well, some readers were wishing some LunarkxFranky and here we go! Very slight, but there's more coming!

What do you think about the sadistic couple? And what about M-21 listening to the "truth"? Also, Lunark isn't very delicate with her son, but, she was trying to help, right?


	34. XXXIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** During the fight against Gayare Victor suffered from great pain because of dark spear, and after almost fainting, he decided to fight using those dark powers and got insane…? Lunark and Kentas barged in when Urne and Mirai interfered, however, Victor had to stay out of battle. When Lunark would receive a death blow from the twin wolves, Frankenstein and Raizel and Regis arrive at the scene changing the odds…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXIII

 **Werewolf's Kindgom,**

 **Throne room**

Maduke narrowed his eyes and doubtful glint was abiding his eyes, he listened to the soundly steps of his subordinate, Bertrand. His mouth curved down automatically.

"Bertrand… May I know what you're doing here?" his strong, calm voice was the only sound echoing through the empty room.

The white-haired kneeled in deference and closed his eyes, interpreting falsely a gesture of respect. Maduke knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't imagine that those actions would be fuel to set a new scenario at the Reign.

"My Lord, it seems there is some ruckus going into the palace… You must have felt it too, the strange powers…"

"Yes, intruders… I believe Juraki, the twins and Gayare are settling this issue now…" his low tone indicated the degree of interest he had on the matter.

"… I thought it too, my Lord… But I've found out something quite interesting…"

Maduke didn't show it clearly, but the words of the other wolf picked his curiosity and he dedicated his attention.

"The one who invaded the kingdom was that brown-haired boy that was spared by Lunark and Kentas… It seems he came to rescue them…"

The Lord of werewolves had an abrupt change on his mood and expression, the traits of his face wrinkled in rage and a ferocious glint of hatred crossed his eyes. He stared at his servant with his boiling fury.

"What… What did you say, Bertrand?" his evident distaste was expressed on the rough tone his words had and the pause he had to make to let the words flow on a controlled tone.

The white-haired, once more, smirked satisfied with the results of his plan. His venomous and cunning words never failed helping him to accomplishing his goals.

.

.

.

"Who is he...?" Urne frowned.

"I don't know, he's handsome, but I don't think I like his personality…" Mirai answered.

"That guy…" Kentas was confused with the sudden apparition of the group. His eyes averted swiftly to the black-haired vampire standing near his companion "And the noblesse…"

"Huh? Who are those?" Gayare asked boldly.

The blonde scientist remained silent with a scoffing smile on face, his gaze studied each one of them, in front of him, until he caught the sight of his son and M-21 many meters behind the enemies.

Victor's eyes wavered quickly, stunned and mesmerized by the scene at the same time. He knew the reason his father was there, but even the noblesse and the nobles… M-21 sweated aplenty, seeing Frankenstein was in part, a good thing since they were almost losing the fight, the bad part was he was already feeling compassion for the enemies. They were so damned now. They had messed with the wrong people.

"What are you doing here…?" Lunark scowled in distrust, this time, she refrained from telling his name too loud, since she had yet to reveal his existence to both union and their clan and they didn't seem aware of whom he was.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something here?" he let out a muffled and taunting chuckle "Well, you don't need to worry about it…" his eyes narrowed, focusing on the enemies ahead "I only came for business, once I finish it, you can all kill each other or whatever you wish…"

"Heh, what a snooty guy…" the green-haired female smirked irritated.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you from union…?!" Gayare got exasperated.

His brain worked immediately after he had sent those questions to the air, no way those vampires were from union, especially the one with black hair… Likewise, the blonde in front of him was clearly a human, but, for some reason, he couldn't make himself believe a human with such power existed inside the union, not even their lord was aware of the existence of a person like him.

"Sheesh, union this, union that… You offend me tagging me together with those guys. Are you so afraid of humans from union spying your clan?" the impertinent scientist joked.

"Your…" the moustache werewolf snarled angrily.

"Well, I didn't come here to fight though; I only came to pick them." He pointed his index finger to Victor and M-21 who flinched with the sudden address.

"Them…?" Gayare looked at the two invaders that were worn out from fighting.

"Hehehe…" Kentas laughed in a low tone as if the situation was funny, stirring the anger of his wolf-opponent "I see, so he really came to pick them…"

"Kentas, do you know him?" Urne asked, but the brown-haired only sealed his mouth in a thin line, with a grave expression. "I see… You don't need to answer anything…"

"I suppose you also know him, Lunark… Judging by your reaction just now…" Mirai had a serious and threatening shadow covering her face "Would you mind explaining it to us?"

"…."

The fifth elder frowned even more, with a drop of sweat rolling down her face, she was very troubled now, if they already considered her and Kentas as traitors, now that they were aware about those information omissions, their title as traitors would only be ensured.

"So, there's an internal dispute ongoing between them…" Regis' curious eyes looked around trying to fathom what was happening before they arrived. "But… Should I assume the cause was…?" his eyes stationed on the two invaders behind the enemies.

"Then, you answer! What's your affiliation to those guys?" Gayare inquired arrogantly the dark-spear master.

"How many times do I need to tell it? I came to pick my kids." He admitted rowdy.

"Kids?" a sudden glint of puzzlement flashed through Gayare's eyes, he tried to analyze something.

"How cute, he came to pick his children~" Urne put her hands on face, amused.

"Unfortunately, sweetie, we can't let them leave this place… They are such interesting experimental subjects… We're really curious to know of what that _thing_ is made of…" Mirai glanced at Victor that felt repugnance.

" _Thing_ …?" Everyone in the place got startled after feeling a cold, eerie vibe emanating from the blonde.

"Yes…" Mirai affirmed, smiling after seeing she had hit the bullseye.

"Hey, Lady." A contemptuous curve appeared on Frankenstein's lips. "That boy you're calling a 'thing'," his aura leaked out menacingly concentrating on dark-spear "He's my son."

"Son…?" Lunark thought baffled "Then, that's why he was so upset last time when our fake Lord almost killed the boy… But… How…? I'm sure that kid is a crossbreed… Don't tell me he…"

In part, it made sense that Victor would be his son, after all, he had the same powers and resembled a lot physically, still… How? She was sure he was a werewolf; the lad even admitted he had werewolf blood flowing on his veins, then… How? Did he mean 'son' in a different way than what she was hypothesizing? Was he an experiment using werewolves and his own self as a base?

She stood up staggering, her wound was naturally healing. If Frankenstein got serious about fighting he could destroy the entire palace, and although she had been labelled as a traitor, she didn't want to cause harm to her clan, but it was too late…

"Son?" Urne laughed out loudly "That's funny! Did you listen to it? You can stay with your son, together as experimental subjects!"

When the twins and Gayare prepared to battle, growing their claws, an attack had already come to them. Gayare spit some blood, only noticing there was a stake perforating his body when he saw a smile on Frankenstein's face.

"Did I listen it properly?" a low laugh escaped from his mouth and he put a hand on his face "Are you really telling you will use us as experimental subjects?!" he laughed louder, M-21, Regis and Lunark had darkened eyes, they had no word to comment how naive the opponents were.

Urne and Mirai had stakes on their legs, they grimaced in pain and destroyed the dark matter transforming and jumping at the same time to attack him, each one by a different side. The blonde warrior simply leaped and sent a lashing-like cut of dark power forth, they had to defend, but when they did, he appeared behind them, kicking the green-haired and using Dark-spear to shove away the blue-haired.

Kentas was impressed watching the fight. Two of the warriors from his race had been defeated in a minute, literally. Gayare came right after them the smirk on Frankenstein's face only enlarged as he used his lance to hit the enemy. The black haired wolf avoided skillfully and when he lunged to deliver a claw attack to the blonde, the enemy stopped feeling pain when dark stakes plunged his back.

"Gwah… Your-" Gayare fell to the ground before uttering the inveighing.

Frankenstein's cachinnate roared into the wrecked corridor and he put a hand on his face to contain his laugh. An evil glint of madness corrupted his blue eyes as he glared at the fallen werewolf.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you can beat a child and a human but can't stand against a real adult, huh? Very brave of you mister werewolf." He laughed.

"Oh, to defend his son and underlings his level of power just…" Regis eyes sparkled in wonder as he contemplated the bad side of the blonde again.

Gayare stood up with difficult and proceeded to attack Frankenstein, infuriated, but the butler simply whacked him with a punch and grabbing his collar, he sent the werewolf to the outside land by the great opening on the wall.

After finishing, he turned at the brown-haired sturdy wolf, namely, Kentas who had a drop of sweat on face. Lunark gulped too, she would fight if necessary, but it was a situation she wanted to avoid right now, they already had many troubles dealing with internal matters. It was when Frankenstein menacingly walked toward Kentas that Victor finally stood up nervously and put himself with opened arms in front of those two.

"Father, wait!" he blurted out without a second thought.

The two werewolves looked at the boy instantly, and he wanted to slap his own self, how could he admit that out loud in front of… Regardless of whether he had or not said something he shouldn't, he had to stop his father right now or it could get worse.

"Victor…" Frankenstein had a frightening seriousness on his face as he glared at the stripling. His gaze averted to his son's arm that was half covered by dark-spear.

"Wait a moment, they aren't-"

"Do you think I don't know?" his father interrupted, frowning.

"A-Ah…" Victor stuttered and his legs wobbled. He felt a menacing pressure coming from the scolding glance his father sent to him. "Well…" he sweated.

"And you…" the blonde looked at M-21 who flinched "How could you not impede him but support him instead? Have you all gone crazy? Are you all heedless wayward brats? Do you know how worried everyone was? My master even bothered himself to come here…"

He sighed heavily, crossing his arms and at each sentence proffered he seemed to get bigger for those two receiving the lecture. A chuckle irrupted their moment, it was Lunark, she had a mocking smile on face.

"So, that kid is your son, you should take more care of him, look how much trouble he has summoned here…"

Frankenstein's brows knotted instantly after looking at that woman, irritated by her comment, retorting coldly:

"I know that, haven't you heard? I came here to pick them to avoid causing further problems."

"No, I think you don't." she was serious and casted a nimbly glance to the half-breed who froze in place under her deadly glare. "Look at your surroundings, not only he destroyed the palace, he released us, who are considered traitors, from jails and defied the warriors of our race, also, seeing how 'peculiar' he is, now they had set their eyes on him, they won't let he run away. If you had taken a proper care of your son, we wouldn't have this sort of problems…"

M-21 and Victor had darkened eyes, feeling strangely awkward watching the scene, mainly M-21 who was now using his creativity to not think about what he had listened before. Was she really lecturing Frankenstein about how to raise a child?

"Really? Those two…" he gulped, not believing "How…?" his imagination wasn't diverse enough to portrait that relationship even after listening to the truth from Victor in person.

"I feel a strangely nostalgic sensation…" the half-breed admitted, even though he knew it was an inopportune moment to feel like that.

"How dare you…" the scientist gritted his teeth "Are you saying Victor caused trouble for you two? He came here to freed you both and that's how you return this favor?!"

"Hey, she is right!" Kentas intervened, siding with his companion "We are grateful he had come all the way for us, even though we really don't know why he would do it, but now that our clan took interest, if our Lord finds out he is here, things will get worse!"

Victor watched them with a saddened expression, he went there to help, but ended up causing more troubles. More than that, he had changed completely the flux of time with his invasion, and revealed many pieces of information that were too hard for them to accept. The consequences were already pilling up above him, and he wasn't happy about that.

"Oh, should I believe you're sincerely worried?" the blonde asked between his teeth, he was as petulant as his child.

"We didn't ask for any help, but we can't ignore the fact he was ready to die only to guarantee a safe path for us, that's why we're alerting you that you should hurry and take him out already. Lord will be after us since we've broken the jails, but it will give you some time to get out of here…" Lunark explained fast to not waste much time.

"…" Frankenstein opened his mouth in some sort of surprise, but closed it before saying something.

"What are you saying?!" Victor barged into the conversation brusquely, walking towards them with his brows curled in confusion. "I came here only to take you out here, if you stay, you two will…" he stopped middle sentence when a faint and coarse smile appeared on Kentas' face. "Kentas-nim, you too…?"

"You're really stubborn, brat. We're saying to go, just listen to us already. We're tired of babysitting you…"

He wanted to sound harmful, but his expression was nowhere near anger, he didn't look like someone who was scolding, rather, he seemed truly worried. There was more gentleness to that werewolf than they could see.

"But…" there was hesitation wavering on his blue eyes.

"Victor, enough. Don't behave like a child. You came here aware of the consequences of changing the turn of events…" his father scolded.

"This shouldn't happen… No way…" he lowered his head clenching his fists "Why have I ever come here…? This makes no sense if I get out alive while…"

Before the conversation ended, they felt a burst of power coming from outside, it was Gayare. He was wheezing profusely and had a vexed face. Not long, the werewolf twins also came back from the place they had been sent to.

Regis barely defended when something came to hit him, he defended putting his arms in front of his face, but his feet were dragged, and the next minute, Gayare plunged his torso using a hand.

"You're all filthy creatures, arrogant ones like you all should die! I don't care if you won't be useful as experimental subjects anymore!"

Frankenstein scowled at the black-haired wolf and rushed to separate Gayare from Regis, succeeding after swinging dark-spear once forcing the enemy to recede.

"It seems you enjoy picking on children, you should feel ashamed, it's quite a pesky habit."

"Shut up!" he thrusted his hand to impale the blonde that avoided smoothly.

Urne and Mirai were standing and watching as their companion fought against the audacious invader. They exchanged a glance and looked at the two werewolves distracted with the fight, and near them, the wounded Victor and M-21. A mischievous smile was born on their lips, they didn't need a word to tell what they were about to do, they nodded once and when they were about to jump, an unsettling happening startled them.

A big lashing wave was coming to strike them. They could see the devious grin on Frankenstein's face and the puzzled expression of Gayare. Had the blonde noticed they would attack the others? How? When they avoided, the butler commented:

"Oh my, if you had received that hit, it wouldn't happen, that's your fault, right?"

"Your-"

The fight continued with an infuriated Gayare and the vexed twins, his dirty way of fighting caused almost all the watchers to have blacked-out eyes, while Raizel sighed slightly.

.

.

.

The purple matter stick to Tao and Takeo's faces, they were panting tiredly, Juraki wasn't giving any breech to escape. His continuous attacks only incited dark-spear to become more savage as they struggled to keep it under their control.

Juraki punched the ground, make it crumble and the concrete shift in disarray, Tao and Takeo stumbled, losing their equilibrium, then, they jumped, before they reached a high height, the blue-haired seized Tao, kicking him, and swirling to slash Takeo's body, unfortunately the shooter had lost part of his speed advantage since dark-spear hindered his moves, he was cut and his body fell to the ground.

The opponent didn't land on the ground, reuniting his forces on the edge of his claws; he hurled a bluish-white slash that opened a cleft on the ground in the area where Tao and Takeo were.

He landed softly while the smoke was dispersing, but his unfazed expression changed when he felt a strange power coming from amidst the dust. His body reflexes worked by instinct, and he whirled his body to the side as a black arrow almost dived into his chest. His gaze averted readily to the origin of that avidly killing move.

There were three figures in front of Takeo and Tao, one of them a white-haired woman that made a protective barrier, saving his opponents; the other one, a blonde noble who mumbled silent curses, gnashing at him; and the third was his attacker, who almost killed him.

"Hello, Mister werewolf." Karias had an earnest, cold tone.

"Who are you?"

"Only a noble passing by…" he smirked with a frown. "… And a friend of them."

"…."

Juraki frowned, just what was happening there? Weren't those two from union? Them, why were there three nobles coming to their aid? What was happening in the reign?!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

This chapter was shorter. I thought it would be good to give some breath until the next chapters! Will Karias finally have a good fight? By the way, the image cover (and the next cover image) are on my deviantart Aleli0!

I'll ask a question, answer one of the alternatives if you want:

\- Will Tao finds out who is Victor's mom?

A) Yes, he will and tells everything to everyone.

B) Yes, he will and uses it to _blackmail_ his boss.

C) Nope, M-21 will avoid telling it.

D) Everyone already knows, okay? Frankenstein is a damn evil genius scientist, he has noticed it already!


	35. XXXIV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Frankenstein, Raizel and Regis arrived turning the table for the battle, infuriating the twin wolves and Gayare who had difficult dealing with the blonde scientist. At the same time, Karias, Rael and Seira went to Tao and Takeo's aid, helping them who were at the brink of being consumed. While they are fighting, Bertrand informed Maduke about the fight inside the Kingdom. Will the Lord of werewolves finally take place in this battle?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXIV

"Miss Seira, Rael-nim, Karias-nim..." Takeo groaned lowly as the pain spread all over his body. He wasn't accustomed with that sleazy power.

"What are you doing-…?" Tao stopped his own question, sighing and sniggering flippantly "Ah, that's obvious… You've come to pick us… Right?" his tired expression denounced his efforts to stay alive until now "But, Sir Victor is in a direr situation, he-"

"Shut up. _He_ is there." Rael growled irritated "If you understood sit quietly there. You all only know how to cause troubles for him…"

Tao chuckle, scratching his head nervously, feeling ashamed for listening to that coming from Rael, but his smile suddenly became saddened as he proffered his next words:

"I guess you're right…"

Juraki's brows curled slightly on the extremities forming a frown and his mouth curved down as he analyzed the situation. His confusion mixed with the annoyance he was starting to feel towards the blonde archer who seemed very irreverent.

"Who are you? You aren't affiliated to union… Are you?" a glow of anger filled his orbs.

"Ah, did you think we were from union? Of course not! They don't have any class or good manners!" he admitted bluntly, startling his companions.

"He admitted it right away…" Tao's face produced a drop of sweat with this thought "Damn, we could use the link he had made to union and act as if we were agents to deceive him…"

It was too late to use that plan, though, Karias always could foil his good plans in an instant talking.

"Then, if you don't bother, I'll start the fight again, right?" Karias smiled, tautening his bow and preparing another arrow.

The blue-haired only had time to get astounded when the next attack came and he avoided. Fighting with that one would be bothersome, it was what crossed his mind.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **At Victor's side**

Frankenstein was dragging the fight with Gayare, watching attentively his surroundings. His master shouldn't fight, he wasn't in a good condition; M-21 and Victor were also hurt; Kentas and the fifth elder had some injuries, the latter seemed in a worse condition, but he was sure it wasn't so serious since they healed at a fast rate; as for the twin wolves, their wounds simply vanished as if they never had gotten any of them, it was starting to worry him.

The short second of attention he directed to scrutinize the current conditions of his group was enough for him to almost receive a blow coming from the sharp claws of his adversary.

"I should end this fight already… I'm bored with your straight way of fighting…" he smirked provoking again the black-haired wolf.

"Bastard!" Gayare blurted out enraged, and with a whirling movement he darted forth.

The blonde servant smiled, blocking the attack with dark-spear, but he was pushed back, then, it was Gayare who grinned satisfied. Frankenstein's eyes widened when he saw the twins were going after M-21 and Victor, he gritted his teeth, lunging his hand to send dark matter stakes to hit them.

His strike was unsuccessful as they avoided with a smirk, and swirled in the air to deliver a kick at his son; he got caught in surprise again when a painful cut was drawn on his body, Gayare had finally got him.

"Your-" he tried to shove the werewolf away, but the man simply leaped back, laughing in a low tone.

When the blonde finally turned to help his children, his eyes widened again, barring the twins those two enemy werewolves stood in. His eyebrows knotted involuntarily in misgiving as he tried to comprehend the unusual and entrancing scene.

"You two again…" Urne said between her teeth.

Lunark had blocked their attack with her claws, while Kentas picked Victor under one of his arms and used his other arm to defend. They also defended M-21 by standing in front of him to act as a barrier for the blows coming.

"I can't stop being impressed on how low you've decayed, Urne and Mirai too." Lunark's keen glare had an upset glint.

"M-milady… Kentas-nim…" Victor gasped nervously, and the sturdy werewolf dropped him on the ground again. "Ouch…" he complained.

"Hey, boy, we've told you to go! Can't you take your friends out of this place? It's starting to get cumbersome saving you all day…" Kentas joked with a troubled expression.

"Heh… Helping humans… Is that fine to you?" M-21 chuckled dryly, his voice was hoarse.

"You're all impertinent brats…" the fifth elder snarled "But I remember someone has told me it doesn't bother which kin we're related to… Honor comes above that…"

M-21 was amused for a moment, he casted a side glance to Victor, the boy was mesmerized by those two werewolves, feeling awe. Soon, a brittle smile came to his lips. That kid was indeed unruly, but taking a look on how he convinced pureblood werewolves to help him, he didn't seem that bad. He wondered how Victor could make people take a liking to him even though he was a problematic – and sadist – child.

"Raizel-nim can't fight, and those three werewolves won't allow us to run away…" the Landrege leader pondered feeling uneasy. "I need to help him by creating an opening to escape."

When he finally prepared to interfere, two other presences invaded the place threateningly. Everyone stopped fighting to look at the end of the corridor, where a looming and overwhelming power approached, longing to submit them to its wishes, making the remaining walls tremble.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes for a moment, he recognized one of the silhouettes coming, it was Bertrand, with a serious and collected demeanor, but he was accompanied by a figure that the blonde found strange: Maduke, the current Lord of werewolves. Victor's eyes widened, a creepy tingling of despair befell his unsettled mind.

"Isn't that… Maduke?" the scientist frowned "I see… He is the Lord from our time… His appearance is a bit different from his other version, though…"

"Lord!" Gayare and the twins immediately bowed nervously.

"My Lord, why have you come here…? We're already taking care of the intruders…" Urne asked raising her eyes with caution, almost afraid of the dreadful presence of her master.

"Yes, you shouldn't leave the throne, you don't need to sully your hands…"Mirai also had a drop of sweat filled with warning.

"Lord… Those intruders are-" Gayare would continue the blabbering, but he was interrupted by the soundly roar of his superior:

" **Enough!"**

His voice was powerful enough to reverberate through the space and stun both Kentas and Lunark as he whammed his old staff on the ground. The two traitors were frightened with the possibility their Lord has come to take them down. An eerie and tense silence installed in the place, their attention has swerved to the Lord now.

Initially, he noticed the presence of the most powerful being on the place, and his orbs narrowed:

"Noblesse… _You_ again… It seems you adore interfering on my business…" his voice sounded harsher, but Rai's response was his usual aloofness.

Then, Maduke's yellow eyes had a guile distrustful glance as he looked around until his eyes fell on the two former members of the clan.

"What a pitiful vision… Two great warriors of our race running away afraid of their punishment… It's saddening to see you've become so coward…" he said in a frivolous tone, but there wasn't any sign of regret on his words; his brows curved down slightly not stealing the visible distaste from his expression.

"Lord, you understood it all wrong, we're not running away, neither we are responsible for the crimes Bertrand accused us!"Lunark was exasperated, trying to explain frantically.

" **Silence!"** he ordered, a deep shadow obscured his eyes, the traits of his face modelled in way he was unrecognizable from anger "You traitors have no right to call me Lord anymore! You failed on your mission, tried to run away, aligning with an enemy and now, you dare to tell lies!"

Kentas gritted his teeth, he was indignant that their Lord believed they were really traitors, of course, the situation indicated it, but if they could explain everything clearly… It was a silly thought, notwithstanding, when he opened his mouth to talk, another person started a dialogue:

"Aren't you two tired of bothering Lord? There's nothing you could say that would release you from your crimes, and now we've seen you were indeed trying to flee, it's obvious who was lying. It's a good thing that Lord trusted on the right people…" the cynical, scornful smile on Bertrand's face incited the anger of his fellow werewolves.

"How could you…"

A voice startled them, now it was Victor who pronounced those words, his eyes narrowed with a flickering glow of wrath flowing through them; and he squeezed his fists as that erupting feeling consumed his expression.

"You're the only traitors here! Using your own clan as subjects, telling lies saying it's for the progress! You've betrayed the trust of loyal members of your family!"

His arterial pressure increased and his wounds started bleeding again, his visage didn't tarry to show the definition of wrath, his eyes could only lock at the repulsive sight of his enemies, polluting his vision and planting words on his mouth:

"Scum is just scum no matter what they say! Be the Lord or whatever, you're the only cowards bastards I'm seeing here!" he had no breaks for his tongue, and he didn't care if everyone was listening to him anymore, the truth had to be unveiled.

"Lord, did you see his petulance? That is the boy you wanted to bring here… The one that have been causing troubles for us, and also, the one who came here to rescue the conspirers Kentas and Lunark. It seems they established an alliance after determining this boy would be useful."

Maduke's eyes widened for a moment, not for admiration, but rather, a sickening fury was taking his expression the more he stared at the boy, his furious gaze turned to the "traitors" who stood near the half-breed, as if demanding an explanation, nonetheless, he didn't want to listen anything coming from their mouths now, he was riled with the simple fact they were on the same place as him.

"Bertrand… You must be kidding…" his voice was shaken by the control he exerted to not lose his coolness. "That _kid_ isn't even one of us…"

"No, my Lord, he is only half. I witnessed his transformation with my own eyes." He explained in a cold, harmful tone. "Plus…" a sly smile formed on his brusque lips "Since he is a crossbreed, I'm sure he will be useful to the experiments… We could create a powerful individual using him as base…" his bold tone sounded like a provocation which Victor fell for, gnashing.

"What are you talking about? Using kids for experiments, don't you have any shame for saying it, Bertrand? Are we going to use subjects like the humans do?! Has your mind broken?!" Kentas yelled wroth.

"Oh, didn't you know? Since a long time our family has been experimenting on guinea pigs like him, it would be good to take a resilient one this time, since the other ones were so weak…" he sneered wickedly.

"Other ones…?" the pink eyes of the female werewolf widened and oscillated wildly. Her mind was set into a state of confusion.

While Kentas was extremely angered she felt frustration, sadness and she attempted to nullify that seemingly doubtful argument, but seeing the incipient and unfazed expression of her Lord, she understood it wasn't any prank or lie Bertrand had told. Why weren't they revoking that argument? She questioned once more:

"What… What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I've said… Our clan has been doing experiments with some members of our race… Oh, don't tell me you didn't know?" he sniffed "And how do you think we've been upgrading our powers?"

Her heart skipped a beat from angst. Why? She wished so much it would be a lie, or even a bad joke…

"Lord… Is… Is that true?" she risked to ask, afraid of the answer.

Maduke simply glared at her, unchanged and his haughty vibe confirmed her suspects when he silenced. Tears formed on her pink eyes, only their breathing was resounding in the tense silence installed in the room. Her expression was petrified in astonishment; she had no words to say on their defense. Her strength was broken; she couldn't even hold her tears anymore. What has her clan been doing all this time…?

"Lunark…"

Kentas closed his eyes painfully, impeding that his eyes teared even more. He shared the same opinion as her, how could they not notice it until now? Why did it have to be like this? Their family should value honor above everything else, then, why…? They were terribly fooled and there was no coming back… How many members of their clan had died for the sake of this tragic progress they wanted to achieve?

Bertrand guffawed in amusement, never had he seen something so funny, Urne, Mirai and even Gayare also laughed in enjoyment after seeing how naive his former companions were. The room was filled with their laughing, on the other hand, none of their opponents were smiling. Frankenstein frowned obtusely at them.

"I can't believe…" Regis thought saddened "How could they do something like this… It's unconceivable… "

Victor's reaction was stronger, he snarled, letting his usually hidden canines appear, irascible, clenching his fists so tightly his nerves came to surface. No matter how stronger they were, he would surely transform them into o a pulp for playing with other people's feelings. They had hurt two of the most precious people for him. There was no forgiving for it.

"Heh." This time, it was M-21 who startled them "I understand now… You want to be above human's standards, but you're very similar to them in the end… Using people as experiments, much like the union did to me… And you still want to feel omnipotent… There's nothing really impressive in using the others to acquire power… It only makes you lower than those humans you hate so much… 'cause you can't even get powers with your own hands, you need to use others for that, it's so lame…"

Maduke and his subordinates all had a frown on their expressions, but their focus of despise changed when they heard a clapping sound. It was Frankenstein; he had a mocking smile on face.

"I'm proud of you, M-21, you're learning very well…" some drops of sweat emerged on the face of the gray-haired, he didn't feel pleased to listen that praise, actually he was pretty worried.

"Your insolent scoundrel! You dare to invade my kingdom and mock my clan!" Maduke's overbearing voice showed his loathe for the blonde.

The vicious smirk Frankenstein had until now gradually faded and his eyes sharpened for a moment as he glared at the werewolf Lord with a subtle hint of disgust in his expression.

"I'm the only offended with your arrogance here… You abominate humans for doing greedy experiments, then you trample on the lives of fellow werewolves under the pretext it's for the growth of your family … As if it wasn't enough you threat the loyal members of your own clan as garbage, and above all that, you insults my master and insults my son…" the more his words came out, the more deranged he looked like, he was pissed off. "I was serious about scolding that kid for invading your reign…" he pointed out Victor "But now I can see why he hates this place so passionately…"

"…."

Raizel's brows furrowed, his red eyes roamed through the place, catching the essence of that fight, Kentas and Lunark were heartbroken, incapable of going against their Lord by the surging sorrow embracing their hearts, he could listen to the turbulent feelings they emanated; M-21 was badly injured, and Victor was again sharing the pain of his friends, his benevolence was stained with hatred now, he came here only to impede this moment and in the end it only postponed this gloomy truth from coming to surface.

Suddenly, Frankenstein felt a burst of energy coming behind, he turned swiftly and jumped, defending the attack with dark-spear, rebating it to the ceiling. Gayare still had his arm stretched as a translucent smoke came out of his hand, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"A sneaky attack… I'll treat you accordingly …" a grave expression was drawn on his face as his dark aura poured violently, nothing could mitigate his anger now.

"Humph… Let's see if you're as good as you pose, wretched human." He sprung towards the dark-spear master.

While they exchanged blows, Maduke averted his gaze to the side, to look discreetly at his servant, and ordered:

"Bertrand, catch the traitors, make sure to not deliver much damage to their bodies so they can be useful for the experimental procedures." His whisper was solid and gelid like ice.

"Yes, Lord." The sinful smile of the white-haired exhibited the wicked shades of his inner self.

Frankenstein could only notice after he had already vanished from the side of the perverse Lord of werewolves. He flinched when another attack was coming, defending from the trenchant claws of the black-haired.

The blonde scientist smirked and pushed his enemy back with a lashing cut, which Gayare avoided, only to perceive the cut was drawing near the twins stationed far behind him, They avoided with a hop, and scowled at the blonde.

"Sheesh, can't you pay more attention to your surroundings? You almost got your friends seriously injured." His face was stamped with derision.

He only goaded his enemy into the fight even more. Meanwhile, Kentas and Lunark watched wordless, with drops of sweats, they couldn't think properly on a course of action, their disturbance was clear on their expression. Taking advantage of their moment of disillusion, Urne and Mirai smiled at each other, communicating in a way only they could understand, planning an attack.

They both grew their claws imbuing it with a strange energy, then they leaped together and each one aimed at one of the traitors, it razored the air to deliver a dividing blow, ready to tear their enemies apart, however a uncanny red barrier formed around the two traitors. The twin's attacks were deviated, going up and exploding the ceiling. They were baffled, not much as the own traitors who were more confused now.

Stepping into the fight with a stretched arm was Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. His brows furrowed and his mouth was closed in a thin line as he lifted the barrier.

"B-blood field…?" Urne gulped.

Regis appeared in front of the noblesse and bowed, asking respectfully:

"Raizel-nim, allow me to take the fight, please. You should not waste your energy here."

The black-haired vampire lowered his arm and stared at Regis with his deep red eyes, causing some apprehension. Before he could give a proper response, while the twins were distracted watching the scene, it was Victor who took action, he was not being controlled by dark spear, but he acted as if he was, enraged and behaving like a beast.

He jumped forth and grew his claws to dilacerate the twins, they leaped back and sneered. He wasn't finished yet, dashing again he accumulated his dark powers, materializing it into dark needles and darting them in a spiral. They evaded again, but he was unstoppable.

"What's wrong with him?" the green-haired snorted.

"Who knows!" the blue-haired shrugged and chuckled enjoying the sudden snap of the wrathful kid.

Victor lunged towards them, clenching his fists covered in dark matter to deliver a strong punch, they evaded like they were playing around him. It was when he liberated his dark aura into the form of stakes around his body, successfully plunging Mirai's arm and Urne's leg.

"What?!" they grinded their teeth in unison.

"Why is he fighting like that…? Can he still use those powers…?"

The Landrege had a worried glint on his eyes as he watched with a distressed expression. Raizel frowned even more. He knew why Victor was risking himself now even knowing he probably wouldn't endure using those dark powers for long… His gaze fell back, where the two werewolves stood, witnessing the choleric battle with stupefaction. They couldn't comprehend, and they couldn't move a finger to help because they weren't able to reason properly. The powerful vampire concentrated on the fight unraveling before him once more.

The dark stakes dissolved, but differently from what the twins expected, their wounds weren't healing properly, they bared their fangs at the boy and invested on a combined attack. Before they completed the attack, a shadow did the job in advance, whacking Victor's stomach. The boy held the arm of the white-haired attacker before being sent away, startling the werewolf. A devilish smirk sprouts on his face as he looked menacingly at the enemy.

"What…?" Bertrand was astonished, his phrase could never be finished, he felt a shiver when the dark aura pouring out of Victor started to cling to his arm, like it wanted to get attached to his skin, the obnoxious feeling that power transmitted disgusted the pureblood, and by instinct, he recoiled warningly.

"Tsk… That thing was crazy to talk to you, how you can be so cruel and reject it like that…?" his sarcasm only made it looks like he was the villain there "It will feel dejected!"

"What are-" the white-haired growled annoyed.

Again, the twins attacked, but this time Bertrand tried to alert them:

"Urne, Mirai, be careful, that power of him will consume you if you get close to him!"

"Don't ruin our fun!" Mirai had a mad smile when she blurted out the sentence in a shrilling tone.

"Sit down and watch!" Urne chuckled, supporting her sister.

"Those two…"Bertrand's inner voice never came out as he frowned "Well, not that I bother if they end up dying here…" an abject grin played on his mouth.

He turned his attention to the two traitor werewolves that quivered smoothly with his dreadful glare. When he jumped to attack, he again had to recede when a powerful aura emerged, weakening his body, after he jumped back he identified the source:

"The noblesse…?!"

Raizel had a visible scowl this time, he stood in front of the two werewolf traitors, and he was the one who did a blood barrier again to protect them. The werewolf duo couldn't take their eyes away from the vampire as he stood in for them. Why? All that they could think about was the reason why that man was helping them too…

They glanced at Victor, to tell the truth they couldn't understand what was going on anymore, everything was upside down, their supposed-to-be enemies were helping them and their family was against them… No, deep inside their hearts, they were too afraid to accept that truth. But running away wouldn't solve anything at that point…

"Raizel-nim…" M-21 let out a worried whisper and watched Victor's fight.

The green-haired sprung to punch Victor, he held her hand, she tried to punch with her other hand but he also defended the same way, then, she opened her fists and initiated a competition of strength in which the boy was almost matching her.

"A little mongrel like you could never match our new power! You're nothing but a puppy compared to us!" she started to push Victor down, his hands trembled from the force applied, but his eyes were firm with a deep determination she found extremely irritating.

Mirai kicked him by the side slyly, making him let her sister go and drop to the ground with a sore on his spleen. He touched the injured area grimacing a bit, but soon he stood up again, and that furious blaze was back to his eyes.

"Amazing! You're really an amazing thing! I can't wait to see how much knowledge we will acquire after examining your body!" Mirai praised maniacally, blushing in excitement.

Victor gritted his teeth in response, and gathered his dark aura on his hand, however in the process, the dark matter consumed his whole arm. Regis's brows curled up, he felt woe watching that scene again, this time, he interfered shouting out loud:

"Victor, your body won't hold this power longer, you'll get insane! Stop it now! I'll help you!"

He looked at the noblesse who was keeping Bertrand away from M-21 and the traitor werewolves, he should be helping Raizel, but he couldn't simply let Victor fight alone.

"Cool your head down, you will only sacrifice yourself if you keep this, remember that losing your composure won't help in a fight!" he tried to insert some reason on his friend's mind.

"….." Victor clenched his fists, his gaze was stagnant on the twin werewolves as he gathered more power to deliver his final attack and resume the fight.

"Heheh, you should listen to your friend, kid!" the green-haired smirked scoffing.

" **Shut this filthy mouth of yours!"** His arrogant and overbearing tone startled her, not only her, but the whole cast overheard his dictatorial voice.

"I can overlook anything you say about me, because I couldn't care less about the shit that come out of your mouth, but I will never…" he grinded his teeth letting his sharp canines at sight, his eyes obscured in ire "I will never forgive the fact you made Kentas-nim and Lunark feel sad! You all are worthless their trust or even their loyalty, and there's nothing but a cruel destiny awaiting for you all now…"

His haughty assertion only fazed the twins even more, inciting their irritation, regardless of that, Regis was flabbergasted as his eyes wavered. Of course he must have felt sad after those people who were important to him had to find the truth in such crude way… He glanced to them, they were also confused about his sudden statement, and had sorrowed expressions.

The brown-haired youngster felt as the dark-power flowed through his body, filling it, his torso was consumed again. He was ready to use his last resource…

"Tsk… I got too emotional… I forgot that thing tries to gorges me if I demonstrate weakness… " he smiled resignedly "Fine, I'll give what you want, dark-spear…" he glanced briefly to Frankenstein, but his father was too occupied to pay attention to him now, he could only voice an internal apologizing as he prepared to end the fight "Sorry father… Again, I'll have to disobey your orders… I'm really sorry you're stuck with a stubborn son like me… but there's no other way…"

On the next moment, he dashed onwards, attacking with his bare fists imbued with dark matter, Urne jumped back in reflex, but her sister blocked the attack with one arm. She regretted doing it on the same instant, when some odd strings of dark matter clung to her arm. She panicked, stepping back, but that nasty dark power emanating from the boy went after her.

At that time, everyone was paying attention to their fight again, since the gloomy vibe dark-spear gave was sending chilled down their spines. Frankenstein took a side glance, trying to comprehend what his son was planning, then, when his mind was illuminated, he thought:

"Victor, you can't be possibly thinking about…" his mouth opened in despair "Don't-" he didn't have time to complete, it was done.

Not only the sensation it elicited, the form of Victor's powers were… Mirai could see almost if tiny hands stretched towards her body, she shivered as a terrible fear struck her senses. She wanted to avoid being touched by that thing again.

She kicked Victor, pushing him back, his feet dragged and some dust arose, but his sadistic smirk and his stretched hand were still there. Even when she took some distance, his stance did not change. Dark aura poured vigorously out of his body, concentrating on his hand and that energy was darted like a stream, she leaped up to avoid, but the energy hardened embroiling her in an instant.

The spectators were all stupefied with the simple, yet horrifying tactic. Their terror only accentuated when from the dark mass that was enveloping the blue-haired, they listened to a pained yell, and immediately after the black mass expanded like a porcupine, gushing the purple matter in the air to all directions molding into a strange shape. Victor smiled victoriously as a dark glint flashed through his eyes, he stood erectly as if waiting for something to happen.

"M-Mirai…?" Urne gasped looking around, trying to search for her sister.

The dark matter seemed a living thing moving frantically, until it stopped moving and surprised everyone again, darting like a stream towards Victor. He didn't even try to move a centimeter, the energy stroke him violently, pushing him back a bit, but he endured as his body absorbed it fast. In a second, there wasn't any sign neither of Mirai nor of the black matter.

"Don't tell me…" Regis gulped thinking scared on the worst scene he had ever seen on his life "It swallowed a whole person…?"

"No… Victor…" Frankenstein's sorrowed thoughts took affected his expression "If Dark-spear swallows someone, it absorbs the power of the person, for me its fine since I can control it, but, your body can't handle that quantity of power at once… You will…" he felt the urge to take measures right now, before his son collapsed.

Nevertheless, it was too late to do that. Victor's knees dropped on the ground, a sudden burst of power happened inside him, his arms and even his face were getting covered by the creepy dark matter, he bended his body, feeling an harrowing pain; both of his hands gripped his hair, messing it as he tried to struggle against whatever was bothering him, he shouted, squirming, falling to the ground, incapable of fully containing as his conscious was at the verge of fading. His scream echoed through the battleground, making the spectators freeze in place.

"Did he consume Mirai…?" Maduke couldn't believe on his own eyes "He's paying the price, but… This power…" his yellow orbs were filled with greed "I need to know more about that power!" he thought awakening the necessity of knowing about that abnormal half-thing.

What will this man do now that he has taken interest in Victor? Be it present or future, his wicked and greediness never changes, and maybe it will be the cause of his ruin…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That was a really creepy fight, but, dark-spear is supposed to swallow people (Frankenstein did that a lot, but I don't think it looked that terrible). Victor will have some troubles –sigh– What do you think about the new cover?

Although the story is going to end (for real, this time, I extended a bit because I thought I could finish the plot in 30 chapters, but it's taking longer than I expected.), I've been very tired lately because of my studies so the updates are going to slow down a bit the pace, but I hope you keep reading, my dear readers!


	36. XXXV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** While two fights were taking place in the Reign, Maduke arrived at Victor's battleground, he starts a debate furiously labelling Kentas and Lunark as traitors following Bertrand's story, and failing to notice that the white-haired werewolf is manipulating him. An infuriated Victor uses his dark power to consume Mirai, and no one has words to describe the happening… What will happen now that the boy has inflamed their rage?

I was occupied with my studies, so I didn't have much time to write, anyways, here's the chapter!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXV

The green haired werewolf was paralyzed in daze, her mind rummaged in a maze of theories an explanation as her eyes frantically searched for her twin sister that was nowhere to be seen, then, her gaze feel upon Victor who was bearing the consequences of absorbing more power than he could handle.

"What…" Urne shook with teary eyes "What did you do to my sister your monster!" she leaped irascible to tear apart the stripling that was already out of battle.

Her fury was stopped with an attack, she almost didn't see the blow coming, blinded by her rage, but she was able to avoid on time. It was the Landrege Leader, he had Legasus on his hands.

This time, Maduke himself jumped into the fight, he needed to pick that interesting boy for the next experiments conducted by Ignes. Frankenstein fretted to help, but Gayare hindered his way again, he gnashed to the werewolf.

"Get lost!" he tried to shove away the enemy, but the werewolf took advantage of his impatience to plunge the blonde's torso, although he blocked it for a few centimeters.

Raizel also stepped in, ready to interfere, but someone jumped in front of him. Bertrand smiled in some sort of enjoyment as he watched his Lord going after the half-breed. The cunning aspect of his smile only caused a slight frown on Raizel that was aware of his true intentions. The ill feelings condensed on his mind disquieted the vampire's usual coolness.

"Calm down, noblesse… You should watch the interesting climax too…"

The black-haired knotted his brows, the outrage demonstrated by his enemy was more than enough to offend him. Such disrespect should not be disregarded, even more when one of his underlings was in need. His eyes shone bright red. Was it time to use his powers again…?

Bertrand's smile vanished when he saw that, for a very brief moment, but soon a contemptuous and cynical smile crossed his face, wasn't it going exactly as he planned? What would happen if the weakened noblesse were to use his powers right now…?

.

.

.

Juraki almost caught up Karias, but the blonde avoided, tumbling his feet when he landed on the ground.

"Ow, ow, that was a good one!" the clan leader praised his enemy.

The blue-haired werewolf grinded his teeth, he was getting impatient. Some moments ago he had felt a burst of power that he recognized to be Mirai's and Urne's. He thought they had defeated their enemy at the time, but… He felt a nasty, strong power emanating, invading the palace and impregnating into the walls like it wanted to consume the whole place, and it exploded, after that he didn't feel Mirai's powers anymore.

Both he and his opponent turned their eyes to the same direction, stalling their fight. The other clan leaders and even Tao and Takeo were also surprised.

"That power is…" the purple-haired gulped apprehensively.

"Boss'…?" Tao has a worried glance "No… That is…"

Juraki was flabbergasted for a moment, then, he simply darted on that direction, startling his opponent. He vanished from sight, Karias also frowned, following him.

"Why is he going there? That power…" Rael was stunned.

"Rael-nim… I guess its Victor's power… Also… Why had one of the other powers around him vanished…? Could it be he…?" the hacker stopped in the middle of the sentence with a sour tone.

.

.

.

Maduke smirked walking towards the boy as his subordinates fought against his foes; his staff hitting the rock ground produced a firm sound as his smirk enlarged; withal, he had to stop and his expression changed when someone leaped in front of Victor.

"Kentas…" he snarled "Are you going to defy me…?" his hatred started to manifest in many ways and his presence was imposing.

"….. Lord, for the sake of our honor, I can't just let this boy die… You see, he saved us back then…" he had an earnest expression, but a drop of sweat delineated his sturdy face, he knew he wasn't able to defeat that man. Only buying time should be enough for now.

"Don't call me Lord anymore!" he shouted, clanging his staff against the ground. "You're not even worth calling me Lord!"

"…."

Kentas glanced back discreetly, the half-breed was struggling with himself. He felt pity watching that scene, even though, he wouldn't be able to help more than that. Lunark approached Victor too, she reluctantly squatted down to check on him, but his condition was only worsening as dark-spear spread even more on his body.

"Why did you do this…? How reckless can he be…?" her brows curled in a mix of sadness and concern as she observed the large back of her companion trying to delay Maduke. "Even Lord was… How could we be so foolish…?" she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to digest that situation, but soon her senses alerted her.

Victor squirmed on the ground, groaning, unable to withstand the pain. His aura leaked out violently, harming him. Dark stakes darted out of his body, in an attempt to relieve him from the powerful energy he had absorbed, and he entered in uncontrolled state, sending stakes all over the place, not distinguishing ally or enemy.

Everyone around had to take distance from him as he let out that threatening power. The dark stakes not only broke the walls, they corroded the concrete. Frankenstein ignored Gayare's attack, receiving a full slash on his torso as he dedicated his attention to his son. The black-haired werewolf got shocked with his sudden disinterest on the fight, but before he could give more blows, the blonde had dashed to help the kid.

"That-" he growled, insulting mentally the scientist.

Frankenstein sweated worriedly, what his future-self feared was happening right now, Victor was unable to hold that power. The aggressive tendencies of dark-spear were harming its own user.

"… His body is collapsing… He is letting the power out in an attempt of enduring it, but…" his eyebrows twisted in distress. "That kid… How could he think about doing it on such situation…? Just what happened in the future for you to use such tactics, Victor?" his thoughts were bathed with a singular affliction.

This time, it was Bertrand who hindered his way. He had no time to waste, with a swung of dark-spear, he tried to take the werewolf out of his path, but the opponent defended, feeling pleased with the start of the fight. Frankenstein would deliver another hit, but his instincts warned him, and he turned back, defending from another opponent, Gayare had already caught up to him.

"You all…" the butler clenched his teeth, tightening the hold on his lance, liberating more aura than enough to scare his enemies.

Meanwhile, Maduke laughed in a low tone of deride. He couldn't help but feel amused on how ridiculous that situation was, Kentas and Lunark trying to help a half-breed who wasn't even part of the family and couldn't restrain his own powers.

The fifth elder tried to approach again, but that black aura roughly leaking impeded her from getting closer, then, another person approached fearlessly. Her eyes wavered in awe as she watched the scene: Raizel walked towards the stripling, his steps were so elegant that she could almost forget the background sounds and listen only to the smooth sound his shoes made; his brows were slightly curled in worry and his eyes were bright red as he looked down, that harmful aura didn't even scratch him and he lunged his arm, a powerful energy was felt, it was very different from the dark-power, a bright light obfuscated his figure, engulfing him and Victor, and on the next second, the half-boy had lost conscious, but his dark-powers receded, letting him in peace.

She wondered what he had done, he could even stop Victor's rampage and he did it when Frankenstein was out of mind too. Kentas was surprised like her, but Maduke was clearly displeased by the show.

Lunark has finally reached to Victor, hesitantly looking at him. She squatted down again and carefully supported his back on her arm. Even though his powers had been subdued, he still seemed to be in pain and his wounds weren't healing, he didn't move an inch and she could hardly listen to his breathe.

"Noblesse…" she called in a collected voice, even though her tone had signs of preoccupation as she looked at him "If we buy some time… I'm sure you'll be able to get this boy out…"

"…." Raizel frowned in discordance.

"You all came here to pick him, right? Just tell Frankenstein to pick the boy and leave, he will listen to you, right…? We will try to create an opening…" her pragmatism never failed, she had to be straight on such situation.

His gaze once more scrutinized her, notwithstanding, the emotions on her eyes were clear, there was nothing to hide. The reason of his analysis was not to probe her words or even feelings, but to find words to explain to her something that he should maintain as a secret without revealing the most important details:

"Victor considers you as his own family…" his apparently colorless tone caused a flinch on the female werewolf "He disobeyed his parent and came to save you both, such was the pureness of his feelings… I shall not allow any more offenses to his determination."

Her pink orbs oscillated wildly for a moment and lowered to take a look at Victor's face. The noblesse respected him and his wishes, she felt it was not merely because he was the son of _that_ man. Victor only wished to protect them, but in the end…

Her expression was moved by compassion. The same way the noblesse felt he wanted to protect that boy, she couldn't simply ignore the fact that she owed him one. Closing her fists tightly, she turned to glare at her Lord.

"Humph… It seems you two finally turned your back to our family without regretting it…" Maduke said between his fangs. "You never brought this _thing,_ now I understand _…_ You were supporting him from the start, that's why you never brought him to me… What a saddening tale… You two threw your honor to help that test subject!"

Lunark tightened the grip on Victor's shoulder, pulling him closer to hide his silhouette from her infuriated Lord. She didn't want to confront her family, but it was her duty to stop her family if they were going down the wrong path too, for the sake of their honor. Kentas sustained her decision, by putting himself in front both her and Victor.

"Lord, you may consider us as traitors now, but we're acting accordingly to our beliefs… And we believe the clan has been going through the wrong path by using our people as experimental subjects, the same way by using this boy as a subject…" his firm gaze only caused a deeper frown on Maduke's face.

"I comprehend you must be angry because we didn't agree with your ideals and that you're the one to give the final decision independently on our beliefs, my Lord, but no matter how deep thought we've invested into this matter, the only conclusion we could reach is **that it's wrong**. However," he closed his fists "Opposing completely the treatment you've been giving us, this headstrong kid invaded the kingdom only because he wanted to help, even if it meant he would die by the hands of our clan, even after listening that we were prompt to kill him if your ordered so… Unlike our family, someone who isn't even related to us came to help, this boy gave a lecture about honor to us… Thus Lord, in respect of your authority, I'll ask you to step back and let this kid alone… As much as a warrior from our race, he deserves respect."

"I see… Conniving with Lunark and this half thing… I'm disappointed; you're just like Muzaka… Favoring the humans over our family, and now, even this thing is more important than our species…" he snarled.

"No, you don't understand, Lord…" the brown-haired man grinded his teeth "I'm not doing it solely for the sake of this boy… I'm doing it for the sake of our clan's pride! We're not cowards that would use people as stepping stones for our growth! We were endowed with power and we can grow by training ourselves, that's what I believe in! But if anyone is going to use the others saying it's for the sake of our clan, I can't allow those acts that might stain our honor to happen!"

"You're the ones staining our honor by tagging up with those humans and vampires!"

While they discussed heatedly, Frankenstein finally landed near Victor, immediately dropping his knees to the ground, to check on the boy. Lunark was startled at first, but she put the boy on the ground again. Some drops of blood spilled when the blonde landed, it came from his last injury that wasn't even healed yet. The union elder wondered just how desperate he was to imprudently come down there.

"Victor…." He blurted out anguished as he inspected the situation of the half-human's body.

Beside the wounds that were now delaying to heal due to dark-spear's influence, the youngster seemed in pain. His master had placated that virulent power, but it wasn't enough to solve their problems… Before he could think about the treatment, he listened to a provoking laugh. His blue eyes turned slowly and angered to the side as he caught sight of Bertrand and Gayare landing at the side of Maduke.

"You're Frankenstein, isn't it?" the white-haired wolf asked mockingly.

The same time he pronounced that name, both Maduke and Gayare immediately were in shock. The Lord glared furiously at his former servants:

"I assume you also knew his identity …" his cold voice could not suppress the angered tone he had when referring to the traitors.

"…." Kentas frowned in silence, feeling troubled.

"So, that's how this human is so strong… You're a very famous one!" Gayare smirked "Someone with your intellect might be useful for us…"

The dark-spear master only knotted his brows feeling displeased by their discovering, as for Lunark and Kentas, they sweated even more.

"But… How is that possible…?" Gayare took a fast glance at the half-breed "I don't know how you were able to create a hybrid, but I understand why you would want to use our race to create a hybrid… If we used this research to create a stronger being, I can't measure just how many lands we could conquer…" his smirk enlarged as he fantasized about their wretched dreams.

Frankenstein gnashed, standing up, ready to eliminate them as an evil energy leaked out harmfully towards his enemies, forcing them to recoil.

"Bastards like you are centuries behind me!"

"You…!"

Gayare easily lost his temper and sprung towards the blonde scientist, which was already manipulating his aura to form stakes that darted. The black-haired avoided easily, but on the following second, the blonde was in front of him. He could stop the incoming slash from Frankenstein, bur he failed to stop the punch delivered to his face, it was so fast he couldn't react. And once again, Gayare was out of battle, colliding with the far away remains of rocks from the corridor.

Before he had time to breathe, another attack was coming, which he skillfully defended with dark-spear. The perpetrator of this strike was none other than Bertrand. A vicious grin was delineated on his face, it was obvious he was finding some fun on a joke that Frankenstein failed to understand. The blonde attacked violently and pushing the white-haired back, grinding his teeth.

While he delivered powerful blows, he felt another presence coming, this time from afar, his eyes averted to the side for a second, to inspect who was coming this time, it was a blue-haired male werewolf, craving for blood. Juraki had finally arrived at the battleground, the situation was falling further to the bottom of the well.

The dark-spear master prepared to fight two opponents at the same time, but it wasn't necessary, before the blue-haired could catch up to him, he was stopped by someone else.

A black arrow crossed Juraki's path and he was forced to jump back to avoid the hit, his eyes instantly and vigorously tuned to his attacker, Karias, who had followed him.

"Hey, you can't leave in the middle of the fight, it's a lack of courtesy." The clan leader joked.

Regis who had difficult holding Urne was helped by someone too, when an attack came from behind, hitting the werewolf and sending her away. The young noble was impressed and turned back, that style of attack was…

"Seira! Rael!" he exclaimed while his eyes studied those two.

Seira was holding her death scythe while Rael helped both Tao and Takeo. He dropped them on the ground and grumbled:

"Seira, let me take care of this!"

"Regis, step back… And take care of those two. Rael, you too. I'll deal with it." she assured unshaken by the perilous werewolf that approached again.

"Seira…"

The Landegre whispered worriedly. Tao and Takeo were on the ground, sitting. He knew he wouldn't be able to endure a fight against that female werewolf for much more time. Rael also stepped into the fight, for his relief.

"Where is Sir Victor…?" Tao searched around with his tired-looking eyes.

The battlefield was a mess, to begin with, it wasn't even a place to hold a battle, the palace was ruining. Frankenstein fought furiously against Bertrand, who seemed pleased, much to their surprise; Lunark and Kentas stood in front of the fallen Victor, and the noblesse was protecting them. The situation wasn't good, from his analysis, Victor's actual condition had something to do with his dark powers, and Frankenstein would soon lose his mind too, his arms were already half-covered.

"Boss must be exasperated… I don't even want to think about his lecture… But… Isn't that the current Lord of werewolves…?" his glance landed on Maduke "Raizel-nim shouldn't waste his energies, he hasn't much left to use… And boss has his hands full, even if he were to fight, would he be able to stand against two opponents with one of them being a werewolf Lord…?"

The moment he thought that, he got startled when suddenly, the course of the fight Frankenstein was leading changed, when Maduke was seemingly threatening both the traitors and Raizel, some dark stakes almost plunged the Lord, if had not he evaded, he would be full of holes.

"Forget it… We're talking about **boss** …" Tao immediately recognized his error of calculus.

The werewolf Lord gritted his teeth with a scowl to Frankenstein and the blonde landed on the ground with a smile, clapping his hands.

"Very agile, you're not the Lord for nothing…"

Bertrand landed right after and waited to see what would unfold now that the scientist dragged his Lord to the fight. The savoring smile left his face with the next sentence proffered by his opponent:

"You dared to threat my master with this filthy hand of yours…" a grave expression filled with rage obscured his face.

"Insolent human, do you have any idea of who you're talking to?!" Maduke couldn't tolerate his arrogance.

"I couldn't care less about who you are… You insulted my master and my son, I will make you pay for that!"

His dark aura increased menacingly. Kentas and Lunark had drops of sweat on their faces, putting their arms in front of their faces to protect from the wild blast of wind flowing through the place due to his aura.

"Is he out of mind… _Again_?" Kentas couldn't hide his perplexity. "Defying the Lord?!"

"Well, He did challenge Muzaka-nim before on that time we were with Grui and Gaitan…"

"I don't know if I should call it courage or mere stupidity…" the sturdy werewolf frowned confused.

"I don't see much difference… But he's not stupid, you see…" she blurted out in a jesting tone "If he defied the Lord, I'm sure he has something under his sleeve…"

Raizel's brows approached slightly in a concerned tone as he watched his servant going rampant again.

When Frankenstein darted towards his enemy, a brittle smirk appeared on Bertrand's lips. But soon, something astonished everyone inside the place, when a heavy object landed between Maduke and the blonde scientist. They both halted with confused eyes. The object broke the ground, shattering it into heaps of concretes, making a smoke screen arise. On the next second, the person amidst the smoke shoved it away with a brusque swing of his arm.

Maduke's eyes widened in puzzlement and scorn at the same time while Frankenstein frowned irritated with the newly-arrived guest staring at him.

"Muzaka." The lord said between his teeth.

"Muzaka-nim!" Kentas and Lunark said in unison.

"Yo, it has been long since we last saw, right?" he lively greeted with a calm smile, beckoning, but his posture became serious when he turned his body a bit to visualize Maduke "Frankenstein, would you mind stepping back…? I really need to discuss some important things with Maduke here…" his eyes sharpened as he casted a side glance to the current lord, and also, his worst enemy.

Raizel expression turned into a subtle worry with the arrival of his former friend, and Frankenstein didn't seem the least pleased. As for Maduke, while the others commented about the arrival of the new enemy, his anger silent boiled within him, in a way his expression changed completely.

"Muzaka… You traitor… You had the nerve to invade **my** reign!" his thoughts made his fists clench automatically. There was no coming back now, it was time to settle the differences and show who the true Lord of werewolves was.

 **O0o0o0o00o00o00o000**

Now I have set fore into the stage, what do you think that will happen?

And what did you think about the new cover? (I had to draw Victor and Franky together at least once!)


	37. XXXVI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After Dark-spear consumed Mirai and empowered Victor, he fainted, incapable of controlling his powers, meanwhile, Frankenstein hold his own against Bertrand, but Juraki appeared to defeat him, however, Karias, Seira and Rael also united to the battle front. While Karias fought against Juraki and Seira and Rael restrained the infuriated Urne, Frankenstein dragged Maduke to his fight. To set fire into the situation, Muzaka arrived, but with whom will he side along?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXVI

Urne was out of mind, she didn't pay any attention to the traitors, her bloodshot eyes only sought the blood of her objectors, Seira and Rael.

Seira delivered a long slash with her scythe, but the green-haired counterattacked with her claws, negating the powerful attack. Swirling in the air, the wind danced around her while she whirled like a drill towards Seira, the one to block her attack was Rael, using his twin daggers and drawing a double-cut, passing by her like he was the own wind.

They didn't even have time to listen or watch what Muzaka was doing. The dreadful fight kept going.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

"The former Lord..." Juraki was baffled. "Why…?"

On his moment of distraction, he almost got hit by Karias, but the noble stopped a few centimeters before striking him. His body fidgeted when confusion flashed through his eyes.

"Why did you stop…?" he frowned at the blonde archer.

"Well, well, of course it's etiquette, you weren't paying attention to the fight, moreover… I'm also interested… " he pointed to Muzaka "Who is that guy over there?"

"…." Juraki frowned even more seeing the naivety of his opponent for denouncing he didn't know about the former Lord, but his thoughts had a different focus "What is Muzaka doing here…? No… How did he even find this place?"

"Haha, you don't intend to answer me, right?" the archer scratched his head and his eyes swiftly moved to the newly-arrived guest.

The situation was tense on Muzaka's side, he got the attention of the whole cast in the palace, and there were some bloody-seeking eyes staring at him, namely, Muzaka and Frankenstein.

The air was heavy and the menacing dark-aura leaking from the blonde scientist only polluted it more. Bertrand, on the other hand, silent relished the moment, he didn't expect Muzaka's interference, but, well, not that it would change his plans anyways, on the contrary, he would take care of his enemies for all and once.

The nonchalant former Lord inspected his surroundings, there were some parallel fights going on, but what caught more his attention were his two loyal admirers, Lunark and Kentas who turned out to be traitors, and behind them, a fallen Victor. His eyes displayed some sort of pity, it was good that other people saved the boy, but he still felt some guilty for not being there when the boy needed.

"Muzaka…" that firm and cynical voice belonged to the current Lord. "I didn't think you would have the audacity to come here…"

For a moment, the sound of his steps along with his staff hitting the ground resonated. Muzaka dedicated full attention to his opponent now. If it were some ages ago, even with his evident dislike for Maduke, he would still respect the man, but… After what he had heard from Victor when the boy was jailed on Crombell's lab, he needed to ascertain something before unleashing the rage he had been accumulating for centuries on his nightmares.

"Hi for you too, Maduke…" he sneered "Is that how you greet a former companion?"

"The kingdom has no room for traitors." His fury manifested on his expression in a way his whole face was red as his blood furiously traveled by his veins and his hands clenched against the staff.

"Traitor…?" his eyes sharpened as he snorted in derision "I guess my absence changed the things a lot around here…"

Before they could argue more, an angered voice interrupted them, startling both Lords for the boldness:

"Muzaka, if you're going to waste your time, get back, I have issues to solve with him too!" the blonde scientist pointed at Maduke.

"I supposed so…" the silver-haired Lord sighed heavily "I know you must be pissed off by what happened to your son, but I really need to clarify some things here…" his gaze darkened when he directed it to Maduke. "I'll be fast and straight to spare our time…"

"Spare time…? Your haughtiness has not changed at all, Muzaka…"

"And your cunningness too, Maduke." He was short and crude. "But, I have something to ask…" his fists clenched, trembling in anger and a shadow covered partially his face as his teeth gritted "What…" the words were choked up on his throat **"Did you know anything related to Ashleen?!"**

His shout made the entire structure shake, for a moment, Maduke was surprised. Many questions emerged on his mind. How could Muzaka possibly find out about the treason? He was a complete idiot, fooled by Maduke, betrayed by the warriors, and used by the vampires. He was negation as a Lord, and defended humans, at the same time, because of his deep care for humans, he ended up feeling a great disgruntlement after thinking they had done something terrible to his daughter.

Raizel and Frankenstein were confused, the other two allied werewolves too, what was he talking about who was Ashleen.

"Ashleen, his daughter…? Wasn't she killed by humans…? It was this battle that forced my master to fight him…"

The blonde scientist clenched his fists with the bitter memory, his anger once more erupted inside him, but he needed to pick more hints of what was going on before taking a proper course of action. His eyes briefly averted to the side, only for a moment, to inspect Victor, the boy still seemed unconscious, but he still needed treatment, he had to hurry and finish the battle. On the other side, Bertrand seemed to understand perfectly what was happening and was pretty calm, smiling conspicuously sardonic, the venom he has injected was already making Muzaka numb.

"Ashleen…? What are you talking about?" a sinuous smirk played on the lips of the current Lord.

Muzaka closed his fists, his fingers were red and his hands trembled, a seemingly creepy aura started to come out of him as the mood got heavier, he gritted his teeth.

"Ah, this name rings a bell…" Maduke smirked delighted, his evident wrath forced a curve on his lips.

"What…? How could he know about Ashleen…? I thought Muzaka had only told to my master… If the werewolves were to be aware of the fact Ashleen was an hybrid, then…" Frankenstein's eyes widened open in a dreadful shock.

"Ashleen… How much… Did you know about Ashleen…?" his eyes widened open, trembling in a sort of fear only a parent could understand.

"Muzaka…" Maduke walked onwards as the sound of his staff resounded amidst the noisy battling site, "Since back then you were never smart… While you were occupied traveling around, we were trying to improve… Then, it did not suffice for you to abandon our race, you sided with those humans every time we asked something from you… And a pureblood like you stained our race by conceiving an impure child with a human! That abhorring crossbreed!" his voice suddenly snapped, his nerves were almost pulling out of his skin. "While you wanted your time with that creature, we were trying to get **stronger** , for the sake of our family, yet, you dare to come here and question my decisions! **This place is not your home anymore!** "

"Maduke… You didn't…" Muzaka felt a quiver run his whole body with the revelation.

Raizel frowned instantly and a heavy mood soared around him, before he took action, Frankenstein called him by their mental link:

"Master… You can't use your powers here, your body won't endure… Muzaka is about to lose his sanity, we can't simply stay here to watch, master…"

Before he could convince his superior to recede, Maduke continued to mock the saddening past of his former leader, without any vestige of compassion. His eyes reflected the hatred he amassed along the years, the words he held on his throat just to have an opportunity to say, and a chance he never thought he would have after Muzaka had vanished.

"Fortunately enough, she served well as a reason to drag both you and Noblesse to a fight… You two were stupid enough to fight yourselves and spared us from doing the dirty job!" his vicious and satisfied smirk.

"What…" the blonde scientist was the one confused now. His mind quickly tried to elaborate a logical response, but the path his mind was going was nowhere near sanity too after listening to those disturbing words.

"Maduke… You…"

It couldn't be true… Did he know about Ashleen all this time? Did he do something to hurt her? This whole time had it always been a scheme? Many memories he had with Ashleen came to his mind… That smile, he would never see her smile again… When he was at verge of bursting into tears, his sadness gradually gave place to another emotion he has once felt right before he went to his long slumber.

Muzaka felt a pulsation running through his body, like it was going to explode his veins, his blood boiled furiously and his pupil became thin as he stared at the current lord. His gaze was more inquiring than ever and a faint killing intention started to merge on his posture as he prepared to transform.

"As expected you were dumb enough to fall right in the trap. You should've died that day, but it doesn't bother whether you died or not, now that we got stronger, you won't be a problem… A pity you couldn't rest in peace along with your daughter…"

A shiver passed by the spines of every person present in the room, like the cold air of the night had infested the whole battlefield, it gave a sensation they had long felt. A primitive fear that they might not be so aware of, while they watched closely to the spectacle unfolding before their eyes, they only had time to react when a powerful and devastating burst of power produced a wild wind that demanded some effort from their part to stand firm, and the following howling of the most frightening beast they would ever meet.

" **Madukeeee!"**

The howling perforated through the night and the entire structure trembled, Muzaka was fully transformed into a werewolf, and Frankenstein doubted Crombell's treatment to keep his sanity would have some effect now. Not that the other scientist wasn't skilled enough, the former werewolf lord just… _Didn't want_ to control his own self.

For a moment, Frankenstein's aura also sparkled out of his body, the intensity of his anger started to increase as he slowly noticed the truth about that whole situation…

"Maduke… Has trapped both master and Muzaka… To make them kill each other…? This whole time those two…"

His fists clenched involuntarily and even though he had barely told his master to stay away from the fight, he was the one yearning for the battle now.

Maduke didn't seem the least intimidated by the furious wolf leaping to destroy him, he effectively avoided the strike and on the next leap of his enemy, the one being hit was the silver-haired. Juraki was the only one to defy Muzaka, even though he was not sure if he would put much of a fight, nevertheless, he had to defend his Lord, it was a matter of pride.

However, his efforts were fruitless, with a single slash Muzaka sent him flying with a badly injured body. The enraged former lord leaped furiously at Maduke, both lords got startled when a torrent of dark energy hailed between them forcing both to jump as fast as they could by reflex.

The dark matter corroded the ground, and both Lords stared at the owner of that destructive power. Frankenstein's steps were heavy, his fists were clenched and he grinded his teeth as some veins popped out of his face.

"Bastard… You used Muzaka as an opponent to weaken my master… You dare…"

His offensive aura leaked like darts to perforate Maduke, but before the lord moved an inch, Bertrand intervened, breaking the darts with his claws. Frankenstein gritted his teeth even more, springing his hand to send another torrent of dark energy, this time, Bertrand used the powers he acquired after his modifications, a circle shaped engine opened on his hand creating a burst of energy that he launched to compete against the dark energy, both of the powers nullified each other causing a great explosion that lighted up the whole place, obfuscating their sights.

Before the light ceased, Frankenstein had already attacked with a swing of his empowered dark-spear, Bertrand put his arms in front of his face on the last instant, but he flew colliding with the wall and acquiring serious injuries. The blonde scientist jumped again to smash his enemy, surprise stroke him when he felt a blow coming, he barely avoided, it was Muzaka, he was out of mind, he punched the blonde who used dark-spear to block, but another punch was delivered to his face.

Frankenstein was pushed some meters away and used his knee and dark-spear to stop the flight, although the blow was enough to drag him out of the palace. Some blood splattered on the ground, his head was bleeding now. He gnashed, now there was another cumbersome guy out of mind.

"Muzaka! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted out loud in a reprehensive tone, it was unfortunate that the former Lord did not pay attention to his attempt of bringing him back.

The silver-haired Lord landed, he was exactly like the time he first awoke after 820 years, a beast without any sign of conscience, he growled at Maduke who simply snorted feeling superior.

"Take a look at yourself… You can't even discern who is an ally or foe… Is that what you call strength? You're only a poor creature who didn't suit to be a lord, you should've die with the humans you cared for…"

"Gwaaah!"

The former Lord sprung towards his prey, gathering his strength on a single claw and with a violent swirl, he jumped to the air, using a lashing attack to destroy the entire ground, everyone on the ground immediately took notice of the incoming blast, they had to react fast. The only ones to stand on place were Maduke himself and Bertrand who seemed pleased to watch the confront.

"Master!" Frankenstein stood up hurriedly, but it was late.

When the attack hit the ground, it disintegrated generating another explosion, consuming a wide range of the corridor. The palace trembled, the structure was starting to break apart, that place couldn't host the fight between those powerful beings.

Frankenstein protected his eyes from the dust floating in the air, when he opened it, the entire corridor had been destructed, his eyes rushed through the surroundings desperately searching for his master, his son and everyone. Firstly, he identified Seira beside Rael who was helping a wounded Regis. Karias was near them too, then on the opposite side of ruined corridor, there were Juraki with the lower half of his body covered in debris, and Urne also unconscious on the pile of rocks. Also, near those two there were Kentas who had Victor under one of his arms and Lunark who helped M-21, much to his stupefaction, Raizel had created a barrier around them all, he dissolved the barrier when the dust dissipated.

"Muzaka…"

Raizel whispered as his brows furrowed subtly and he stretched his hand, he was ready to interfere yet again even if it mean to face the one who once was his best friend one more time for the sake of his dear ones. The moment he started to gather his power to unleash his blood wings, a quiver spread through his entire body, and he coughed, putting a hand on his mouth, there was blood on his hands. He frowned, why did it have to happen right now?

"Master…!" he was afflicted, but he didn't have time to mourn for his master's condition, an intense roar plunged through their ears.

Muzaka was in the air, howling at the moon, uncontrolled. Above the piles of debris, there were Maduke and Bertrand, unscratched. Maduke's lips curved down, the distaste expressed on his face indicated his lack of patience towards his enemy. Regardless of his feelings, the silver-haired lord took an impulse darting towards his foe again.

The next scene happened in a slow motion to the eyes of the witnesses; before Muzaka approached a teeming stream of power fell from the sky, blocking the path between the current lord and the former. It created a crater on the ground and astounded every single character on the place, the only one who seemed perfectly calm and unchanged was Bertrand.

While the stream was still coming and all the watchers had stupefaction sculpted into their faces, an eerie shadow descended towards the ground. Frankenstein immediately recognized the silhouette, his brows reunited in a frown.

The outstand figure threaded lightly on the ground when landing, and the powerful stream behind him ceased immediately after. The beast Muzaka was confused for a moment, and so were the others. The person standing in front of their eyes was none other than future-Maduke, although his appearance was slightly different from the real – and current – werewolf Lord.

"What… What is this…?" Maduke was flabbergasted, his eyes flickered in shock. What did it mean, he was seeing his own self, although his other-self had strands of white hair.

Bertrand's smile enlarged in delight, never had he seen something so splendid and funny on his life.

Frankenstein couldn't take his eyes off the scene, while Muzaka was completely oblivious to the graveness of the situation, all the others seemed unnerved because they were aware that it had become something out of their comprehension.

"Muzaka… Long time no see…" the future-Maduke blurted out in a mix of anger and irony.

"Gwar…" the silver-haired snarled in response.

The blonde scientist was still fazed, his intellect still tried to fathom the whole plot occurring there. Why was the future Maduke there was obvious, to destroy his enemies, but coming from the future and appearing right in front of his present-self wouldn't cause a huge twist on the storyline and even cause a time paradox to occur?!

It's said that when a future-self of someone travels to the past, he could never meet his past-self because by doing so, he would change the whole timeline and lead to a paradox where both the world in which he exists and the one he visited would crumble. The dark-spear master had an enlightenment on his mind and a drop of sweat rolled down his face, if his theory was right, then… He casted a side-glance to his fainted son and narrowed his eyes…

"Victor… Were you hiding something important from me all this time…?"

His eyes focused on the two individuals battling with glares some meters ahead. Muzaka promptly leaped not bothering it was the past or future-self of Maduke, attacking virulently with his claws, the future-lord defended effortlessly with a grin. While the two opponents exchanged powerful blows, Maduke from the present gritted his teeth, asking infuriated and half perplexed:

"Bertrand… What does it mean…?" he clenched his fists "Why is there a _thing_ with the same appearance as me…?!" his voice grew louder at each phrase "The union… Did they do something… Or was it…?"

His eyes narrowed profusely, his thoughts were entangled because of his crescent fury, his blood boiled and he casted a glare at the only subordinate who was still on his side, awaiting an elusive explanation, which didn't delay any tad, although, it sounded as something he'd never expect:

"My Lord, that had nothing to do with union… Nor with Crombell guy…" his grin looked wicked from the core and the cynical tone he used was venomous even when talking to his lord "The truth is, _you're not_ suited to be a ruler anymore…" he raised his hand and reunited energy in a fast pace.

Maduke's eyes widened when he was caught by surprise, and the only vision he had was that power burst coming his way. At the same time, the others were distracted with the other battle, in which the future-lord was acting almost as if he was playing with Muzaka. He avoided the attacks so smoothly it didn't look like he was having trouble, and the silver-haired only got more stirred to tear him apart.

Now, the cast was even more confused, why was Bertrand attacking his own Lord from the past?! Had he gone crazy? And the timing for his actions was suspicious in the minimum.

Amidst the complex predicament, Victor was finally awakening, he forced his eyes to open as quickly as possible, his hazy mind was befuddled, his sight took rounds and rounds as he tried to recover a clear vision of what was happening, the only thing he could clearly discern into that mess was the sound of a clash, two people were definitely fighting nearby. When he recovered his senses, the first sight he caught was from the two werewolves whom he came to save, they were watching something, then, his blue eyes targeted the source of their attention…

"Maduke…" his voice sounded like a low mumble.

He was bewildered why had the enemy come all the way here? What were his intentions by revealing himself to his current self? His thoughts drifted to another situation when he saw Bertrand attacking his own Lord. Just what the hell was happening?! What was Bertrand planning?! He almost got his lord killed, luckily, Maduke evaded infuriated.

His head swirled again, he had to do something… He only fainted for some minutes and the situation had become something so messed he wondered if he had time to mend that. When he supported his hand on the ground to take an impulse and stand up, a thud was heard, both Lunark and Kentas immediately looked back, to him. They were amazed with his state: he was awake, but facing the ground again.

"Huh…?"

His mind processed, the hand he used trembled, dark-spear was already spreading on his arm again, that thing was uncontrollable, it took almost half of his arm fast. His sight whirled again, his senses were going numb, too much power was causing such disturbance on his body, the worried eyes of the older werewolves only caused him more nervousness, his only thought came like a desperate beseech while the seemingly harmful purple aura advanced:

"Not now, please… Not now… Dark-spear…" he squinted his eyes trying to reunite his strength to pull some resistance against his own powers.

What would happen now that all those forces were reunited? And what was Bertrand planning by attacking his own lord from the present time?! Which changes would it engender in this crumbling timeline?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Victor and Franky on the cover again, because they are so fabulous! By the way, I called the image "Like father, like son".


	38. XXXVII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** While Frankenstein picked a fight against Bertrand e Maduke, Muzaka arrives. Unfortunately he finds out the truth about his daughter Ashleen and becomes insane, not discerning whom is a friend or foe, while he is fighting anyone on his way, Future Maduke appears attacking both him and the current Lord (his own past-self), much to their surprise Bertrand sides with the future-Maduke. Victor awakes and watches as the stage is set into fire. What will he do now that the future has again changed and what lies ahead?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXVII

Muzaka clenched his fists to deliver a strong and perforating punch at his enemy, before he completed his action, an attack came from his side, and he was hit, going down and crackling the ground around the area where he had fall. The one to strike him down was Bertrand, who smirked confidently.

How…? Frankenstein searched for the current Lord of werewolves from his timeline, and couldn't find a hint of his whereabouts, then he noticed there was a fresh crater nearby the fighting site, and that was probably where the lord was. His eyes rushed to look at the evil duo that had teamed up to fight against Muzaka. He took another glance to his master, Raizel was panting and touching his chest.

"Master!" he screamed internally.

The vampire was not capable of fighting with anyone. He clenched his fist around dark-spear and grinded his teeth. He needed to do something, but he wasn't organizing his thoughts properly, the situation was…

He jumped and darted some dark matter stakes towards Bertrand who avoided, Maduke appeared behind him to counterattack, but he defended from the blow firmly and forced the future-Lord to recoil, before the dark-spear master could deliver another strike, a shadow flashed behind him, he didn't have time to defend, and he was fully hit by the claws of the former werewolf Lord, Muzaka who had gone insane.

The mad wolf howled at the night, but Frankenstein never hit the ground, before he collided, someone had entered to help, a certain blonde archer who helped him to stand.

"Hey, hey, are you fine, house-owner? Those guys are ferocious!"

"Karias…" Frankenstein recomposed in an instant, but his body was heavily injured in a way he could barely stand alone.

"They'll take Raizel-nim and the others out here, it's the duty of us, the big guys to cover them while they fulfill their job, gotcha?" he winked once like they were in some sort of partnership.

"…" Frankenstein was slightly surprised, and when his eyes searched for his sons they had gone, but Raizel was still there. "Master…" a distressed glint flashed on his eyes, but he recomposed "Well… If the others are safe, then…" his dark aura increased violently "I should enjoy myself…"

"It seems we, the adults are responsible to clean the mess." He joked.

.

.

.

 **A while ago…**

Karias looked at the three young nobles behind him and instructed, his posture was serious as he allotted them with tasks:

"Rael, you must take Raizel-nim out of here, Seira and Regis must take those four too, I'm sure that Frankenstein must be worried about them, but's Raizel-nim is our top priority."

"Wha-" the Kertia opened his mouth to contest, but it was Regis who talked first:

"Karias-nim, what are you saying…?"the red eyes of the young Landegre had a glint of concern.

"I'll help that guy to fight, those two werewolves don't seem to be potential enemies right now, so, I guess it will be enough to delay the enemies. You must get out of here as fast as possible, things will get ugly with two lords battling, even more now that the future-dude came…" his faint smile was rueful. "Please, as clan leaders you must understand that protecting the noblesse-nim and the people is also our duty and not only exterminate the enemies even when they're in front of us…"

"….." Seira's brows curved up slight in sorrow.

"Seira, you go too, if they decide to follow you, there will be at least three of you to protect each other's back." He smiled consternated "Hurry up."

Seira's brows twisted subtly in dissatisfaction and worry, however, she bowed slightly and left the place helping Takeo while Regis helped Tao. Rael looked back at Karias once more before his silhouetted vanished from sight. On the next moment, Karias was on Frankenstein's side.

While the blonde archer prepared to help Frankenstein on a critical moment and make a flashy entrance, Rael approached Raizel.

"Raizel-nim, we need to go." The vampire bowed in deference.

"…" Rai scowled watching the fight.

"Karias-nim and your servant will fight, we need to retreat and carry the wounded to another place, please, understand…" his brows curled in sadness.

Their expressions changed and their eyes averted to the battle ground immediately when a strong explosion occurred, it was Muzaka fighting against future Maduke, the virulence and savagery was impressive: Muzaka plucked a tree from the ground and used it as a bat to hit his enemy. The future-lord used his claws to rip the thick trunk into two pieces, and the silver-haired wolf let go of the trunk on the same moment, kicking one of the pieces to hit Maduke.

The future wolf avoided easily, but when he did so, Muzaka was already behind him, descending his claws to complete a long slash on his back, he turned and defended with his own claws, the uncontrolled silver-haired wolf gave up trying to pressure him and resorted to brute force, punching the stomach of his opponent. The future-foe grabbed his arm, but it was inutile, Muzaka swirled in the air and grabbing the arm of his opponent, he launched him on the ground making he look like a puppet.

The explosion occurred when the future self of Maduke arose from the big crater formed and howled at the night releasing his artificially acquired power like a stream of energy that ascended to the sky creating a gap in the clouds. The two "traitor" werewolves were stupefied:

"Muzaka-nim is…" Lunark's eyes flickered watching the rage of the former lord.

"Lunark, we need to get out, this place will become ruins and so will we if we stay here…"

"No…" Victor wrestled against his own body until he could sit down. He was terrified, the future-Maduke would finally kill an important piece of that era.

"Hey, boy, what's going on here?! Don't you know that guy who mimics our lord?! Why is he attacking our Lord?!" Kentas demanded an explanation.

"He…" the half-breed got startled, many thoughts circled inside his mind, making his head become hazy, he clenched his fists and hit the ground, flustered, his thoughts only converged on the fight "If I let dark-spear take my body again, I could attack my father and the others in the process, this way I would only be hindering their battle, moreover I can't guarantee even that stage of consumption would help against that monster…"

He reunited his energies and forced his body again to move, finally standing up as his legs wobbled a bit. He closed his eyes for a moment to endure the pain, his veins burned like there was fire passing through it, and his heart pulsed like it was about to come out of his chest, dark spear spread even more. His blue eyes didn't falter, a scowl was formed on his face when he breathed deeply, determined to end that for once and all.

"… What are you…?" Lunark got startled when the teen suddenly stood up, she could swear he wouldn't be able to move for a while.

"I'll end what I started some time ago… I have some personal issues to solve with that fake Lord over there…" he gritted his teeth in annoyance "You two should take this opportunity to go, when he find a breach on the fight, he will surely come after you… His hatred has no limits…"

"I cannot understand it at all… What did we do?" Kentas frowned in perplexity. "We don't even know him!"

"That's not relevant right now… Just… Go." The teenager casted a worried side-glance to the fellow werewolves, he couldn't possibly explain about future in the heat of the situation.

They looked at the noblesse, he had spit blood when he tried to help them, could it be his health was not in a good state? Then, their eyes widened in surprised when they noticed there was a blonde vampire trying to persuade to the great noblesse to recede from that fight since their objective was already achieved. Just when had he arrived there? They were so enveloped into watching the fight they couldn't notice, and if it was an enemy, it could have been dangerous.

"Are you telling us to run into such situation…? But you intend to stay and fight?" Kentas grinded his teeth feeling offended.

"This fight has no place for you both, just take a look at them, it's impossible." He casted a side glance, narrowing his eyes sharply "Nonetheless, it's something I started by coming here, thus… It's time to take the responsibility for my acts…"

His aura grew stronger as he liberated it, not bothering if Dark-spear would try to consume him in a near future.

"Responsibility…? What is he talking about?" drops of sweat rolled down the female wolf's face, she wondered if his mind was still jumbled after he woke up.

"Boy, are you trying to die?"

Kentas had an afflicted and confused gaze, although he didn't want to admit, the boy had more courage that he imagined, a characteristic he judged to be part of a true warrior, but it was a brash decision to fight against stronger opponents with his current condition.

"I'd better die here than live in the hell that guy will create if he wins… We've had enough of him…" his mouth curved down in distaste, shadowing his expression.

He'd fight until the end with his worn out body. That was something that impressed both werewolves, they could share the same pride he had, thus, they felt reluctant in leaving the place and incapable of lecturing the boy for being impulsive either. The noblesse was also in a dire situation, he seemed weakened by the constant use of powers, and Muzaka was fighting anyone who entered his way be it an enemy or ally.

Meanwhile, Karias was completely engrossed in the fight, straining his bow to attack the furious Maduke, adjusting his dark arrow to pierce only him and not Muzaka. When the wolf was perfectly placed on the trajectory, before he shoot, a presence drew near, he reacted instinctively changing the target and aiming at the enemy coming at him, it was Bertrand.

The silver-haired wolf defended the blow and recoiled a bit, smiling and baring his fangs in excitement, his blood was pumping in enthusiasm for the battle as he glared madly at the blonde vampire, springing towards drawing a long cut with his claws, Karias evaded fast and used another shoot to plunge him, but the werewolf averted the trajectory shoving it away with his arm.

"Come on, clan leader, let's have some fun while the 'adults' fight!" he jested.

"Ah… Were you listening?" a twitch occurred on the corner of Karias mouth and a drop of sweat formed on his face "Sheesh… A complicated one, I see… Why do I end up against those types of opponents?"

The two beings clashed through the sky with powerful blows. In the meantime, Frankenstein darted to battle against the future Maduke, in the middle of the way, he was interrupted by a flying slash, avoiding skillfully he jumped back and cast his gaze to the sides, to the source, it was Muzaka. He gritted his teeth snorting in exasperation he was only messing the battleground and attacking those whom he shouldn't.

The future Maduke was filled with a twisted mix of joy for seeing how low his enemy had become and at the same time, anger since he wanted to end Muzaka's and Frankenstein's life with his own hands.

When he was about to interfere on that fight, a blast of energy came his way, he avoided easily and narrowed his eyes looking at the attacker, none other than his own past self, the present-Maduke with a tired expression and dirty clothes, he had exploded the debris burying him.

"Your imposter!" he huffed.

"Huh…" the other one sniffed in disdain looking at his past self as if he stared at a bug under him, his haughty temper only aggravated the rage of his past-self.

Before the fight ever started, they felt a strong and eerie vibe coming their way, both of them fidgeted avoiding the dark and purple blast that almost got them, looking simultaneously to the person who dared to interfere:

"That _thing_ …" the future Maduke had bloodshot eyes when his sight visualized Victor. Only the boy was reflected on his eyes as the fury blackened his senses and he could only think about killing that filthy crossbreed.

"You won't interfere more than this, Maduke…" his eyes were earnest and a blaze flared on them.

Frankenstein got distracted for a moment when he felt Victor's power, his eyes turned to look at the side and this brief time was enough for Muzaka to approach dangerously. He barely avoided the attack from the former lord and tried to push him away with dark-spear. The werewolf growled and punched him again, he defended with his lance, but he was dragged back.

"Frankenstein… Get back."

The blonde warrior listened to the voice of his master inside his mind, and got startled. His confused eyes rushed to look at the vampire, who was already stretching his arm to release his powers. He panicked.

"Master, please, you mustn't use your powers as you are now… Allow me to take the reins of the situation, please…"

"Frankenstein…" his eyes were afflicted, but he lowered his hand.

The blonde sighed in relief and his face wrinkled the more he glared at the silver-haired, his teeth grinded and his aura poured out violently. Muzaka lunged to tear him apart, but he avoided, drawing a fast cut at the whole back of his opponent.

"Muzaka… You was tricked just like my master and even after knowing your daughter was not killed by humans, do you **dare** to raise your hand against my master again?!"

The frustration and rage was conveyed on that cut, however, in less than a second, it had healed. The werewolf tried to plunge Frankenstein's torso, but he failed again when the blonde counterattacked using dark spear with twice the strength.

"Get a hold of yourself, Muzakaaa!" he shouted from within his lungs.

The only response he got was furious snarling. The exchange of blows increased, each one drew as many cuts as they could at the other, like only they both existed in that battlefield. The only difference was that Frankenstein's body didn't heal in the same rhythm as the silver-wolf. He was being overmatched by his opponent, and he wouldn't endure longer against the Lord if he did not use his true powers, which wasn't very wise since his dark-spear had been savage lately.

Without any other alternative, he reunited his power and it overgrown forming a huge beam of dark matter that aimed at the werewolf leaping to destroy him.

Meanwhile, Victor glared at the future-wolf with a transient rage that transformed into determination as his aura leaked spreading through the ground.

"Did you believe I wouldn't notice? Your body won't withstand long… I can see every muscle of your body crying out loud…" he grinned mocking the efforts of the stripling.

"Since when have your sight been so good, gramps?" Victor smiled with the same contempt for his enemy.

"Your-"

Before they assaulted each other, the present Maduke had the initiative, attacking his "clone" who readily evaded. The future-lord curved his mouth down, his edgy tendencies started to bloom again looking at his despicable past-self.

"The union must have invested a lot to create you… But I don't bother; they had the nerve to produce an imitation! I will show them who the strongest being is!" his saliva splattered on the ground as he yelled unbridled.

"The union…?" a devious smirk filled with scorn played on his lips. "How naïve… Do you really believe the union as it is now is capable of displaying such a level of scientific expertise to create a clone of yours?!"

His eyes didn't blink even once as he told, his words were interlocked with a contagious hatred, it expressed the killing glint embroiled by the feeling of superiority he felt towards those filthy cockroaches under his feet.

"Soon you'll understand I'm not a copy, the only imposter here is you, weakling!" he huffed his past self.

"Shut up!" Victor impeded him from keeping that conversation and revealing many facts about their future.

The teenager sprung towards his enemy again, delivering a punch which future-Maduke blocked single-handedly with a haughty smile. Victor grimaced as his internal battle against dark-spear sent some pain through his senses, but he didn't recoil, instead, he took the opportunity his enemy was near him to transform into a full werewolf.

His foe jumped back, but the moment he did it, the boy was already coming at him with full speed to take him down with a kick, he held the kick again by grabbing the boy's leg, and attempted to smash his bones with sheer brute force. Victor's response was a punch that almost hit his enemy.

The moment the future-lord leaped back to avoid the strike, the teen kneed Maduke's torso, and he flew away before colliding with the distant trees, causing mass destruction in the forest. On the next second, another explosion occurred and Maduke ascended to the sky, howling at the sky, dashing through the air he tried to deliver a punch at Victor.

The boy shielded the sudden attack with his arms, when he was recomposing himself, another blow came, a straight punch to his stomach. He coughed blood when that punch almost pierced him, and dark-spear reacted on his sake, his aura scattered around him like a porcupine, forcing Maduke to recede, even though it didn't spare him from getting many cuts that wouldn't cure soon.

His powers vibrated within him, his heart thumped heavily as if it would come out of his chest, he embraced himself, with a firm grip on his arms and his werewolf transformation dissolved, he trembled as the aura around him increased menacingly, his powers were out of tune. His hands grasped his hair, his mind was being invaded by dark-spear wretched whispers, cursing him, he squinted his eyes, but it was inutile.

"Heh…" a sneer polluted the wicked lips of the future-werewolf "What a pathetic sight… It makes me want to gouge out my eyes… But a degenerate power suits well such pitiful creature like you…"

He didn't waste more time, in a second he had grabbed Victor's neck and lifted the boy. His enraged face had a delighted smirk as the teen gasped and contorted his body in an struggle to get free from the lord.

"The same fate that befell your brother will now be called upon you!" his smirk enlarged and he sharpened his claws top deliver the finishing blow. A second before he completed that action, he felt a powerful, sinister presence behind him, with a startle, he immediately threw Victor's body away and jumped to the side, however, his attacker was already in front of him him…

" **Did you say what…?"**

Frankenstein's voice perforated through his ears, Maduke didn't have time to react, the blonde warrior slashed his torso and shoved him away with the blow, making the lord fall meters ahead on the ground, producing a cloud of dust as his torso slid on the earth. His bleeding and darkened face only gave him a horrifying vibe as he grinded his teeth annoyed.

"Victor will die like **who…**?"

Maduke wiped the blood coming out of his mouth and glared at his opponent, Frankenstein was not on his best condition, fighting Muzaka had some effect, but where was the former lord…? He identified a smoke stream coming from the middle of the forest, which he supposed to be the whereabouts of the silver-haired. Then, his narrowed eyes focused on the blonde again, and a calm, confident grin played on his lip. A low laugh came out of his mouth as he found funny some sort of joke Frankenstein missed there.

"… S-shut up…" Victor supported his arms on the ground, trembling, his irritation accentuated when the Lord guffawed.

"I'm saying that this feeble crossbreed will die the same way his brother…" he repeated, standing up.

"….?" The blonde servant was confused for a moment.

The adults got both surprised when dark stakes came flying toward the future-lord, who avoided easily, frowning at the brown-haired teenager. He had a stretched hand and struggled to stand up again.

"I said to shut up your mouth, your lunatic!"

Victor stood up with a fuming rage and the grin on the face of the lord only enlarged. Frankenstein was still perplexed… Did he say brother? What was he talking about…?

"Victor is there yet another thing you were hiding from me…?" his eyes narrowed doubtfully as he looked at his weary son.

Had something else changed from that point or would the future be the same wrecked age Victor told them about?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I can't get tired of making Maduke look like a jerk, just like he is in the manhwa.


	39. XXXVIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Future Maduke confronts his past self with an immense deception and hatred. Meanwhile Frankenstein the fight ad has a fierce battle against Muzaka, but as soon as he learns that Victor is fighting against the future Maduke, he resumes his fight and goes directly towards the future Maduke. When he finally interferes, he learns a saddening truth about the future and once again he is filled with doubts regarding his son…

 **Warning:** Spoilers from the latest chapters! If you didn't read the chapters, don't read this!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXVIII

Frankenstein had a cold, doubtful gaze, his eyes narrowed for a brief moment when he stared at his weary son, who could barely support his body: he was panting and dark-spear continued to spread slowly, it was a very disturbing sight, both his master and child were absolutely in no condition of taking part in a fight.

Maduke's guffaw called his attention and he swiftly landed his gaze on the future wolf. His grip on dark-spear strengthened, it didn't matter whether Victor was hiding something or not, his enemy was just trying to make him waver and lose his concentration, he couldn't fall on the trick he used against most of his opponents, right?

The half-breed must have reasons to hide something from him, it was what his thought, he just needed to resume that fight against Maduke too…

"Victor, cool down this hot-head of yours, haven't you learned through experience that getting agitated will only hinder your skills to battle?!" he scolded in a firm, collected tone.

"…." The boy flinched with the lecture, and lowered his flickering gaze.

"What a touching scene." Maduke mocked "I'll be sure to send both of you to the realm of dead together!"

"If you want so much to visit the realm of the dead, may I send you to lead the way?" the blonde retorted.

"Your-"

He leaped irascible to attack his provoker, before he caught his target, a scene happened in a slow motion: from the sides, a creeping shadow came, colliding with him, and both of them rolled down to the side in a high speed, he managed to defend a bit, but it was not sufficient to avoid the damage.

Victor was dumbstruck, Muzaka again?! He stood up in a jump, alarmed with the fierce fight going on, then, his eyes caught a flash of Maduke from that time, the man was already preparing to make a surprise attack to both his enemies. Victor had to intervene, he couldn't allow that man succeeded in killing Muzaka.

He stretched his arm almost covered by dark spear and the dark matter leaked out, like it was filled with electricity. Grinding his teeth, he concentrated the power forming a dark energy ball, pain spread through his body, but it was too late to stop that attack.

Before he accomplished his task, a strong blow hit his arm, he could feel some fissures crackling on his bones and the pain invading his senses. It diverted the trajectory of his attack, the energy ball floated wildly and hit the forest, causing a huge explosion that embroiled and consumed everything in its range. Dark spear consumed Victor's arm and he touched the place that had been hit, his narrowed eyes rushed to his attacker.

It was Bertrand, he brandished his claws, smirking satisfied seeing the result of his job. The brown-haired teen bared his fangs to the fellow werewolf. The next moment, a shadow passed fast by their sight, it was coming after the white haired, he avoided but a cut was opened on his face, he licked the drop of blood that reached his mouth and looked menacingly at the perpetrator.

"Karias-nim!" Victor exclaimed impressed.

"Hey, hey, you should be fighting me, not this boy here." Karias landed beside Victor and blinked to the boy who felt some sort of aversion for him.

"Fine, I'll take you both together so you won't feel offended." He provoked.

"Listen boy, could you cause some distraction?" Karias whispered.

"What…?" the teenager was perplexed, the blonde was coming up with some plan, he'd listen to it, then.

"A minute is enough, just hold on I'll be sure to finish this fight in a very fashionable way! We'll be heroes!" he thumbed up and vanished before the next second passed.

"What?"

The half-breed strived to stand up, and staggered a bit before regaining his equilibrium, it was time enough for his opponent to act, before he could react, Bertrand grabbed his neck with a firm, clutching grip.

"Gah…" Victor also grabbed Bertrand's arm and tried to get free from his grip, but he was endeavoring to breathe.

Bertrand's smirk widened as he watched the powerless boy suffering, albeit the teen still had some defiance to show. Victor's eyes glared at him telling he hadn't given up yet, and soon he faced the consequences of that determination, some strands of dark-matter began attaching to the older wolf's arm. His eyes widened and his smile vanished, was that thing trying to consume him too?

"This thing is very clingy, I wouldn't stay too close if I were you…" the teen's smirk was filled with mockery and more strands were attaching to Bertrand's arms.

When he was about to let the boy go, a quick, powerful presence approached by their side, and punched Bertrand. The white-haired was blown away colliding with the ground far away. Victor dropped to his knees and coughed, touching his red neck, his eyes raised to look at his savior.

"Kentas-nim…" he was confused.

"Pft. I was waiting for the moment I'd punch that sarcastic face of him." The brown-haired werewolf clenched his fists with a brief smile that vanished on the next moment, giving place to a consistent frown "Get a hold of yourself, boy!"

"Heh…" he mumbled and stood up again, staggering to recuperate his balance.

.

.

.

 **Some minutes ago,**

When Victor attempted to foil Maduke's sneaky attack, he was attacked by another enemy, Frankenstein had his hands pretty full at the time, but there was no one to support him, thus he had to make a hard choice, paying the toll of receiving a strong blow on his stomach, he let go of dark-spear, throwing it at future-Maduke.

The future-lord was forced to avoid, but Frankenstein was sent flying again by Muzaka's monstrous strength. The werewolf from the future smirked, but it dissolved when he saw dark lances coming at him, he avoided and they hit the ground, breaking it and producing smoke, Frankenstein was still far away. He frowned at the sight of a silhouette walking slowly towards him, then its steps fastened and then, it was running at him, the furious Muzaka.

The white-haired werewolf sprung towards him drawing a cut with his claws, which the future lord avoided unpreoccupied with a quick jump, when the attack hit the ground, it opened a cleft, Muzaka landed and holding the solid rocks on the ground through the cleft he had just opened, he ripped apart an immense rock from the soil and threw it at his enemy again. The future Maduke smirked delighted and simply avoided the object, the moment he did so, the rock continued onwards the place where his past-self was still recovering from the last attack.

The present Maduke froze as his eyes widened in confusion, just where did it come from? As he tried to understand what had happened a satisfied grin sprout on the face of his future-self. The rock soon engulfed his figure, however, soon that brittle satisfaction vanished from his future-self once that the big rock was divided into three pieces and fell down due to the huge impacted delivered before it could hit its target.

Future-Maduke was impressed and his mouth curved in a sullen expression as he saw the figures standing in front of his past-self:

"Those three…" he narrowed his eyes "Krano, Braang and… Dorant!" he grinded his teeth.

The three newly-arrived landed near their stupefied lord, they did not take their eyes off the odd figure far away, looking at them, and they also noticed how similar to their lord was the vibe that figure passed.

"My lord, forgive us for our delay… We were in a mission and only came back now…" Dorant initiated and bowed to his superior.

"When we arrived we immediately felt a strong power bursting Lord, what is happening? We came without a second thought." Krano also bowed. "How did those intruders barged into our lands?"

"The traitor Muzaka came back, and other enemies came with him…"

"Muzaka?!" Braang was astonished.

"Lord… Are you saying he decided to assail us? The traitor Muzaka has finally decided to move?"

Dorant had a drop of sweat rolling down his face, he knew the former lord had betrayed their people, but it was still shocking the fact he came personally to attack them.

"Not only him… That stupid thing that looks like me was probably made by the union…" he squinted his eyes and a low growl escaped his lips "Do not be deceived by his appearance, he is an enemy and it seems Bertrand has switched to his side, he is a traitor!"

It was too much information for them, not only Muzaka, but Bertrand who was a renowned warrior from their race had betrayed, and above everything else, that person, a werewolf that was exactly like their lord was attacking the lands too?!

"Eliminate the enemy in front of you!"

He ordered and the frowned pointing at the enemy ahead, although many doubts swelled on their minds, their loyalty had no bonds, and they immediately nodded, their lord should take the order for granted. Regardless of their resolution, an enemy stood on their way.

"Bertrand…" Dorant pronounced narrowing his eyes menacingly. "Step aside."

"You really betrayed us … " Krano blurted out in disbelief, feeling the umbrage of his companion's actions "Have you passed so much time with Kentas and Lunark that your mind has gone crazy too, Bertrand?!"

"Kentas and Lunark have nothing to do with it… They were just a couple of simpletons…"his smirk enlarged "I only found a man that suits more to be a Lord…" he gestured with his hand towards future-Maduke.

They were astounded, and for a moment, their eyes flickered in perplexity, trying to understand what was happening, but before they had time, someone advanced at Bertrand, ready to dilacerate him: It was Victor. He had his hands and claws imbued with dark matter.

The white-haired wolf held the punch with one hand and grinned excited with the start of the fight, Victor grinded his teeth and spread his dark-aura through a wide range, forcing Bertrand and the other werewolves near to recoil.

"What is that disgusting aura?" Braang gulped feeling a tense and eerie sensation.

"I don't know, but I don't like that boy… What is he? A human from the union too?!" Krano was irritated, the more he tried to comprehend the whole predicament, the more he felt at loss amidst the situation.

On their moment of distraction watching the insurgent opponent whose identity was unknown to them, someone attacked the three at the same time. They evaded with urgency, but the moment their eyes caught a glimpse of their foe, their bodies trembled internally.

"Lord… Maduke?" Dorant was baffled.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

Frankenstein looked down, to the ground far below him, his master was under Rael's care, his son was engaged in a fight against Bertrand, and there were three newly arrived werewolves whose power he hadn't measured yet, to fuel even more the fire they had set on the werewolves' lands.

The future Maduke had just started a fight against his own family, as for the blonde scientist, he had his hands full of an uncontrolled beast:

"Muzaka, open your eyes!" he defended from a punch, but was gradually being pushed back.

The response from his foe was a reverberating growl that echoed through the battlefield, he was starting to understand why his master's health degenerated after fighting Muzaka.

"Tsk… If I keep fighting like this, I'll be subdued and my master will be impelled to interfere… I didn't want to use this now, but…" he thought, clenching his fists his dark aura increased and a devious smirk formed on his face. "I can't scold Victor since I'm the one setting a bad example…"

Muzaka stopped for a moment, his entire body staggered as he felt a dark, overwhelming power being liberated by the dark-spear master. A red spear appeared on Frankenstein's hands.

Taking advantage of Muzaka's surprise, he drew a powerful cut that went flying directly onwards his enemy, however, he felt a powerful stream, coming from behind him, with a startle, he turned back and used his spears to avert the trajectory of the power, while he was doing it, a presence lurked behind him once more, and when he noticed, an attack came.

It was Bertrand trying to divide him into two with his claws, Frankenstein managed to shield from the attack and grinded his teeth, but the next moment, it was Muzaka that came after him, while he tried to avoid Muzaka's punch, Bertrand kicked him.

"If that guy is here, then… Where is Victor…?" he thought as the frown on the middle of his forehead accentuated.

He invested another blow, with both spears again, this time, Muzaka was hit by the blow, but the other white-haired escaped swiftly, when he was still searching for his other enemy, Muzaka came ignoring completely the heavy injuries that were already healing at a fast pace, the blonde tried to avoid, but it was nearly impossible.

The former wolf-lord grabbed his leg and threw him to the forest below them, while in middle air, Muzaka dashed to keep the attack, but Frankenstein sent a powerful lashing cut of dark matter towards the lord, he destroyed it with his claws, but the dark matter still hurt his arm, when Muzaka approached to deliver yet another punch, something came flying at him, a gigantic red arrow.

The strike hit him with full strength, and Frankenstein defended the aftershock, landing safely on a nearby tree. His eyes rummaged around to look at the perpetrator of that attack which didn't tardy to show in front of him.

"Hello~" Karias greeted with a nonchalant smile.

"Karias… since when…?" he wondered how he had time to prepare such attack.

"Ah, I was planning to use it against your son's enemy, but… He left me alone, my target escaped from my sight and I was very confused, there were so many enemies… I was waiting the right moment to hit them with full strength! Was it utile?" he seemed somewhat proud of his performance and the blonde scientist simply disdained his ramblings.

His blue eyes looked around, Bertrand had vanished from sight. He was as slippery as a snake. Future-Maduke was busy fighting against three of his former subordinates, but he didn't look any tired and he had the upper hand.

"Karias, Victor must have fallen somewhere, find him and retreat."

"H-huh? You son…?" he scratched his face and a drop of sweat rolled down "But what about the werewolves? And that white-haired guy, their former lord?"

The moment the clan leader asked that, Muzaka had arisen again and was already coming with a fuming rage at Frankenstein.

"I'll hold him back, you tell those werewolves to go away for once and all, this is already giving me headaches…" he clicked his tongue and jumped, vanishing from Karia's sight.

.

.

.

Victor was on a crater on the ground, the last blow Bertrand used to hit his body was heavy, his collarbone and ribs must have been broken, but it was probably healing now. Despite this, the unbearable pain numbing his senses actually came from dark-spear. He sat on the ground, touching his chest, he was already listening the cursing mumbles of his powers.

Amidst that unworldly daydream, a voice broke his concentration and his lazy eyes turned to the side:

"Hey, kid." Kentas landed on the ground with a thud, looking at the exhausted boy. "Are you still alive?"

"Pff…" he sniggered, but his voice was so low it almost didn't come out his lips "Kentas-nim, that guy… Bertrand… You need to…" his sentences were incomplete due to his tiredness.

"We've got it already." This time, it was Lunark who interrupted him, she had a concerned frown "The situation is only getting worse, more warriors arrived at the battlefield and it seems your father is quite busy fighting Lord Muzaka… He is insane…"

"Noblesse-nim… Where…" he struggled with his throat to make the hoarse words come out.

"Stop mumbling… Get a hold of yourself, kid." Kentas grabbed Victor's arm and pulled him up effortlessly "Are you chickening out in the middle of the battle? Escaping won't solve your problems now…"

Victor staggered a bit but recovered his equilibrium, a bit surprised with the older werewolf.

"You're right…" a faint smile came to the teen's lips and his dark aura increased again.

"What are you doing…?" Lunark's eyes widened after seeing the creepy dark matter clinging to Victor's arm.

"I'm following Kentas-nim advice… And solving this for once and all…" his smile was shadowed by the dark matter that was already spreading through his body again. "Kentas-nim, milady Lunark… You'd better take some distance… This thing is as rebel as ever…" his smirk enlarged and the aura gushed out swaying savagely.

.

.

.

The three warriors from the family were trying to take down the future Maduke, but he could feel their hesitation through their blows. They were still trying to fathom his real identity and which link he had with the union and he took advantage of their indecision:

"You should come at me all the same time!" their future-lord provoked.

"This guy… It didn't suffice to copy our Lord's appearance…! He dares to mock us… You're an insult to our race!" Krano bravedin annoyance.

Maduke guffawed listening to them, but when they were almost reaching him to make a combined attack, he liberated his aura in a burst, and they had to recede, on the next moment, he had transformed and appeared behind Krano, and kicked him. The blonde wolf defended, but he couldn't minimize the impact and flew away with the blow.

Braang came right after to deliver a punch, but Maduke swerved back and punched him a second before, sending him away. Dorant, after seeing how his companions were easily overpowered transformed into his full form and darted towards his opponent in an earnest move dedicated to finish the battle.

Future-Maduke followed the heat of the battle and gathered his power on fists, confronting directly his former subordinate with bare claws. There was an explosion when they collided and a great light engulfed them both, obfuscating the sights of the nearby watchers.

After the light ceased, Braang and Krano were already up, ready to fight again but their concerned faces scrutinized the surroundings, seeking their fellow warrior. Dorant was still on the air, but his arm was covered in blood, he panted while his arms recovered fast. As for the fake Maduke, he was intact with the same grin of derision stamped on his face.

The yellow-haired warrior grinded his teeth, and narrowed his eyes, he had to stop that man no matter what, he sharpened his claws and jumped to deliver another hit, but before he reached his enemy, an energy blast came from his side, he avoided skillfully stepping back, however, the next second, his attacker had chased him: it was Bertrand again.

The white-haired used his claws to give a lacerating slash, Dorant blocked, they both entered in a strength contest, soon it ended when the blonde warrior caught a glimpse of a shadow moving quickly past by his side, his eyes widened when he identified that person, the future-version of Maduke. This distraction gave an opening for Bertrand who grabbed his arm and with a swirl, sent him flying to the woods.

A savoring grin emerged on his face as he watched his opponent falling and his future-lord succeeding in his mission: spring towards his past-self.

The past-Maduke frowned after observing how his subordinates were defeated easily, he decided to take part in the fight and show who was the true lord, to prove that a copy would never surpass the original and expel those people from his lands by sheer force. He transformed into his werewolf form, and grinded his fangs, prepared to decide that fight in a single blow.

Everyone watched as the lords from different times collided, with their seething blood, thirsty for the victory. The future-Maduke had a vicious grin when he closed his fists to deliver a punch.

"I'll show you the union can't compete with our power! I'll send you to the realm of dead, filthy thing!" the past-lord shouted at his counterpart.

"Let's see who's the strongest…" he sneered.

The collision of their powers caused a huge shockwave that spread causing a strong wind to blow the trees, and a dazzling light that blinded the spectators for a brief moment.

Kentas and Lunark covered their eyes with an arm; Frankenstein narrowed his eyes and Muzaka covered his eyes with his arm too; Raizel frowned and Rael was forced to close his red orbs, Victor's eyes widened and flickered with a clinging despair.

When the light ceased, there was a huge crater on the ground, and floating in the air, at the center of that crater, the two silhouettes stood close, a wave of stupefaction crossed the minds of the watchers as their eyes locked on the scene: Future-Maduke pierced through the chest of his past-self.

"H… How…" the past-Maduke coughed blood with a mix of perplexity and irritation on his expression.

"Say hello to our companions in hell, my despicable lower self."

The wicked grin of his future-self enlarged and he pulled his hand out of the body of his enemy. His eyes reflected the madness dwelling inside his inner-self as he watched with pleasure the figure of his foe falling down with blood splashing out. Bertrand also seemed satisfied in watching that, but why?

The time of the battlefield stopped with the scene. Their thoughts started to fuse together and become a confused mess. What was happening? If he killed his own self, then… He should disappear. What was he trying to do? What did he want to change?

"No!" Victor yelled nervously.

"What… What's happening?" Lunark let out in a confused mumble.

Victor narrowed his eyes worriedly as drops of sweat rolled down his face, he impelled his powers to come out overcoming the arduous pain infecting his entire body, his aura leaked out menacingly as he stared at the future Maduke.

"Crap… I need to end this as fast as possible, or the consequences for this time will be impossible to mend…" he closed his eyes concentrating on liberating his powers.

Frankenstein looked above, astounded, the cachinnate of the future-Maduke passed through his eardrums, his thoughts converged on a single person again…

"Victor…" his eyes squinted in distrust "What were you hiding from us…? How is this possible? If he kills his pat-self then… This timeline will crumble… Just what will happen to our future…?"

Which mysteries inhabit this secretive future Victor has told about and what are the true intentions of future-Maduke? Will the world change after his seemingly incomprehensible actions?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soooooooorry for the delay! I was stuck when developing some fighting scenes and deciding with characters I would use to kill Maduke, I ended up involving the new werewolves that appeared on the manhwa (because I really liked them), plus, I've through on a new power for Victor that you'll be able to see on the following chapters!

The next chapter won't take too much time, I'll resume the story in the next two or three chapters, so be prepared for the truth!

But, before we learn the truth, what do you think about the current situation of the plot, my dear readers? Any theories on your fruitful minds?


	40. XXXIX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** Victor fights future-Maduke but he is interrupted by Bertrand. While Karias tries to help Victor and Rael watches over Raizel, Frankenstein attempts to stop the enraged Muzaka, in the middle of the fight three new warrior werewolves appear and aid their Lord, but they're defeated by future Maduke. When they arise again, Bertrand hinders their way and open a path for his future-lord, and the two Madukes from past and future confronts, but the end of the conflict is shocking… Will the future change once again?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XXXIX

The past Maduke fell with a plop on the ground while his future counterpart stood in the air. A smile was drawn on his face, it gradually became a laugh and then into cachinnate that reverberated in between the woods.

Frankenstein got caught in the moment and almost got hit by his infuriated opponent which was still unable to discern friend or foe. Muzaka advanced at him with full speed, using his claws to send a flying cut which the blonde broke with another attack.

The dark spear master concentrated his powers on both spears making an x-shaped cut which the werewolf lord confronted directly, their powers burst when he collided, but the white-haired wolf was sent flying to the ground, opening craters along the way.

Frankenstein panted and coughed some blood. Using the blood-spear was taking a toll on his body, he wouldn't endure the rest of the fight, then, he stopped. His powers were at the verge of consuming him too, but he still had a task to do, the worst enemy was still standing on his line of sight.

He prepared to attack, but before he took action, an agile blow came towards him, he avoided easily, but he was occupied again.

"Muzaka…!" he grinded his teeth irascible, how many times would that person get in his way?

.

.

.

Dorant stood up slowly. His eyes were transfixed on his lord falling. It took a moment to his brain to understand what was happening, it was impossible that after receiving the new power their lord, the werewolf who should be on the top was defeated by something he supposed the union had created.

The humans would never surpass the werewolves, or, at least, it was the belief of the new warriors, that they wouldn't outgrow their powers if they accepted that new evolution. His eyes became white and some veins popped out his forehead, he transformed completely, using his new powers and darted towards the enemy:

"Your scum!" he yelled uncontrolled, it was inadmissible that man had surpassed them and he would prove it now.

The future Maduke looked down on him, snickering, no matter how many times he watched it was still amusing and delighting to see how his race had decayed. It was his job to show them the true path of the new warriors, to a world where only the strongest can live.

Maduke counterattacked, forcing Dorant to defend, but that same moment, a third battler entered the scene, this time, it was Krano, he was already lunging his claws to perforate his opponent. Before his arm stretched enough to hit Maduke, someone interfered.

Coming from the side, a shadow jumped and rolled down with him, Krano squeezed his eyes in pain, but soon he separated from the one who had attacked him:

"Bertrand…?!" he gnashed.

"Hello there, Krano…"

"What are you doing?! Traitor!" he voiced springing forward to slash his foe.

"I'm showing a brand new path, wasn't it the cause we've been doing experiments to achieve a new level?!" his insane smirk matched the unhinged gleam polluting his eyes. "You can't complain now, Krano! We've attained an insuperable power!"

He gathered energy on his fists and used it to punch the blonde, but before he completed the move a blast of energy stroke his hand. He snarled looking at his side while his arm recovered fast.

"Braang."

He said between his teeth and now, his two enemies faced him. The white-haired could only feel the excitement of the battle as he sharpened his claws. It was the time to test their powers.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What does it mean… How…?" Rael's eyes widened in astonishment "I-isn't that his past self, then… Shouldn't he disappear…?" he glanced at the noblesse, expecting some sort of explanation.

"…"

Raizel's brows furrowed obtusely, but his gaze was not concentrated on the mad werewolf guffawing after killing his own self, his eyes averted to the sides, where another scene was unraveling… One that bothered him deeply.

"Raizel-nim…?"

Immediately after pronouncing those words, he felt a cold, eerie shiver running down his spine. That familiar sensation had knocked him many times in the past… It was…

"Boss…?" his whisper sounded helpless as he looked at the same direction as Raizel.

.

.

.

Karias arrived at the place the allied werewolves stood along with the half-blood, he should take the boy with him and escape, he wanted to talk to Victor and tell that, but he couldn't voice any word since the moment looked extremely improper and tense.

Kentas and Lunark were baffled. Their minds were set into a state of disgruntlement mixed with confusion. They saw with their own eyes when the fake-lord killed their real lord, but they still couldn't believe that. Everything looked like a dreadful nightmare. They came back to their senses with a startle when a callous vibe infested the air and they could see some sort of purple mist arising in the air.

"Finally…" Victor leaked his dark aura towards the sky. "It's almost finished…" a devious smirk played on his lips as he opened his arms letting his powers flow above violently.

"Finally? Finally… What?"

The clan leader gulped nervously imagining just what would come from that stripling, he didn't like the resemblance between father and son now.

The dark matter was struggling to take the shape of many spheres that ascended in a rush and hovered above the battlefield. A strong wind accumulated around Victor as the purple matter swayed around him, his smirk enlarged, as if he was being possessed by dark-spear again, his blue eyes had a deranged glint, but they could tell he was not completely out of mind yet.

"What is he trying to do…?" Kentas gulped.

"Kentas-nim, Milady and Karias-nim too… You should go away, things will become pretty hectic here… If you don't want to get caught, I suggest you step aside… Not even my father will be able to avoid this…"

.

.

.

"What is that…?"

Frankenstein gulped as the spheres arose and floated in the air, he had trained with Victor for some time, but the boy have never showed such technique, was he occulting it this whole time?

He had a bad feeling about the dark-spheres scattered on the sky, covering the whole battlefield. He didn't have time to think, Muzaka was still obsessed with attacking him. He gritted his teeth, sane or not, the former werewolf lord was the same annoying guy as ever.

The white-haired punched him, he avoided, then the enemy followed with a kick which Frankenstein defended with Dark-spear, and took the opportunity to deliver a cut, the foe avoided and grabbed his collar, pulling him and giving a head-butt.

Frankenstein was sent flying and collided with some trees nearby, devastating a small area of the forest, when he was recomposing, Muzaka was already coming at him again, but they both halted and flinched, looking at the sky when a strange phenomenon occurred: it rained.

The sky was not clouded neither the weather was cold. Regardless of that, the strangest fact about it was that the drops of rain were purple and dark. The scientist's eyes widened and wavered in a perplexity as the dark matter falling from the sky soaked him, the water was thing and gloomy, it seemed inoffensive.

"What…?" he gulped searching for his son, it was obvious it could only be something done by his wayward child.

At the same time, not only Muzaka, but Maduke, Krano, Dorant, Bertrand, Braang, they were all confused looking at their bodies being covered by the strange rain, they didn't like that any tad. Raizel lifted a barrier around him and the Kertia leader, his eyes had a slight doubtful glint as he stared at the rain pouring down and he felt there was something harmful coming soon.

Kentas and Lunark covered their heads with their arms, but it was inutile, they were also being soaked under the hefty drops of purple matter, Karias swung his arm in a clumsy attempt to be free of those odd and dark drops. Even Victor was caught under the raindrops; nonetheless he had opened arms and laughed as if he had accomplished whatever he was trying to do while looking at the night sky while the dark water rolled down his face.

The dark spear advanced in a creepy manner and half of his body was covered while the other half was slowly being covered too.

"Do you want my body, dark-spear?" he sniggered dryly and his pupils became thin "Fine, but let's make a deal… You'll have to lend me your powers once again before you take me with you…"

"Is he talking alone…?" the brown-haired male asked stupefied.

"No… It's that _thing_ …" the fifth elder guessed.

The older werewolves felt a shiver running down their spines and felt a heavy thump inside their hearts, something was wrong. Victor's grin broadened, his face was contrary to his physical condition, his body pulsated as if the powers within him were trying to come out all at once, he trembled, but his laugh soared in the air.

The entire battlefield was silent for a moment, the fazing laugh roared through their ears and soon they understood the situation: the dark matter that poured on their skins started to burn, like there was feverish iron touching their skins.

Krano and Braang cried out loud, their regeneration wasn't stopping that burning sensation. Bertrand was also puzzled he tried to wipe that purple mater away and extinguish it with his powers, but it was inutile, it became more agitated as he liberated his powers.

"What is happening?!" Rael became impatient.

Raizel frowned again, he could feel the vile powers spreading through the battlefield and it was a wise decision to protect from that rain. His eyes gradually widened open when he saw the barrier he had created dissolving, the dark matter engulfed his barrier and broke it into pieces, devouring it. After that, the dark substance darted towards the sky and the noblesse followed it with his eyes.

"What was that…?" the Kertia leader was flabbergasted.

The same moment Krano liberated his powers in a burst, to get rid of that purple thing covering partially his body, surprisingly, the dark matter didn't let his body. Instead it became more audacious and agitated. The blonde werewolf gulped, it was disgusting, how could such nasty thing exist?

Muzaka touched his head, snarling and trying to get free from the matter while Frankenstein increased his use of dark-aura in an attempt to shove the drops of his son's powers away, but it was ineffective, he felt his powers being sucked away.

After consuming his powers, the dark matter darted towards the sky in a hurry. The blonde scientist was fazed, he watched as the purple thing went up the sky. There were gray clouds gathering on the sky forming a circle and the "rain" that has poured was devouring the powers of the people soaked by it and darting towards the sky where a dark clouds hovered, reuniting that mass of forces forming an abnormal tempest.

A thunder was heard and following it, many other thunders stroke their ears, they could see the black aggregate of dark powers in form of bolts passing through the clouds. Enlightenment struck Frankenstein's mind and his blue eyes oscillated wildly, his heart accelerated, he knew that formation very well…

"Victor what are you planning, don't tell me you…"

Braang lost his transformation after trying to get free from the matter, Dorant and Maduke were also amazed and annoyed, panting tiredly, they stopped their battle. The future-lord's face wrinkled in fury and his breath became unstable, his hands trembled impatiently, everything related to that crossbreed was unsettling.

Bertrand's hands quivered, he felt his muscles becoming weaker; Kentas and Lunark also felt their powers decreasing and Karias sweated apprehensively as his powers were drained.

The only one who seemed pleased with the situation was the brown-haired teen that observed the dark clouds on the sky. He stretched one of his arms which was already bathed in dark matter towards the sky and said in a grave voice filled with relish:

"Dark-spear, _answer my call._ "

A rumbling thunder growled in the skies, and a large dark bolt descended towards the teenager after the call. Kentas, Lunark and Karias panicked and reacted on instinct leaping away from him to evade the thunder. But the boy kept immobile, they gasped worriedly, but it was too late to try saving him now.

"Hey-" Karias stretched his hand, but it was inutile, he recoiled after the bolt engulfed a small area around Victor.

The spectators paused their breath for a moment when the dark smoke from the burned ground arose in the air, was the boy crazy? Was he alive after that?

Frankenstein searched his son in haste. His grip on dark-spear tightened, he was sure there was only one dark-spear, but coming from Victor, he was accustomed to the fact the boy was full of secrets and he didn't doubt surprises could catch him, yet…

He paralyzed when he saw the half-human standing in the middle of the burned ground, as the smoke dissipated, he could see it more clearly: Victor was holding a weapon similar to a halberd made of pure dark-matter, swaying as unbridled as his dark-spear.

"How…?" it was the first though that crossed his mind while he studied the conditions of creation of a new dark-spear.

The noblesse's red eyes widened in bemusement, he could sense the chilling, frightening aura coming out of that weapon, for a moment, his mind tricked him and his eyes saw the exact figure of his servant the first time he saw Frankenstein brandishing dark-spear uncontrolled, it the same silhouette.

"How is it possible there are two of those…" Rael gulped feeling repulse. "How does he have one…?"

Victor grasped his newly-made weapon and a smirk played on his lips as he narrowed his eyes glaring at his worst enemy, Maduke from the future. The dark matter took his whole torso just by holding the weapon, but he didn't seem the least bothered by it.

The blonde scientist gulped looking at his son, it was really the spit image of his younger self, using powers he couldn't control and being rash, but he wasn't sure if it made him happy now.

"Victor…" his eyes squinted in affliction as a lingering memory came to his mind.

.

.

.

 **Some time ago,**

 **At Frankenstein's training island…**

Victor supported his body on his knees and hands, panting profusely, many drops of sweat dripped on the ground. The dark-matter was gradually spreading to the left side of his face. His father was holding dark-spear and casted a serious gaze at him.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked in a cold, harsh tone.

"Ah…" the teen raised the eyes to look at his parent, and sat tiredly on the ground "I was trying to make one of those…" he pointed at dark-spear.

The blonde flinched and his brows furrowed involuntarily as he declared in a stern, reproving tone:

"This is not a toy, Victor. This weapon is an abhorring object created by greedy humans to mimic a soul weapon… But I'm sure you're acquaintance with its malevolent nature… That's not something that should be created on first place. I remember telling you that I took it from the hands of union to avoid further troubles…"

"That's not what I mean, father…" he sighed heavily "I mean…" he gulped after feeling the intense and strict gaze of his parent locked on him "No matter how much power I use to create objects, they never get as powerful as dark-spear… But after fighting with many enemies I noticed that it should be useful if I could create a weapon like that… Tao hyung and Takeo hyung have a smaller version of dark-spear too…" he sweated again nervously looking at his father, trying to explain himself "I-I mean… Not exactly like dark-spear, but something with the same degree of power…"

The scientist interrupted his explanation with a hefty sigh and massaged his temples, casting a severe gaze at his unruly child:

"Victor, do you know what dark-spear is made of?"

"It's a mass of power from innumerous souls gathered along the ages…" he answered unsure of the reactions it would evoke on his father.

"Yes. Basically." Frankenstein perforated the soil to accommodate dark-spear and let it free from his hands "That's why it's so hard to control… Not only the powers, dark-spear is a darkness that swallows any living soul that it touches, it gradually gets empowered by absorbing the energy of living things, and at the same time, it also absorbs the 'personality' and 'essence' of anything it consumes, it's the major reason why it's hard for us to control, because the mix of essences, desires and expectations that fills dark-spear tends to burden its owner in a way the own user will be consumed if he gets influenced by this amalgam of mundane emotions…"

"I know this, father… Dark-spear grows stronger by nurturing with the user's powers and the 'vitality' of living things..." he closed his eyes for a moment "You said I had to understand the origins of my powers to use them well, right? It was what I tried to do…"

His blue eyes were earnest and sincere, but it only elicited a deeper frown on Frankenstein's brows:

"If you understand, how can you say you wanted to create a soul weapon like this? Are you going astray, Victor?"

"N-no…" he stood up with a jumpy posture "As I've said…" he scratched his head pondering carefully the words he would choose "That's not it, father… I mean…" he stared at his own hand "…Dark-spear is a glutton, so it usually consumes the body and soul from its enemies… But… What if there was a way to extract only the powers and not the soul…?"

The eyes of the half-werewolf seemed to travel adrift for a moment, with a weird, perilous curiosity oscillating inside the blue tone of his orbs. Frankenstein sighed once more, he understood his son was trying to get stronger, but he had to prevent the boy from going to the wrong path to do so, it was the time to give some guidance:

"Even if there was, dark-spear is not a true soul-weapon, it's a failed equipment in many aspects… If it was the other way round, it wouldn't try to eat its owner neither would it eat the souls of people… The true soul weapons only _shelter_ the souls of those who brandished them, like the clan leaders, for instance." he watched as his son lowered the head in disappointment "Hence, you're forbidden to research about such subject, Victor. It's dangerous and could trouble you in many ways, not only you, but everyone around… Did you understand?"

"Yes…" he answered disgruntled.

"Sheesh… Are you sure did you listen to me? You're not in the age to give headaches to your father anymore…" a devious smirk appeared on his lips as he teased his son.

"I-I understood." The boy stuttered nervously "It was just…" he stared at his hand again, with a saddened expression "Raizel-nim said I could hold both essences, but as far as I remember I only trained my werewolf powers because everyone was afraid dark-spear was too much for me to handle, I only started to train for real my dark-spear powers on this age … And after listening to Raizel-nim, I thought that even if it was a difficult task, I could mingle both powers to create something new, since I'm half human and half-werewolf… But it seems I'm still a greenhorn on this aspect…"

Frankenstein opened his mouth to talk, but he was amused and couldn't think about what to say on that moment. His eyes flickered for a brief second as he listened to his son… Because his master had told Victor could be "both"*, since that day the boy had been trying to use his two sides to improve. In order to do that, he needed to understand both sides and improve each one at time, however, for some reason, his future-self had feared Victor would lose himself in the process if he used that maleficent power…

Again, Frankenstein could comprehend why his future-self would take such decision, but it was painful to think his son had been struggling with this constantly because he was trying to belong to both sides. He couldn't hide he was, in part, proud that Victor had decided to take the most arduous path, but he still was unsure if letting his son follow that path was the right choice.

"Victor, you misunderstood something… It's not that I don't believe you're capable to overcome the obstacles that come by using dark-spear… The more you use your dark powers, the more freely you'll be able to manipulate it… When you achieve a state where you can keep steady and conscious using dark-spear, I'm sure you'll be able to create your own techniques and acquire new powers. Just be patient, haste will not bring you any good. You're already plenty strong for your age, and you have loads of stronger opponents to train you, you'll probably be as strong as a clan leader or a werewolf warrior in a few years, you just need to hone your latent skills."

"…."

The half-breed was admired with those words. That was probably the first direct praise he had listened, a brief content smile came to his lips:

"Yes, father." He answered with deference.

.

.

.

Back to the present time, Frankenstein tightened his fists on dark-spear with a distressed expression. His disobedient son had done something incredible and terrible at the same time:

"Victor… Were you trying to develop such powers since that time…? No, probably before that you…" his eyes narrowed worriedly "You were able to create your own dark-spear by using the properties of dark-matter to absorb the powers of many people, and you gathered this amount of energy to mold a weapon for yourself…"

He gulped apprehensively, analyzing the situation. His opponents were utterly befuddled, even his master was at loss for words.

"It's still callow and very unstable, I'd say it can only maintain the mass of power on that shape for a single or maybe two attacks depending how he uses it, but… To think you dominate that rebel dark-spear to such degree and make it drain only the powers and not the souls of people in such short amount of time… This is truly impressive… Just as you've said, you used both your inherited powers…"

His blue eyes almost melted, he was bedazzled with those skills his son was showing now. Victor was probably testing the weapon, and it seemed shallow. Yet, it moved and concerned him how much he and his son were alike, no, maybe Victor was even more talented.

He too would test many things back then on his old days before he met his master… He didn't become a genius scientist standing still, nevertheless, it irritated him, because he knew the consequences of using those powers would be dire, and what aggravated him more was the fact he knew Victor was also aware of that… Just how much was he prompt to sacrifice to save those werewolves and kill the future-Maduke?

What more was Victor hiding from him? He didn't tell about that power neither he told about Maduke's rambling about his "brother". And his father felt there were many things he was still keeping on his murky mind. He clenched his fists in consternation. He would make sure his son would be still alive to receive another scolding after the battle…

While the whole cast was still paying attention to the disturbing sequel of scenes of the new dark-spear coming down the skies and Victor holding firmly on the halberd, the teen grinned viciously, with a stance, he single-handedly thrusted his dark-spear.

It flew towards the sky in a high speed, cutting the wind and going forth to Maduke. The future-wolf widened his eyes and tried to avoid, but before he finished his move, his body stalled and winced, some stakes of dark-matter came out of the spear and perforated his limbs, it stole one second from the time he would spend to finish the action.

The delay was enough. The newly-made dark spear pierced through his belly and he let out a pained yell. He grabbed the weapon and desperately took efforts to remove it from his body.

"I curse you…"his voice was low and coarse "I curse you, I curse you, **I curse you,** **your damn mongrel!** "

His roar echoed by those lands and he spit some blood along with his saliva. His eyes locked on Victor, the boy was the only person he could see now. The entire battlefield became a distant world and the voices of the other fighters became mumbles. His eyes were bloodshot when he saw the smirk of derision delineated on the boy's expression.

His veins popped out from many places of his body and he reunited his strength on his hands, smashing the spear with his hands, due to its instability, the dark-spear broke into pieces and the purple-matter dissolved into the air, becoming a fading mist that soon disappeared. There was a hole on Maduke's torso and it wasn't healing properly, before he could even feel the pain, the future-lord dashed to make an assault to the boy.

Victor's vision became blurry, he could listen to some voices, but they were nothing besides unclear whispers. His whole body shivered internally and his legs failed to keep him standing, his knee dropped to the ground and he used his hands to support himself, wheezing wastefully as dark spear covered more and more his face. Ignoring the odds against his condition, his smirk was immutable and with a last glimpse of his enemy coming at him blood thirsty, he fainted, falling to the ground with a plop.

The darkness embroiled his sight and other senses. Was it the end this time? Maybe, or maybe not, he didn't give the last blow, but he was sure that, after that strike, Maduke surely wouldn't recover fast and his moves would get slower, thus, his father and those clan leaders could take care of the rest.

" _We curse you_ …"

The voices of the souls reaped by dark-spear lingered on his consciousness reverberating through his mind, the dark matter stretched its vile arms to hold him down while he lost his forces to stand up again.

"I can't die yet… I have so many things to tell them… I'd like to see them once more… Everyone… But it seems I might be seeing you first, Luke…"

His eyes opened briefly and in front of him, there was a person standing. He raised his eyes slowly and tiredly, like it took him lots of energy just to complete that simple task, but the tiredness forced his orbs to close and he was at the brink of losing his consciousness completely. Among those disturbing murmurs, he listened to a clean, firm voice:

"Stand up, Victor."

His eyes opened wide in shock and wavered wildly as he identified the person standing in front of him.

"Raizel-nim…? How…"

The noblesse's stoic expression didn't waver. He stared at Victor with his colorless emotions. It was the first time he had seen Raizel's image on his mind, did it mean they had a mental link? Probably not, but something about the vampire's expression was amiss. The teen could sense some anxiousness and concern under that placid face.

"You came to… Ah, I see… Thank you, Raizel-nim…" he smiled back "Please, don't be worried… I'm not going to die until this ends… I'll…"

His eyelids felt heavy and his eyes closed peacefully as a faint smile sprouted on his lips. After the myriad of changes he incited on this time line, what would happen to him and to the other man who came from the future? Would the future and present be freed from the villain that caused so much agony to them?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

*The talk between Raizel and Victor is on Chapter 5! Victor did listen to Raizel's advices!

What do you think about the present time Victor changed? Will Frankenstein lose yet another son?

I wasn't planning to give Victor a dark-spear, but I thought it would be good for his growth and to show how much he values his two sides, even knowing that one of his sides is quite dangerous. Also, I thought that Victor deserved to, at least, give a powerful attack and cause damage to his nemesis.

It's almost ending, I swear! Next chapter, the last part of this fight!


	41. XL

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After the shocking end of confront between the present and future Maduke, the present Maduke succumbs to the fury of his future self. While many of the watchers are bewildered with the scene wondering how the death of the lord didn't cause a time paradox, Victor takes the opportunity to gather his powers and uses his last resource: an imitation of dark-spear, and his target is his future enemy. After displaying his new powers, Victor collapses too and an infuriated Maduke is coming to reap his life…?!

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XL

Victor felt something cold on his cheeks, maybe, it was the dirty ground meeting his face. He listened to may sounds he tried to identify, but everything seemed to be in complete disarray.

His fingers twitched as he tried to recover his senses and wake up from that unending dream. Perhaps, if he woke up now, he would meet his family again, or who know, he would meet a brand new future waiting for him. The reality was far from what he expected, though.

He felt a breeze as his body flew a few meters before being halted by someone, when he opened his eyes in haste, confused about what was happening, the first face he saw was his father's. Frankenstein had a stern expression looking at someone else, and supported Victor's back on his arm.

"Father…?"

The blonde scientist flinched after being addressed and stared at his son. Victor's eyes traveled around, there were many familiar faces looking at him now. Frankenstein let him go and stood up sighing heavily.

"Sir Victor, you're finally awake…"

The snicker that followed that phrase came from Tao, who was already standing alone. Seira, Regis, they were all there. Victor touched his head, why couldn't he remember what happened? His eyes opened wide as he looked around in befuddlement, there was smoke coming from a faraway land and there weren't any trees nearby.

His gaze searched for some vestiges of the sequel of the battle he couldn't watch, but his blue orbs landed on something else. Among the familiar faces, he saw the reason why he had acted so brashly and made him come all the way to the werewolves Reign…

"What…? Kentas-nim and Milady Lunark…?" he let out in an unconscious mumble.

"Pft. What are you looking at with this face?"Kentas sneered.

"… Just what… happened?" the half-breed gulped nervously "What about Maduke and… Lord Muzaka? How…"

He hurriedly tried to stand up, but his body simply disobeyed his commands and the moment he stood, he fell to the ground again.

"Hey, hey, calm down, wolf-boy." Karias smiled gesturing for him. "We'll explain everything."

A drop of sweat appeared on Victor's face as he looked above, to the faces staring at him with some sort of apprehension. The teenager sighed heavily and sat carefully, his arm quivered as he forced it to sit properly on the ground, and the dark-matter covering it hasn't receded any bit, he looked worriedly at his hand, when would that nasty thing stop bothering him so much?

"What happened to that guy…?" Victor's eyes landed on his comrades.

"Well…" Karias scratched his face clumsily…

.

.

.

 **Some time ago…**

When Victor collapsed, Karias hurriedly aided the boy, while he assisted Victor, future-Maduke was already coming to attack. The blonde vampire sent an arrow which the lord shoved away effortlessly with a single arm, much to his surprise.

"Your wantonly efforts to save this time won't solve anything, your mongrel! I'll send you to hell, to meet your dear brother!"

Maduke's saliva splat out as he declared infuriated, his eyes were blood thirsty as he raised his arm to used his claws and tear both the blonde vampire and the half-breed apart. Before he reached, a claw-like cut came flying towards him, he counterattacked, but had to halt his flight to do so, and looked at the side.

Lunark was already coming with her arms transformed, she kicked Maduke and he defended, attempting to punch her. She grabbed his fist and started a contest of strength, grinding her teeth.

"How amusing… " the future-wolf eyes had an insane glint of derision "It seems not even the time can erase maternal instincts…"

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" the fifth elder shouted angered.

She empowered her other hand and delivered a powerful punch that sent him away from some meters, not waiting a second, the female werewolf dashed towards her opponent using her claws to cut him down, he imitated her and their attacks nullified when came in contact. The next moment, she approached and kneed him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her down.

There was an explosion as the ground crashed forming a crater around the place she had fallen, but Maduke was not finished yet, before she stood up and came after him once more, he swirled and send a triple cut down, it broke even more the ground and wounded the woman, she minimized the damage, but her arms were bleeding after receiving the blow. Her eyes narrowed and she grinded her teeth, that fake-lord was becoming more annoying every time they met him.

He darted towards his initial target again, but this time, he was interrupted by another enemy, Kentas that stood on his way.

"You too…"

He gnashed at his former subordinate, his eyes widened and his heart pumped out of rhythm in wrath, they kept standing on his way, hindering his plans and crushing his maniac dreams, they all should die and become ash under his feet, he was the only and true Lord, no one should interrupt him. His eyes became white as he became more and more deranged. His power gathered on his claws and he threw a powerful, killing attack onwards.

"Shit…" Kentas' eyes widened.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein got distracted from his fight when he saw Victor's dark-spear, he wanted to know what happened to his son, but he was busy now, trying to defend from Muzaka's heavy blows.

He flinched when he felt yet another powerful energy emanating from behind him, his eyes averted a bit to take a peek at the situation, it came from the place the half-human was, he only saw the blue light claw-like attack going onwards Kentas and become unsettled. Before he got his eyes back to his fight, he felt a blow coming, he defended the punch from his enemy, and attacked with dark-spear, but Muzaka ignored the cut opened on his torso and punched him again.

When Frankenstein was in the middle of a flight, Muzaka sprung forward and enlacing his hand, he gave a blow to knock Frankenstein down, before the blonde reached the ground, the white-haired werewolf howled at the night and took an impulse to send a powerful cut. After finishing his job, a cleft was opened on a large area of the ground and the blonde scientist seemed in pain, he had shielded his body, but it wasn't enough to keep him unscratched.

Muzaka's brows budged when he felt the strong hit the future Maduke delivered. He grinded his teeth like a beast, his anger inflamed his senses again and he darted towards the lord of werewolves at full speed, to obliterate his unfair opponent.

.

.

.

Maduke was startled, when he had just finished his blow, he briefly saw Karias silhouette in front of the brown-haired werewolf, the vampire had his bow in hands and panted with a defying smirk. The werewolf lord snarled gravely.

"What are you…?" the hefty wolf was baffled after receiving help from a vampire, not only a vampire, but also a clan leader.

"Hehe." Karias shoved his blonde hair back, proud of himself "that wolf-boy wanted to make sure you would be fine, he will be grateful if I keep you safe." He nodded confidently.

"Did you leave that boy alone…?" Kentas was even more shocked.

"Oh." That was the only response of the Bloster clan leader as a drop of sweat nervously rolled down his face. He noticed he had done something very imprudent and wrong. "My bad, I'll watch over him right now."

Before he moved, future-Maduke was already coming at him, but the werewolf lord stalled when he felt someone was coming by his side: it was his prey, Muzaka himself. A satisfied and irritated smirk played on his lips and he prepared to settle his business, Muzaka was practically the last barrier remaining between him and his dream.

His smile, however vanished when his body suddenly trembled, he touched his belly, it was still perforated. Were it a normal hit, his body could have regenerated much like Dorant's, however, because of that dark-matter disgustingly deepening his wounds, it wasn't healing. His wrath swelled even more, even when he was out of battle that boy could still make him wroth. He ignored that and proceeded, bathing his whole body in a blue aura that enhanced his blows.

Muzaka also accumulated his powers and let it out in the form of a giant wolf, the giant wolf moved when Muzaka himself darted towards his last enemy. They threw themselves into the deadly battle and the spectators watched in stupefaction.

"We need to get out here." Karias sweated aplenty worried with the outcome of that confront.

The opponents collided and the result of the clash of their powers was a huge explosion and a dazzling light that started to engulf the watchers, they had to recoil and run away from the shockwave of mass destruction threatening to reach them. Frankenstein panicked, he looked to the place where his son was, but it was already late, it had been embroiled in that stunning light, he felt a push on his arm, it was Rael telling him nervously:

"Boss, we need to get out."

He opened his mouth to contest and looked back, but his master looked at him with an unfazed expression, and he just swallowed those words back, parting with them.

On that night, many ships and boats that were around the island could see the strangely enormous and beautiful light engulfing the entire island and breaking the darkness of the night, however, they could never imagine that was the end of a great confront of powerful beings that could affect the human world.

.

.

.

When the light ceased, there were many vestiges of destruction, the palace was in ruins, most part of the forest was burned down and there were so many craters it redefined the whole structure of the terrain's ground.

At that same island, on the seashore, there were some of the warriors who took part in the battle: Regis, Seira and Rael had distressed expressions. Tao, Takeo and M-21 were sitting on the sand, with their gazes low, recovering from their injuries; Raizel had his unfazed eyes locked on the back of his servant who seemed to be the most affected.

Besides the external injuries, Frankenstein had a serious, distant look on his eyes as he stared at the nearby trees which were the few remaining of the forest that was supposed to be there. His blue eyes didn't waver, but he they searched for something that should be far away, on that piece of soil.

"How could it happen…?" the Landegre's voice was low and his expression was sorrowed, his eyes squinted in pain for the succession of tragedies "Karias-nim has disappeared, moreover… Victor also is…" he didn't finish that sentence.

"I can't believe Karias-nim has disappeared like that…" Rael gulped, tightening his fists.

"We don't know what happened to that future-lord either…" Takeo commented disgruntled "We are not feeling his powers, but he could occult his energy right…?"

"I hope he is dead by now…" Tao sighed heavily, frowning slightly.

Frankenstein was silent but he could listen very well to their conversation. His fist clenched and he swerved back, to look at his master and the group reunited there:

"It's not the time to mourn." His serious, controlled tone startled them. "Master, are you feeling well?" he approached calmly.

The noblesse answered with a nod and stared at him, even without saying a word, the blonde could understand his master was concerned more than that, he was qualm about his servant's behavior. He knew Frankenstein wasn't fine, neither he was feeling quiet inside, those turbulent feelings were being tamed by the blonde in order to keep everyone calm too. It pained Raizel that at such times, his servant had to be the one enduring the grief only to keep the order.

"Master, if you allow me, I'd like to search around the island to make sure the enemy was taken down, plus, it's very likely Karias has hidden or ran away before the explosion, I asked him to do so. But it will be dangerous since the werewolves will be in a state of confusion right now…"

"Boss…" Tao stood up staggering "We should go with you too…"

"What are you saying? Your bodies aren't in a condition you can walk idly around this place…"

"We know, but…" the hacker casted his gaze down in sadness, he wanted to tell they were going to search for Victor too, and Frankenstein probably understood his intentions, but he wouldn't let them put themselves in danger right now.

"Frankenstein, we're sorry." Takeo completed the sentence they wanted to tell. Victor was going to the island alone, but they blocked his way and instead of taking him home, they supported his decision and went along with him, regardless of their good intentions the situation has become something unpredictable and worse than they expected and now…

"I can go and search them fast! With my speed I could…"

The Kertia offered his help, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Seira, she shook her head indicating he shouldn't say further.

Raizel's sight concentrated on the forest and they wondered if there was something wrong, on the next second, they felt presences drawing near, the clan leaders were in alert and the blonde butler was ready to start another battle to protect his maser if necessary, however, they paralyzed for a moment when the first person came out the woods:

"Ah! We've found you!" Karias had a brilliant smile on his face and beckoned lively "Hello!"

They sighed in relief, it was him, but they tensed up on the next moment when other two individuals came after him: Lunark and Kentas. The latter one, surprised them more, he was carrying an unconscious Victor under his arm.

"Wha-" Regis gasped in disbelief.

"We've brought your son, Mr. chairman!" Karias thumbed up at the blonde that felt some repulse.

The next moment, the Bloster leader sweated when he felt a breeze and saw a shadow passing by, the sturdy brown-haired wolf had thrown the boy at Frankenstein.

"Humph, take this boy home already, he's giving us headaches." He smiled in irony.

The blonde scientist picked Victor's body before he fell, and carefully squatted down to put his son on the ground, frowning at the werewolf, but, at that same moment, the boy woke up…

.

.

.

Back to the present, the half-werewolf sighed heavily and flinched sensing the intense, dreadful aura coming out of his father's gaze that was directed at him. Everyone sweated apprehensively, the boy didn't seem to be on his best condition, but it seems Frankenstein was about to scold and punish him right now.

"Ah…"

Tao stood up in a hurry and opened his mouth to break the tense mood, but his companion M-21 put a hand in front of him to block his path and shook his head, indicating he should not interfere now.

" **Victor Frankenstein** …"

The boy's body winced with the call and he stood up with some difficult looking at his father and gulping with a drop of sweat, but he gathered some courage along the way and started:

"Father, I…"

Before he finished the sentence, Frankenstein slapped soundly his face. The boy's face turned and it became e red, his blue eyes widened open as he slowly turned to look at his father, filled in stupor. The watchers were as uptight and puzzled as him.

"D-did he just hit Sir Victor?" Tao asked twitchy.

"Y-yeah…" Takeo had darkened eyes.

"Is he scolding Victor right here and now…?"M-21 also had darkened eyes, wondering why now…

"Victor, are those ears of your holes on your head, hm?" he asked with a menacing, harsh tone "Did you ever listen to me when I said to not do anything rash? Or wasn't I clear enough? Ignoring my advices you ventured to save our enemies" he pointed at the werewolves and they sweated worriedly "… As if it did not suffice you dragged those three with you. You used power you wasn't able to manipulate properly and hide this fact from everyone, plus you've caused a ruckus on this kingdom and almost died in the process. Are you done with your problematic behavior? The changes you engineered here are really affecting this age, Victor Frankenstein."

He crossed his arms waiting for some sort of explanation from his wayward kid. Victor frowned slightly with determination and pondered his words, but when he opened his mouth to pronounce himself, another person spoke first:

"Hey, hey, you shouldn't be so hash with him. You're not a good example yourself, are you?"

The dark-spear master narrowed his eyes looking slightly annoyed at the person that had just barged into his scolding: the former fifth elder from union. She raised a brow approaching. The whole cast sweated even more, M-21 gulped and watched apprehensively, mumbling:

"Seriously… How? Just… How?"

"H-huh? What did you say?" Tao's attentive ears caught the murmurs of him colleague.

"N-nothing." He answered jumpy and thought right away "It will be a big problem if Tao among everyone finds out the truth. I can't let him ever dream about this… I'll protect your secret with my life, Victor…"

"If you were paying proper attention to this child you would've known that he fell on a trap and was lured here…" she had a serious expression and a calm, sarcastic tone as she affirmed.

"What…?" the frown on the face of the father only accentuated.

"That's right." Kenta supported her "I don't know if it was because of his _nature_ , but Bertrand seemed quite interested on this boy… He used our names to lure him here, it seems, and obviously, he came here unaware of Bertrand's true intentions… Luckily, that traitor couldn't achieve his goals…"

"Bertrand…?"

Victor's eyes flickered in awe, he had let it pass unperceived by his mind, but Bertrand had some deal with the future-Maduke, of course, luting him there was probably something the future-Maduke has planned, and the boy was starting to understand why…

"Knowing him, he probably though he could kill his past-self and me at the same time, along with the traitors… That damn…" he closed his fists tightly, irritated for being caught in that scheme like a fool sheep.

"Well, he wouldn't come on first place if you weren't negligent." Lunark completed and the whole cast flinched jumpy.

"Are you saying I can't take care of my own son?"

M-21 sweated even more perplexed with the scene, he was really amused on how that could happen and couldn't accept yet the truth, but he felt that scene would be awkwardly common in a near future.

"Is that werewolf lady really picking a fight with boss because of Sir Victor?" Tao hide his mouth to whisper that to his friends.

"I guess so… She's courageous…" Takeo commented with some preoccupation, would they really start a brawl right now?

The tension was broke again when a light chuckle startled them, Victor had been watching for a while, but he couldn't help besides chuckle, if they only knew the truth.

"Pff… Hahaha… Would you two put your differences aside for a moment?"

He asked still smiling, it was uncommon to see such expression on his face, since he came to the past, everything he had were worries and he passed through many hardships, but the traits on his expression probed he was finally displaying happiness.

He directed his gaze towards his slight confused father. The inquiring blue eyes of the blonde tried to scrutinize whatever Victor was up to.

"I can't apologize this time, father. I understand I was brash and brought many problems of all types for you all, howsoever," his eyes casted a side-glance to Kentas and Lunark while a faint, soft smile played on his lips "My objective here was fulfilled. Thus, it doesn't matter if you're still angry about it. I'm willing to accept any punishment."

"…..." Frankenstein was subtly amazed for a moment, but on the following second, he had a scowl on face and his fists clenched.

"Bwahahaha!"

Again, someone interrupted the mood, this time it was the hefty werewolf, he slapped Victor's back in a way the boy stumbled onwards one step and coughed.

"You're really a sassy brat, speaking what's on your mind!" he raised a brow, but it looked more a compliment than a rebuke "But you still should listen to some advices from your father."

"Well, it's because _he is_ his son that the boy won't listen to him."

"Even you two are going to scold me…" the half-blood sighed deeply "Well, if _that guy_ who came with me is really dead, then, my mission here is complete…" he drove his eyes through the group watching them.

They were startled for a moment and exchanged some glances. Regis wondered if he did not mention the name of Maduke in order to not raise any suspicion on the two werewolves standing near him. Tao, Takeo and M-21 were worried, they weren't sure if the future-lord has died yet, but he probably would be out of battle for a long time...

"If he's not dead, that won't be a problem either… After all, we can defeat him when we meet again… That's just…" he felt drowsy "Fi…"

"Hm… H-hey, wolf-boy…" Karias fidgety called his attention "Your face is…"

Victor's eyes opened in a flinch he wondered why everyone was looking at him with some fright portrayed on their faces. He looked at his right arm, it was utterly covered in dark matter and it spread t his face, already covering half of it.

"Ah… This thing is becoming more rebellious every time I use…" his eyelids were threatening to close, he smiled tiredly for a last time before affirming "See you la… ter…"

His body collapsed, and dark-spear spread faster through his face, covering more than half of it, but it stopped advancing after some time. Frankenstein picked him before he felt and landed him carefully on the ground.

"W-will he be fine?" Rael gulped approaching.

"He will." The scientist asserted "This happened probably because he overexerted his powers during this fight, but even if he didn't it's very likely, dark-spear would still try to take over his body."

He stood up and directed his gaze towards the werewolves that sweated concerned with his reaction. His blue eyes squinted menacingly.

"Now, about you two…"

"Hm… Mr. chairman…" Karias raised his hand asking for a chance to talk, when everyone had focused on him, he smiled worriedly and told "Wouldn't you let them go? They helped your son, plus the boy came all the way here to save the, right? Could you overlook their presence here this time? Will you?"

Kentas and Lunark had darkened eyes, they didn't know if they should be amused, snappy or shocked that an actual clan leader could be nonchalant to the length of asking forgiveness to opponents, even more they who were from another species that could rival with the vampires.

"And what makes you think I'd attack them out of blue?" he contested.

"Hm… So… You're not fighting them…?"

"Why should I? We're both tired of the battle, and I believe they're considered traitors now…Moreover, it's as you said, Victor had all the trouble of coming here, I assume they must be really important for him…" his eyes narrowed even more, indicating he didn't like any bit of that fact.

"Pff…" Kentas snorted "We like this even less than you, but we owe one to this boy. Tell him that when he wakes up."

"H-huh… A-are we letting them go like that?" Rael looked at Seira.

"….." her eyes were stoic, but she pondered thoroughly.

"I have too many things to take care of…" the scientist sighed and turned his back at the werewolves and picked his son on arms "You'd better go before those other werewolves spot you."

"We'd say the same to you." Lunark scoffed and bowed softly looking at the noblesse.

Kentas and the fifth elder vanished right away not leaving any vestige or a hint of where they'd go to. As traitors, they could not go back to their lands, neither they could be seen by the union, since they still had ties to the werewolves lands.

"Will they… Be fine on their own…?" Takeo had a saddened expression.

"I don't know…" M-21 was also worried, after all, those two had helped him too.

"They will be just fine, they know what to do. Werewolves had been hiding from people during centuries." Frankenstein completed. "Master… We should depart too, or they'll find us…"

"…"

Raizel's featureless gaze fell upon the boy on Frankenstein's arms, it had been a long journey, but could it be there were still things to solve on that age…?

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

At the inner parts of the island, Yuri landed on some debris. Coming out of the pile of rocks there was an arm. The astute secretary adjusted his glasses and sighed heavily as if he had a difficult and tiring task to accomplish, the he gathered energy on his fingers and sent a beam to explode the rocks.

A smirk played on his lips when smoke wafted revealing a silhouette that was hidden under those rocks.

"My, my… Lord Muzaka can give such troubles… And someone like me has to babysit him…"

Yuri's smirk darkened he retrieved the unconscious body of Muzaka and vanished swiftly before those werewolves appeared again. However, when he would pick the former lord back with him, from the pile of rocks under his feet, a hand came out and grabbed his ankle.

His eyes widened and he immediately tried to shake it away, but the grip was firm, he squatted down and removed some rocks with his bare hands, his eyes widened even more when he saw the face of the person buried and an amused , vile smirk played on his lips.

"Sir Crombell will be truly grateful this time… I've just found a good present for him…"

Who was the person buried under the rocks? What would become of the werewolf Kingdom now that their ruler was dead? What consequences this twisted present would bring to the future of those involved on this incident?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Only one more chapter plus the Epilogue! I hope you're enjoying the story, many revelations on the next chapter (I know you must be wondering how Maduke didn't disappear, just cook your theories and wait for the next chapter! Feel free to share your theories with the other readers!)


	42. XLI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** At the end of the hard fight, Victor collapses after declaring he was more than elated to be able to save the two werewolves from their terrible destiny. Now that future-Maduke can't meddle with the past his mission is finally completed, but the conclusion of this arduous battle is…?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

XLI

Victor yawned. He was sitting on his desk at school. The teacher was scribbling something on the black board, Shinwoo was trying to solve a complex problem, Yuna and Suyi were occupied writing the lecture and Ikhan was typing on his notebook as always. Raizel was also immutable.

The half-blood observed the vampire, he wondered if he was thinking about everything that happened too, and his eyes averted to his desk, to his notebook. Soon that school life would end for him. He would feel nostalgic and maybe, he would miss those school times.

"That day… During the battle, I saw Raizel-nim… Was it a memory or did he really talk to me inside my mind…?" he thought trying to fathom the mysteries around that pureblood. "I guess I'll never get an answer, but it doesn't matter… Raizel-nim helped me back then…" he sighed in relief.

When they came back, they finished doing the bloodstone and replenished a very small tad of Raizel's life force by giving it to him. The body of the noblesse absorbed the concentration of powers, but they aren't sure if something really changed. The vampire was extremely grateful to their gesture, but he never told how much of his powers had been replenished, he would never tell something that could concern them over his health state. Thus, Frankenstein was already preparing more bloodstones.

Everything was very confusing after the fight, when he woke up, he was already home, everyone was anxious and seemingly worried, but they were very happy when he opened his eyes. Tao, Takeo and M-21 explained everything that happened: after the fight, Maduke from that time was dead and the werewolves were set into disarray, they were still recovering from the last battle and deciding who would be the new ruler. Bertrand had also vanished from the place, there were no signs he was dead neither that he was alive, but Victor bet he was still alive somewhere.

As for Kentas and Lunark, Frankenstein had let the go unscratched and they went somewhere, far from their homeland until things got settled. It must have been painful for them, to be treated as traitors, but Victor was calm, he knew his mother and Kentas were strong enough to endure that situation and he admired that.

Muzaka had vanished from the werewolves grounds, but he was probably alive somewhere too, and it was very likely Crombell was taking care of his health state now, it was good for him that, at least, someone supported him, even though the teenager despised the old scientist.

Lastly, there were no traces left of the future-Maduke. His dead body was buried on the land of the werewolves. On the half-breed opinion's being buried on his homeland was an honor he did not deserve.

A faint smile sprouted on Victor's lips as he cupped his chin on hand to take a look at the sky outside, he enjoyed the peace of that age, maybe, the noblesse felt the same way since he was always staring out that window. He had been restless during the night to make sure everything was settled and how he would part, he was already pondering what he would say and felt sleepy because it was stealing him his sleep hours.

"Ugh… This question is just…" Shinwoo messed his red hair, grimacing after looking at the difficult math exercise on his notebook. "How could the teacher expect we can solve this…?"

"Ah…" Victor yawned and took a peek at the exercise, the first question was something slight complex, but he had seen so many complex things on his life that his standards for "complexity" had changed a lot "You just need to substitute the first value for a fictional number you prefer and get the result, whatever you get, it will be always the double of the second part of the question…" he explained pointing and gaping again.

"H-huh…?" Shinwoo looked at him, then to the notebook and started to do as he instructed.

When Victor closed his eyes for a moment, to take a brief nap, he heard Shinwoo's boastful and cheerful voice:

"I got it! I finally found the result! Victor, you're a genius!" he slapped his friend's back, and at that point, Victor had become more alerted to his surroundings. He would never get a nap around that noisy crowd.

"I-it was nothing…" he scratched his nape abashedly with a drop of sweat rolling down this face.

"I was also having difficulties solving this problem… How did you know?" Suyi stared at him with a surprised expression.

"I was just paying attention to the lectures, that's all…"

"Hm… But… I don't think teacher taught us to answer the problem this way…" Yuna commented looking at him.

"By any chance, did you study on a foreign school that gave harder lectures in your homeland, Victor?" Ikhan adjusted his glasses, but his lenses could not hide the curiosity on his eyes.

He gulped, now they had their attention on him again, it was so troublesome, he sighed heavily and his gaze averted slightly to the side, to search for the person he respected most aside his father: the noblesse. Surprisingly, Raizel's gaze was stationed on him, as if expecting some response.

"W-well… I didn't study on any school until now, I had hm… Home tutors…?"

His eyes drifted up. He was thinking about how he would explain that during his whole life he had studied under his father's guidance and with some help of the nobles living with him and of the ex-union agents that helped him with many utile subjects.

"Wow, Director Lee must have invested a lot on your education. But couldn't he just bring you to this school?"

"Ah…" he scratched his head "I was living with my mother, she was very picky about it…" he gulped.

"Hm…" Shinwoo was supporting his arms on the back of his chair at that point and his blue eyes were extremely intrigued with the story, he dug further "I have been thinking about it for a while now… But, Victor could it be your parents are divorced or something? Or they just don't get along well?"

The moment he asked that, the faces of the other children got pale, Yuna and Suyi immediately hit Shinwoo's head and it bent down. Ikhan sighed profusely, he was accustomed with the careless behavior of his colleague, but it was ridiculous.

"Shinwoo!" Suyi said in an angry scolding tone.

"Ah, Victor, don't bother him, please, he just talks too much sometimes." Yuna gestured feeling guilty and nervous.

"Don't mind him, he gets bitten by something and starts acting strange like that." The bespectacled boy nodded.

Shinwoo pouted and rubbed his head, how could those girls have heavy hands? His head hurts, but their attention focused on him again when they listened to his soft chuckle. For a reason they didn't understand, he found their question very funny.

"No, you're all wrong…" he gestured smiling at them, "Well, how can I explain…? They do fight a lot, but they're not going to divorce or anything… They just… Are a bit peculiar, I guess…"

"Oh… So, is your mom beautiful? With Director Lee appearance, I can bet he has married a model or someone like that!"

Shinwoo continued his gabbing and was scolded again, they laughed a lot during the day, and when they had some time, the kids dropped by the chairman's office, he smiled, but he was feeling a bit weary, his paperwork had accumulated again during his absence. Even Tao, Takeo and M-21 were there. The mood was light and cheerful, until a declaration from Victor silenced the room…

"So, Victor, are you going to PC bang after school with us next week?" the red-head asked with his usual lively mood. "We could go this weekend too, but Suyi have some appointments and she can't go…"

"Unfortunately, I'll have to decline." He smiled gently and politely.

"Huh? Do you have some appointment too?" Suyi took a peek at his face, the other children were also looking at him.

"No… I'll go back home, so, I won't be coming to school anymore too…"

He smiled, but the children had worried faces and apprehension, the three modified humans and the vampires also were worried with his sudden affirmation, the only one who had a serious face was Frankenstein, they assumed he probably knew that from the beginning.

"A-are you joking? Don't scare us like that." Shinwoo scratched his head gulping jumpy.

"I'm not." His faint smile remained as he stared earnestly at the whole cast inside the room

"But the year hasn't even ended yet…" Ikhan commented gulping.

"I know… But I need to go back home, my mother is missing me and I have lots of things to solve on my hometown, thus… I can't stay here longer…" he scratched his head explaining clumsily.

"That's right." Tao smiled at the children and touched Victor's shoulder, aiding him "Victor's mom was very worried and Victor already has visited his father, right? He need to go back home…"

The brown-haired teen nodded steadily, the air of the kids was filled in disappointment and they asked many things about his departure, when it would be, where he was going and when he would come back. He lied about everything, but he was still elated they worried about him.

.

.

.

On the veranda of Tao's room, The RK was reunited, they had concerned and saddened faces.

"What do you think about it?" the first one to ask was Tao himself.

"Well, it's not like we knew he would stay forever, but I guess it will become a bit lonely when he goes…" the purple-haired answered sincerely.

"The person who must be more anxious now is him…" Regis commented looking outside, to the night sky.

"His parents must have worried in his age after he vanished…" Seira completed.

"Ah, that's true… It's very strange, boss got a son, but then… His son will go away like, forever… We will only be able to meet him when he born on this time!" he touched his hips "Boss has a long way to go!" he laughed.

They smiled faintly, the only one who had the same grumpy, worried expression was M-21. He casted a side-glance at his friends, he was the only one who knew the truth and he too had been wondering what would become of Victor now that he changed this age, but no matter how many time he invested pondering about the matter, his only conclusion was…

"Are you sure Victor will be born on this age too…?"

"Huh?"

Their eyes widened with his sudden serious question and they exchanged a glance before looking at him slightly bothered with his question:

"Well…"the hacker scratched his nape "What are you saying, it's impossible he won't be born, right? I mean…"

"I don't fully understand about the subject, but wouldn't he have disappeared if he had changed to a point where he would not be born?" the Landegre connived with the other. "If he's still here, then… It means he will be born here, right?"

M-21 didn't say further words, but he wasn't convinced with their theory, he was sure there was something off. The future-Maduke didn't disappear even when he killed his own self, there had to be something very wrong and he supposed Victor was the only one hiding a crucial piece of that puzzle from them… If he dared to ask, the boy would probably dismiss the matter and occult it from him too, and even Frankenstein seemed worried, although he didn't voice any word about the recent happenings since they came back of the battlefield.

.

.

.

 **Crombell's lab…**

The old scientist observed Muzaka inside floating in the liquid of an experimental tube. His analytical eyes scrutinized the condition of the former werewolf lord. Yuri had brought him there and reported what happened. Muzaka run amok during his time on that island, but that wasn't shocking, after all, Crombell had his doubts about what really happened to Muzaka's daughter.

What impressed him was that, due to the overuse of powers of his unbridled personality on that fight, Muzaka was not in a good state, and that meant more work for him. He sighed heavily, if he knew it would be this troublesome, he'd never let the man go to that island. Plus, accordingly to his subordinate, Victor and the "blonde guy" were also in the island, not to mention the noblesse.

"What could be so important for them to invade the werewolves reign…?" he put a hand on chin, pondering the possibilities.

His thoughts were interrupted when Muzaka suddenly opened the eyes. He was startled at first, but suddenly he calmed down after seeing Crombell on the other side of the glass. Given some time, they both were in the scientist's office.

"I never expected you would need to use so much power, Muzaka… Did you fight a strong opponent again?" he landed a finger on his face, studying the reactions of the gray-haired lord.

"…." He clenched his teeth and fists, remembering the face of present Maduke "I can't remember well… I only know they…" he paused to control his unstable breathe "They knew about Ashleen just as that boy told me… He told me Maduke used Ashleen's body to perform experiments, he… Was trying to create something… …?"

" _That_ boy told it…?" the old scientist raised a brow, slightly intrigued and amused.

"Yes…" he sat down with his hands messing his hair "He told about the experiments they were conducting… I refused to believe, at first… I though he was lying, but, when I've met Maduke, he… He talked about Ashleen, how could he know her?! Morever, she has… How could it… How could they know about Ashleen?" the former lord passed his hands through his head, combing his hair back and his tone was desperate "How could I never notice something like this… They…"

"Muzaka… Are you saying someone informed you the werewolves knew important pieces of information about Ashleen?" he inquired further, to investigate the matter.

"They knew it…" his pupil became thing and his blood was feverish "They knew about her… Maduke, that scoundrel… I'll rip him apart!" some veins popped out his hands.

"It's disappointing to inform you, but…" Crombell sighed heavily, he always had the trouble of disclosing those sorts of facts to the werewolf lord "Maduke, the current lord of werewolves is dead… It seems your people are now in a state of confusion and disorganization, trying to decide who will take the throne…"

"What…?" he almost gasped in shock "How…?"

"I was hoping you would remember, but it seems that's not the case…" his eyes narrowed "Accordingly to my sources, there was a collision between the lord and a person similar to him… After that, he died… You too tried to attack the person who killed the lord, and you left victorious…"

"Me…?" he touched his head, gulping, no matter how much he forced his memory, he couldn't find any trace of what had happened.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on the situation of your people, but my advice for you is that you rest and lay low for the time being, your body became more damaged after the fight…"

"But…"

"The boy you went after is also safe, mu subordinate confirmed he is alive, but his whereabouts are…"

"His whereabouts…?" Muzaka asked frowning in puzzlement.

"You've been sleeping for a month… And some days ago, before you awoke, he just… Disappeared from the place he was living and from Korea…"

"How…?"

His perplexed gaze searched for a response on the scientist that simply closed his eyes, without any certain information about the case. He wanted to know too, thus, Yuri was already investigating, but what he couldn't imagine was the reason behind Victor's disappearance…

.

.

.

 **Two weeks ago…**

The following days after the battle had a transient peace that would soon be disturbed, and then, after setting everything…

Sitting on the couch, there were the members of Frankenstein's household, they looked at the boy who was completely uninjured after only two weeks of rehabilitation.

"Well," he scratched his face ashamedly of the sudden attention they dedicated to him "Future-Maduke is dead, which was my top priority objective here, but…" he sighed tiredly "I'm responsible for many changes at this age, thus, due to my influence and his influence, things that were not supposed to happen ended up becoming reality, that's why I believe that even after defeating a powerful enemy like Maduke, and his future counterpart, new enemies will arise…" his blue orbs were cast down as the traits of his face changed to a serious tone "The new werewolf lord, whoever it will be, will probably hold a grudge against you, not to mention, Bertrand who was exiled will probably come after you since you intervened on his plans and due to the influence he received from future-Maduke…"

He looked at them once more before continuing, they were apprehensive and M-21 flinched with the next part.

"As for Milady Lunark and Kentas, they shouldn't leave the werewolves land, but they will be fine… And if you need help, you can just use my name and ask them to cooperate; they'll listen as long as you remind them about their debt with me…" he smiled faintly "That's it."

"Huh… Sir Victor…" Tao raised his hand with a worried smile "Is it true you're already going…? I mean… To your age…?"

"Yes." He nodded firmly with the same sheepish smile.

"B-but… Are you sure everything is settled?" Rael asked nervously. The changes of the present were terrifying.

"You don't need to worry… from this point on, I don't believe I can help you, after all… This future unfolding is one I don't know… However… I'm sure you'll find a path yourselves and vanquish whatever hardship emerges on your way." He smiled assuring them.

"Victor…" Takeo had a saddened expression "Then, when are you going?"

"Today." He declared bluntly and they were more shocked.

"Today? So soon?" Tao was even more worried "We thought you'd stay more days with us…"

"My parents must be worried… At this rate, I'm sure I'll receive another scolding when I go home… " he smiled forcedly letting his imagination run wild and displeased with the outcome of his destiny.

"Ah, we will miss you greatly, young warrior!"Karias gestured nonchalantly.

"I'm sure he has many issues to take acre of on his age too…" Regis sighed in dismay. "Talking about this… What will happen on your age now that you've changed the past?"

"I don't know… I haven't disappeared, so I guess everything must be fine…" he told unsure of his own statement. "But… Any change will be probably better than the future I came from… I'm sure everything will be fine…"

"Hey, don't make this face, that means our future will be better!"

The hacker laughed scandalously patting the boy's shoulder and Victor responded the gesture with a smile in half-acceptance of what he had said.

"Aw… But it will be sorta of strange without you around, I mean after this whole time together…" Tao rubbed his own nose, feeling a bit shy to admit that.

"I'm elated to listen that. Thank you." He bowed briefly.

"Aw, boss, you taught him well." Tao flippantly touched Frankenstein's shoulder.

"T-Tao…"

Takeo reprehended and everyone felt a tense mood swelling up. It was obvious that Frankenstein was not happy about his son's departure, thus it was a delicate matter, but Tao was treating it so lightly in a naïve attempt to soften the gloomy mood.

"… I guess so."

The astute blue orbs of the scientist landed on his son, which seemed slightly bothered by the dreary look his father casted at him, making a drop of sweat roll down Victor's face. He stood up and walked until he stood in front of the noblesse.

"Noblesse-nim, thank you for your guidance on this age and pardon for my occasional displays of unruly acts." He bowed obtusely and respectfully. "I hope to serve you in the future as well."

Raizel put the cup of tea on the table and stared at him blankly, yet, there was something unnerving about his red eyes. They looked saddened. Frankenstein's dry and grumpy expression hadn't changed either, and he told them what was wrong.

"Oh… Such regards…" Regis was amused with his elegant demonstration of respect.

"…"

Seira was silent as usual, but something on her expression told that, like M-21 she had some doubts about the ending of that fight and about the future-present relation Victor told them about.

They accompanied the boy to a top of high building in the city, from where he should travel back to his time. He was using a plain white robe that resembled union's and looked at them with a faint and rueful smile.

They felt there was some sorrow imbued into his expression, he was also sad he had to go back, but he didn't want to make them cry at that point.

M-21 took a last glance at the half-blood, his fists clenched, if he could, he'd like to tell everything to them about his mother, but he had promised to keep it as a secret, yet, he couldn't shake off his head the strangely distressing feeling that something was out of place…

"Well, I guess it's time for the goodbye…" he smiled at them, that had become a common scene after the result of the battle, he must have been feeling triumphant.

Frankenstein finally sketched a reaction, closing his eyes and sighing discreetly, it was time he would give some words too. Nonetheless, when he opened his eyes, it didn't seem he would be giving a warming goodbye to his son, the sharp features on his blue orbs and the curve on his mouth told he was dissatisfied with something. They sweated imagining what it could be this time, eve more with the words he proffered next, in a harsh tone:

"You can stop telling lies now, **Victor.** "

"Father…"the teenager's eyes oscillated in a mix of confusion and awe "What… What do you mean?" the words almost got stuck on his throat as he stared at his parent.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you were lying?" the serious, harsh tone accompanying his voice emerged some drops of sweat on his son's face. "I already know about your real condition, don't try to hide the truth."

His strong and determining tone made the half-breed more nervous, forcing him to spill the beans. The brown-haired suspired feeling deeply troubled. He wanted to spare them from the truth, but his father was too smart to let him do so. He looked with pity at the curious and worried glances that fell upon him.

"Ah… Father… I was trying to avoid telling it to them…" he scratched his face and raised a brown in contestation "You're not being very nice to your son…"

"You were not nice worrying people the whole time too. Hence, you should, at least, give a proper explanation." He retorted immediately, crossing his arms in a demanding tone.

Victor's eyes drifted through all those watchers, and stopped when he met Raizel's red eyes which seemed filled in a smooth consternation.

"I'm sorry everyone…" he bowed as his brows curled up "Many things I've said about the future were lies…"

"W-what?" the Landegre gasped.

"Are you saying all that plot about the werewolves and Raizel-nim were a lie?!"

Rael's indignant tone came between his teeth, right on the moment he was starting to build some respect for the half-human, he told something disturbing.

"No, not everything, of course… Only the parts regarding me…"

"Sir Victor… What do you mean?" Tao's eyes were filled with affliction "Aren't you boss' son?"

"Ah, not that too… It's…"

His gaze lowered and he paused with his mouth opened, it looked very painful for him to tell that, much to his surprise, another person took the lead and completed the sentence for him:

"Resuming: no matter which changes he engendered on _our_ age, nothing will change on _his_ age…"Frankenstein stated.

"What?! How is that possible?" Regis gulped, he had question marks above his head.

They were very confused now, Victor's saddened gaze stationed on his father's face for a moment, but her averted his eyes to the side, then, the blonde scientist proceeded:

"It's a fiddly theory. The theory of 'parallel' worlds, which basically implies there are many worlds coexisting like parallel lines, what happens in one of those worlds can _only_ affect the past, future or present of that same world, and not from a world existing 'parallel' to it."

"Parallel worlds…?" Takeo sweated.

"Wait…" M-21 called their attention as his eyes widened open when his mind elucidated something "Does it mean that Victor doesn't belong to this world?"

"… " the scientist was silent for a brief second, but he disclosed the case on the next sentence "Yes… It implies that Victor's world is not related to our past neither with the present or future, which means our world exists independently on his world. And it means that even if he changes the present, it won't engineer any consequence on his time. Victor never came from 'our future', he came from the future of another world that exist parallel to ours."

"T-that's very complex…" Karias felt challenged with that puzzle.

"Does it mean nothing has changed on your age at all?" Seira's voice startled them.

"What…?" Takeo's brows curled in worry "Then, this whole time you were helping us knowing that it wouldn't change anything on your age…?"

"…." Victor smiled resignedly.

An air of affliction spread through the group, and the half-breed casted a helpless gaze at his father who seemed unfazed by the situation.

"Father, there's something bugging me…" he sweated nervously "How did you know?"

"You didn't disappear." He affirmed convicted.

"H-huh?" the boy had a troubled expression.

"Since you arrived you kept saying that your actions would change the future and depending on the changes occasioned, you could even vanish from this world… Nonetheless, even after I found out you were my son, anything changed, in addition, many other times the same situation repeated… The proof is that you're standing right here now…"

"Only that wouldn't be enough to determine this…" Victor was feeling completely outsmarted "But, coming from you, I suppose it was unavoidable and really silly of me trying to deceive you…"

"It was." He affirmed boldly "There were many situations in which you weren't able to control, but you managed to create good lies to cover the holes on your story… It took me some time to discover the whole truth… My suspicions about this rose when you told about the bloodstone…"

"The bloodstone?" he was surprised "But I didn't lie about anything on that story…" he was frightened with the intellect of his parent.

"No, you didn't, that's precisely why you gave me a good hint… You've said that 'in your time' I had created the bloodstone and gave it to my master, but on this age, I obeyed my master commands and did not take a fragment of the bloodstone to replenish his life force… After thinking for a while I noticed something: The invasion to Lukedonia was prior to your arrival, thus, there was no chance you or future-Maduke had altered something on this time… If we had come from the same timeline, then, why would my decision here be different from the decision my future-self took? It could only mean that this age was already different from yours to being with…"

"Guh…" the half-blood gasped in disbelief, how could his father notice this little detail?

"It was not your fault… I'm sure you haven't perceived it because you were truly concerned about the consequences of not having bloodstone to help my master…" he told in a calm voice to assure the boy "Lastly, something that definitely concluded the matter was the battle between the two Madukes…"

"Ah… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have impeded that one…" the brown-haired admitted bitterly.

"Maduke killed his past-self, it he was on his normal timeline, it would have created a distortion and he would disappear just like you suggested to us you would… But it was exactly because he wasn't in the past of _his_ timeline that he could kill his self… He was very aware of his condition as a time-traveler and like you, he knew he was in a parallel world…"

"You're right…" Victor gulped, clenching his fists with a faint curve on his lips, his eyebrows curled in contradiction "It was stupid to believe those facts would remain like a maze to you… But, even I didn't know I was on a different time at first…"

"Hm? Didn't you?" this time, his father was caught in surprise.

"No… As I've told… I simply followed Maduke when I saw him coming, I didn't know what he was up to, and I knew he was planning something harmful… When I arrived here, you must wonder my surprise when I find myself in the past, before I was even born… But soon I found out… on my first clash against Maduke, he said to me that he didn't plan to 'change the past', but to build a brand new present… I only lied about disappearing if something changed, because I needed your collaboration and telling the truth would shock you in so many aspects that I thought it would be better if you didn't know… Maduke's objective was to eliminate his past-self he considered weak and assume the throne…" he clenched his fists "It's a good thing we've finally stopped him…"

After the revelation, they were all saddened and amused at the same time that Victor had passed through so many obstacles and hardships to not cause any minor change on his age.

"Sir Victor… Why did you do everything? If you knew before you met us that you wouldn't change anything on your future, why did you bother coming all the way here and almost sacrificed your life to help us…?" Tao's affliction was conveyed on his whole expression, his eyes flickered in sorrow.

"Even now he was trying to spare us from this truth… Why did he do all of this…?" M-21's inner thoughts were also moved by the feeling the group was sharing.

A feeble and resigned smile appeared on Victor's lips as his blue eyes looked earnestly at them, he didn't want to make them feel sad before parting, but they deserved his frankness:

"Future-Maduke also knew changing something on this age wouldn't reflect on our age, yet, he came here because he also knew none of you would be prepared to fight against him… He ought to kill you and change this age more than he did with my future. I pondered about this too, it didn't matter which changes I exerted here, it would never change anything on my timeline, it's really disappointing, but… After I saw Maduke coming, I couldn't just sit calmly… Even if it's not my time, you were all here, unaware of what was coming, and it would be unfair if he ruined this age for the sake of his ambitions… I couldn't afford myself to ignore Maduke's actions juts because it wouldn't affect my timeline… It was your future that was at stake the whole time…"

"You came even knowing we're not the same people you know in the future…" Rael could not understand why he would risk too much.

"You might be right, Rael-nim…" Victor had a soft, calm serene smile "But, the time doesn't matter, whether you're from past, or future, you're still my family… "

"Family…" this thought reverberated on M-21s mind, he knew Victor was probably referring to those two werewolves he had helped either.

"But… What will happen to you, then?" Regis's red eyes had an afflicted glint.

"I'll be probably punished when I go back home…" he scratched his face clumsily.

"That's not what I mean… I want to know… What will happen to you on this age…?" the Landegre asked in a whim, he was curious to know, but he regretted after noticing it was a delicate question.

"I can't predict what will happen… But… I might not even be born on this age…"

They were astounded with that assumption and concerned. Raizel's brows curled in worry and Frankenstein clenched his fists, lowering his blue eyes down to the ground. No one could fully understand what Victor meant. M-21's was the only one who got a grasp of the situation: because Victor saved his mother, he changed many circumstances and even the possibility of his birth.

"Sir Victor… Does it mean you sacrificed your existence on this time to save us…?"Tao's throat was dry by thinking about that possibility. "Even if you wanted to help us… That's just…"

"I knew you would say this…" he sighed heavily "That's why I lied about disappearing, it would be better if you hadn't known… But…" he smiled faintly again "… If my life could serve to save yours, then, it has been worthy enough… As long as you're healthy, I'll be fine too… That's something you father and noblesse-nim taught me."

His briskly smile brought amusement and confusion to their expression. Frankenstein's blue eyes flickered for a moment after listening to his son, even Raizel was surprised with those words, which he had used once to the ones he cherished for. He was amused with the fact the half-blood could remember exactly the words of a time when he was not even born yet and that he used it to comfort them.

A muffled snort came out the blonde scientist's lips. It was true he valued his family and his precious master above everything else, yet, there was his son telling it so straight. That kid really had no breaks or shame, but he didn't see it as a negative characteristic now.

"Pfft." The butler huffed "I don't remember teaching you how to worry people, tough." His words had a mocking tone, but the small curve on his lips showed his true feelings.

"You don't need to make those faces…" the half-blood chuckled "Not that it will change much for you anyways… You're already a big family, right? You don't need another troublesome child to take care of…"

"Victor… If there's something we have learned in this house was that no one is replaceable…"

Takeo's sadness seemed to infect the other residents of the house, it worried the teenager. He was trying to avoid such depressing goodbye. The curve on his lips was a rueful mix of happiness and concern:

"Don't trouble yourselves with this, it was a choice I made alone. But… If I ever be born on this age too, please, take care and guide my younger self…"

There was no sign of regret of even sadness on his face, his smile seemed sincere in a long time, and his words surely would be engraved into their minds. His eyes set on the horizon and took a deep breathe before casting a side glance and smiling for the last time:

" _Goodbye_."

Victor wore the hood of his robe and leaped through the city, they watched his silent departure until he was out of sight.

"Ugh… Boss!" Tao wiped the tears forming on his eyes with one arm and used his other hand to touch Frankenstein's shoulder "You need to make Victor born in this world too! We'll help you to find out who is his mommy!"

"…. Ah…" the smile on Frankenstein's mouth twitched.

The eyes of the whole group darkened with the flippant and indelicate personality of their companion, Takeo immediately tried to stop his friend's ramblings:

"T-Tao…"

M-21 sweated eve more, imagining how such uncommon and impossible relationship would build, certainly Victor understood his parents by saying that on this age he might not be born, still, he really wished the boy would come to exits on this age too. What he sacrificed was a price they were not prepared to bear paying.

"Once he told he was 'not part of this world'*, at first, I thought he was referring to the story he came from the future, but he really meant those words…" Rael clenched his fists "I… Didn't know at the time…" even he felt moved.

"By affording such price… How can he…?" Regis closed his eyes tightening his closed fists too.

"Because he has a noble soul." Seira asserted.

"Ow, but that is…" Tao wiped his tears again "I want to see that boy on this age too! I promise we'll take good care of him, boss! Don't worry, you can keep your appointments! Please!" he clasped his hands together.

"Why is Tao talking as if Victor was some sort of toy that Frankenstein can buy for him?" Takeo gulped

"T-Tao…" M-21 also had darkened eyes

The fuss continued until the group parted, however, the most powerful vampire stood still, looking at the distant view as if his eyes were searching for something outside that world. Frankenstein remained by his side, as a loyal servant:

"Master, we should go too…"

"…." He turned his face to take a look at his servant, and a brief smile appeared on his lips "You seem anxious."

"Ah…" the blonde flinched "It's nothing… Just…" he sighed heavily "That kid was hiding things from me until the end, right? Back then, during the fight, the future-Maduke said something about a brother of Victor… But when Victor told me about his age, he only mentioned a little sister…"

"…" Raizel glanced worriedly at his servant.

"I noticed he might be trying to hide this from me either, even more when he gave me this…" he casted his gaze down and rummaged on the inner pockets of his suit, taking a picture he was holding, the same picture Victor had left behind

.

.

.

 **Some hours ago…**

Victor was inside his temporary bedroom organizing some things before parting. He stopped rummaging on the drawers and casted his gaze back, to the entrance of the room.

"Father…?"

"Sheesh… You're really going right away, then…" Frankenstein rummaged on the inner pockets of his suit "Shouldn't you take it with you?" he threw an object.

Victor caught it in the middle of the air, looking nervously at it. A drop of sweat rolled down his face when he identified the picture.

"Ah…" it was his only response.

"How could you be so careless to the point of dropping it in the middle of your bedroom? Sheesh…" she shook his head and crossed his arms in disapproval "Are you really my son?"

"Actually…"

The teenager sent it back to his father that immediately picked, frowning at his son, confused with the purposes of the boy by letting him with a picture from a future age.

"I don't need the pic, I can take one right away when I go back…" he smiled briefly "Think of it as a 'souvenir' from the future…"

"Aren't you being irresponsible…?" he questioned in a serious tone.

"No, there isn't any problem…" he assured with a smile "You can burn it if you feel it's necessary, but there's no need to worry… I ensure the changes caused by me and Maduke will be far worse than you seeing a picture of you kids…"

"... Don't tell me you…" his blue eyes narrowed "No, forget it… But, I'd like to listen about something before you go…"

"Hm? What would it be?" he stared with a genuine curiosity at his parent.

"Who is Luke?"

"…." The boy answered with a vague smile "You're not an easy person to deal with, are you…?"

"You're not an easy son to deal with either." His eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm afraid I might not be capable of giving you a proper answer, dad…" his eyes were cast down, to the ground.

"…Victor… Did you…?" he paused his question and scowled after seeing the empty shade on his son's eyes.

.

.

.

 **Back to the present time**

"Victor let this picture here, I thought he had forgotten it by chance at first, but after inquiring him about, it seems he purposefully and deliberately left it on his room knowing I would find it…" he handed it to his master. "Furthermore, it seems he was hiding something from me regarding… And older brother, I believe. Probably something happened and even that kid must have secrets he doesn't want me to know… Since the beginning, I believe you were the most trustable confident for him …"

"Still, Frankenstein, you have decided to not delve further about this matter… It's unusual." His red eyes landed on the blonde. "You looked anxious to learn the truth behind those untold phrases."

"Ahaha, master…" his mouth twitched and he scratched his head nervously "I shouldn't pry on the future too much, even if it's not a future that will happen… In addition, I believe he had his own reasons to hide it, just as he did, he already had lots of troubles by coming here, I shouldn't bother him too much if he had all the trouble to hide it… I'll trust his decisions…"

The butler casted a brief glance to his master who answered with a tiny smile. Wasn't it one of the lessons he had learned with the noblesse? To share trust.

"It just bugs me… Who does he think I am? Did he really believe I wouldn't notice his schemes…? And he even left a picture… Sheesh… That brat…"

Raizel inspected the picture and his expression remained unchanged, there was a familiar face and a face he did not knew, from a little girl. Frankenstein crossed his arms again, feeling tired and troubled:

"I wonder what he is planning by letting something like this at this age… But I guess he just wanted to make sure we would have something to remember him…"

"There's no need for pictures… They all will remember him for what he represented…" he declared as the wind blew past his black-hair, giving off a vibe of elegance and solitude.

"Master…" Frankenstein's blue eyes melted "Thank you." He bowed with deference and a faint smile.

The present had suffered a miscellaneous of both good and bad changes, perhaps, for better, many enemies were still coming and some older enemies were already making their moves, there were still many things to solve, but like Victor has said, as long as they could keep getting stronger and overcoming that as a family, there was nothing to worry about. What he had left for them was the hope of a new future that was now unraveling, but they believed it would be a path filled with surprises and the uncertainties carried by the future.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 ***** See the chapter III, the conversation between Rael and Victor!

 **It's not the end yet**! The epilogue comes next! Finally the last chapter, what do you think about Victor now? I pitied him after creating this story, it breaks my heart he had to part like that, but that's life, my dear readers! He's a great son, just like Raizel and Franky taught him to be!


	43. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse, it's a brilliant webtoon made by Son Je Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

 **Plot:** After many hardships Victor overcame together, the conclusion of this future arc is…?

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Messenger from the Future**

Epilogue

At the top of a high building with sight for the sea, a single man stood in a haughty posture. Bertrand, the white-haired wolf had the city reflected on his ambitious eyes. A smirk played on his lips as he watched the flux of people and cars, human were trifling, and very ephemeral creatures it was even funny they dedicated their short lives to work.

"The Union is falling apart… The Reign of the powerful werewolves is also crumbling, and the nobles had become weaker with the ages… Now… It's the time to prove that only the strongest can survive in this savage world… The centuries have changed and now it's time for the rising of a new leader…"

"Should I join the Union seek Kentas and Lunark for retaliation…? Well, it doesn't matter… That idiotic future-Lord gave me the knowledge of enrapturing facts before dying like a mongrel… And I can make a good use of it…" his smirk turned into a grin, and then, into laugh while he dreamed insanely about the incoming future.

Now that he was strong and knew many things about the future, how would he use it by his favor to become a new villain to that time?

.

.

.

 **Crombell's lair**

The old scientist was seating savoring a cup of whisky. He played with the drink on his hands, and his eyes averted to the green screen that opened in front of him indicating he was receiving a call. He pressed a button on his seat and the image of his most loyal servant, Yuri, appeared in the middle of the screen.

"Oh, Yuri…" a smirk played on the doctor's lips "What are you calling for?"

[I've inspected the area once more, Doctor, but there's no vestige of that boy… I'm sorry. We know how much you longed to have a test subject like him… But he simply disappeared.]

"No one can hide forever, we have many examples like the noblesse and Muzaka, everyone thought they were dead, and suddenly they appear right under our noses…" he asserted in a soothing tone, but his next sentence was harsh "One day our paths will cross again, and this time, I wish you will bring me without fails, Yuri."

[Understood, Crombell-nim.] his tone was polite.

"Moreover, I'm not totally bored since you've brought an interesting guinea pig last time…" his smirk broadened in pleasure

[I don't like to boast about myself, but I'm a specialist in concealing evidences, that's how I could deceive them and make it look like this pitiful man was dead.]

"Yes. It was an excellent idea to infiltrate on the island and take this body before those werewolves noticed… It was risky, but worthwhile…I'm sure my researches will evolve remarkably and surpass the data the Union possess…"

[I'm pleased you're elated I brought it to you, Doctor.]

"Sure. You can go now… I've just remembered I have important tests to perform…"

[I'll take my leave then.]

The display on the screen closed and the 13th elder stood up immediately, he wore his lab coat and walked in firm steps towards a huge and thick metal door, typing a code to open the door on the translucent panel on the wall.

After opening it, he entered, it was an elevator which leaded him underground. He left the elevator and walked towards a new door, which was sealed by another security mechanism, and a light scanned his eyes. A muffled sound echoed as the gigantic metal door moved and he entered the vague, dark room in which there was only one experimental tube.

Inside the green liquid filling the tube, there was a single individual: the future Maduke, slumbering, exactly like Muzaka once was.

"You're an interesting subject…" Crombell grinned viciously touching the glass as if his dearest data was sealed inside that tube "I never thought I'd get hold of such valuable and high quality material… You look exactly like the 2nd elder, the deceased lord of werewolves, but I can tell you're not a simple werewolf… I'm certain you have loads of information to teach me, unnamed werewolf… Are you a clone? Perhaps, a twin brother…? I'm eager to see what I can learn from you…"

His eyes were transfixed on that man floating in the tube. Now that he had acquired a subject from the future, it would ensue a terrible consequence for the present age. Doctor Crombell would become a more powerful villain and learn things about the experiments conducted on ages ahead the present time.

What would be of the present now that the things had started to change due to external influences…?

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile,**

 **Frankenstein's household**

"Master, Regis and Seira are accompanying the children to their homes." He bowed as he announced to his master.

The vampire nodded once and landed his gaze on the servant who seemed calm. The blonde was concentrated on what his master was trying to say with that stare, but he flinched when his cellphone ranged, vibrating on his pocket, he picked it and answered:

"Tao, what's the matter?"

[Boss… The KSA contacted us and said they detected some movement here in the city, near the downtown.]

"Who is it? The union… or is it another enemy?"

[Actually, I don't know if we could call 'enemy', but… It seems it's the former fifth elder.]

"The former fifth elder?" he was perplexed "What is she doing here?"

[We don't know, but isn't she a fugitive from Union? She'll get into trouble if the Union spots her hanging around here, and it could bring trouble for us too.]

"Give me the location, I'll intercept her and inquire about her objectives here. She's not an easy opponent."

[Ah… Personally?] he chuckled restlessly [F-fine, but treat her well, boss, Sir Victor respected both her and that sturdy werewolf called Kentas.]

"You don't need to teach me how to behave, Tao."

[Gulp… Y-yes, Understood, I'll give the coordinates of the area in which she was last seen…]

After receiving the information he hanged up the phone and instantly looked at his master, with a serious, penetrating gaze.

"Master, there's something I must settle now… Tao reported that werewolf lady is here in the city right now, I'd like to ask some questions and fathom her purposes by coming… Victor trusted both her and the other werewolf, but I cannot blindly follow his beliefs. If she means any harm to the people in the city, I'll not be inclined to avoid a confrontation."

Raizel frowned slightly and nodded once staring colorlessly at his butler who seemed confused.

"Is there anything wrong master?"

"Inquire her politely."

"Ah…" he fidgeted "R-right… I'll be educated…"

Raizel's gaze followed the servant until he was out if sight, and he sighed worriedly, wondering if Frankenstein would really listen to his commands.

.

.

.

 **Under the night**

 **Somewhere in the city**

Lunark stood at the top of an immense building. She looked at the lights and people below, with a scowl.

"Sheesh… Couldn't Kentas wait just a bit to meet Muzaka-nim…? Why did he come running right after he found out Muzaka-nim was alive…? Can't he ponder more before acting…? This place is flooded with enemies from many sides… If we get caught, I'm not sure if we will be able to avoid a clash…"

She was startled and became warned when she felt a presence drawing near, it came from the left side, she immediately turned and prepared for the worst. Lunark knew that place was watched by Union and the noblesse lived there, besides, Muzaka hanged around frequently, yet…

A drop of sweat rolled down her face, but soon her expression changed into astonishment when she saw the figure landing on that building:

"Frankenstein…?"

"Good night, Milady." He answered with a perfectly educated smile.

Her eyes darkened, now she was even more wary, why was he being educated all of sudden? His smile was very suspicious, what did he want? Was he planning a sneaky attack? Surely he wasn't crazy enough to initiate a clash right on the middle of the city.

"Why are you here?"

"I'd ask the very same question." He kept the smile. "What is a werewolf doing here in South Korea?"

"Why is he still smiling like that…? He's creeping me out." she thought sweating more "Well, you're clever, so I thought you would figure out the reason…"

"Muzaka…?" his guess was right and his eyes narrowed.

"My companion came here looking after Muzaka. Do you by any chance have seen him? I'm sure you must have heard something, you always keep an eye on this city…"

His brows furrowed menacingly, she wouldn't be dazed if his dark aura started leaking at any moment. Why was her companion looking for Muzaka? It could be very troublesome if they brought their families issues for that place. They'd destroy the city like they did with their own Kingdom.

While he dwelled on his inner thoughts, his gaze was concentrated on her expression, she was almost getting impatient with his silence.

"If you want to meet you colleague so badly, you should ask KSA, not me." His defiant tone almost stole the last bit of her patience.

"… Ah, right…" she answered forcing a smile. "I'm sure you know I can't ask KSA because they're frequently visited by union and I don't want to inform my whereabouts to them yet…"

"And what makes you think I should treat you friendly when your intentions are not clear?"

"I already said." She spelled between her teeth "I'm not here to fight."

He put a hand on chin, should he tell everything right away or inquire her more? She didn't look like she was intending to cause a ruckus, neither her companion; If they wanted, they could've destroyed some buildings or harmed humans to call their attention. While he pondered about the matter staring at her face, it was an habit to scrutinize his enemy's reactions and take the best course of action.

Her brows almost met and some sort of rage swelled up inside her orbs, it was when he came to realization, like something had enlightened on his mind. Something so obvious and he never noticed until then…

"Huh…? Her eyes are… pink…?"

His eyes widened in wonder and he remembered his last conversation with Victor in the room of his house, before the boy parted to his timeline. An annoyed smirk was draw on his face with his next thought:

"Victor that **brat** … the photograph was a souvenir, huh? That little deceitful liar… He deliberately invades our world, tells a ton of lies, and simply goes with the wind… That kid has planned everything thoroughly… to think he would deceive me with such bad lie…"

"If you don't have the intention in answering me, then, would you mind getting out of my way?" her voice irrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, I was distracted with your beautiful eyes." Hs smile was filled with a sour irony.

"What?" she frowned even more and forced a concerned smile on her face "Ah, thanks… If you don't mind I have business, since you're not going to help me…"

She wanted to avoid a conflict, even more if her opponent was Frankenstein, however, the circumstances weren't helping.

"Geez… And my master told to be polite …" he sighed heavily, preparing for a fight.

Which consequences would this meet unravel in the future? And what would happen now that future-Maduke and Victor's influence had written a brand-new timeline? Some things of the future may have changed, but there are some happenings that will never change, perhaps, not the way they expected to, their only certainty was that they could make their own history.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **MESSENGER FROM THE FUTURE/END**

Well, I thought that Maduke ending as Crombell's subject was worse than him dying, I wanted to give him a destiny worse than death (psycho mode ON). –giggles- just kidding.

By the way, if you're a bit lost on the part of the "pink eyes", take a peek at chapter 27 when Frankenstein finds the pic Victor left home.

Thanks to "dragongodslayer7" for creating Luke and giving an older brother to Victor! Thanks to "EYKFAN", "Etvia-chan" and "Bla" for your comments! Thanks to "chiyan-puranae" for the review and PMs! Thanks to "bibliophile030" for your accurate reviews!

Thank you my dear readers for accompanying this fic until the end! I hope you enjoyed! I know there are some unanswered questions, but I'd like you to imagine what will happen on the present timeline he changed from now on!

I'm thinking about doing a second of MFF, but I'll still thinking, tell me your opinions!


End file.
